Dipper and Pacifica's Love Story
by PacificaNorthwest5000
Summary: Taking place right after The Northwest Mansion Noir/Mystery, Dipper and Pacifica can't stop thinking about what happened that night. One day, they decide to meet up, but their friendship soon turns into something greater... Dipcifica, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Dipper's and Pacifica's Love Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. This is my first romantic fan fiction, so please don't judge on my idea of where Dipper is going to end up with or how bad it is. This takes place between the two episodes, "Northwest Mansion Noir/Mystery and Not What He Seems." This is AU (Alternate Universe) because I will have some time in between from Not What He Seems and Northwest Mansion Mystery/Noir. I also can't see them as 12 years old in this version, so lets say that they are 15, everything has happened the same if they were 12, but for the sake of romance goes, I would think that 15 would work well with this story. Hope you don't mind! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Dipper's POV

After the Northwest party, I was very happy to see that Pacifica is just like an ordinary kid like me and Mabel. I was really hoping that Pacifica and Mabel ended their rivalry there and then, but that will eventually come.

Back at the shack, I was trying to go to sleep but there is this one thing that I can't get out of my head. Towards the middle of the party, before the ghost got out of the mirror, Pacifica hugged me. It wasn't like a hug that me and Mabel do, but a love hug, almost like she really wanted to do this forever. I couldn't even hug back because I was shocked that the blonde would ever hug me. ME?! The boy with the sweating problem. I wanted to hug back but I was paralyzed.

The deeper I thought about it, the more I realized that maybe Pacifica has feelings towards me. But do I have feelings towards her? I can't decide if I do. I like her, don't get me wrong, but does our friendship have something more? I can't just expect that she likes me right there and then, I will just have to play it out and see. Yeah, that's a good idea.

I thought about it even more, but I couldn't tell if I like her. Even if she doesn't have feeling towards me, do I have feelings towards her? I always looked at her as hot and being very good looking at times, even if that blonde hair is fake, she does look great with that makeup on or off. She has a sense of humor surprisingly and seems to get me sometimes. I seem to lose my train of thought when I stare at her for a long time. Also when we were in the room with paintings from her 'awesome' family, I really felt like we were having a moment. Oh no. I have feeling towards her. OMG what would Mabel say if she saw or heard me saying that I like Pacifica? I would probably be stabbed. I have to play it cool. I can't let my sister decide who I want to be. I sacrificed too much to make her happy. Similar to what bill said when Mabel had a crush on Gabe and wasted an entire week making puppets. She saved me, but I couldn't get that thought out of my head. Just play it cool and we will see where things go.

I sat on the side of my bed and stared at Mabel, I could only imagen her reaction if Pacifica and I were together. It could be very devastating to her. But I am my own man now. I think I am going crazy thinking about this? I think I am, maybe this is why I don't have a girlfriend yet, or never. I laughed at the thought that Pacifica is going through the same mixed emotions and is chilling in her bed right now and is thinking about the same thing.

I finally closed my eyes and went to sleep, only to awake to something surprising.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper's and Pacifica's Love Story

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own gravity falls, I felt like I had a good start to it? What do you think? I hope you agree with me. I will try to come to make this series as long as I can, sorry if I rush certain chapters and if I miss some grammar. Anyway, back to the story, enjoy**

Chapter 2

Pacifica's POV

I was sitting in my bed trying to sleep but I couldn't for some reason. It's not like is wasn't a bad day or anything. It was a great day! I did some many things today, I went shopping with my friends, got an amazing looking dress and I got every boy in Gravity Falls to turn their head when they saw me. But I noticed that there was one boy missing, it was Dipper Pines. Oh Dipper, we haven't seen or talked to each other ever since the Northwest Party incident. I could probably guess why. Besides for my amazing good looks I would bet that Dipper still felt awkward about the party. I did hug him after all. But I couldn't tell what he was thinking. When I looked at his face all I saw was shock. I could tell things were getting awkward so I did my usual bribe for the day. But I couldn't believe that Dipper would jump in front of the ghost and protect me. ME?! After all I have done to his family, he risked his life to protect me. But why do I have this weird feeling inside of me?

I stared at the ceiling and thought about it for a few seconds. Do I like Dipper? Oh my gosh, did I really say that? Where the heck did I get that from? We obviously became friends at the party but is our friendship even more. How is this possible? I hate his sister Mabel so much but yet I may have feelings towards her brother? Even if that was true, it would never work out, she would just force Dipper to see other people. It would never work. But how do I know that he likes me. I now I am the most beautiful girl in this town, but he may have feelings for other girls. There has to be a way to find out, I know, I will meet Dipper tomorrow and surprise him with some mystery thing. That should get Dipper going. But what mystery thing can I bring up? I always see him reading from a journal when he gets into the mysteries. To be completely honest, he does look cute. WHAT AM I SAYING?

Back to the plan, I will surprise Dipper tomorrow and ask him if he wants to do some mystery hunt tomorrow. But how am I supposed to get rid of his sister Mabel? I know, I will just make Grenda and Candy go out with her. That way it will just be me and Dipper, no one could interfere. I just want to see if Dipper likes me. This isn't like a date or anything? I got out of my bed and went to my closet. I open my door and I grabbed this small chest on the ground. I open it and inside is a picture of Dipper from the party. I took a picture with him after we let the town's folk in. I looked at his brown, curly hair and how he looked so handsome when he isn't wearing the same clothes every day. OKAY, PACFICIA THAT'S THE LAST STRAW, GO TO BED!

I went to bed and had a dream about how the next day was going to play, I can't remember exactly on how it went down, but I know something big happened.

**I know that wasn't a good chapter, I don't know what Pacifica would think of Dipper if she had a crush on him. But I feel like it would be something like this.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper's and Pacifica's Love Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. I know that these chapters are pretty slow and short, but I promise that as the story progresses, I will try to make it longer. Also sorry if I missed some grammar here and there, or lots of grammar. Anyway, Enjoy**

Chapter 3

Dipper's POV

I woke up at about 9:30 in the morning. I got out of bed and saw that Mabel was already out of bed. _That's weird,_ I thought,_ usually I wake up before Mabel does_. I got dressed and went down the stairs to find Grunkle Stan making Stan Cakes.

"You want some Stan Cakes, Dipper?"

"I think I will passed."

"Suit yourself."

I went to the pantry and ate some cereal. I while I ate I thought about the night before, and I really wondered if I actually liked Pacifica or not. I did similar things with Wendy, I stayed up all night thinking about if she likes me and all, but is this one of those times? I finished up, got my journal, and ran outside to find a blonde girl waiting for me.

"Pacifica?" I was startled, "what are you doing here?"

She turned to me and said, "Oh just wanted to wait for you, my parents are out of town today and I thought of hanging out with you." She blushed a little, but looked away quickly.

"That's a first, well if you want to hang out then I guess you are free to join me on this mystery hunt for this treasure. I was looking through my journal and I found a treasure map on it, I would have done this with Mabel, but she is nowhere to be found."

"That would be fun" she said.

"Okay, cool, uh, can you wait here for a moment?"

I ran back inside and quickly left a note for Stan, just in case if he wondered where I was, (which he never does) he knows. I ran back outside and joined Pacifica. We walked into the woods and started to follow the map.

I made my move.

"So Pacifica, what made you want to hang out with me? You have other friends so I would assume I would be your last resort."

She looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes and said, "I just wanted to spend some time with you."

We both blushed and continued walking. I thought to myself, _Oh my Gosh, she actually likes me, and I can't believe this is happening!_ _Just stay calm and focus on the point at hand, Pacifica comes later, but I can't keep my mind-off of her, her lovely blonde hair (even if it is fake), her good looking smile really enlightens my day, ahhhhhh, I can't stop thinking about her. _And before I knew it, I walked straight into a tree.

"You okay Dipper?" She was laughing when she said it.

"I am fine, real men don't feel pain" I touched my arm chest and felt a small, yet painful, sharp pain. Pacifica laughed and rolled her eyes at me. _I can't believe that this is working. Just a week ago Pacifica Northwest, the most hated girl in Gravity Falls was asking me for my help to bust a ghost for her. I remember when I told Mabel and her friends about how bad she was, and then to my surprise, she was right outside my door. Kind of what like happened today. _I then walked into another tree.

"Are you alright Dipper? You seem to keep losing your train of thought. How's that map going?"

"Oh yeah the map!" I looked at it and I saw that we were heading for a cave. Deep inside the cave was where the treasure is supposed to be. "Yeah we are heading for in the right direction" my voiced cracked in the middle of that sentence.

"Hahaha, Dipper, your voice is one of a kind." She stopped walking and paused. "That's what people said about me a long time ago, the people just like me for my looks now, not my voice. People don't realize that I am not that spoiled rich girl, I am just like you and Mabel. I am naturally gifted with a singing voice, but except for the party a long time ago, I haven't really sang."

I jumped in, "Why don't you sing something now?"

She laughed for a quick second, "I-I don't know, you will just laugh from how bad it is. You weren't there at the party so you didn't hear how awful it was."

"I bet you sound amazing."

She blushed and said, "Well if you say so, what song?"

I thought about it for two seconds, I could only thing of one song.

"How about Don't Stop Believing by Journey?" (Just a side note, I love Journey and listen to them a lot, like every day)

"Didn't Mabel sing a similar version to that song at the party?"

"I don't know, I wasn't there, just sing a couple of verses from it."

"Alright then" She cleared her voice, "Just a small town girl… living in a lonely world… She took the midnight train going anywhere…"

"O-oh my Gosh Pacifica that was amazing," I said. "_It was beyond amazing_," I said that under my breath. But she didn't stop there.

"Just a city boy…" she looked at me when she said it "…born and raised in- where are you from Dipper?"

"Piedmont, California"

She finished her lines, "…born and raised in Piedmont, California" she laughed and continued. "He took the midnight train going anywhere…"

I blushed, "well Pacifica, I never knew how great of a singer you are."

She stopped and looked at me, "hey when your rich and have a lot of free time, you can become good at anything," she waved her hand through her hair.

"Hey maybe you can finish that song for me later?"

She laughed and we continued walking.

Before I knew it, I saw the cave over a hill, we quickly ran to it and looked inside. Before we really walked into the cave, we thought we heard something.

We both froze and looked deep inside the cave. We couldn't see anything but from the sound, we could tell there could be something down there.

I looked at Pacifica's face and saw fear on it, so I grabbed her hand and held on to it.

We both blushed, but didn't let go. I tried to break the awkward silence.

"You sure you want to do this?"

She said, "It was probably just a rock or something, but yeah, let's keep going," trying to sound determined.

We continued to walk into the cave without letting go of each other.

**There you have it, Chapter 3. This took be a long time to do and think of. Sorry for the singing part in the middle. I was going to do something different, but I couldn't think of anything else. I told you guys I would write more. But thanks for the support and stay tuned. If I don't update after a while don't worry, I haven't forgotten, I am most likely caught up with school or sports. **


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper and Pacifica's Love Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. So how was chapter 3? Did you like it? I really enjoyed making it. It fell right into where I was going with it. I edited the last chapter, so if you noticed there was at least not as many errors as the other chapters, sorry for that. But I hope you're enjoying it and let's continue.**

Chapter 4

Mabel's POV

I was walking back to the Mystery S'Hack and had a huge smile on my face. _What a great day _I thought, _I can't believe that Grenda, Candy and I spent most of the day together. Well I knew I couldn't be with them all day, I do have a brother of course. _I walked through the front door and saw that Grunkle Stan was sleeping on his chair. I saw a note on the table, I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Grunkle Stan,_

_I just wanted to tell you that I went on a mystery hunt with Pacifica, we will try to be back before sundown._

_Love, Dipper_

_OMG! My brother is hanging out with Pacifica and not me?! I can't believe he would do this to me! I came home early just to hang out and this is how he repays me? _I ran upstairs and threw my face on my pillow. I looked at Waddles sleep on the ground.

"Oh Waddles," I said, "why does Dipper have to befriend the one person that hates me? I know at the mini golf place me and Pacifica got somewhere, but why her? There are so many other girls that I would glad to see Dipper hang out with. But Pacifica! Really?"

Mabel lowered her voice to try to sound like Waddles, "You can still save Dipper Mabel, you just need to find them and stop them from hanging out."

"Oh Waddles you're so smart."

I ran down the stairs, got one of my sweaters out and quickly ran outside but I stopped myself. _Wait Mabel, how do you know where they are, BLARGGGGG, fine, I will just wait for them to come back. Dipper said that they will be back before sundown. I just have to be patient, patience is the one thing I don't have._

* * *

Pacifica's POV

Dipper and I continued to explore deep into the cave. _But why wasn't I thinking more about the cave_? I was only thinking about one thing_. I can't believe that Dipper is holding my hand! A couple of days ago I could only dream about this. Who needs a cave that could possibly have treasure, when you could have a future boyfriend, I hope. I think it would be devastating on both of us if things didn't work out at the end. I could only pray that this works out. But is he thinking what I am thinking? He totally is. When he asked me to sing him a song, I could tell that he really likes me, but not for my money or looks, but for who I am. Not many people have the same feelings towards me like Dipper. _

I looked at his face and for a quick second our eyes matched, we both looked away. While still holding my hand, Dipper pointed to something on the map.

"Look for a rock that has an x on it."

I looked at him, "How the heck am I supposed to do that? It's so dark in here I can barely see 3 feet in front of me."

He got out a flashlight and gave it to me, "Lead the way."

I scanned the flashlight at every rock and pebble there was in that cave for about 20 minutes. After realizing that we came to a dead end. Dipper sighed and sat down.

"I don't understand it Pacifica, the map said that we need to find an x on a rock, ughhhhh, well this was a waste of time."

I sat down next to him and laid my hand on his shoulder. "Don't give up Dipper, I bet we missed a rock" I looked around and saw water running down a pile of rocks. I grabbed Dipper's flashlight and followed the water trail. It stopped at the ground but in the middle of the trail, I saw that there was another water trail going the other way. I then realized that the wall of rocks in front of us was the x. We weren't supposed to look for one specific rock, but a wall of rocks. The water made the x on the wall. Dipper's eyes widened.

"Oh my Gosh Pacifica, you're so smart! I could almost kiss you right now!"

"What was that Dipper?"

"No-Nothing, I didn't say anything, who said anything, I didn't say anything!"

I grabbed Dippers shoulders and kissed him. It wasn't a long one, but a one that I would remember for a lifetime.

After the kiss, we both blushed and held each other's hand. Dipper, who lost all the excitement completely in the treasure, turned to the wall and said, "How are we supposed to get though that? With dynamite?"

"I can get that from my place?"

"You have 5 sticks of dynamite?"

"No, but I can buy it and get it shipped here in a blink of an eye."

"You would really buy dynamite for this?"

"Not for this, but for you" I kissed his cheek. He blushed and said, "We-We should get going then."

We got out of the cave and by the time we got out, it was almost sundown. On the way back to the Mystery S'Hack Dipper asked me something.

"Hey Pacifica, uh, about, uh, the kiss… sorry if I, uh, pressured you back there."

"What do you mean Dipper? You didn't do anything wrong, I decided to kiss you from not you pressuring me, but that you wanted it. When you said I can almost kiss you I knew you too were hoping this day would come." I blushed and looked away.

"Oh okay, just wanted to uh, make sure my first kiss was legit, you probably have had a billion by now"

I looked at him and said, "Dipper can you keep a secret?"

"Sure, no problem, what is it?

"I never kissed a guy since then…"

Dipper's eyes widened. "How could that be your first kiss? You are one of the most beautiful girls I have seen in my entire life, I bet you just forgot it, but that being your first kiss, impossible."

"It's true Dipper, I wouldn't lie to you. You're too cute to be lied to" I smacked my forehead with embarrassment, _WHY DID I SAY THAT?_

Dipper stared at me, "You really think I am cute? Usually I am described to be the complete opposite of cute." He blushed. "Well thank you for saying that to me." He stumbled a little bit but kissed me on the cheek, he also stomped on my foot.

"Owwwww!" I screamed

"Oh my Gosh Pacifica, I am so sorry," he bent down and studied my foot, even though I had my ugg's on, he did his best to help.

After a couple of seconds of pain, I said, "Its fine Dipper, we all fail at kissing the love of our lives sometimes." I rubbed my head in his hair. He smiled and we continued to walk. When we were pretty much at the Mystery S'Hack, Dipper took off his hat.

"I was wondering if you wanted to uh, join me tomorrow?"

"You want to hang out again, sure!" I was filled with excitement that I hugged him, similar to the time at the Northwest Party. Instead of just standing there, Dipper hugged me back. It was a warm hug and not like an awkward sibling one.

We got to the Mystery S'Hack and Dipper turned to me.

"I had lots of fun today Pacifica, even more then what I usually have with Mabel."

I blushed, "I had fun too and hopefully tomorrow will be better." I winked at him.

He stuttered a little bit and said, "Well see you tomorrow." He ran up the stairs of the Mystery S'Hack and stopped, he ran back to me and gave me a kiss, not on the cheek, but on the lips. This kiss was a little longer and more memorable. I couldn't believe that this was happening, even though we kissed earlier, it's always better when the guy does it himself. He stopped and said, "Alright bye!" He ran up the stairs and went inside. I stood there for a couple of minutes, shocked about what happened in the past couple of hours. I walked about to the Northwest mansion, just last night I was thinking about kissing Dipper and it happened today! Today was one of the best days of my life. By the time I got back to mansion, it was already dark. I didn't bother to say goodnight to anyone, I just went straight in my room and went straight to bed. But before I closed my eyes, I looked at the picture of Dipper in my closet and said, "Goodnight Dipper."

**There you have it, Chapter 4. This chapter took me a long time to type and to think where I am going with this story, I dedicated an entire several hours to finish this chapter. I didn't forget about the treasure map, for all the people that like the idea of Dipper and Pacifica going on a mystery hunt. I have big plans for where this is going. Stay Tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper and Pacifica's Love Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. How was chapter 4? I had fun making it. I had to edit chapter 4 and still had to make this one. so of course I am happy in how it came out. As I said before, I have plans for where this s****tory is going to go. Hopefully I can make this story as long as I can (chapter wise). But anyways back to the story, enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Dipper's POV

I walked into the Mystery S'Hack with a smile on my face. _I can't believe that I kissed Pacifica Northwest! I never thought that my first kiss would be with her, or with anyone to be honest. Today went by so perfectly nothing could ruin it. _Just as I thought of that, Mabel walks in.

"Where have you been?" She said it in a high voice, almost being on the verge of anger.

I saw the note in her hand so there was no point in lying, "I was hanging out with Pacifica, why?"

Mabel looked away and said, "I don't know, just because she is my worst enemy! You said it yourself, Pacifica Northwest is the worst. What happened to you? After the Northwest party, you seemed very weird around her or if anyone really talked about her?"

I started to sweat, "There's nothing wrong with me, can a boy, I mean man have his privacy?"

Mabel glared her eyes at me, "Dipper, you better not be hiding something from me."

I was really sweating at this point, "Since when do you care if I hang out with people recently, besides with Soos and Wendy, I haven't really talked with anyone else!" That came out a little too harsh, I realized it and saw that Mabel was shocked from my reaction. I looked at Mabel, "I am sorry for yelling at you, but seriously, why does it matter if I hang out with Pacifica or not?" I thought to myself, _hopefully she didn't see me and Pacifica about 5 minutes ago._

"Dipper, it matters to me, I hate to face it, but since we are halfway through the summer already (I know just the thought of summer ending in Gravity Falls is killing me) I want to spend as much time with my brother and still have fun, because in another two months, it will be just work, work, work. I won't have time to enjoy anything with you." I saw that Mabel was crying.

I went over to her and put my hand on her shoulder, "Mabel, I promise that I will be there for you, even when school starts, I won't forget you. But just because I am hanging out with another girl besides you, doesn't mean I don't care about you, you are and always will be my favorite over everyone."

Mabel turned to me, "Thanks Dippingsauce."

"Awkward sibling hug?"

"Awkward sibling hug."

We hugged and both at the same time said, "PAT, PAT."

"Alright Dipper, I am talking a shower, want to watch a movie later?"

"Sure."

Mabel ran upstairs and just left me alone. I sat down on Stan's chair and turned on the radio. I just wanted to think about things. _Oh Pacifica, why do girls have to be so complicated? I mean they are so unpredictable, and whenever they see you hanging out with another girl, they just get jealous or worried. We boys never do that. _I signed and tuned the radio to find a good song. I found the 80's station and listened. I was thinking about one song that would really remind me of Pacifica the most. And to my surprise, that was the song that came on.

"Any way you want it, that's the way you need it, anyway way you want it…"

"Oh my Gosh" I groaned.

"She loves to laugh, she loves to sing, she does everything…She loves to move, she loves to grove, she does a lot of things…"

I thought about all those things and put them with Pacifica. _She does laugh, she does sing, and she kind of does everything. Why does fate do this to me? _I changed the station and literally every song had to do with love, ugh. I got off Stan's chair and walked upstairs to my room. I walked to my closet and saw the tuxedo I wore when I went to the Northwest party. I remembered what Pacifica wore that day. She looked so beautiful in the dress she wore, I was so determined about busting her ghost, and I forgot who I was hanging out with. But why didn't I say something about it? Was I really that distracted? Or did I just not have feelings towards her? I know she wasn't the nicest girl you can meet, but if you give her time to show you who she really is, then you realize that she is not so bad and even makes her more lovable.

I walked to my window and looked outside. _I feel like I will get her hurt or killed if I bring her in harm's way. I couldn't imagine her getting taken by Bill or some other horrible creature, but Pacifica is smart enough to never make a deal with Bill. Even if it was blackmail, she would know to never deal with the devil himself. This town is too dangerous for her, I have to protect her. But how?_

I went to my bed and tried to get some sleep. It was a long day and I was really tired. I had a lot to think about but I couldn't really think about it when I can barely keep my eyes awake. I know Mabel is looking forward to watching a movie but I think she can forgi-

"DIPPER PINES, YOU BETTER GET UP AND WATCH A MOVIE WITH ME OR I WILL HIT YOU WITH A PILLOW!"

"Fine…" I forced myself out of bed and followed her down the stairs. She already found the movie so she threw it in the DVR. I don't remember what the movie was or about because I feel asleep like 5 minutes afterwards. Luckily, Mabel was glued to the TV so she didn't see me sleep. I woke up when the movie was pretty much over. When it ended, I went upstairs and walked to my bed. While Mabel went to brush her teeth, I stared at my ceiling. I only said one thing that night. "Goodnight Pacifica."

* * *

I woke up around 9:30 and once again I saw that Mabel was out of bed before I was. I went downstairs and got my usual cereal. Now I was on a full night's sleep, I was able to focus and think about certain things. I thought about how Mabel would feel if I told her that Pacifica and I were pretty much dating, even though we haven't actually been on one, I felt like after yesterday, we had something going. I finished my cereal and got my hat and found Pacifica waiting in the same spot as yesterday. She was wearing different color clothes then yesterday. She still had the same type of clothes, but instead of purple, it was pink. She looked more beautiful because she stood out more. I couldn't put my eyes off her. But of course, everything good must come to an end eventually.

"Hey Dipper, You look like you got a good night's sleep."

"You do too, what's with the change in clothes?"

"I felt like I needed to try something different, also, between you, Mabel and I, my favorite color is hot pink."

I looked at her in the eyes, I never could have thought that her favorite color is hot pink, she never once wore anything NOT purple before. "Why didn't you change your colors before?"

"My parents didn't like it, they said it was a poor color, whatever that means, anyway, speaking of clothes, you want to go to the mall?"

"What happened with the treasure hunt?"

"I ordered the dynamite, they should be here within the next 1-2 days."

"You're the best Pacifica."

"I know," she put her hand in her hair. "Back to my question, you up for shopping?"

"But-but I like my clothes."

"Well I am sorry Dippingsauce, but you need to expand your fashion statement, luckily for you have the queen of fashion right here."

"How do you know about Dippingsauce?"

"Mabel told me a long time ago, like last week to be exact."

"Well how are we going to get to the mall? Soos isn't around to drive us, and the golf cart is still being repaired from last week's 'incident'."

"Don't worry hun, I got this." She pulled out her phone and walked away for a couple of seconds.

_Why is it that I can't stop looking at Pacifica? She looks so beautiful that I can't even think about what I am getting myself into at the mall. Those gorgeous blue eyes and the long blonde hair really makes her stand out from the rest of the girls in this town. She is not that person everyone thinks she is, she is actually a really nice girlfriend. Did I say girlfriend? I mean friend, since we haven't actually started dating yet, yet. How long is yet exactly?_

Pacifica walked back to me and said, "Our ride should be here is about ten minutes, what you want to talk about until then?"

I took off my hat and looked at her directly in the eyes, "About last night…"

"Like I said before Dipper, you didn't pressure me at all. No worries"

"No not that, uh, Pacifica, I was wondering uh, oh gosh… I was wondering if you wanted to uh…"

"Just say it already!"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me."

Pacifica froze, she didn't move a muscle. I walked up to her and said, "It's alright if you don't…"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I will go out with you!" She hugged me and accidently threw me to the ground. She landed on top of me. Our faces were inches apart from each other. We stared at each other for a second, then I pulled her for a kiss. It wasn't very long, but not one of those quick ones. By the time we finished our ride was here. We got into the car.

"Where to Ms. Northwest?"

"Gravity Falls Mall please."

We drove off and it was just me and Pacifica in the back. We held our hands together and Pacifica rested her head on my shoulder. We didn't talk on the way to the mall, but it feel good to be together.

**What did you guys think? I know certain parts are way too long, but I try my best to make it go fast. This isn't going to end in the next couple of chapters, I have plans, so stay tuned. Also sorry for my really long chapters, I know I said they would be long, but I bet none of you thought it was going to be this long. Also sorry for the other Journey reference with Any Way You Want It, whenever I think of Pacifica or Mabel, I think the beginning of that song describes them so well, well mostly Pacifica, but you get the point. Don't worry if you are wondering if this is going to be only about Dipper and Pacifica being together, as soon as the dynamite arrives, the big plot will begin. Stay Tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

Dipper and Pacifica's Love Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, how was chapter 5? I know, I am getting a little carried away with certain parts. But most books I have read do these certain things. Sorry if you are getting bored and just want the action to start. This story will have action, but the main plot of course is Dipper and Pacifica, there will be a plot involved, but as for right now, it's only Dipper and Pacifica. Just wanted to get that point out of the way. But of course, here is chapter 6, enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Dipper's POV

When we finally got to the mall, Pacifica smiled.

"Ah, the mall, the only place where you changed not on the inside, but the outside." She got out of the car and walked up to the driver, "I will call you when we are finished," she got out a large handful for cash and gave it to the driver.

The driver then left and it was just me and Pacifica at the entrance. We walked in and saw a lot of familiar people from when Soos needed to get a girlfriend for his cousin's engagement party. I followed Pacifica into a clothes store, she immediately went to wall full of boy's clothes. She took a couple down and started throwing them to me.

"Okay Dipper, I want you to try these, and these, oh, you have to try these." She threw so many clothes at me, I was holding on to a mountain of clothes to carry. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally said, "Go to the fitting rooms and try some of these on."

_Man girls do love their clothes. _I walked to the fitting room and threw the mountain of clothes on a chair. I went through literally everything you can think of, stripes, plaid, khakis, button downs, jackets, shoes, sneakers. It's almost like Pacifica wants to change my looks. After about 30 minutes of changing and fitting, I walked back to Pacifica. She was looking at a certain pink dress on the wall. She studied it, almost wanting to look for something specific. I interrupted her studying.

"I tried on those clothes."

She turned to me, "And now you tell me what worked and what didn't work."

I looked at a clock on the wall, it read 12:40, and we arrived at 11:00 before we started shopping. I realized that telling her what worked and what didn't is pretty much fitting and changing everything again. So I took the safe way out of it.

"They all looked good on me, how about you just look at the clothes, imagine them on me, and choose the ones that would work for you?"

"Okay," she got up and walked over to the mountain of clothes. She picked up a couple and mumbled to herself, "No, no, ehhh, no." She threw the clothes into the return bin. By the time she was done, 90% of the mountain was in the bin. _Why didn't she just choose those clothes in the first place?_

She gave me the pile of clothes and some money, "Here, can you pay this for me?"

I looked at Pacifica and said, "Wait, no, I can't pay with your money that would be rude."

She turned to me, "You got a couple hundred dollars on you?"

I was filled with a little embarrassment from that fact that she was right, I couldn't afford all these clothes, even though I will probably not ever wear them.

Pacifica laughed and said, "Don't worry Dipper, you can pay for dinner tonight!"

I looked at her with confusion, "We are going out for dinner? When were you going to tell me?"

"Well since we are now dating, I thought our first date would be today, hence the reason why we shopped for clothes."

"Well what are you wearing then?"

She turned and pointed to a pink dress in the back of the store, "That one." It looked very similar to the one she wore at the northwest party. She walked up to the dress and yelled at the worker, "Can a queen please have her crown?" The worker got the dress off its hook and gave it to Pacifica. She ran back to me and said, "Wait here, I am going to try it on."

She ran off and left me alone to think about things. _I can't believe that Pacifica and I are going on a date!_ _I never would have thought that it would be with her or even in my lifetime. I can only imagine what the dinner date would be like. OH SHOOT! I need money! I only have like, 20 dollars with me. _I ran to the nearest pay phone and called Grunkle Stan.

"Hello, you have reached Mystery S'Hack, a place full of adventure and mystery, remember, NO REFUNDS! How can I help you?"

"Stan it's me, Dipper."

"What do you want kid, can't you see I am busy?"

"I can't see anything Stan, but anyways I was wondering if I could borrow a couple hundred dollars for tonight."

I heard Stan laugh in the background, "Why the heck would I give you a couple hundred dollars for anything? Why do you need it?"

I felt a little embarrassed, "Promise not to tell Mabel?"

"Promise."

"Alright, Pacifica and I are going on a date and I need to pay for dinner tonight so can you just get me some money? I will pay you off later."

There wasn't a response on the other end for about twenty seconds. "Stan, you still there?"

"Yea-Yeah I am still here, I just had a heart attack and died from shock. YOU AND PACIFICA? Who would of thought of it? You know what kid, I will help you, but I want my money paid back ASAP, you got it?"

"Yes, thank you so much Stan!"

"Yeah, yeah, I will get Soos to drive to the mall with your money, remember, leave no tip!"

"Thanks for the advice Stan." I hung up and ran back to the clothes store, luckily, Pacifica was still trying on her dress. _Man girls take a while. Where was I? Oh yeah the date. What should I wear? Those clothes weren't the best looking things and I feel that Pacifica would just make me look like the odd person out. _I looked around the store and saw a tuxedo that was on sale. It looked exactly like the tuxedo from the Northwest Party. I quickly grabbed and tried it on. Perfect fit! As I walked out of the fitting room Pacifica walked out with her dress on. She wore a pink dress that went all the way down to her ankles, she had these pink gloves on and wore a pink diamond on her neck. If there was a law for wearing too much of one color, she would be breaking the law.

We both looked at each other for a few seconds, there we were, in a mall, looking like we were meeting the Queen of England. All I was wearing was a tuxedo, but Pacifica's dress made her look beyond beautiful, more like amazing.

"You look- You look- You look amazing." I finally got something out of my mouth. My face filed with red and I slowly back peddled back into the fitting room.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me back out, "You really think I am pretty? I thought that pink would stand out, but I realize now, I went a little overboard."

"You're different than other girls out there, I like different. You look prettier when you aren't always wearing those purple clothes all the time."

She blushed and said, "Thanks Dipper." She pulled me in for a kiss on the cheek, she then ran back into the stall and changed back into her clothes. I did the same thing. After we finished, Pacifica bought her dress and we continued to walk around the mall. We linked out hands together and made our way to store, to store. When people saw us together, there jaws dropped and all they did was stare at us. Who could blame them, The Pines and Northwest families hate each other and it's not every day you see them going out on a date.

Around 3:00, Soos arrived in his truck to deliver my dinner money. As he gave it to me he leaned to me and said, "This is really important for you dude, the first date is very important not just for you, but for your entire future relationship, it could go really well and have a terrific relationship, or you can crash and burn. No pressure!"

"Soos! That doesn't help me!"

"Ha ha, just kidding dude. My first date went horribly wrong and Melony and I are still together. Don't worry about it, just be yourself."

"Thanks Soos."

He drove off and left me with a couple of questions about tonight. _Will it go good? Will it crash and burn? Will the food be good? What will we be talking about? Is Pacifica going to lose interest in me?_

"Oh stop worrying Mr. Paranoid! Everything will be fine tonight." Pacifica followed me outside, I guess because she seemed to know what I was thinking about.

"How do you know all my nicknames?"

"I have my sources."

We finished the rest of the mall stores and by the time we finished it was 7:00. Oh, no, that means one thing. I walked up to Pacifica and asked, "What type of food are you in the mood for, seafood, Italian, steakhouse?"

"Italian would be nice!"

We walked to the nearest Italian restaurant and got a table for two outside. It was right by the pier so it was almost like one of those perfect moments from romance movies.

I realized that we weren't in our dressy clothes we just bought. "We didn't wear our new clothes Pacifica."

"Don't worry about it Dipper, save that for something else!"

"Okay then."

After ordering our food, that's when the real conversations began. I made my first move.

"So since we don't really know each other that much, why don't we talk about our likes and dislikes?"

"Okay, you first."

"Alright, my favorite color is blue, I like to solve mysteries, I like Journey a lot (I know, that one was a lie, I just wanted to have some fun) one my favorite songs is Girly Icelandic Pop Sensation by BABBA, I dislike Robbie, being called adorable, people messing with my sister, and to be completely honest I love you a lot." I mumbled the last part so she couldn't fully understand it.

"What was that last part Dipper?"

"Nothing!" I got red and quickly changed the subject. "Tell me about you."

"Okay, my favorite color is hot pink, I am rich (if you didn't know), I also like Journey (if only), I dislike pits in pit cola, my family's negative history, being wrong however, I also like BABBA myself, I thought I was the only one!"

Now we were getting somewhere, "You know the lyrics to Disco Girl?"

"Of course! Who doesn't?"

I started the first line, "Disco girl."

Pacifica jumped in, "Coming through."

At the same time we said, "That girl is you!"

"Wow Dipper, you actually have an okay singing voice."

We both laughed and continued to talk for a bit. We really connected a lot. We both had good tastes in music, we both had similar goals in life, and we both like each other. _She still hasn't heard the last part from my likes yet. _Everything went totally well on this date, the food was good, we talked and we both to seemed to enjoy each other's company. When the sun was setting, Pacifica looked at me and said, "Oh Dipper, don't you wish that this day could just last forever?"

"Having you with me is the only thing I could wish for."

She blushed and turned watched the horizon. But I grabbed her elbow and kissed her on the lips. The whole crowd outside went completely quiet, there jaws dropped, I think I heard someone take a picture or something. We ended it quick due to the awkwardness in the group of people. I paid for the bill and we walked outside the mall and found our ride waiting there.

We got in the car and just sat there. Pacifica's phone got a ring and her eyes widened.

"Dipper."

"Yeah?"

"Our dynamite arrived!"

"Really? Yes! We can go back to the cave tomorrow and get through that wall! And that's exactly what we are doing. You up for it?"

"Yeah, of course!"

We held each other's hands for the rest of the ride, when we got to the Mystery S'Hack, I said, "Alright Pacifica I will see you tomorrow!" I gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran inside.

Pacifica drove off and left me to go to bed. I tip-toed up the stairs into my bed. Mabel was sleeping when I got there. I got into my bed and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds. _Today went by perfect, I am so happy_. Before I went to bed I whispered to myself, "I love you Pacifica."

**There you have it, chapter 6. I know that was a long one. But now that the dynamite has arrived, the main plot will begin. This story will get more interesting, I promise. Thanks for the 1500+ views! Couldn't have done this without you. Stay Tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

Dipper and Pacifica's Love Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, how was chapter 6? Hope you liked it. If you noticed, I changed the rating of this story to T. The reason I did that is because I was worried that I would be yelled at for being too violent in this story. Yes there will be some violence in this story. I was heading in this one direction and I thought it would be better if I just played it safe. Nothing bad, but maybe a little more of things. Don't worry, I won't have anything not very inappropriate, just wanted to know where I can fully go with things. Hope you guys didn't mind, anyway, back to the story! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Pacifica's POV

I woke up the next day around 10 am. I rubbed my eyes and looked out the window. It was a sunny day and I felt that today was the day to really tell Dipper I love him. Even though I kind of told him from out last date, it's better to actually tell the person face to face that you love him. I walked to the package that was left outside my door. It was clearly the dynamite for the treasure hunt. _I know, I can get the perfect moment to tell Dipper if the treasure hunt goes good. If the dynamite works, and there is treasure on the other side, then I know that Dipper will be so happy that when I tell him I love him, he wouldn't get too awkward. If anything he would be happier, I hope._

I changed into my usual purple clothes and UGG's. I then went downstairs to eat some breakfast. Since I am rich, my breakfast is always done before I get down there, and it's always hot. I was enjoying some pancakes when I saw my father walking towards me with anger on his face. _Great, he we go…_

"Pacifica Elise Northwest! What the heck are you doing dating a lower class brat like Dipper Pines!?" He showed me a newspaper with the front cover showing Dipper and I kissing at dinner. _That explains the picture taken at dinner._ "I told you after the party that I forgive you for you letting in the town's folk considering it improved my business, but this will not stand with me young lady! You will end this relationship or will forever ruin our family name!"

I got out of my seat and looked at him straight in the eyes. How dare we accuse me for ruining our family name! It's not my fault that our family are liars and cheaters. But one things for sure, this relationship will show that Northwest's are not losers and cheaters, but people that can change for the better. "You want me to end my relationship with my Dipper? You know what dad, I had it with you! You always tell me to be the best at everything because we are rich. Well dad, let me tell you something money can't buy, and that's love! You can't buy true love no matter how much money you have. What I have with Dipper is one of the only things I can ask for because no one treats me for who I am like Dipper does. If anything you should be happy, I am finally realizing what true love is. This situation in the papers is bring our name up in every household in Gravity Falls. This means that you are improving your business from this." _Since that's the only thing he cares about anymore._ "So you know what dad, I will continue to see Dipper, but not to annoy you or to piss you off, but for love!"

My cheeks got red after I finished yelling at my father. He just thought about what I said and said, "Your right, this news is improving my business. Hehe, you know what Pacifica, I will let you date this lower class peasant, but if my sales don't go up, you're finished!"

"Shut up dad! I don't care about your sales. I will see Dipper and that is final! I don't care if your sales drop straight into the toilet, I will see Dipper and date him or my name isn't Pacifica Northwest!"

I got my coat on and the dynamite and stormed off into my car waiting for me outside the mansion.

"Where to Ms. Northwest?"

"Mystery S'Hack please."

We got to the Mystery S'Hack ten minutes later. I got out and reached for my wallet.

"No need Ms. Northwest, call this one on the house." He smiled at me

"Thanks, you're the best, call you later to get me."

He drove off and left me alone outside the Mystery S'Hack. Mabel came to the door and looked at me with glaring eyes.

"You must be waiting for Dipper, he is in the shower right now, but you can wait inside if you want."

"Thank you Mabel." I walked inside and looked around a bit. It has been a long time since I have been inside the Mystery S'Hack, I could tell why people call it a mystery then.

"So Pacifica, how have you been? You been killing any other kid's hopes and dreams lately?" She said it with a hint on her anger in her voice.

"Just so we are on the same page here Mabel, Dipper and I are dating now and I don't need you to tell me that I wasn't the best person a couple of weeks ago. I am a different person now and I am willing to end this rivalry between us and become friends." I tried to fake a smile but couldn't tell if it worked or not.

"Wait, _you're_ dating Dipper? WHY DIDN'T DIPPER TELL ME EAILER?"

"Because our relationship started yesterday."

"But out of all the girls out there, he chooses the one I seem to never get along with."

"Mabel, didn't you hear me? I said I am willing to put this rivalry behind us and start a new relationship. What do you say?" I held out my hand, hoping she will shake it.

"I don't know if you are tricking me Pacifica, but if you are, Dipper is going down with you."

I looked at her, I was starting to get annoyed, "Mabel I promise I am not pulling anything, can we please just shake hands and end this feud?" I once again held out my hand.

"Okay, fine." She shook it. "I am watching you Pacifica, if you try anything on my brother, you will be sorry." Then her voice got happy all of a sudden. "But in the meantime, want some friendship cookies I just made? They just came out of the stove?" She said it with so much happiness it is almost like the conversation we just had never happened.

I looked at her confused. "Weren't you just giving me an evil eye before and now all of a sudden you're happy again? Why is that?"

"Well first of all, this was my dream to finally be friends with the only person I thought was just evil, no offence, and also YOUR DATING MY BROTHER, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING!" She ran up to me and hugged me. It was awkward but I knew that Dipper wanted this all along.

Just as Mabel hugged me, Dipper came downstairs and froze at the sight of Mabel hugging me. I saw a smile appear on his face. He stared and Mabel and said, "Mabel, you aren't eating any more of that smile dip are you?"

"Of course not Dipper, hey, when were you going to tell me you have a girlfriend?"

His smile disappeared and I could tell things just got awkward. He looked at the floor and said, "I wasn't sure when I was going to tell you Mabel. I was worried you were going to hate me because it was the person you hate the most."

"Oh Dipper, as long as your happy, I don't care who you date. I shouldn't get angry over something so cute! You too are like the perfect couple." We both blushed and looked away from each other. "As long as you too love each other, that's all I want from you Dipper."

"Thanks Mabel, Pacifica and I are going out, watch the place for me?"

"No problem bro, bro." She gave me the thumbs up.

_Finally, _I thought, _now me and Dipper and can finally have some alone time._

Dipper got his hat and walked out the front door. He left it open for me and said, "After you my lady."

I laughed and said, "You're such a gentlemen."

We walked outside and continued into the woods. We had a very small conversation on the way.

"So Pacifica, what do you think will be in the cave?"

"I don't know, hopefully what we are looking for, that's obviously treasure."

I heard Dipper mumble to himself. Sounded like him saying something like me being his treasure.

"What was that Dipper?"

"Nothing!" His face got red and we continued on.

We eventually got to the cave and saw the x on the way was still there.

"Alright Pacifica, lets open that dynamite up! Oh man I am so excited for this!" He started jumping up and down.

I got the dynamite out of the box. It looked like one of those things from cartoon. Those red cylinder things that said TNT on it with a string like thing at the top to light it. I placed the dynamite by the x wall and realized I forgot something. _Shoot the matches! _I turned to Dipper and asked, "You wouldn't to have any matches do you?"

He searched in his pockets and came up with nothing. "Dang it!" he yelled and he sat down on the ground. I didn't want to see my Dipper sad, so I thought of a way to start my own spark. _Come on Science Class, please help me from the number one time I actually need it! _I thought really hard and then I got it. We did an experiment in school where we would rub a 9 volt battery on steel wool to see how certain things interacted with each other. It ignited a spark as soon as they made contact.

I looked at Dipper. "You wouldn't have a 9 bolt battery would you?"

He once again searched his pockets and surprisingly, he found one in his pocket. Weird.

Anyway I took the battery and thought about it for a moment. I need some steel wool. I looked into my bag and surprisingly, I found some steel wool. I can't believe I left this in here from last year. I forgot all about it. I went up to the string thing on the TNT and put the steel wool very close to the string. To the point of almost touching it. I got the battery and rubbed it against it. Instant spark! The string then sparked and started its way to the TNT. I ran back and grabbed Dipper, who was still shocked that I remembered a way to spark the TNT, by the coat and took cover behind a large rock. We covered our ears and waited for the… BOOM! The x wall blew up and part of the cave with it. Fortunately, the entrance was still clear and the x wall was no more.

I got up and walked to the large crater on the blown up x wall. I was stopped by someone grabbing my arm. Dipper pulled me back and kissed me on the lips.

He finished by saying, "I love it when you do that, you look so hot." He covered his mouth when he said that. "I never said that." He got very red and continued to walk to the hole in the wall. I smirked at him and followed.

"Ugh I can't see anything," Dipper said, "it's still too dark in here." He got out his flashlight and scanned the room. He dropped the flashlight and was shocked to see the amount of gold and diamonds that were in front of him. This room was huge and everything was filled to the point where there was no room left.

He got very happy and started jumping. "WE DID IT!" He grabbed me and we started to jump together. It was very childish, but that's when I got the thought from earlier. _Now that we found the treasure, tell him!_

"Hey Dipper, uh, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah Pacifica, what is it?"

"I, uh, just wanted to tell you, uh, don't spend all of this at once!" I couldn't bring myself to it. I don't know why but I couldn't tell him. He was such in a happy mood that I didn't want to get into an awkward moment. _There will be another time, Pacifica, just wait. _

Dipper stared at me and said, "What do you mean me? You found it too, you deserve most of it."

I blushed, "Dipper, I am rich, I don't need this, my father would, but I don't deserve anymore then you do." I kissed him on the cheek and looked around the room full of treasure. I couldn't believe on how much was here. There was so much. _How the heck are we going to get all of this to the Mystery S'Hack?_ I looked at Dipper and was going to ask the question, but he seemed to have read my mind.

"All I need in Soos's truck and we can load this, one giant pile at a time. It will take a while, but it will be all worth it." He turned to me. "I couldn't have done this without you! Pacifica, you're the best girlfriend a guy could ask for!" He grabbed my hips and kissed me on the lips. We did this for a few moments until Dipper stopped.

"Alright, Princess, let's go back to the shack and see if Soos is around."

"Okay!" I said and we then left the cave.

Nature's POV (3rd person)

As soon as Dipper and Pacifica left. There was a sound that's came from the back of the treasure room. It moved around and squirmed until it stood up on its legs. The figure smiled and said, "Looks like Dipper has himself a new girlfriend." The figure laughed to himself and walked out the cave.

**There you have it, chapter 7. I hope you enjoyed it! This story is getting longer and longer in every chapter, and I am sorry if you are getting bored in certain places. But this story will get interesting starting now, so stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

Dipper and Pacifica's Love Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. How was chapter 7? I know my stories always start with me asking on how was the pervious chapter, I just want to know your opinion! Anyways, I am really sorry for not updating more and more often, I am REALLY caught up with school and sports. I can't really have a day where I can just sit down and type these chapters at all, but without further ado, here is chapter 8, enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Dipper's POV

We walked back to the shack hoping to find Soos around so we can use his truck to get the gold and jewels out of the cave and to the shack, but when we got there, there was a note left on the table.

_Dear Dipper and Mabel, _

_I had to go out and buy Stan some supplies for a new attraction, I will be back ASAP if needed._

_From your pal,_

_Soos_

_Well that's a bummer,_ I thought as I finished reading the note. I turned to Pacifica who was waiting for my instructions on what to do next. I grabbed my chin and tried to make it look like I was thinking, _I can't believe that Pacifica knew all that stuff with the steel wool and the battery, usually I am the person that comes up with that stuff! If I am not the smart guy, who am I?! Calm down Dipper, she is your girlfriend and there is no point to get annoyed at the one person you love, did I just say love? I haven't even told her that I love her yet! OMG why am I waiting so long? Just go for it Dipper! No, I can't, not yet. I need the perfect moment, like when we are at the pier again and the sun sets like what happens in those romantic movies Mabel forces me to watch. But one thing I did learn from those movies is to love the person you like until you have the guts to say it to their face. But she looks to nice and I can't stop staring at those beautiful blue gems in her eyes and her blond hair just makes the sun reflect right on it. Even if the treasure room was a total bust, the gems in her eyes are a treasure that is priceless._

"Uh, Dipper, you there? Earth to Dipper?" Pacifica waved her hand to get my attention.

"Yeah, Pacifica, I am still here." I snapped out of my day dreaming and went back to reality, oh yeah the truck. "Okay Pacifica, we will have to wait for Soos to get back with the truck to get the goods."

"That's fine with me, what do you want to do in the mean time?" She stared at me with sort of a cute cat face they make when they want attention.

"Uh…." I was lost in her eyes, I completely lost my thought and couldn't come up with an answer. Her eyes were glued onto mine, almost if she was looking into my soul or mind. Waiting for the important answer. I could only think of one thing. "Want to go bowling?"

"Uh, Dipper, you know that I am good at mini golf, not bowling right?"

"Yeah I know, but after our last visit at the mini golf course, I almost lost you. And I can't let that happen again." I raised my finger to make myself sound tough.

"So you're like my knight in shining armor now? How romantic." She giggled and pecked me on the cheek, "I just need to go to the bathroom and we can go."

She walked away and left me with one thought in my head. _So I am her knight now? Well it makes sense when you think about it, she is the princess and I am her prince charming, I guess, but now I know that she does make a point. I am her knight and I will protect her to the end if I need to, I am serious when I thought about how this town could harm her, I have seen things that still haunt me when I go to bed. I almost lost my first crush to a monster that changed into any form. I can't let that happen again. Pacifica is a person that has the power, but if you take that away from her, I don't know how she can survive, let's hope it never comes to that. If any monster or demon wants to get to my Pacifica, they will have to get through me, or my name isn't Dip-_

"Alright Dipper, you ready to lose?!" She said it with the little of snotty tone to it, but I knew she was joking.

"Only if you're ready to get destroyed by my awesome fire ball!"

"Wow, insulting your princess, that hurts." She put her hands to her eyes and pretended to cry, we both laughed but after I said that comment, I slapped my forehead, _why did I say that?_

* * *

After a short walk to the bowling alley, we got our shoes and our bowling balls. We put them down and started our game.

"Ladies first," I said.

"What a gentleman." She got her ball and walked up to the lane and threw the ball. It went straight into the gutter. She yelled, "OMG this game is horrible! Who invented it!?"

I walked up to her and gave her my ball, "Don't worry princess, you still have another shot, just focus on keeping your arm straight, I still like you either way," I kissed her on the cheek.

"Alright couch," she giggled and walked up to the lane again. She stopped and threw her arm back and then forward. Unlike the last ball, this one was more straight and in the middle of the lane. The ball had good speed and smacked the head pin. After all the pins came down, two were left standing. She jumped up and yelled, "Who's the next MVP for bowling? This girl!" She ran back to me with a smile, I knew I did my job for today.

"Don't get your hopes up Pacifica, because here comes the Big Dipper!" I realized two seconds later on how stupid that joke was and I could hear Pacifica laughing her head off when I got up with my ball. I focused on this shot and walked slowly to the line, not focusing on anything more than this shot. I felt the sweat come down my face as I came closer to the line. I started to throw my arms back with every step I took. Four feet, three feet, two feet. I finally let go with all the power I had in my noodle arms. The ball didn't roll down the middle, but to the right, it was heading for the gutter. I got worried and started panicking at the sight my perfect throw go straight into the gutter, but somehow, it stayed on the lane and hit one pin before falling into the gutter. I flew my arms in the air, "Yeah, one pin!" I turned around to see Pacifica with her arms crossed.

"Was that supposed to be," she giggled, "the Big Dipper?" She fell to the ground laughing. I couldn't help but grin at the sight of two terrible bowlers, laughing at how bad they are, but they are having fun and that's all that matters. I turned my head to the left and my jaw dropped.

"Uh, Pacifica…"

"What, my Big Dipper," She continued to laugh and I think she was crying from how funny it was.

"Look!" I pointed to a man bowling by himself, several lanes down.

"It that my dad?!" Pacifica finally snapped out of laughing and starred at the man bowling. "OMG, that is my dad, quick Dipper, let's leave before he-"

"Ah, if it isn't my lovely daughter, and her poor peasant Dipper Pines. To who do I owe the favor for improving my business sales while you two are 'dating?' I do have to say I am impressed in how much you are fooling yourself Dipper, my daughter would never fall over for a lower class brat like you!" He bent over and started at me with that evil smile of his.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're wasting your time with my daughter, she is out of your league and is far richer then you will ever be."

I felt anger start to engulf me, "You think this is all about money Mr. Northwest?! You think this is all for show?! How about we put down the hatchet, once and for all. One game, you and me, we will see who's best!"

Pacifica turned towards me, "Dipper, my father has bowled for 25 years now, you will get destroyed."

"Don't worry princess, your knight and shining armor knows what he is doing."

Preston Northwest (Mr. Northwest) thought for a moment, "Let's raise the stakes to make it interesting, if I win, you will never, I am mean, never, see my daughter again!"

"And if I win, you will support this relationship 100%?!"

"That's fair," he hanged out his hand.

I hesitated, but then shook. Pacifica yelled, "Are you crazy Dipper, if you lose, I will never see you again! I don't want that to happen! You're the only guy I care about and your risking it all for me?!"

"Pacifica, I needed to do this. Your father wouldn't accept it any other way then a competition."

Preston interrupted, "Alright Dipper Pines, I am hungry at the moment, it is 3:00 right now, at seven, and we will have our match, no backing out. See you then!" He walked away laughing at himself.

"Dipper, this is not good, you are pretty bad a bowling, no offence, and my father had bowled and has beaten professionals before! He is going to beat you! And I am going to lose you!" She fell to her knees and started to cry.

I know it was a terrible offer, but I need to show Mr. Northwest that he is not the tough guy he thinks he is. But I have plan. "Don't worry Pacifica, I will not lose this, I have a plan."

I went to nearest payphone and called Stan.

He picked up and said, "Hello, you have reached Mystery S'Hack, a place full of adventure and my-"

"Hello Stan, its Dipper."

"Dipper? What the heck do you want, where have you been all day?"

"Tell you later, but remember I did that favor for you a long time ago, when I first came to Gravity Falls?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Well I need you to return the favor, I got into a bet with Mr. Northwest and I need you to help me become a good bowler by 7:00 or I lose Pacifica!"

"Whoa, Dipper calm down. If you need something with bowling, you called the right man for the job, I will be there in 5 minutes. Grab me a size ten shoes while you wait."

"Thanks Stan, you're the best!"

I hung up and walked back to Pacifica, "Don't worry Pacifica, Stan was amazing at bowling back in the day and he was one of the best bowlers my father has ever seen when he was younger."

"THAT STILL DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN JEAPORIZE OUR WHOLE REALTIONSHIP!" Pacifica yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Calm down, we just have to wait for Stan to get here."

We waited another ten minutes before Stan go to the bowling alley. When he got there I saw a smile on his face. "Ah, the bowling alley, it has been too long since I last thrown a ball, hopefully I still got it! Oh, there you are Dipper! Okay, kid, what's your problem now?"

I started to worry a bit, but I said, "I made a bet with Pacifica's father that if I could beat him in a bowling game, he will agree with our relationship, but if I lose, then I lose Pacifica forever!"

"Okay kid, why do you need me then?"

"Because you're the only person I know that is good at this sport, now tell me what to do."

"Kid, I haven't thrown a bowling ball for years, this isn't a sport I can teach you in a couple of hours, it takes time and strength. I am sorry kid, but I can't help you with this." He started to walk away when Pacifica yelled over my shoulder.

"Wait Stan, you can bowl for Dipper!" I turned to her and I saw her desperate face. She was right, I need Stan to bowl for me, but how?

Stan turned around and said, "I would love to help, but I haven't thrown a ball in years, also, why would I waste my afternoon saving your relationship. It is your fault, since you made the bet with him in the first place, then there is no point for me to get involved it." He again continued to the door when I just said something off the lot of my head.

"What happens if money was involved?

He stopped and I could tell that this trick worked. He slowly back peddled back to us and turned around. He reached for his pocket and pulled out a bandana. He placed it on his head and stared at the pins.

"I am going to need my bowling ball…"

**There you have it, chapter 8. Did you like it? I thought of an idea for a competition ever since the Golf War episode. I bowl a lot and have actually become very good at it. So I thought of the idea for Stan vs Mr. Northwest for the future of Dipcifica. I didn't want to bring any magic or creatures in it because I want this to be a fair, intense, bowling game. Sorry again for the delay. Stay Tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9

Dipper and Pacifica's Love Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. How was chapter 8? I hope you enjoyed it. I have been thinking about adding some Stan action in this story and what could be better than an awesome bowling match. I could only imagine if this could actually happen in Gravity Falls. Anyway, let the game begin, enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Dipper's POV

We quickly drove back to the shack to get Stan's bowling ball that was locked away in his room. He never told me about his bowling ball or really his bowling carrier. All I knew was that he played at it and he was good. Beyond good. He had hundreds of bowling trophies in his room that he eventually threw them out for clogging up too much space! Who the heck does that? Anyway, we got to the shack and Stan quickly ran to his room. He returned with a black leather bag with the word, 'Storm' on it.

He looked at his bag and said, "Hello again old friend, it has been too long." He kissed the bag and unzipped it. He pulled out a black bowling ball. It didn't have anything special on it, it was just completely black. No color, no glitter, just black. But on the side of the ball it had a word on it. In red letter's it said, 'Unstoppable,' he held it in his hand as if it was a baby. He put his fingers in the holes to see if the fingers fit right. And to my surprise, it did.

"Yes! With this baby still fitting on my hand, Preston Northwest won't know what hit him." He smirked and continued back to the car where Pacifica was waiting impatiently.

"Where have you two been? It is already 4:00 right now, we only have three more hours until the big game!" She said it with urgency. We knew she was getting worried.

"Don't worry kid, this baby will be throwing me strikes for decades." Stan got into the driver's seat and we started to drive back to bowling alley when I had a question to ask him.

"Hey Stan, what's the difference between that ball and the balls at the bowling alley?"

He looked at me and laughed, "You wouldn't understand the science that goes into bowling kid. Every millimeter is determined by how hard you throw it, how fast you throw it, your fundamentals, your stance, there is so much in bowling that I could talk for hours. But to make it a short answer, my answer is that, well, let's just say the 'Unstoppable' name on the ball isn't a coincidence." He continued to laugh to himself.

I turned to Pacifica and she just shrug her shoulders. She turned away, but then quickly turned back and whispered. "If this doesn't work out, we need to come up with a plan B. I can't be forced to stay away from you Dipper, I will run away from home if I need too."

I started to sweat to the thought of losing and seeing Preston just grab his daughter and pulling her away. And all I can do is watch with tears in my eyes. I discarded the thought and whispered back, "I have trust in Stan, he hasn't lied to me once, he won't lie to me know!" (Foreshadowing by the way)

"I hope your right Dipper, because, because," she started to cry, "I don't want to leave you!" She hugged me and started to really cry on my shoulder. I hugged her back and starred at Stan through a mirror who stopped laughing. He looked at me and knew that this is serious, this relationship is not a joke and just the thought of laughing or smiling until we win is unacceptable. I hope Stan realizes that.

When we got to the bowling alley, Pacifica stopped crying and was silently praying under her breath that we will win. I couldn't help her because there isn't any guarantee that we will win. Stan dropped his bowling bag and grabbed his ball.

"Okay Dipper, this is where you're going to flip out when you see this ball. I just want to tell you that this ball is not breaking any physics and does not have to do with the supernatural an-"

"JUST THROW THE DANG BALL ALREADY," Pacifica yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Okay, here we go." Stan held his feet together and walked to these dots that were on the lane. They were about 8 feet away from the line where you throw that ball. He held his ball with both hands in front of him. He walked forward slowly, but precisely. With every step he took, his ball moved back, almost like a pangolin. By the time he was at the line, he was standing on one leg while the other leg was behind him, balancing him. He threw the ball and threw his arm high in the air. The ball was aiming not for the middle, but for the gutter. I looked at him confused and was about to ask him what was that all about when I noticed something with the ball, mysteriously, it changed direction and hooked back to the pins. In literally went from right to left in a blink of an eye. The pin total went from zero pins, to a strike! He got a strike! He raised his fist in the air, "I still got it!"

My jaw dropped, how did he do that? "Ho-how did you do that?"

Stan turned around and said, "I told you, the name isn't just a coincidence."

I turned around to see Pacifica's eyes wide open and her jaw dropped. She shook her head and said, "Bet you can't do that again."

"Watch me." Stan grabbed his ball and did exactly the same thing again. The ball went from heading straight to the gutter, to hitting the pocket (the pocket is the area right or left of the head pin depending on if you're a lefty or a righty. Just wanted to get that out of the way).

"Two in a row baby, who's next?"

I saw Pacifica's face turn to a smile, now seeing her future with me likely and still alive. I walked up to Stan and said, "How do you do that, I am not asking from a stand point of shock, but from a curious stand point."

"I will tell you when you're older. Let's just bowl!"

We continued to bowl for the next several hours. We took breaks to make sure our arms weren't giving out. But when I stared at the clock again, it read 6:55. Oh boy.

A limo pulled into the parking lot followed by several news cast station trucks and a bunch of other cars filled with people from town. We were shocked from the amount of people that came to this. We thought it was going to be a simple match, but I guess Preston got a little busy with some invitations. He walked up to the doors with a huge crowd of camera's and people behind him. He continued to walk until he saw Stan.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Pines-"

Stan interrupted him, "That's Mr. Pines to you!"

"I-I just said that, anyway I haven't seen you for a while. Why did you come here, did you want to witness your nephew being destroyed by my awesome bowling skills?"

"No, actually, you are versing me Preston, let's do this!" Stan grabbed his ball and threw it down the lane. Of course it got a strike, the crowd gasped, but Preston didn't move a muscle.

"Okay, I will play you Pines, let me just set up first."

While Mr. Northwest was setting up, I looked at the crowd of people. Everyone was here. Lazy Susan, Toby Determined, Manley Dan, Wendy, Mabel, Soos, Tyler, Thompson, Nate, Lee, Robbie, Tambry, Mrs. Northwest, Grenda, Candy, literally everyone you can think of was here, even Shandra Jimenez was at the scene. She walked up to me with a microphone.

"I am here at the Gravity Falls Bowling Alley, where the battle of the century is about to take place. Billionaire, Preston Northwest is versing owner of the Mystery S'Hack, Stanford Pines. They are versing for the future relationship of Dipper Pines and Pacifica Northwest. I have Dipper here, Dipper, do you have faith in your uncle?"

I looked away and saw Stan practicing his shot, every time I looked, he got a strike. I looked back at the camera and said, "I am certain!" I answered a few more questions and eventually it was game time. I grabbed Pacifica's hand and we joined the crowd of people, ready for anything to happen next.

"Alright Pines, you ready to bowl?"

"Oh, I am ready!"

"Let's begin, I will go first."

He grabbed his golden bowling ball and walked up to the line, he threw his ball and it when right down the middle into the pocket, he got a strike. I felt my hand getting tighter, I looked at Pacifica who was starting to sweat a bit, we both knew this wasn't going to be easy. The crowd slowly clapped and cheered a bit. Mr. Northwest turned around and said, "Your up."

Stan grabbed his ball and walked up to the lane. He threw his ball and it went smoothly into the pocket for a strike. The crowd exploded with cheer. We realized they were rooting for us. Pacifica let out a sigh of relief. Stan turned around and smirked at Mr. Northwest saying, "You're going to need to be better than that!"

Mr. Northwest laughed at the comment and grabbed his ball. He walked up to the lane and threw the ball, this one missed the pocket by a couple of inches and left three pins standing. He seemed not to be worried and waited for his ball to return. He got his ball and threw it. But against all the odds, he missed them by a mile! The crowd cheered and clapped at Mr. Northwest's failed attempt at the spare. Mr. Northwest's face got filled red and just sat down.

Stan got up to throw and once again threw his ball perfectly. But when he hit the pocket, somehow, one pin was left standing. The crowd gasped from the disappointment. Stan just laughed and turned to me and said, "I wasn't just good at strikes, I am the master at spares." He got into position and threw his ball. The ball was prefect and smacked the pin straight and easy. He raised his fist when the crowd started cheering.

He started moon walking back to his seat when I saw the look on Mr. Northwest's face, it showed the sign of fear that he could actually lose. But his fear disappeared and an evil smirk came back. Things were about to get interesting.

The next couple of frames were great at some parts, bad on others. Stan missed two easy spares somehow and Preston went on a roll of strikes. But Stan recovered late and got his fair share of strikes. It was neck and neck game up until the 9th frame.

The score was 162 (Mr. Northwest) to 175 (Stan). The game was getting very close when Mr. Northwest went on a roll of several strikes in a row but missed another easy spare in the 8th. Stan still had a strong lead but with those strikes, the game got very close, he missed an easy spare too in the 8th _I guess he lied to me already about one thing_, Preston finished his game with four strikes in a row to finish with a total of 212. He got that evil look on his face when he realized he was winning now. Stan focused on the pins and realized that he needed to get a strike here. He walked up to the lane and threw his ball. The ball hit the pocket but one pin was left standing. It was right in the middle, but the pressure was all on Stan now. Pacifica turned to me and hid her face on my chest. She didn't want to see what will happen next. Stan just walked up and threw his ball perfectly to get the spare. The crowd cheered and clapped. Pacifica heard the clapping and looked to see that he made it. She sighed and continued to hide her face on my chest.

Stan grabbed a towel to get the sweat off his head. I turned and saw Mr. Northwest starting to sweat. He knew he was going to lose.

Stan walked up to the lane. He was about to throw the ball when Mr. Northwest yells, "Money!"

Stan let go of the ball and realized he missed his target by a mile. The ball started to hook too early and instead of hitting the pocket, he hit the head pin straight on. The impact left two pins standing, opposite sides of each other. The crowd gasped. Stan said, "Mother of God…"

I didn't know what the big deal was. I walked over to him and said, "What's wrong Stan?"

He turned to me, "This is the hardest split in the history of mankind. The 7, 10, split. You must throw it perfectly and hard enough to bring one pin, all the way to hit the other. It is impossible, but I need to do this, for your sake. I can't have an unhappy nephew." He chuckled to himself.

I felt bad and turned to the crowd, I wish I could help him, but he must do this for the sake of Pacifica and I.

Stan walked up to the lane and adjusted his stance, he started to sweat a lot and started to shake a bit. I turned to Preston with a smirk on his face. I turned back to Stan, he slowly walked to the line and threw the ball. The ball rolled and rolled. The entire place went quiet, I felt my heartbeat in my chest. The ball was aiming for a pin, but hooked to the left. It was just about to fall into the gutter but hit the pin right in time. The pin flew to the right and lightly hit the other pin, it waddled back and forth until it eventually fell. Stan jumped up with excitement and the whole crowd exploded. He did the impossible.

Preston's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe what happened. His face got red and he walked over to Stan and 'accidently' bumped into Stan, making him fall. He fell hard and I heard a bone crack. His old man body has been out of shape for so long, that I think that's the reason he broke a bone. Stan grabbed his right arm and yelled with pain.

"AHHHHHHH!" Stan yelled.

Mr. Northwest said with sarcasm, "Oh, no! Stan can't bowl anymore, that mean's I win!"

The crowd saw the 'accident' and started to move towards Mr. Northwest.

He yelled to the crowd, "I can sue you for everything you have!"

The crowd backed off, but I ran to Stan.

"Omg Stan, we need to get you to a hospital!"

"I am fine Dipper, but I can't hold my ball, you need to finish it! All you need is a strike to win, If you get a nine, we tie, anything lower we lose. Just one strike!"

I looked at him with shock, "I can't throw a bowling ball for my life, I don't even know how you do it, and you never told me."

"Well your older then what you were several hours ago, so I am going to tell you. Aim for the gutter but when you throw the ball, twist your wrist to the left. This gives the ball a spin, so it hooks into the pocket, it's that easy!"

I was going to protest, but he was right, I needed to do this. I looked at Pacifica who was holding her hands on her mouth, I walked over to her and said, "You wanted me to be your knight, you're going to have it!"

I grabbed Stan's ball and walked to the line, I adjusted my shot and focused really hard on this. I walked slowly to the line, I threw my arms back and was about to let go, but of course, twisted my wrist to the left to give the ball the spin. The entire alley went quiet again and watched it. I felt my heart beat in my chest, you could have heard a water drop. The ball continued to roll and went straight for the gutter, but hooked and aimed in the opposite direction. It was aiming for the pocket and when it did, the sound exploded the alley. Everyone heard the sound of pins falling and the ball hitting them. The pins fell but left one, waddling. Everyone gasped at the site of the pin waddling.

Pacifica ran up to me and yelled, "COME ON!" She stomped the ground hard which made the lane shake a little, the pin then fell to the ground, ending it all…

**There you have it, chapter 9. This chapter was the longest so far and I apologies for describing certain parts WAY past the amount it needs. I just want to make it look like your there, watching it all go down. Please don't get mad at this! I just get really into these moments and want to describe everything I can. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. Chapter 10

Dipper and Pacifica's Love Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. How was chapter 9? I hoped you liked it. These chapters are getting a little longer and longer as I go. I aim for about 2,000-3,000 words per chapter. So that's about 5 pages of writing, so as you can tell it takes me a long time for me to write, especially during this time of the school year. Just a side note, there is some language in this chapter so beware. Also I was told to make a schedule for when I update chapters. Let me just say this, I will update I much as I can. When I have free time, I get a lot done. I aim for every 4-5 days for an update. Depending on work load it may be earlier or later. But 4-5 days is when I will update a chapter. I am sorry for not telling you guys that earlier, anyway back to the story, enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Dipper's POV

I was tackled to the ground by Pacifica when the pin fell over. She was kissing me all over the face screaming, "YOU DID IT! YOU FRICKEN DID IT!" The crowd exploded in cheer and applause. Mabel ran up to me with a giant smile on her face.

"Looks like I am not the only one that has a skill in sports." She hugged me when Pacifica finally stopped attacking me with kisses. The crowd ran up to me and carried me on their shoulders. I looked over to Stan who was still gripping his arm, giving me a smile and a thumbs up. I looked over to Mr. Northwest whose face was still shocked from the fact that he lost. He shook his face and walked up to the crowd staring at me.

"You think you won?! Ha! The day you win against me is the day I die! If it wasn't for your pathetic uncle, you would have lost! I still don't and will never accept this relationship Dipper, you mark my words!"

The crowd of people turned to Mr. Northwest and brought me back to the ground. They walked slowly up to Mr. Northwest, each one of them started cracking there knuckles and cornered him. His smirk soon turned to fear from the sight of people crowding around him. Mr. Northwest was up against the wall. One of the muscular people in the crowd said, "Tyler?"

Tyler came to the front of the crowd and stared at Mr. Northwest with disgust. "You can't just take back the deal this game was for? You said you were going to accept their relationship if they won! And turns out they did, so stop being a loser and accept the fact that you lost!"

Mr. Northwest turned to Tyler, "I could end your life in heartbeat…"

Tyler turned to the crowd, "Get him! Get him!"

The crowd then exploded and ran after Mr. Northwest who was running towards his car in the parking lot. He was trying to get into his car but the sound of feet running at him and people yelling made him nervous. He got into his car right before the crowd grabbed him, but his car wouldn't start. He kept turning the keys but the car wouldn't budge. By now the crowd was up to the car, banging on it and breaking the glass. By the time the car started working, it was destroyed. Mr. Northwest dodged a bullet (not a literal bullet) as he drove away in his, well, what is left of his car. The crowd booed him and then just went to their cars to go home.

Soos, Mabel, Wendy, Stan, Pacifica and I were all laughing at the sight of Mr. Northwest getting his car destroyed by the town's folk. Pacifica walked up to me.

"Looks like I am going to stay with my knight in shining armor for a couple of days." She said it with a hint of flirt.

My face flushed with red, "I will have to ask Stan first. OMG Stan!" I ran up to him, he was still holding on to his arm, but had no sign of discomfort.

"I am fine kid, I just need to get to a hospital, Wendy, can you drive me to the hospital?"

"Sure thing Mr. Pines."

"Soos, take the children home. I will be back ASAP, just don't let anyone into the shack while I am gone."

As we were leaving, Stan walked up to me and joked, "You need to practice on your shot kid, and you were a little rusty with your throw." He smiled, "but nice shot, Preston didn't know what hit him."

"Alright couch," I looked away and saw Pacifica, I turned back to Stan, "oh yeah Stan, Pacifica needs a place to stay for now, her father would probably kill her if she went back to the mansion. Can she stay?"

"Only if she pays rent," Stan joked and walked back to his car.

I walked up to Pacifica and grabbed her hand while we walked to Soos truck. "Stan says you can stay!" I hugged her and she hugged me back. The four of us got into Soos car and headed home.

Soos turned to me, "Okay dude, that was amazing! The way you just walked up and threw the ball to get a strike was unbelievable! I always dreamed of doing something similar. What were you think when you got up there?"

Everyone in the truck turned to me. I knew the answer but I was embarrassed to say it, "To be completely honest," my face blushed, "I was thinking about how important this shot is. I was thinking that I couldn't let this one shot end the relationship with the person I care about the most. In other words, I was thinking about you, Pacifica. Love is stronger than any bowling score out there." I turned to Pacifica and peaked her on the cheek and quickly looked away from embarrassment.

Mabel eyes exploded with sparkles, "OMG you too are the perfect couple!"

Before I knew it, we were back at the shack, I remembered about the treasure in the cave. I walked up to Soos.

"Hey Soos, can I borrow your truck?"

"Why?"

"Well Pacifica and I found a cave in the woods that has lots of treasure in it and we need someone to drive all the goods back to the shack."

"Sure thing dawg, let me just get some gas and we can go."

He left Pacifica, Mabel, and I alone. Mabel quickly knew the situation we were in.

"Oh you two want some alone time, I am good with that, by the time you're done, Soos will be done, I'm going to hang out with Grenda and Candy, see you later Dipcifica!"

Before both of us questioned what Dipcifica meant, Mabel was riding her bike to Grenda and Candy's house(s).

That just left me and Pacifica. _Oh boy_. I cleared my throat and was about to start the conversation when Pacifica cut me off, "Did you really mean it? You were thinking about me when you bowled?"

My face was full of red, "Ye-Yeah I was. I needed to make that shot but if I didn't, I couldn't imagine what I would feel like if I lost you… I don't know why, but I felt like I was getting lost in the moment, like if I was just shot with Cupid's arrow, all I could think of was you."

Before Pacifica could respond, Soos came back.

"Alright dudes, let's go!"

* * *

Pacifica's POV

We got into Soos truck and drove on the road, since we couldn't drive the truck through the woods, we would have to get as close to it by the main road, and carry the goods back to the truck.

While driving to the cave, I turned to Dipper who was looking out the window. I couldn't stop thinking about him. _Who knew that Dipper can be such a lady's man? I can't believe that in the most intense moment of his life, he would think of me! When he got up to throw that ball, I thought that this would be the end, I would have lost my Dipper forever. But when I saw that last pin waddling, I couldn't let a crappy piece of wood ruin our relationship. I stomped the ground with all my might and I was shocked to see the pin fall. There wasn't a word that described my happiness, all I could do was tackle Dipper and start kissing him all over his face. Give me a break, I was in the moment! Dipper did something that I could only dream about, yes he didn't save me from a dragon or a robber, but he saved me from the destruction of our love, and that's all I could ever ask for. The look on my father's face was the second best thing that I could have seen today. At least he will have to accept the fact that he lost to a commoner, actually, scratch that word, he lost to my boyfriend. He lost and the entire town saw it. Take that dad! My parents built me to be the perfect girl for the perfect guy, but they were off by a mile on who that guy was. During the last couple of years, my family have introduced me to other sons from rich families to see if we liked each other, it usually ended with us not seeing eye to eye and just forgetting about each other. But if you were going to tell me I would fall in love with someone that was first, a commoner, and second, a person I have only knew for about a month and a half, then I would of thought you were crazy. But Dipper is so much different then all those snooty rich kids out there. He doesn't look at the fact that he isn't rich, but at the fact of how much fun he can have without being rich. I read something that said, you never know how rich you are until you find something priceless. Dipper is that something. When I yelled to my father about money and love, I was trying to say that love is priceless, you can't put a price tag on love, but all he hears is the money in the cash register. All the goods from the cave wouldn't afford the love I get from Dipper and all the love I give to him. I love it how my father can't see things that everyone can see. Everyone sees two people, completely on different scales of wealth, two people that hated each other several weeks ago, and now lovers. Why can't my father or mother see it? All they look for is the money, that's all they ever look for! I hate them so much! They are the worst parents you can ever have! Their only solution is that stupid, fricken, bell! Screw that bell and screw them! One of these days I am going to-_

"Pacifica, hello, princess, you still with me?" Dipper was waving his hand in front of me.

I snapped out of my daydreaming and turned to him. I looked into his brown eyes and completely lost my train of thought.

"Uh…Yeah Sir Dippingsauce, I-I just can't get my mind off the fact that you beat my father in front of the entire town! At least he can't deny it. And we can be together!" I pounced him with a hug.

Soos turned to us, "You two are the perfect couple."

A couple of minutes later we got to as close to cave as we could by the main road. We got out and Soos told us the plan.

"Alright dudes, I have to call someone, you guys go ahead and when you come back I will join you."

Dipper replied, "Okay."

We walked into the woods holding hands. After my endless attacks of kisses at the bowling alley, we seemed to avoid talking at each other. But I decided to break that seal.

I winked at him. "So, Prince Charming, how does it feel to save your princess from the dragon?" _That dragon being my father._

Dipper blushed, "I-It feels good to make someone happy, even if that person is your girlfriend. Oh yeah, by the way, how are you going to live at the shack? Don't you need your beautiful clothes-I mean clothes?"

I peaked him on the cheek, "Don't worry Dipper, princess Pacifica has got this."

I pulled out my phone and called one of my butlers named Bernard. He picked up, "Ms. Northwest, your mother and father want to have a talk with you as soon as possible, and they say it's urgent."

My voice got angry, "Urgent?! They just want to talk about the stupid bowling game! Tell my father he can choke on it! As for you Bernard, I need you to pack me all my clothes, I am going to live at the Mystery S'Hack until my father calms down."

"I can do that Ms. Northwest what tim-" He was cut off from someone grabbing the phone, "Pacifica Elise Northwest! You come home this very moment young lady!" It was obviously my father. "I want to have a talk with you and only you! No Dipper! No friends! Just you and me!"

By now I was yelling at my phone, "Dad, go to hell! You're the worst father that ever came to this earth, I am going to come over tomorrow, WITH DIPPER whether you like it or not! I am not coming to talk to you, but just to get my clothes, because after I leave tomorrow, I am never and I mean NEVER coming back to the mansion! DID YOU HEAR ME!?"

I turned around to see Dipper shocked at the fact that I yelled at my father like that, it felt good. I blew him a kiss and turned around.

"I SAID, DID YOU HEAR ME!?"

There was silence on the line for a couple of seconds then my father came back, "How dare you talk to me like that young lady?! Your mother and I raised you to be a strong, independent woman! But this is not where we want you to go! You either end this relationship or I will personally burn your room down so you can never come back!"

I said this as calmly as possible, "Three words dad, go…to…hell." I hung up on him and walked back to Dipper who was still frozen in place. I snapped my fingers and he jumped towards me. He hugged me and said, "Did I ever tell you how hot you look when you stand up to your father like that?" He peaked me on the cheek and we continued to walk to the cave.

Within the next couple of minutes we found the cave, it still had all the treasure and goods left inside.

"Alright Pacifica, try to take and handful and I will take one, we still need to bring this back to the truck so don't kill yourself over it."

"No problem hon, one of the attributes of being a Northwest is being strong, I work out a lot and can probably carry a lot." I grabbed a large handful and saw that Dipper couple only pick up a fraction of what I could carry. He noticed how much I was carrying and walked up to me.

"Please, Pacifica, allow me." He gestured with his hands that he could hold it all.

"If you say so," I dropped the load onto his arms. He fell a bit from the impact, but remained his posture, we walked to the exit of the cave, I turned to Dipper who was still struggling to carry the load, "Are you sure you don't want me to carry it?"

He turned to me and tried to make a smile, "I can't let the lady carry it, in all the movies I have seen, and the guys carries everything! I will succeed or fall trying. Either way, you just relax and lead the way."

Even though he is an idiot to do such a gesture. He's _my _idiot. We walked back to Soos truck and found Soos, waiting.

"Whoa! You never told me about gold!" He ran into the woods and we followed him. He repeated the same cycle until there was nothing to carry left in the cave. By the time we got back to the truck, the sun was setting.

We strapped down the goods and started to head back to the Mystery S'Hack, Dipper was exhausted from carrying all the goods, and I literally carried not one piece of gold. I respect his action, but from the look in his eyes, he was dead. He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. I grabbed his hat and put it on my head. I leaned my head on his shoulder and tried to get some rest myself. I was about to close my eyes, when the thought of going to the mansion tomorrow haunted me the rest of the car ride home. What will happen?

* * *

Nature's POV (3rd person)

As the truck drove away. There was the sound of movement heard from the bushes right outside the cave. A figure rose outside the bush and smiled very evilly. "Everything is going to plan, hehehehehehehehehehehehehe."

**There you have it, chapter 10. I am so sorry about the language in the middle of this chapter. I just wanted to get the point that Pacifica is so pissed at her father, she is beyond stable. But thank you for the 6,000+ views! All of this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you! Stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 11

Dipper and Pacifica's Love Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. Just a quick warning, there is some content in this that will give it the T rating, so just a reminder. Due to the fact that my school year is ending within the next couple of weeks, I may or may not, update as often as I usually do. I have to study for finals and do final projects and of course, that takes some time. I hope you understand! Here's chapter 11, enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Pacifica's POV

We were driving back to the Mystery S'Hack when I got the thought of what would happen tomorrow. Ever since the phone call, I would think that my father would yell at me or do something to me. But even if he was planning to do such a thing, he will not have the opportunity, I will have my Dipper with me, by my side and there will be nothing that will ever bring us apart!

When we got to the shack, it was pretty late. We didn't bother to untie the load of goods from the truck, so we decided to just wait until tomorrow. After walking into the shack, Dipper turned to me.

"Okay since you are staying here, were would you want to sleep?"

I thought about it for a moment, "I don't know, where do you sleep?"

"I sleep upstairs with Mabel, but there isn't another bed up there. But I guess for tonight you can sleep in my room and I will just sleep on the couch."

I blushed, "No, you can sleep in your bed, I will sleep on the couch."

"No Pacifica, its fine, Mabel is sleeping over at Grenda and Candy's house(s). You won't have to worry about her bugging you or anything like that. I will be fine on the couch. If you need anything, I will be right downstairs."

"Thanks Dipper." I pecked him on the cheek and followed him to his and Mabel's room. It was a large, but cozy room for two people like Dipper and Mabel.

"Here, you can sleep on whatever bed you want. I will just be downstairs if you need anything. Goodnight Pacifica!" He pecked my cheek and left me all by myself. By the look of the beds, I could easily tell which one was which. The bed on the right was Mabel's because of all the glitter and posters of boy bands that were on the wall. The bed on the left is Dipper's because it had lots of papers and chewed up pens. Also, on top of the bed was the journal that Dipper always carries around.

_What a nerd. _I decided I would use Dipper's bed for two reasons. One, it has that _Dipper scent_ to it that I love. And two, Mabel's bed it filled with glitter and that would be a pain to get out of my hair.

I went to Dipper's bed and pushed everything out of the way. I left his journal on the ground and took my ugg's off. I had a long day to look forward to tomorrow, so I needed to get some sleep. I closed my eyes but when I breathed, all I could smell what the scent of pine. I smiled from the smell and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and was quickly moved out of bed from the sound of movement that came from downstairs. I quickly got my ugg's on and ran downstairs to see Dipper bring all the goods from Soos's truck in. He dropped a lot of things on the ground and with every piece that fell to the ground, the sound of metal on wood encoded throughout the shack.

Dipper noticed me waiting for him and said, "There you are Pacifica, I just finished getting all the gold inside the shack, sorry if you woke you up, you ready to go get your clothes?"

"You kidding Dipper, I am always ready!" We ran outside and got onto the golf cart. _That's odd, I thought that the golf cart was broken? Maybe Soos fixed it. _We drove until we got the mansion front entrance. I got out and walked to the main gate and called Bernard on my phone.

"Bernard, we are at the gate, can you let us in please?"

"Will do Ms. Northwest."

The gates opened and we drove up to the main doors to the mansion. Bernard was waiting for me with a smile on his face.

"Nice to see you again Ms. Northwest, I am almost done with your clothes, I just need your opinion on something real quick."

"Alright, no problem, hey Dipper, you can just wait here, I will be back in a couple of minutes."

"Cool beans," he gave me the thumbs up.

I followed Bernard up to my room and saw that all my clothes were folded up and separated into different sections. The shorts went with the shorts, the long sleeves went with the long sleeves, etc.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted me to sort them into different bags or just to put them all in one bag."

"Just put it all into one bag. I am not like my mother who wants to separate everything into different ba-"

There was a loud gun shot that came from the main entrance. I ran to my door and found Dipper, lying on the ground, with a bullet lodged in his head. Blood came out and stained onto the carpet.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I ran down my stairs and kneeled next to my Dipper, dying in front of me. I turned to the shooter and saw my father, holding the gun with a smile on his face.

"I did what I had to do Pacifica, I saved our family reputation and there is nothing you can do to stop it!"

"no, no, No, NOOOOOO!" Tears came to my eyes. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" I turned to Dipper who was coughing up blood. He starred at me and slowly closed his eyes, crossing the border to the other side, without me…

* * *

Dipper's POV

I was woken from a scream that was coming from Pacifica's room. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. _OMG what happened? Is someone breaking in? Is someone killing her?! Please no, please no! _I walked into the room and saw Pacifica kicking and punching the air.

She screamed, "no, no, No, NOOOOO!"

I ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders, "WAKE UP PACIFCA, WAKE UP!" I shook her and after about five seconds of shaking, her eyes opened. She was sweating and her eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"Dipper!" She hugged me and squeezed very tightly. She started crying on my shoulder. I hugged her back and before I knew it, I was also filled with tears.

"Pacifica, it's all right, I am here, what happened?"

She calmed down but still didn't let go. "I had a horrible dream! We went to the mansion to get my clothes and while I was upstairs, I heard a gunshot. I ran outside my room and saw you on the ground, with a bullet in your head. I turned to see my father holding the gun with a smirk on his face. I turned back and saw you die right in front of me, and I couldn't do anything about it!" She started crying again. "I thought I lost you Dipper! I thought evil killed the only person I love the most! It felt too real to be a dream, it was a real nightmare!"

I felt her pain, I had dreams of something like this happening with Mabel, someone would kill her and I couldn't do anything to stop it. This is worse with Pacifica's screams that probably wake up Stan, but luckily for us, Stan wasn't here.

"Don't worry Pacifica, I am here now, the nightmare is over. Just calm down, it was all a dream, none of that will EVER happen, I promise." I pecked her on the cheek and pulled her closer to me.

She snuggled next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. Her heart was racing, probably from nightmare.

"You want me to stay with you for the night?"

She shook her head yes.

"Alright." I laid down on my bed and tried to get into a comfort position. Pacifica laid her head next to my shoulder and cuddled next to me. She placed her arm on my chest and closed her eyes. I put my arm around her.

I closed my eyes and said, "Everything will be fine tomorrow, everything will be fine…"

* * *

I woke up to the sound of something hitting the ground from downstairs. I tried to move, but I soon realized that Pacifica was still next to me. She somehow fell asleep while hugging my chest and didn't seem to want to let go. I shook her a bit and her eyes opened.

"Remember, we will be in and out, I will be with you the entire way. Don't worry about that dream you had, I will be by your side and making sure nothing happens." I pecked her on the lips and got out of bed. I went to my drawer and got out a new, but same color shirt I usually wear. I took off my other one and slid on the new one. I didn't care that there was another person in the room. I turned to Pacifica who had a smile on her face.

She giggled, "You need to work out."

I laughed a bit and got the rest of my clothes on. Since Pacifica didn't have any other clothes to wear, she was technically, already dressed. She got her ugg's on and we walked down the stairs to find Soos playing with a large tablet of gold.

"Sorry dudes, I accidentally dropped this thing on the ground a couple of minutes ago, I probably woke you two up didn't I?"

"Yeah you did, but we needed to get up anyway, we have to go to the mansion to get Pacifica's clothes, be back as fast as we can get out." I grabbed Pacifica's hand and brought her outside to find the golf cart waiting there.

"Oh yeah, I fixed the golf cart, she is as good as new!"

"Thanks Soos." We got into the car and drove to the mansion. While driving, I turned to see Pacifica biting her nails and shaking her legs. I rested my hand on her leg to calm her down.

"Remember, in and out, I will be right behind you."

She gave me a smile and before we knew it, we were there. Pacifica got her phone out and called one of her butlers.

"We are outside the gate." The gates soon opened and I drove up to the main steps. One of the butlers there had a smile on his face.

"Nice to see you again Ms. Northwest, I am almost done with your clothes, I just need your opinion on something real quick."

I turned to see Pacifica's face get very pale.

I asked her, "What's wrong?"

She started shaking, "This is how my dream started…"

I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her in close to me. We followed the butler inside.

"Mr. Pines can wait here," he pointed to a chair in the next to the door.

Pacifica jumped in, "Nope! He is coming with us!"

We continued into the mansion until we got to her room. There was a chair right next to the door.

"I will wait here Pacifica, if you need me I will be right outside the door."

"Alright," she walked in her room with the butler and closed the door.

I sat down on the chair and my thoughts came fast to my brain. _I have no words to describe the emotions I was feeling last night. Obviously, Pacifica was scared from the dream, but I had a lot of emotions too. When I heard her scream, I was worried I was going to witness someone killing or kidnapping Pacifica, after everything she has gone through, that would be horrible. But thank God she was just having a nightmare. I felt really bad because after she told me what she was dreaming about, I was worried that she would react very deeply about this, and she did. But who wouldn't? One of the things I have to do while being with her, is to comfort her. She was in pieces and I need to put her back together again. I never would have thought of how bad the dream was until she told me that I was shot by her father! Not even some random guy, but her father! It's a little scary considering that could actually happ-_

Pacifica peaked her head out the door to check up on me. "Don't worry, I am still here."

She smiled and closed the door. _Back to my conversation, it's a little scary considering that her father could actually try to do something like th-_

I heard some footsteps coming down the hall. I squinted my eyes to see Mr. Northwest walking towards me. He had no emotion on his face and his hands were out of his pockets. I stood up and was about to knock on Pacifica's door, when he said, "Please, Dipper, sit down."

I did what I was told and sat down. I was still edging the door but when I saw that there was nothing in his hands or on his belt, I decided I could trust him. He sat down next to me. It was an awkward couple of seconds before he lowered his head.

"Dipper, you know I hate you right?"

"Yeah."

"Well after that bowling match yesterday, I experienced something that I have never done before. I lost. I was full of emotions and could only express it with anger or hate. I couldn't imagine my daughter falling for someone that would beat me at something I am good at. Oh yeah, tell your uncle I apologize for, you know, breaking his arm. But anyway, I came home and could only express my angry towards everyone, but then my daughter called Bernard about the clothes. When I heard that she was talking to someone else, I just grabbed the phone and release all that anger on her. But after I heard her response, I was shocked to see that she stood up for what she believed in, even after all I did and said to her. I raised her different then everyone because I wanted her to be obedient and perfect. But when she broke that seal, I knew she wasn't that little princess anymore." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the bell. He threw it on the ground and stomped on it. He started to cry. "No matter how much hate I put on you, just promise me on thing."

"What?"

"You keep her safe. You keep my princess away from harm's way. If you jump in front that bullet for her, I promise that I will respect you for as long as I live. But just make sure you are her guardian, be her knight in shining armor and protect her till the very end. Be her-"

"I got it Mr. Northwest, I promise I will protect her." I felt a little remorse towards him. Yes, he never was kind to me and always never liked me, but after realizing that Pacifica would go to the very end to be with someone else, he knew he had to finally let her go. But deep down he is like a very protective father, I know the bell was a little on the edge, did I say little? Sorry, WAY over the edge, but he still cared about his daughter's wellbeing. I could respect that, minus the bell part.

I patted Mr. Northwest's back when Pacifica came out the door with her giant bag. She froze from the sight of her father crying in front of not just her, but me. Her eyes then went to the smashed bell on the ground. I stood up and hugged her.

I whispered in her ear, "I told you everything will be fine, I will tell you what happened later, but please, do me a favor and say goodbye to your father."

She starred at me with shock, but after realizing that her father was crying and the bell was no more, she knew something big just happened. She placed down her bag and stood next to her father.

"Well, dad, this is goodbye."

He jumped out of his chair and hugged Pacifica. He stopped crying but still had some tears in his eyes. "Promise me you're going to be safe?"

"I promise." She hugged him back. I would have never thought of Pacifica hugging her father, especially after the Northwest dance. But it was good to see these two people finally connected and accepted their differences. They ended the hug and Pacifica got her bag and we walked back to the golf cart. Mr. Northwest followed us and right before we drove off, he actually cracked a smile and waved to us. We waved back and drove off. Pacifica was finally free.

She turned to me, "So what happened back there?"

"It's a long story, but to make it a short one, your father had a talk with me about how he felt about you finally breaking that obedient spell. And after you screamed at him while we were in the woods, he realized that you weren't that little girl anymore, but an independent woman."

Pacifica nodded and started to think about things, "Did he talk about you or anything?"

"Well, he said he would accept this relationship if I do one thing for him."

"And what is that?"

My face flushed with red, "To protect you…"

**That was a long one. But it was fun to type. I hope you enjoyed it and stayed tuned!**


	12. Chapter 12

Dipper and Pacifica's Love Story

**Disclaimer: HUGE finals coming up. That means that I need to study instead of write****. I get out in one week, but I have finals all the way until the last day of school, so I need time to study for all of those. Updates may be later than intended, just wanted to say that. But here's chapter 12, enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Dipper's POV

The rest of the ride home was pretty awkward, we didn't really talk about anything. Many thoughts were going through my head, and probably Pacifica's too. But nor her, or I didn't want to interrupt those thoughts, so we didn't talk. The only thing I was thinking of is how the heck am I going to protect her 24/7? It's not like I have a long or hard life, but there are times I need to be alone in order to have some free time, you know what I mean? But she is the only person I care about, so I NEED to be there for her, no matter how bad it is, I need to do it. Her father, actually believes in me! He thinks that I would be the right person for the job, even after everything we have gone through. I guess Pacifica isn't the only thing that changed? But it's for the better.

We eventually got to the shack and I noticed that Stan's car was back. That means he is back from the hospital, and I could probably guess what he is doing. We got out and I started walking to the shack when Pacifica pulled my arm back.

"Dipper….about….the….thing you said…."

I started to blush, "It's nothing Pacifica, your father finally cares enough about this relationship, don't you think you should be happy?"

"No, I'm very happy, but I am not talking about that…"

"What then?"

"When you said, you were going to….protect me…. I was wondering if that was true or not…."

I was slowly back peddling to the door, hoping someone will interrupt this conversation. "Well….if I need to….then I will stop at nothing-"

My wish was answered, Wendy came through the front door, "Dipper! Your back, Stan is very happy from what you found in that cave. He hasn't stopped kissing the gold for an hour!"

Wow, why am I not surprised? I followed Wendy inside and left Pacifica outside to her thoughts, but soon she did follow me inside. I walked into the living room. My eyes were burning from the sight of Stan making-out with a large piece of gold.

"Hello beautiful, you're looking amazing today… Oh there you are Dipper! Why didn't you tell me you found…GOLD!?" He was wearing a sling over his shoulder, he seemed to be in no discomfort whatsoever.

"Well I needed to make sure that it was real first."

"Oh, this gold is real, it's very real…"

"And after you helped me with the bowling match, I thought it would be a get well/thank you gift for you."

"Well this gift beats all those other gifts by far." I could see the money signs in his eyes. "This calls for a celebration!"

Mabel chipped in, "We should throw a party!"

Stan said, "Yes, that's a good idea! What day is it?"

"Wednesday."

"Okay, we will have a party this Saturday. I need you three, (pointing to Mabel, Pacifica, and I) to go to the mall with Soos and get party supplies, punch, cups, table cloths, napkins etc. I will make invitations. This is going to be a formal party, just so you know."

I said, "We got it."

We all walked to Soos's truck and drove off to the mall. Pacifica and I sat in the back while Soos and Mabel ranted to each other in the front. I looked out the window until Pacifica tapped my shoulder. I turned to her.

"What's up?"

"What were you going to say back there?"

I started to sweat a bit, "Uh…I was saying…that I would stop at nothing to protect you...even if it means that I lose mine in the process…"

My face was red, but I didn't care, I needed to get that off my chest. But lucky for me, Mabel and Soos weren't listening in the front, so it was all good. I looked back at the window trying not to think about what I just said. It's one of those moments that you can't just NOT think about. I was a mix of emotions, but I needed to focus on something that won't make me uncomfortable. Easier said than done.

Pacifica tapped my shoulder and when I turned to her, she grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in for a kiss. My eyes were wide from the surprising action done by Pacifica. Also, since there were other people in the car, it was awkward. My eyes slowly closed as I enjoyed the moment. The talking in the front slowly stopped and the car went silent. The awkward silence soon killed the moment and right before we stopped, Mabel took a picture.

"Scrapbook Memories!"

"Mabel, give me that photo!" I yelled.

"Nope!"

"I hate it when you do that."

We got to the mall and quickly went to the nearest party store. We pretty much bought everything that we thought was needed or we really needed. By the time we finished looking through the store, we pretty much bought everything in the entire store. But we knew that we would need most of it for the party, so it wasn't a complete waste. We walked back to Soos's truck and loaded all of it with the party supplies. But when we were done, we still had half of the day left to goof off.

"Hey Soos, Mabel, Pacifica, and I are going to stay here, tell Stan we will decorate the shack later."

"No problem dawg, what time should I get you?"

"I will call the shack when we are done."

"Okay, I guess I will head out, see you later!" He got into his car and drove off. That just left Mabel, Pacifica, and I to do whatever we wanted.

"Soooooo, what do you girls want to do?"

Mabel said, "Let's just walk around the mall and see if there is anything interesting we want?"

Pacifica said, "That's good with me."

We walked around the mall and ultimately went into every clothes store we could find. Similar to what Pacifica and I did when we were on our date, I was given a mountain of clothes to try on. And at the end, I walked out with more clothes that I will never wear, but who cares?

We walked around an area of the mall I haven't seen before, I spotted a jewelry store towards the back part of the mall. My mind came up with an idea. Why don't I buy Pacifica some jewelry? Most girls love jewelry, right? That would be a good idea, but I needed to be alone, without Mabel and Pacifica. I had to think fast, we were closing in on it, and when they saw it, they were going to charge right in there. I looked around at any other stores I could stall them with. I saw one and a small grin came to my face.

"Mabel?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you show Pacifica your awesome arts and crafts skills in that art store over there?"

Her eyes widened and a giant smile came to her face. "That's a great idea! Come on Pacifica, I have so much to show you!" She was pulling on her arm.

"Mabel, I don't want to-WHOA," Mabel ran off with Pacifica. Pacifica turned her head to me and gave me a cold stare. The stare gave me a chill down my spine, but I bet when she sees what I got her, that will go away. When they were nowhere to be seen, I walked into the jewelry store and was immediately hit with a bunch of sparkles from diamonds and jewels. The cashier lowered his newspaper and quickly moved it back up. I walked around the store, looking for something that was a, not so expensive, and b, stood out to me. But I never really had anything on my mind that I knew she would like. I didn't really think this was going to be THIS difficult. But by the time I went through the entire store, I figured that I couldn't find anything. I was about to walk away until something caught my eye. It reflected a blue shine that came from the reflection of the sun. I walked up to it and saw a small necklace with blue diamonds in it. But the diamonds weren't in a circle, but they were making a distinct shape. The shape was a llama! I smiled and said under my breath, "You're the one." I walked up to the cashier.

"How much is that?" I pointed to the necklace.

"1,500 dollars."

I almost choked from those words. I had a lot of money with me, but 1,500 was WAY out of my price range. But I had a solution. I had some emergency money with me. Okay, some is an understatement. I had a LOT of emergency money. Ever since I was born my parents and relatives gave me money for the future. I wasn't the person that wasted it all at once, but I saved it for a time where I needed it. This was one of those times, but I wanted to buy something special for myself, well, that's why love is a blessing and a curse. I sighed and slowly pulled out my wallet, I pulled out the 1,500 dollars for the necklace. The cashier's eye brows raised from the sight of that much money in one wallet. He took it and I followed him to the necklace. He got a key out and unlocked it. While unlocking it, he asked me something.

"Who is the special person?"

"No one important."

"Come on, you don't waste 1,500 dollars on someone you don't care about, who is it?"

I sighed in defeat, "It's for Pacifica…"

He nodded, "Yeah I heard about this relationship in the newspaper, never thought it would work, but apparently, it is."

"Please don't tell anyone, I want it to be a surprise!"

"Don't worry man, I won't tell anyone." He opened the case and took out the necklace. He walked back to the cash register and placed the necklace in one of those small, black, ring cases. He got out a bag to put it in.

"No, I can hold on to it."

"Alright," he gave me the small case and I placed it in my inner pocket in my coat so no one would see it or it won't get lost. I walked out the jewelry store hoping that Pacifica and Mabel were still at the arts and craft store. To my surprise, they were. I continued to walk to the arts and craft store. I found Pacifica and Mabel in the back of store, Mabel was telling Pacifica a giant lecture on how to paint.

"In order to paint Pacifica, you need to focus on your image and just paint it, it is as easy as that!"

Pacifica was leaning on her arm, "Yeah, I guess…"

I interrupted them, "What are you two up to?"

Pacifica jumped out of her chair, "Where the heck have you been?"

I was sweating a little bit, "I-I-I was walking in and out of stores just seeing what they have."

"Why didn't you come with Mabel and me?"

"I have had this lecture with Mabel a billion times, I felt that in order to get through life, you needed to go through this awesome experience!"

"Wasn't much an experience…"

I felt that chill running up my spine again, I knew that Pacifica wasn't enjoying this as much as Mabel was. But I needed to stall them in order to get Pacifica's necklace. "Well I guess we can get out of here."

We walked out of the store and continued where we left off, we were closing in on the jewelry store. I was starting to sweat from the fact that Pacifica is going to see something and buy it, indicating that the gift I got her wasn't the right gift to get her. As we were a couple of feet away from the front entrance, Mabel's eyes widened.

"Hey Pacifica, let's go into the jewelry store!"

"Sure!" They ran into the store and left me following them with a worried expression on my face. As I walked in, the cashier lowered his newspaper and his eyes widened as he quickly pulled it back up. Pacifica walked right up to the cashier, "Excuse me sir, can I have a booklet with all the jewelry in it?"

"Sure," he bended over and got out a dictionary size booklet labeled 'Jewelry' on it. I was sweating buckets of sweat when Pacifica searched the booklet.

"No, no, no, no, WAIT, you're the one." She pointed to a page and showed the cashier. The cashier gave me a wink and played it cool.

"I am so sorry ma'am, someone just came in a couple of minutes ago and bought our last one."

"WHAT?! Who are they? I want their name!"

"Sorry, that is against the law, I can't tell you their name or anything about them."

Pacifica's face got red, "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, I CAN SUE YOU AND OWN YOU! TELL ME THEIR NAME!"

"No! I can't!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

I interrupted her, "Pacifica! We talked about this!"

Pacifica's cheeks stopped turning into apples and calmed down, "I'm so sorry sir, I just really wanted to have that necklace…"

I walked up to her, "Maybe you will find another one someday, is there anything else you want?"

"Unless you have that necklace, no. Let's just leave, I am hungry."

We grabbed Mabel and exited the store, I quickly gave the cashier a thumbs up. He smiled and waved.

We continued to the food court and found a table away from most people. There were lines for every food place in the whole mall, so we decided to all have the same thing. We all got pizza at the end because why not? It's fast and easy to get. We finished up and exited the food court. By the time we finished, the sun was setting. We found a table outside and watched the sun set. I figured this was the best time to give Pacifica the necklace, I just needed to get Mabel distracted enough to go away for 5 minutes, but how? But then an evil thought came into my head. I grinned.

"Hey Mabel, you see that boy over there?" I pointed to a boy that was sitting alone, listening to music.

"Yeah why?"

"I heard he likes you when I was working at the shack, he wants to ask you out but doesn't have the guts to."

"Reeeeaaalllllyyy? Well let me introduce myself." She walked over to him and sat down next to him.

The boy took off his headphones, "Can I help you?"

"Why don't you tell me your name handsome?"

The boy's face got red, "I-I think you have the wrong person…"

"Ha, ha, you're so funny!" She crept a little closer.

The boy moved further and further away from Mabel until there was nothing left on the seat. "I-I-I seriously think you have the wrong person…"

"Why don't you tell me your name then?"

"Uhhh-I'm out!" The boy got up and ran away from Mabel. Mabel ran after him and that left Pacifica and I alone. There was an awkward silence that came over us, but I broke that seal.

"So, Pacifica, why did you like that necklace before?"

"Because it looks good in my opinion and when I want something, I usually get it. Sigh, I liked that necklace but when the cashier told me that they didn't have it, I was so annoyed. I never had the feeling of not getting what I wanted. When I was my father's spoiled daughter, he made sure I had everything I wanted, so I never got no for an answer. I feel bad for yelling at that guy, I really do."

"That guy probably has it worse," I reached in my pocket and slowly pulled out the case, "Pacifica, what if I told you I will get you that necklace whenever I could?"

"I would like you 20% better."

_Well that's a good percentage. _"Well Pacifica, I did get you something, I hope you like it…" I handed her the gift.

She looked at the case, probably thinking that it is a proposal ring or something. She took the case and slowly opened it. When it was fully opened, her jaw dropped. Her hand was above her mouth. "Dipper…."

"I know I probably should have told you, but I wanted it to be a surprise-OOF" I was pounced by a hug. It was a warm hug, I hugged her back and we enjoyed our romantic moment we had. It was good until Mabel got bored of the guy and decided to take ANOTHER scrapbook memory. This pretty much killed the moment and we decided to end the hug, but still enjoyed it.

"Here, help me put it on." She turned around and I clipped the necklace around the neck. She turned back, "How do I look?"

"You look great."

"Thanks, but how did you know I wanted this?"

I grinned, "Let's just say when it caught my eye, then I had a deep feeling it would catch your eye."

Her smile soon turned into a frown, "How much did this cost you?"

"That doesn't matter, just enjoy the fact that you have the necklace."

"No, tell me, how much this cost you."

I sighed, "1,500 dollars."

Her eyes widened, "YOU WASTED 1,500 DOLLARS FOR THIS?!"

"Not for this, but for you." I pecked her on the cheek.

"I still don't feel satisfied, I will get you something tomorrow so we are even, but where did you even get the money from?"

"I saved it for a rainy day."

"So you wasted your entire life savings on this? I feel so guilty."

"Pacifica, this makes me feel uncomfortable that you're not enjoying this gift, please don't worry about how much the gift cost, please just enjoy it." I hugged her.

"Alright…But I will get you something so we are even."

"I don't care, just enjoy my gift."

Mabel jumped in, "Only you Dipper would waste 1,500 dollars on someone, I am proud of you." She hugged me and soon before I knew it, we all had a group hug.

**School is a living hell for me, I need to take headache medicine like every day, but I am surviving, one day at a time, almost there! Stay tuned!**


	13. Chapter 13

Dipper and Pacifica's Love Story

**Disclaimer: I am so sorry for not updating! I have been very caught up in sports and camps I have like zero time to work on this story. After school ended, I had maybe like 3 days of actually break until I was thrown into a camp or something. I hope you don't mind and I will try my best to make sure that updates will come more frequently. Here's chapter 13, enjoy!**

Chapter 13

Pacifica's POV

While hugging Dipper, thoughts raced through my head. _I can't believe Dipper would waste 1500 dollars on something for me? My parents have done stuff similar to this, but their gifts never came from the heart. We are rich and we can buy anything, so when they get me something big like a diamond necklace or an expensive dress, it doesn't really have that feeling of love in it. But this gift beats all those other gifts. When someone isn't rich and buys you something that is ridiculously expensive, it really shows that they care. Words could not describe how happy I was when he pulled out the necklace box. For a quick moment I thought it was a proposal ring! But I think this is the next best thing. But yet, I still feel guilty, he wasted his life savings on this. I could easily have bought it with no problem, but he has nothing now. I need to get something for him. But he has everything that money can or cannot buy. On one hand he has a caring family and friends that will be there for him. And on the other hand, he has everything that every boy has, besides for different clothes, I don't see anything that could be perfect for him. I need to go into town, alone, and look for something there. There has to be something that will catch my eye. But I need to do it alone, when Dipper isn't around. However, Dipper doesn't want to leave my side. I know that is very romantic, but even a girl like me needs some alone time. I guess I will have to get up early in the morning and sneak out. _

After what seemed like a century of hugging, Dipper said, "Okay, your starting to suffocate me…"

Mabel and I quickly backed off. Dipper was trying to catch his breath, but all of us couldn't hold the resistance of laughing. Only Dipper would suffocate from being hugged. But of course, it is still funny. After Dipper caught his breath he called Soos and we just waited. There was an awkward silence that came through the air, that is, until Mabel broke it.

"So Dipper, why did you do it?"

"Do what? You mean the necklace?"

"Yep."

"Well, I felt it would be nice to get Pacifica something. Since women seem to die for jewelry these days, it makes no sense not to get her something. Now I'm a little edgy about the price on it, but as long as Pacifica's happy, I don't care."

I blushed. _This guy is one of a kind. How does he NOT have a girlfriend before this?_ "Dipper, you didn't have to do this. You could have gotten me a t-shirt or something…"

"Well I decided to do this Pacifica. Just be happy that I got it for you. It seems like you're not enjoying it because I wasted my…entire…life…savings…on…it…." He got slower as the sentence went on.

"No Dipper, it's not like I don't like it, it's just that I feel bad that you did something that no one would ever do for me."

"Pacifica, trust me when I say this, don't worry about the price, don't worry about getting me anything, just be happy that I got it for you."

"Alright…" _I am still going to get him something._

Soos pulled up in his truck and we all got in. While driving back to the shack, Soos noticed the necklace.

"Whoa, Pacifica, where did you get that necklace from? I think Melony would love that."

I pulled some hair behind my head, "Dipper gave it to me."

Soos raised an eyebrow and turned to Dipper, "Where did you get that from?"

"I bought it."

"You bought that?! How much did it cost?!"

"Why does everyone want to know? It was 1500 dollars."

"Dang dawg, I couldn't imagine what would Stan's reaction would be if you wasted 1500 dollars on a girl."

Mabel jumped in, "Probably call you an idiot!"

"Well I don't care. It was my decision to get her that, so why does it matter what he thinks? It's not like I used his money."

A silence went through the car, Mabel said, "He is still going to call you an idiot…"

"Hey Mabel, what's that?" Dipper pointed to something out the window.

Mabel turned her head, "What?"

Dipper reached up and flipped her hair in front of her face, covering it completely. We all laughed except for Mabel who was trying to fix her hair. But before we knew it, we were at the shake. Soos dropped us off and drove off. We walked through the front door and saw Stan sleeping on his chair watching the latest episode of, Ducktective. We tip-toed through the kitchen until Mabel bumped into the pans and made them fall. The sound echoed through the shake, ultimately waking Stan up from this slumber.

"Who's there!? I am warning you I have 10 guns and if you are sneaking in a ladder I am not afraid to use it! Oh, wait, kids?! Where have you been? I thought you were decorating the shake?"

Dipper said, "Well we got the party supplies but decided to stay at the mall for a little bit. As you can tell we got a little carried away, but we will decorate the shake tomorrow."

Stan's face got puzzled, "What did you do at the mall for 8 hours?"

Dipper scratched the back of his head, "Oh you know, the usual walk into store and buy clothes and whatever…"

Stan stroked his chin, "You're hiding something from me…" He looked at me and Mabel, but soon turned back to me, "Where did you get that necklace? You didn't have it this morning."

I was worried, do I tell him the truth, or lie to save Dipper, but then I realized, go with the safe root, "Uhhh, I bought it at the mall…"

Stan raised an eyebrow and turned to Dipper, "How much did it cost?"

Dipper sighed, "1500."

Stan almost choked, "YOU WASTED 1500 DOLLARS ON THAT?"

"It was for Pacifica Stan, you wouldn't understand."

"Dipper?"

"Yeah?"

"You're an idiot."

Mabel jumped in, "I knew it! We made a bet in the car that you would say that, I won! Pay up Dipper!"

"Mabel, we did not bet on it!"

"I for one remember a bet."

"Well you're deaf-"

Stan interrupted, "Alright, that is enough drama for today, I am going to bed. I want you guys to decorate the shack tomorrow. And for you Dipper, don't waste your money on anything else?"

"I didn't waste it! It was for Pacifica!"

Stan walked away, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Dipper stormed off to the couch and sat down with a grunt. I sat down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Why are you upset?"

"Well everyone thinks I wasted my money on something stupid, when I thought it was a good idea!"

I felt bad, he did something nice for me and everyone looks at him as an idiot. "Who cares what they think! You did something for me and I love it! There will always be people that say that you're an idiot, but do you feel good about it?"

"Yeah."

"Then that's all that matters."

"You're right! I am happy and that all that matters. Thanks Pacifica." He pecked me on the cheek. "Well, I am going to bed, goodnight."

"Goodnight." I walked upstairs to Dipper/Mabel's room and was surprised to see Mabel in the room, oh yeah, she wasn't at a sleepover today. Hopefully I don't have another nightmare to wake up the entire population of China again.

Mabel turned to me, "Hey Pacifica! I guess you're sleeping in here. That's cool! It will be a sort of weird sleepover!"

"Oh brother…" I went to my bag and got out my pajamas. They were purple shorts and a purple t-shirt. I forgot that my parents hated that fact that I liked such a 'poor color' like hot pink. Well I don't have to worry about them anymore. I quickly changed in the bathroom and got into Dipper's bed. It still had that distinct pine smell to it. I still enjoyed it. But when I tried to close my eyes, Mabel started talking.

"Sooooo, why did you fall for Dipper?"

I turned to her, that's a good question, I never really thought about it. "That's a hard question, but I can say that Dipper is…different. He is not rich but yet still has fun as if he was. He has everything that money can't buy. But I find it adorable when he sits down and gets all tied in his head with that journal he cares. And after the Northwest party, I just felt affection towards him. I seemed to have a feeling for him that I thought never existed. But then soon I realized that he had similar feelings towards me, I couldn't resist but fall for him."

"Yeah, but out of every boy in this town you pick the one that is the most awkward around people."

"He doesn't seem awkward around me."

"That's because he knows you, when it comes to girls at our school, he is like the forgotten soul. He will not talk unless provoked."

"Well maybe I just find it adorable then."

"Oh! Speaking of adorable, I need to show you what Dipper used to do when he was younger." She reached under her bed and pulled out her scrapbook of pictures. She searched through the pages until she stopped to take out a couple of pictures. She showed them to me, "This was Dipper when he was super young, he used to dress up in a lamb costume and sing," she giggled, "the lamby dance." She showed me a picture of Dipper in a lamb costume. I immediately started to laugh. I never seen something more adorable and cute in my life. Dipper, the awkward kid, used to dress up in a lamb costume and dance?! Priceless.

"That's adorable!"

Mabel went outside for a couple of minutes and came back with another copy of the picture. "Here, just for you!"

I grabbed the photo and quickly placed it in my bag. That's a picture I will keep for a while. Whenever I need a laugh or two, I can use that picture, or for blackmail against Dipper if I need to do so. I turned back to Mabel, "You got any more of those pictures?"

"I got several." She flipped through the book and pulled out a picture of Dipper when he was 5 and he was playing in the sand.

I raised an eyebrow, "Besides on how small he is, what is so special about this?"

Mabel pointed to his head and told me to look very close at it. I squinted and focused on the forehead, but then I saw it. On Dipper's forehead what a birthmark that matched the constellation of the Big Dipper! Now that's adorable. But I wonder why I didn't notice before? I guess that hat of his covers a lot of his birthmark. I turned to Mabel, "Why does he hide the mark?"

"He used to be made fun of because of it, and after the teasing stopped, he wanted to make sure that it would never happen again. So he got a hat and decided to leave it on. If anyone tries to make him take it off, he will try to make an excuse to keep it on. Even if he was in a church, he would still leave it on."

"Wow, that's deep and funny at the same time. But I find it cute. I think he should take the hat off, he looks more handsome."

Mabel grinned, "So, you think he looks good without his hat?"

"Yeah…"

"What if I told you that I could hide his hat for you?"

"I would say that is evil but amazing at the same time."

"Be right back!" Mabel ran down stairs and soon came up with Dipper's hat.

"Where are you going to put it?"

"I am going to leave it in the closet with the invisible wizard."

"The invisible what?"

"Forget what I just said," she walked up to a closet and placed Dipper's hat on top of the hanger. "There you go! Out of sight, out of mind."

"Mabel, you're a genius and the devil at the same time."

"I know."

"I am going to bed, I am tried, see you tomorrow." I went to my bed and pulled the covers over and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight Pacifica."

I woke up early in the morning. Not too early that no one is up, but early for most people to be up. I need to get Dipper something. I got out of bed and tip-toed past Mabel and into the bathroom to change. After changing, I tip-toed downstairs and found Dipper snoring on the couch. He was hugging a pillow. I heard him say, "Zzzzz-Pacifica!-zzzzz-Look out!-zzzzz-Wait, just a butterfly-zzzzz."

I couldn't resisted but smile. I walked into the kitchen and wrote a note explaining where I was going. I didn't say I was buying him a gift, but just said that I needed something in town. I walked out the front door and lightly closed it. I jumped into the golf cart and drove off. I eventually got into town and parked in one of the free-parking zones. I got out and started my walk into each store, looking for something that caught my eye. But after I went through several stores, I couldn't find anything. I sat down on a bench and started thinking deeply.

_Come on Pacifica, think! What is something Dipper doesn't have that he could use? He has everything! There isn't anything that he doesn't have!" What could it be?_ My thoughts were interrupted by a truck honking. I turned to the truck and saw that it was advertising the new jPhone 6 that came out last week. Come on I need something, not a phone. Wait, that's it! He doesn't have a phone! He can use it for communicate with me when he leaves and I can communicate with him! It works perfectly! I ran to the nearest Pear store and quickly bought the best one they had. I has a credit card with me so it was all good. I grabbed a blue phone case and quickly drove back to the Mystery S'Hack. When I got there, I saw that there was lots of noise coming from inside.

I walked through the front door and found Dipper franticly pacing back and forth. He turned to me and immediately let out a sigh of relief. He also wasn't wearing his hat, but didn't seem to notice, or care.

"I thought you were kidnapped or something. Your note wasn't every specific on where you were. I got worried."

"Well I needed to get something."

"If there was only a way I could communicate with you…"

I smiled and slowly pulled out the phone box. "Since you got me that necklace, I decided to get you something. This will solve your problem." I pulled it out and handed it to him. His eyes got wide.

"Pacifica, you didn't need to do this…"

"I decided to do it, so just be happy I got it for you!"

"Well, thank you then. I never had a phone before, so I don't really know how the heck to use it."

_This boy has a lot to study for then…_ I walked up to him. "It is very easy to understand, but stop me if I am going too fast. You first turn it on by tapping this button here." I pointed to the button on the side. "You then swipe to unlock it, you can add a password if you want. Then you're in the phone. These here are apps. Each one of them is a special program that does something different. For example, this is called imessage. You can text people using this app. Let's try mine!" I added my contact to his phone and added a little heart emoji next to my name. I handed it to him and escorted him to the door.

"Here Dipper, walk away until you're a good distance away from the shake. Then text me when you're done."

"Okay, how far-" I slammed the door on his face.

"Sorry!" I waited in the kitchen until I felt my phone vibrate. I turned on my phone and saw Dipper's amazing text. I will remember this text forever!

'Hi'

I responded, 'Hello! How was your walk?'

'Boring'

'Well glad you had fun!'

'Who said I had fun?'

'We are finally texting, that means you can be on the other side of the world and still be able to text me! So you better text me!'

'Don't worry, I will.'

'Good! Because if I don't get a text from you every day telling me hi or hello, I will hunt you down. Don't make me have to do that'

'Why would you do that in the first place?'

'If you don't text me, then I am assuming three things, one, your kidnapped or in trouble, two, your phone is taken away or lost, and three, you're with someone else and _**NOT**_ me'

'You mean with another girl?'

'Preciously!'

'Pacifica, I wouldn't want to be with any other girl then you, I will promise you that'

I blushed, 'But I still want you to text me, even if you want to say hi and that's it. Just so I know you're okay and still on this earth'

'I will, can I come back now?'

'Mmmmm, I don't know, I kind of like this, maybe a little longer…'

'But it is lonely out here…'

"Okay, fine, come back'

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned! It WILL get interesting!**


	14. Chapter 14

Dipper and Pacifica's Love Story

**Disclaimer: As I said before in my last chapter, I will try to update as much as I can. I still have other things to do so I may or may not get to this story all the time. I hope you don't mind and here is chapter 14, enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Dipper's POV

By the time I came back to the Shack after walking so far away to test my new phone, it was almost 1. Stan was already up and told me to decorate the Shack today. But when I saw Pacifica gone, I couldn't just decorate and wait. Also, it is so much more fun with someone else. Yeah, I still had Mabel, but when I am with someone I am not ALWAYS with, then some things are really fun sometimes.

As I walked into the Shack I saw Pacifica playing on her phone.

I said, "Is that all you care about?"

"Of course not! You're the only one I care about, it just while you're coming back, things get pretty boring around here."

"Well you could have started decorating the Shack."

She groaned, "But I don't feel like it!"

"Stop whining, the faster we do this the faster we could do other things. Let's get started!"

I walked over to the pile of bags we got from the mall. As I said earlier, most of the stuff we bought consisted of red solo cups, cloths, napkins, some stripes for the walls, cloths for tables, plastic forks and spoons for food (since we are too cheap to get real silverware), plates for everyone, some new speakers because why not? We're rich now! A new disco ball after Stan accidentally broke it from hitting it with a latter (go figure), some plastic chairs to sit in, and a bunch of other crap. Since Stan said it was formal, I was thinking of a set up where you would have the tables in the back of the room. 4-6 people to a table and each seat would have the proper plate/silverware setup. After having about several tables for that, we would have the dance floor in front of it. Similar to the first party we had (not the scary-oke party) we would have tables in the back with chairs and not on the side. The DJ (Soos), would be in front of the dance floor playing all the music. Since this is going to be formal, we can't have all the music in the world playing here, but it's our party, we can do whatever we want. But after thinking about the giant setup, I realize we are going to be here forever! But better get started.

I found the pile of tables in the back of the room, stacked on top of each other. I tried to pick one up, but because of my noodley arms, I didn't get very far. I called to Pacifica, who was looking at the setup of everything.

"Hey Pacifica, can you give me a hand with this?"

"Sure." She walked over to me and picked up the other side and together we lifted the table to where I thought looked the best. We did this with the other tables until all the tables were done. After I got a good sweat from lifting, I took a breather by sitting down on the floor. Pacifica sat next to me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Weak, sore."

"Well with that attitude we will never finish this, come on!"

Even though I am the one that said that to her, she was right. But I am not the best with physical labor, so I don't think that I will get very far, but I got up anyway and continued. We placed cloths over each table and added the chairs to them. Things were going good until the silverware. Turns out we didn't have enough forks for everyone so we just grabbed some of our real silverware and placed them in the spots where they didn't have forks.

At around 3, we stopped working and took a small break. Pacifica and I took a seat and looked at everything we did. We still had to place the stripes on the wall and plug in the new speakers. Not forgetting the disco ball. We finished the back area of the room, but now we are moving towards the middle, which is the disco. Ugh. That's going to be the hardest, considering I don't know how to place it on the little thing hanging from the ceiling. But no point in waiting.

I said, "Alright Pacifica, lets to the disco ball. I will go get the ladder." I walked to the ladder which was outside and carried it. I placed it under the hanger and looked at the new disco ball and then at the hanger. I still didn't know how to place it in. I placed the ball on the ground to really think about it. That was until Pacifica grabbed the ball and just walked up the ladder and placed the ball perfectly on the hanger. After attaching some wires together, she just walked off the ladder and turned on the switch to see if it worked, and it did!

"H-How did you do know how to do that?"

She flipped her hair, "When I was at the mansion, we had a lot of parties. A lot of parties means a lot of money for technicians. So my parents hired a guy to teach me how to do stuff like install disco balls and other things. So I did that every time we had a party."

"Wow. I never knew that…"

She punched my arm, which actually hurt, "Hey, you learn something new every day, let's just finish the rest of this stuff."

We walked over to the DJ area, which was already set up with Soos's keyboard, but we still had to plug in the new speakers and test the microphone AND the keyboard on the speakers. Lots of things to do, such little time. But after moving the big speakers to the sides of the stage, Mabel finally came to help.

She said, "Hey Guys! Sorry for being late, I had to help Candy and Grenda with something. What are you to at this point?"

I said, "The Speaker…Which is the hardest part considering none of us are technicians-" I was interrupted from Pacifica laughing and just walking over to the microphone and following the cord until finding the end. She grabbed it and plugged it behind the speakers. She did the same thing with the keyboard and within two minutes, she was done. Dang, she's good…

Mabel raised an eyebrow, "Dang Dipper! You have a hot girlfriend that is a technician and a model, you luckily dog."

I blushed. Pacifica just giggled again and said, "What now?"

I said, "Well first we have to test it to make sure all of it works."

So we did exactly that, and turned everything on. I walked up to the keyboard and played some notes, and of course it was heard from the speaker. I would think that Pacifica knew what she was doing. I then went to the microphone and spoke into it. "Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3." And the sound came out of the speaker. Success! Pacifica and Mabel sat in the seats and started talking to each other. I was about to get off the stage when Mabel yelled, "Why don't you sing something?"

I responded, "Oh no! I can't sing for my life!"

Mabel said, "Oh come on Dippingsauce, at least try!"

"No! I don't want to embarrass myself!"

"But no one is here except for us!"

"I will do it later, I am tired."

"Boo, wimp!"

"Shut it Mabel!" I got off the stage and sat down at the table where Pacifica and Mabel were. As I sat down, none of us talked. I looked around to see everything we did today. Even though Mabel did none of it, I am proud of myself and Pacifica of course. If it wasn't for her, I would still be wondering how to place the disco ball on the hanger. But as the awkward silence ate the room, Stan walked in.

He said, "Wow guys! I am surprised you set up a table, but this is amazing! We're almost done, the only thing we need is food and drinks. I also have the flyers ready to be sent out tomorrow, I want you to give to the locals and place them all over the town. So I guess, you guys could go out tomorrow and get some stuff. Anyway, we are going out for dinner soon. Take a break, you deserve it!" He walked away and left some observations I wanted to point out. I never seen Stan so proud of me for anything in my life. Also we never go out considering that it is usually expensive, interesting… But Mabel broke my thoughts by just getting out of her chair.

"Well I am going to change, be back in a second!" She ran out of the room and let Pacifica and I.

Neither of us talked until I said, "You were a huge help today, if it wasn't for you, I would still be lifting tables. I can't thank you enough."

She said, "Aww, no problem Dip! You know I would do anything for you, but this stuff was a walk in the park. But when we work together, we seem to get a lot of stuff done."

"Yeah, I thought this was going to take the rest of tomorrow to do, but I guess not, thanks to you." Once again the room went silent, until Pacifica asked, "So are you going to wear the tux you got before?"

I said, "Only if you wear the beautiful dress of yours." I smiled.

"Oh, don't worry I will." She started leaning over to me, I did the same thing and before I knew it, we were kissing each other. We continued to do so, until Mabel took a picture.

"Scrapbook memories!"

My face went red, "Mabel! Give me that picture!"

She yelled while running away, "NEVER!"

* * *

The next day I woke up around 10. We had some stuff to do today so there wasn't any point in wasting time. I got off my couch and soon realized, I still can't find my hat! I completely forgot about it yesterday and with this party coming tomorrow, I can't let the town see my birthmark! Never the less, keeping it from Pacifica. I walked around the lower rooms of the Shack but couldn't find it! I smell a rat, and that rat in someone in this house. But I can't jump to any conclusions. Mabel and Pacifica were still sleeping, so there is no point to barge in and start to point the finger at them, so matter as well get some fresh air while I wait for them to get up.

I walked out the door and walked about 5 feet before my surrounding changed. Time seemed to slow down, the color around me went gray. A triangular shape appeared in the sky and soon Bill appeared right in front of me.

He said, "Hey there Pine Tree! Long time no see!"

I spat, "What do you want Bill?!"

"Calm down kid, I just wanted to ask you something. How about we make a deal?"

"NO! I would never make a deal with you, especially after you stole my body the last time. I had like 5 broken bones because of you! And my fingers were all broken from you smashing them into everything!"

Bill spun his cane, "But before you say that Pine Tree, what if I told you that your life will never be the same if you don't except?"

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"All I want is your Journal, and if you don't give it to me, then your life will change."

"No! I will never give you my journal!"

"Oh come on Pine Tree, I am trying to save you a lot of pain if you just give me the stupid Journal!" His voice got deep and scary, "I am warning you! Give me the Journal or face the consequences!"

I was a little scared, but I stood up to him. "Then throw what you got at me Bill!"

Bill twitched his eye, but calmed down. "You know what Pine Tree, I warned you! And if at any moment in the future you think that this all could have been avoided, then just think about this! Goodbye!" And after a quick flash, Bill disappeared. My surroundings went back to normal as if nothing happened. As I stood there, thoughts came to my head. What does he mean my life will change? What could that possibly mean? It's not like he do anything outside of the dream world. But he seemed pretty determined to get the Journal, so I think he is up to something, but what?

But my thoughts were once again interrupted from Mabel and Pacifica coming out of the Shack. I turned to them, "Oh, there you guys are, who did you sleep Pacifica?"

She responded, "Pretty good. I had an amazing dream were you and I were stuck on an island and we were about to-"

Mabel jumped in, "Hey! How come you don't ask how I sleep?"

I said, "Ugh, I am sorry, how did you sleep Mabel?"

"Amazing! Thanks for asking!"

I rolled my eyes and soon realized my hat was still missing. "Hey guys, have you seen my hat?"

The girls giggled. They knew where it was, but they didn't want to tell me, great.

I said, "Hey, are you two hiding something?"

Mabel said, "Of course not! Why would you think that we would go out of our way to hide your hat that you keep so close to you every day? Really Dipper?! I thought you were smart!"

She did have a point but I was not convinced. Even though I needed to get food and drinks for the party tomorrow, I couldn't let the town see my head! That would be embarrassing for me! "But I can't let the town see my bir… my forehead!" I saved myself from saying it out loud to Pacifica.

Mabel giggled, "Pacifica knows Dipper, and I showed her a picture a couple of days ago. Also I showed her the lamby dance costume you used to wear." Pacifica and Mabel exploded in laughter. My face turned red. I just stormed away and walked back into the Shack. I found a bandana on the kitchen table and placed it on my head, covering my birthmark completely. I grabbed my coat and the golf cart keys. I stole some money from Stan and the flyers we have to place around the town. I walked back outside and to the golf cart. Mabel and Pacifica were still on the ground crying. I placed the flyers next to me and started the engine. The sound of the engine starting made the hyenas stop laughing and soon running.

They yelled, "Wait up!"

* * *

As we drove to the center of town, my mind was only set on Bill's warning. I am very worried that he is up to something, and that something will not hurt just me, but someone I really care about. Most likely Pacifica. Oh God, anyone but her. So I guess I need to keep an eye out.

I keep thinking about telling them about Bill, but I feel that the least they know, the better they will be. Maybe Bill was trying to scare me, trying to get in my head and give him the Journal. Yeah, for now, let's just hope that one is true.

When we got to town, we parked and walked to the grocery store. We got all the party foods and drinks you need to throw a party. We were in and out in about 30 minutes. As soon as we filled the cart with the food, we grabbed the flyers. There were a lot of them, so we needed to use up a lot of them in a small area. How fun!

We started with simply stapling them to walls and telephone poles. But after going through the quarter of the stack, there were no more places we could staple them to, so we took a handful and split up to give to the locals. I went up and down some blocks until I found Manly Dan looking at a TV on sale. I am not a huge fan of Manly Dan, I feel like he secretly hates us. If it wasn't for Wendy, I feel like the Corduroy family would never talk to the Pines family, but matter as well make this fast.

"Hey Manly Dan! You have a moment?"

"Sure! What's up?"

"Uh…" I paused, this isn't like Manly Dan. Usually when I talk to him, he yells at me or give me a gesture I am not in the mood to talk about. But this time, he actually isn't trying to kill me. "I have a flyer here saying that there will be a party tomorrow at the Mystery S'Hack, are you interested in going?"

He took the flyer and studied it. "Yeah…Uh… I will bring some meat!" He took the flyer and ran past me, he seemed to be in a rush.

That was weird. He seemed to be in a rush, and if anything, he was afraid of me! Ha! Who would have thought that Manly Dan would be afraid of me?! I do have to admit, who wouldn't be afraid of these guns? Whatever. I still have to get rid of all these flyers. I walked away and looked at the stack of flyers I had, at this rate I will finish in-. My thoughts were stopped from a strong, heavy force that I walked into. I fell to the ground and saw Manly Dan in front of me glaring at me.

I said, "Oh, sorry Manly Dan, I didn't see you there…Wait, didn't I just see you two seconds ago?"

He glared, "Listen little girl! I was punching the clock two seconds ago and I never saw you then. So just watch where you're going!"

I was confused, but still had a mission. "Uh…okay…anyway there is a party tomorrow at the Mystery S'Hack, you want to go?"

He took the flyer and just crumpled it up. "I will be there."

"But don't you need to know what time it is and what to wear?"

"I will get there when I get there! And I wear what I want to wear!"

I was starting to get afraid, he was getting a little hostile, "Yes sir! See you there." I ran in the other direction and stopped after I felt was a good distance away from him. I took a sigh of relief and just fell to the ground. I was very confused on what happened. I saw Manly Dan 5 minutes ago, and after I gave him the flyer, he ran away. Then when I walked around the corner, there we was again…somethings up. I have to get the girls.

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned!**


	15. Chapter 15

Dipper and Pacifica's Love Story

**Disclaimer: I hoped you liked chapter 14! Finally, here is chapter 15! Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

Dipper's POV

I ran and ran until I found Pacifica and Mabel sitting down at a table outside a store. From the look of it, it looked like they were taking a break. They still had a pile of invitations to hand out.

I walked up to them, "What are you doing?"

Pacifica said, "We decided to take a break."

I looked at the stack of papers, then at them, "But you didn't get rid of any of these yet!"

Mabel said, "But isn't it the thought that counts?" She gave me the puppy eyes.

I shook my head, "Whatever, that's not why I am here. I just went through the weirdest experience with Manley Dan. I saw him and gave him a flyer, and after he left I rounded the corner and there we was again."

Mabel stroked her chin and Pacifica just sat there. Finally after 30 seconds of silence, Mabel said, "Are you sure you weren't drunk?"

I said, "Not funny Mabel, I swear I saw two Manley Dan's! Come on Mabel, there are weird things that happen in this town, this is one of those things."

"But that doesn't make sense, how could there be two Manley Dan's…Wait a minute!"

"What Mabel?"

"Actually, never mind, I had an idea but then realized it was stupid. Okay Dipper, maybe you're getting heat stroke from the sun and saw some stuff that wasn't real. Let's just get these flyers out and worry about this later."

"But I swear I wasn't hallucinating! It was real!"

Pacifica said, "Come on Dipper, let's just finish handing out these flyers. You're probably stressed out for tomorrow's party, don't worry Dipper, I will be with you the entire time."

Before I could protest again, Mabel threw the pile of flyers at me. We continued to distribute the flyers for the next 3 hours. During that time I had time to think.

_How could I have seen two Manley Dan's? I swear I saw them, but why won't Mabel and Pacifica listen to me? Maybe Bill is behind this! But I can't tell the girls about Bill because it will just ruin the party tomorrow or worse. I need to find this out on my own, but it would really be helpful if the girls believed me! Calm down Dipper, let's see, what could possibly have caused me to see two people at once? _I thought for a while about this until I couldn't come up with anything. Unless Gideon or Bill was playing something on me, I couldn't think of any way that I could see two people at once, it just doesn't make sense! Maybe Mabel and Pacifica are right, I have been very stressed out about this party, maybe the pressure is getting to my head. But I will not rule out any possibilities, I will still have my eye out for anything unusual, but for now, I will just enjoy my company with my sister and girlfriend.

We continued to hand out the flyers until we ran out of them, thank God. Anyways, we walked into Lazy Susan's diner to grab a quick bite after a long day under the sun. I do have to admit it, I feel much better than when I did after the Manley Dan issue.

We sat down and quickly ordered our food, mostly just pancakes and pie, but while waiting, we talked about some stuff.

Mabel said, "You two ready for the party tomorrow?"

Pacifica said, "We have been ready ever since our first date. We both picked our outfits before the party was even mentioned. Dipper bought a tux and I got a pink dress."

Mabel said, "Well that's good." She made a frowny face and leaned her head against her arm.

I said, "Why are you so down in the dumps Mabel?"

"Oh it's nothing!" She laughed, but I sensed a bit of sarcasm in there.

"Come on Mabel, we are all friends here, just tell us."

"Okay fine, I am just sad that you two are going to this party as a pair while I have no one to go with!"

I felt remorse towards her. Now, I never went to parties, so I don't know what it's like to have no one to go with, but I do know it is awful when your brother who was not interested in girls until this point, gets a date before you do.

"Don't worry Mabel, with the amount of flyers we handed out, there will bound to be plenty of boys to flirt with."

"I know, but it seems like my flirting skills are really rusty, even Grenda had a boyfriend and her flirting skills are worse than mine!"

She did have a point there. Man I wish I could help her, but I couldn't think of anything to make her feel better. Until Pacifica had something.

Pacifica said, "Come on Mabel, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have never met Dipper! If you could bring me and Dipper together, I think you can get one boy in this town to like you. I will tell you, there are a LOT of desperate boys who would die to go out with you. You just have to know them."

Pacifica was on to something, and it seemed to work because Mabel's frown soon disappeared.

"You know what? You're right Pacifica! If I could bring you two together, then I can get myself someone, look out Gravity Falls, here comes Mabel!"

I couldn't help but smile. Usually I am the one to make her feel better about something, but this time Pacifica, the person that was Mabel's enemy, gives her advice and it works! Who would of thought?

Mabel said, "Oh crap! I need to get a dress for tomorrow! And all the places are closed right now!"

Pacifica said, "Don't worry Mabel, I will go out with you tomorrow and help you with a dress."

"Thanks Pacifica, you're the best!"

That's when I got a little jealous. It seems that whenever Mabel likes someone else for advice and help, I get jealous. Every issue Mabel has in her life, she always asks me for help, and now Pacifica comes in and saves the day. Maybe I am losing my edge?!

That was when our food arrived. We ate and talked about other things until we finished. It was pretty much dark by the time we got out, so we went back to the shack. Once we got there, Pacifica said, "I am going to take a shower." And just like that, she left.

Mabel and I just chilled in our room. I was looking for my tux for tomorrow just to make sure it was still here, Mabel was watching and seemed to be interested.

She said, "You know that tomorrow is a big day for you right?"

I responded, "What do you mean? It's just a party."

"It's not just a party Dipper! It's the first dance you're going to have with her, so I am expecting great things for tomorrow."

"Oh stop it with the romantic stuff, it's just going to be a dance, nothing more, nothing less."

"Come on Dipper, you and I both know that it's more than a dance tomorrow."

"Stop making me nervous!" Even though I was protesting against her idea, it did give me a thought. I never really thought of tomorrow's dance as being special in any way. You know, Pacifica and I have some punch, then dance on the dancefloor, and maybe end it with a kiss at the end, but what Mabel is saying is making me feel like maybe it's just a little more important than that.

But with all this thought on the party/dance, I still am wondering about Bill. What is he up to? And if he is up to anything, when will he strike? I will just need to have an open eye out on him, but at the same time, enjoy the party.

By then Pacifica came out of the shower and it as pretty much bedtime, we distributed our goodnights and went to our beds, or couches. As I closed my eyes, my thoughts about the party tomorrow raced in and for the next 24 hours, I would only think about that.

* * *

I woke up to find that everyone in the house was gone, or at least outside. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note from Pacifica.

_Dear Dipper,_

_Mabel and I went to the clothes store to find a dress for Mabel, we will be back ASAP._

_Love,_

_P.N._

Well that explains the reason for no one being here, but where the hell was Stan? I looked around the house and couldn't find him anywhere that was until, he just appeared next to the vending machine.

I said, "Where have you been?"

He stuttered, "U-Uh nowhere, just chilling around the house, you know, looking for things to do…"

I noticed something fishy, "Are you hiding something?"

"What?! No! You're hiding something!"

I felt that this wasn't the time to worry about what Grunkle Stan's do when they are alone. I walked away until Stan cut me off.

"So kid, today is the big day isn't it?"

I groaned, "Did Mabel talk about this with you?"

He said, "Nope, it's just when I was your age, stuff like this was very big, especially for it being your first time. Now, I never had anyone until I was older then you, but you get the gist."

When Stan said that, things got even more nerve-racking. Is this seriously something to worry about? It's just a friendly party/dance with my girlfriend, nothing bad, right?

I said, "Stan, I kind of fell nervous about this. Before, I felt like it was nothing, but it seems that everyone is making this party/dance super important."

He laughed, "Don't worry kid, its nothing to worry about, I have been here before. Me and my brothe…I mean, uh, cousin! have been to plenty of parties like this before, and most of the time, we just got punch thrown at us. But a word of advice for you is just be yourself. Whenever you overthink stuff, it will always go wrong. You can't plan this stuff out, and if you did, you would look like then idiot!" I blushed considering I did that with Wendy. "Anyway, just be yourself and enjoy it," he looked away, "the people you care about the most will eventually disappear…" and just like that, he left.

As I thought about it more, the more I thought that you know, he is right. I need to stop overthinking about stuff and just go with it. Like what Tyrone said, stop being a wimp around Wendy. Just replace Wendy with Pacifica. I looked at the clock, there was still 6 hours before the party started, and that gives me plenty of time to get ready.

* * *

6 came by like a bullet. Mabel and Pacifica came back around 2 with Mabel's dress, which was just a usual dress but it was yellow. Cars came in the mystery shack like hungry dogs looking for a bone. Everyone in town was here. We gave everyone the flyers, so I would have expected this many people anyway.

I was changing into my tux in the bathroom when I heard a knock at the door.

I said, "Come in!"

Pacifica then walks in with her pink dress on. Even though I have seen her in the dress when we first got it, she still looked stunning.

She said, "Oh sorry if I am interrupting, but can I grab my hair brush?"

"Oh sure," I reached over and gave her the brush. Our hands touched when I gave the brush. We both blushed. It all seemed like a rush. I know we have been through more personal things, but today felt really weird for some reason, it is almost like we have never dated before.

I said, "You look great in that."

"You do too, I am digging the fact that you got rid of your hat."

"Well I need to look my best, and if that means showing off my birthmark to the town, then so beat it."

Right before we could say anything else, Mabel ran in the bathroom.

"Pacifica! There you are! The girls and I need your help with something! Let's go!" She grabbed Pacifica's arm before we could say our goodbyes. Well, I just went back to my tux that is, when I realized that my bow tie was still not tied.

I ran out the door and yelled, "Pacifica! Can you help me with this stupid tie?!"

* * *

As more and more people came, the more nervous I got. I still haven't seen Pacifica since Mabel took her away and I had to find Stan to fix my bow tie. I just chilled in the back of the room and watched everyone enjoying the dance. Soos was on the DJ playing all types of songs. He was enjoying it too.

After a while, I felt a little annoyed from the amount of time just waiting for Pacifica to come back. Even though it was Mabel's fault, I really felt that this night was supposed to be very special for Pacifica and I and if I am just going to sit alone, with no one to talk to, then this party was for nothing.

But right when I thought of this, I saw Mabel run in the shack with Grenda and Candy. I got off my chair and walked over to them.

I said, "Where the hell have you been?" Sounding annoyed.

Mabel said, "We just had to fix a rip in Candy's dress." Candy showed the side of the dress, it had a line going down but it was sowed.

"But where is Pacifica?"

"I don't know bro, bro, she ran off looking for you after we fixed Candy's dress."

That was when I completely lost it. I stormed away and walked over to the table with punch. I grabbed a chair and sat down. _How could a great day like this go so wrong? I have looked for a long time and couldn't find Pacifica, so what's the point?_ I grabbed some punch and chugged it down.

Overtime, Wendy came up to me.

She said, "Hey dude, you enjoying the party?"

"No, I can't find Pacifica anywhere."

"Come on man, you deserve some fun more than everyone else here, just dig a little harder and you will find her. But if not, just enjoy yourself, I doubt Stan will throw another party like this again."

Even though it will kill me, she was right, "Thanks Wendy." I ran into the crowd of bodies on the dance floor. I scanned everyone's faces and finally saw someone in the corner with long blonde hair. I inched close to her and tapped her shoulder. Now, before I say anything else, this is where in all the romance movies I have seen, the guy taps the shoulder expecting it to be someone else, but turns out it wasn't. Well this time, I came prepared if it came to that.

I tapped her shoulder and she turned around with a smile on her face. Of course it was Pacifica, but knowing my luck, it would have been someone else. She hugged me and said, "Where have you been? I have been looking all over for you!"

"Same here, but that doesn't matter anymore, I found you."

And that's when the perfect moment happened, Soos came on the microphone, "Alright people, we're going to take it down for a minute, ladies, dudes, now's the time."

I was starting to sweat, but I knew that this was my only shot, "May I have this dance?"

Pacifica said, "Of course!"

We took each other's hands and walked to the dance floor with everyone else. The music was slow and with the disco ball going, the romantic mood was set very well. As we started moving left and right slowly, more and more sweat was coming down my face. Parties like this are not my cup of tea and with a girl that I like a lot, then everything is different.

Pacifica said, "Of stop worrying so much Dipper! Just enjoy the moment." She rested her head on my chest I started shaking more and more. I looked past Pacifica and saw Mabel on the side of the room talking to another boy. I guess if she is man enough to talk to another boy, then I am more capable of dancing with my girlfriend. I closed my eyes and just went with the crowd. I stopped shaking and completely forgot what I was afraid of. This isn't so bad! I guess I am just being a wimp.

As the song progressed I eyed Mabel taking the boys hand and walking him to the dance floor. I couldn't help but smile knowing my sister has finally gotten someone that isn't a child psychopath or full of gnomes OR a merman, uhhhh, his lips tasted awful. I continued to watch Mabel until we eyeballed each other. While still holding on to Pacifica's hand, I gave her the thumbs up. She smiled back.

Towards the end of the song, Pacifica raised her head and we stared at each other.

She said, "Dipper…There is something I wanted to tell you… I have been meaning to tell you this ever since we found the gold that day…"

I said, "What is it Pacifica?"

"I-I-I-I-I…love… yo-" She was interrupted from the lights in the entire shack going off. Everything stopped working. The disco ball stopped spinning, the lights didn't turn on, and the music stopped playing. Silence swallowed the crowd until there was a large BANG sound. It sounded like someone breaking a window. That was when chaos came. Everyone started screaming and running towards the exits. But due to that fact that it was pitch black, no one knew where they were going, or who they were running into. Pacifica and I were easily separated from the crowd of screaming bodies running into us.

As I lost grip of her, I yelled, "Pacifica?! Pacifica?! Where are you?!"

But it was no use, the roar from the crowd blocked any communication. As people finally found the exit, the roar quieted down just a little to get a yell out.

I yelled once again, "Pacifica?! Where are you?!"

But that's when I heard the worse sound in my life, the scream of Pacifica.

She said, "DIPPER! HELP ME!"

I ran in the direction of the scream but soon got lost in the crowd of screams. Pacifica's yells soon started to come towards the exit.

"DIPPER!"

I ran to the exit but once I got there, I didn't see Pacifica anywhere, just chaos.

I yelled, "Pacifica?! Pacifica?!"

But this time, I got no response.

***Inception noise* Stay Tuned!**


	16. Chapter 16

Dipper and Pacifica's Love Story

Chapter 16

Pacifica's POV

One second I was enjoying the moment I had with Dipper on the dance floor, the next I was being taken away from him. It all happened so fast, I don't know where to even start. But I will start from the beginning.

After fixing Candy's rip in her dress, I left Mabel and went to go find Dipper. And with my luck, I couldn't find him. So after looking for a long period of time, I decided to take a small break. And that's when Dipper found me. I was so happy and couldn't wait to finally tell him about my feelings towards him. So when that moment came, we took the dance floor. As we slowly danced back and forth, I knew that even though this was the greatest moment that I could wish for, it wouldn't last forever, so I had to act fast.

I said, "Dipper…I-I-I-I-I…love… yo-" And that's when chaos erupted. I heard a large bang sound against a window in the shack right when the lights went out. Everyone screamed and started to run towards the exit, or what they thought was the exit. It was so dark that no light was seen in the shack at all. So Dipper and I got separated and I think the rest of the story can explain itself, but I will say it anyway. When we got separated, I was being ran into from all directions. I couldn't tell who was running into me or where I was in the shack. But before I knew it, I felt a set of arms grab me by the waist and carry me. I tried to get off, but the person holding me had a very strong grip and wasn't letting go any time soon. All I could do was let out a scream to Dipper.

"DIPPER! HELP ME!" I said with all the breath I had. But with the amount of screaming and bodies running in all directions, I didn't think that he could have heard me. But I tried it one more time. "DIPPER!" And that's when the duct tape came in. The person holding me somehow placed duct tape on my mouth so I couldn't scream anymore. The person continued to run to the exit and to my surprise actually made it to the front entrance. He (I am assuming he is a he because of the amount of strength it has) ran to a car that was parked far away from everyone else's. He got in and threw me in the back seat. He grabbed some rope and tied my arms and legs together. Lastly, he got a needle from a bag in the passenger's seat and stabbed it right into my neck, slowly draining the liquid inside of it into me. He ran to the driver's seat and quickly drove way. I felt very weak and started to close my eyes, but I needed to keep awake to find some distinct clues about where I was going. As he continued to drive, he didn't even say a word to me or even show his face. He had a ski mask on and heavy clothes on so I couldn't see his face or even have a clue on who he was. With all the willpower I had left, I looked outside for something distinct. Like a broken tree branch, or a fallen down stop sign, anything that I could get to tell Dipper about my location. The person who took me doesn't know it, but I still have my phone, but it is turned off, so Dipper can't track me. I need to put it on! But if I lose my phone, I can't call or do anything to get Dipper to find me. The last thing I saw was a sign that said, '618 highway.'

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself on the ground, tied up to a large tree, and in the middle of the woods. It was morning, but I couldn't get an idea of where I was. I never been here before. It looks like a place where you would go out with your family and have a campfire. But from the look of it, I am far away from any people who could help me. But then I heard some whistling.

I yelled, "Hello?! Someone please help me!"

But then I heard an evil laugh. The masked man came around the corner of my eye and sat down right in front of me. He covered his face very good, so I couldn't get any look of who he was, or why I am here.

I spat, "Who are you?!"

He laughed again and said in a deep, masculine voice, "You don't know me, but I know you. Also, I'm the thing you fear the most…"

"And what's that?" I was worried about who this person could be. He could be a pedophile or some crazy rapist!

He took off his clothes and mask to reveal his true self. When I first saw what was under the costume, I thought he was wearing another costume under that, but that was because he looked like a monster from fairy tales. He was completely white, and had a really big arm, while the other was small. His eyes were red and his mouth had four fangs around the mouth. He had four slender legs. I was horrified from the sight I was looking at. Forget fairy tales! This thing is from hell!

It said, "I'm the Shape-Shifter."

From the amount of words he said, I had a hard time to believe that monstrosity to shape shift into a gold fish. "Prove it!"

"Suit yourself." He took a step back and soon, his whole body moved into weird positions. The color of his skin darkened, and he grew hair in seconds. His appearance soon changed into a man that looked very similar to Stan at the shack, but his appearance was a little different with the chins and hair, I couldn't believe it.

"That's not all," he said, "I can do other's." He changed his appearance again into Mabel this time, then into Wendy, then into Soos, then finally, into Dipper. I couldn't believe that this thing even existed! I thought monsters weren't real. Ghosts of haunted mansions are different, but real life monsters like this? Unbelievable! And the worst part is that the Shape-Shifter got every detail right about everyone. He got the color of the hair that Mabel has, the body shape of Soos, the fabric of clothing for Wendy, but he did miss one thing about Dipper.

I said, "You know, you did miss one thing about Dipper."

"And what is that?"

"You forgot… Actually, I won't tell you!"

"You little brat! I could kill you right where you sit!"

"You would have done it by now if you wanted to." I didn't know where all this courage was coming from? I would be afraid out of my mind right now, but I need to be strong, for Dipper's sake!

His face soon got angrier until the surroundings of everything started to go gray. Time slowed down and everything just stopped, except us. A triangular shape appeared in the sky, then a mysterious figure appeared. He was yellow, and was of course a triangle, wait! Triangle?! I have seen a triangle similar in the Mansion, I couldn't think of where though. But the figure had a big eye in the middle of it, and small top hat, and a cane. He flew down to the Shape-Shifter and said, "Ha, ha, ha. I'm surprised that you caught her Shifty!"

The Shape-Shifter said, "I did your part! Now I will do my part! And I told you not to all me Shifty!"

"I can say what I want to say! And, no, we're still not done. You must bring me Pine Tree, then the deal is done!"

Pine Tree? Who is Pine Tree? And who is this triangle?

Shifty said, "And how am I supposed to do that?"

The triangle pointed to me. "Use Llama over there!"

I said, "Who is Llama? What is Pine Tree? Who are you?!"

The triangle said, "Oh, where are my manners? The name is Bill Cipher! We have met Llama, but you were too young to even remember."

I said, "Who is Llama?"

"You are. Your boyfriend is Pine Tree. Mabel is Shooting Star. You get me?"

"I'm totally lost."

"Ugh, this might take a while to explain. But in time Llama, we'll have plenty of time to explain it all to you."

That was when I felt a little scared, "What do you mean in time? What do you want from me?"

Bill spun his cane, "All I need is your boyfriend, Pine Tree, and my work here will be complete."

"Then why do you need me? Why not capture Dipper instead of me at the party?"

Bill laughed, "That is because love is a strange emotion. When a couple loves each other, they will do anything for each other. And it seems that you and Pine Tree have that strong bond. So by taking you away, Pine Tree will be lost and confused. That's when we'll strike! Ha ha! Sounds fun right?!"

I gulped. Knowing that Dipper is probably looking all over for me right now makes him an easy target for anything. I have got to get out of here! But even with his guard down, Dipper is smart enough to not walk into an ambush. But I guess he will just be blackmailed and forced to do it. Uh, oh.

Bill turned to the Shape-Shifter, "Hey Shifty! Do you have a plan to get Pine Tree?"

"Well I was thinking we could just use the girl and make him fall into a trap."

"Mmmm, oh! I have a fun idea! You will like this one." He flew up to the Shape-Shifter's ear and whispered something. I couldn't hear it but from the look on the Shape-Shifter's face, made me feel that it was not good.

After finishing Bill said, "How does that sound?"

"I know you're evil, but that is too evil! But how the hell am I supposed to impersonate someone that I know nothing about?"

"Can it Shifty! I have the perfect solution. I used to know the Northwest family back in the day. And I knew everyone in the family by heart. What they liked to eat, what they liked to do, what clothes they wear, etc. But one of the most important things I learned from them is that," he whispered the rest.

The Shape-Shifter shook his head. "That makes sense, but what about her?" He pointed to me. "The boy will know if she is different or not."

"Ah, Shifty, that's where you're wrong. You see, I have known Pine Tree for quite some time, and I will tell you that when something doesn't go according to plan for him, he flips out, makes errors. But when he is in this state, he is very vulnerable. Even if you acted completely different, it wouldn't make a difference."

"Okay."

I said, "Okay? Okay?! What are you guys up to? Let me go!"

The Shape-Shifter said, "And what about her?"

"Don't worry, you and her will have plenty of time to catch up with each other. I want you to strike later today. In the meantime, I'll be doing some business myself. Have fun!"

And just like that he disappeared, restoring color to the environment and starting time again.

The Shape-Shifter gave a grunt and just sat on the ground. _This is my time to find a way out of here. But I need to think of something! _I saw a knife sitting a couple of inches from where the Shape-Shifter was sitting. If I could extent my leg, I could maybe drag the knife over and grab it! I know my arms are tied up, but I was very flexible in my days, so if I could just drag it to my arms, then I can get out of here. But how to distract the Shape-Shifter? Wait! That's it!

I said, "So why are you and the triangle guy so close? You seem like you hate him."

The Shape-Shifter laughed and said, "I will assure you that we are _**NOT**_ friends. The only reason I'm doing his bidding it because he set me free from my frozen chambers."

"What do you mean? You were stuck in a freezer?" I started to reach for the knife, slowly.

"Yes I was! And you want to know who put me there!" He turned around. I stopped moving my leg. "Your boyfriend put me in there! And when I get my hands on that weasel, he will be out of the picture."

"Well I would bet that he placed you in there for a reason." I was trying to stale time. Unless the Shape-Shifter looks away, I can't drag the knife.

"That's what you think! But I will have my revenge! And when I do, there will be no more Pine Tree ever again!"

"But why team up with the triangle guy? Why not just do your evil acts alone?"

"Because we made a deal. If he released me, I would have to do something for him. And I guess getting Dipper was that thing. But if he thinks I'm going to let him stay here without some injuries, he is dead wrong!"

I was starting to worry, "Wh-What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to grab that little squirt by the head and punch it if it was a rag doll. Then he will know what true pain is like!"

Well that's scary! I need to warn Dipper! But the Shape-Shifter is right in front of me! And one wrong move I could lose my only opportunity to get out of here! But I need to keep on staling until the Shape-Shifter looks away.

"Well how are you going to get Dipper? It's not like he will willingly just come with you to this place?"

"HA! That's where you are wrong! I have the perfect plan to trap Dipper! And it involves you in some part."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to change into you and trick Dipper into thinking that everything is alright. And once he is relived, I will play with the thing that is more powerful than the brain, his heart!"

It took me a few seconds to understand, but once I learned what he was doing, I was worried out of my mind. I yelled, "You can't do that! That is just something you can't play with!"

"Says you! I want him to suffer not just from physical injuries, but from emotional injuries as well. Then when there is nothing left, I will just grab and run. Easy as that!"

A cold chill went down my spine. Toying with love is a very dangerous thing to do. And I know that Dipper will be blind by this imposter that he will never see what is coming towards him. At least I was learning his plan, but I still needed to get out of here and warn Dipper!

The Shape-Shifty said, "Well I am going to go hunting for food. Don't even try to escape because if you do and I find you, I will leave more than a bruise on your face!" He grabbed the knife and walked away into the woods.

Shit! That was my big break and of course, he took the knife. Calm down! I need to think! I am tied to a tree, I need to get out of this rope. I can't burn it, I can't cut it, I need to untie it, that's the only way to get out of here.

I slowly slid against the tree, but also moved the rope in the process. So that got me nowhere. I tried reaching with my hands to hold on to the rope as I moved, but my small hands were just too small to reach it. And with the small hands, I couldn't reach for my phone either! Dammit! I'm stuck here and there is nothing I can do!

* * *

Shape-Shifter's POV

That damn triangle will have more then what he asking for when I am done with this deal! And I can't wait to finally be free again! I can roam the world again and do whatever I want! It was just like the good old days with the author. But that crook locked me up in a cell and when I'm done with Dipper, I am coming for him!

As I held the knife in my hand, I couldn't help put grin to the fact of that girl's pathetic attempt to grab the knife. I knew it, but I wanted to see how desperate she is to get out. And from the looks of it, she was deeply desperate. That could come in handy later.

When I was at the party, I saw Dipper in the crowd of screaming people. I could have grabbed him and ended this! But that stupid triangle told me to go for the girl, and now I have to pretend I am the girl! This is idiotic! Why not just break in while they are sleeping and grab him?! I am so much better when I am not impersonating someone else.

But little does Bill know, that when our deal is off, I'm killing Dipper. I don't care that Bill needs him alive, as soon as he releases my soul back to me, I can do whatever I want without Bill telling me otherwise.

I heard rustling in the bushes. I ran in the direction of the sound and quickly thrusted my knife into the body of a raccoon. I looked at the raccoon slowly stopped squirming and finally die.

I grinned and started laughing as what villains do in superhero movies, "ha, ha, ha, Ha, HA, HA, HA, HA! I'M COMING FOR YOU DIPPER, AND THERE IS NOTHING THAT CAN STOP ME! NOT YOUR RED HAIR GIRLFRIEND, NOT YOUR BLONDE GIRLFRIEND, NOT YOUR SISTER, NOT ANYONE!"

**I'm going to be in the Outer Banks for a week so I won't be able to write anything. Hope you don't mind! Stay Tuned!**


	17. Chapter 17

Dipper and Pacifica's Love Story

**Disclaimer: I'm so sorry for not updating in a while! I had some family issues come up and with school starting again, life is back to what it was before, a living hell! Also, you guys would be surprised on how long it takes me to make these chapters, I have to edit it a couple of times, not to mention write all of it. But I do it all for you! And, one more thing, no matter how long it takes me to write a chapter, I promise you that I will finish it! I'll get this done, but please be patient! With school coming around, not to mention sports, I'll be lucky with all the time I can get! Well, I'll try to get through it! Thank you for your patience and here is chapter 17! Enjoy! **

Chapter 17

Dipper's POV

I looked all over the parking lot for Pacifica. But I didn't see or hear anything from her! There was so much chaos that I couldn't even process what just happened! One second I was dancing with her, the next being ran into by a bunch of bodies. How could I let this happen?!

But I can't give up! Maybe she escaped the kidnapper and is somewhere out here? Yeah! That makes sense!

I scanned for a face or a pink dress, but I couldn't get anything. The chaos eventually broke down, but there was no sign of Pacifica anywhere! Okay, this is where I freak out…

I screamed, "Pacifica?! Pacifica?! You out there?!" But I didn't get any response from her. I ran back inside and found a giant mess that I will probably have to clean up… Focus Dipper! You need to find her! You promised you wouldn't let anything happen to her! Luckily, the lights came back on, so I could see everything that I placed for this party be completely destroyed.

I ran outside to where the broken window was to see if there was any clue on what happened. But, there was only broken glass. No footprint, no marks of any kind, and no fingerprints. How is that possible?!

I ran back inside the shack and looked all over the place, franticly searching for a clue or something. But I couldn't find anything! It's almost like she disappeared without a single trace! What could have happened to her? If she was kidnapped, who would do something like this?! Gideon? No! He's still in prison! But who else could of? If it was something as big as the Multi-bear, people would have seen it. Oh man! The more time I stand here and think, the more time Pacifica could possibly be in danger!

Mabel ran into the shack, "Dipper! You okay bro, bro? Where is Pacifica?"

I said with a silent cry, "Someone…kidnapped her…"

Mabel placed her hand on her mouth. "Who could have done something like that?! Well, whoever they are, we'll get them right bro?!"

I sighed, "I don't know Mabel, I looked all over the place and there isn't any sign of a kidnapper. It's almost like the kidnapper could change his appearance…I remember seeing a large figure running towards the exit, but when I got outside, there wasn't any sign of him. Who could he be?" I stroked my chin, but couldn't think of any conclusion.

Mabel said, "Wait! I have an idea!"

I turned to her, "What Mabel?! Spit it out!"

"Maybe it was Pacifica's father? He could really want her back, so he just paid someone to kidnap her?"

My sudden urgency soon turned to disappointment, "What?! Mabel! Come on, Mr. Northwest wouldn't have a motive on kidnapping Pacifica, heck he could just call her and ask her to come back!"

"Well, maybe it was the gnomes, they are always looking for a queen?"

I was very angry, as much as I love my sister, she does suck on solutions. "Mabel! If you aren't going to help, then stop wasting my time!" I don't know where this anger was coming from, but since I just lost the only girl of my life, a stupid answer doesn't help me at all!

Mabel's eyes soon started to water. "Dipper… How could you say that to me?! You know I'm only trying to help!"

"Well I'm sorry Mabel, but your idea's suck!" And that was the final blow on the nail.

Mabel soon exploded in tears and ran upstairs to her room. As she started to run away I yelled, "Wait Mabel! I'm sorry! I'm just really worried! I can't lose another person!" But it was too late, she was locked in her room.

Soos came out of nowhere and placed his hand on my shoulder, "Dipper, you're a pretty cool dude, but dude, that wasn't cool."

I sat down on a chair, "I know Soos, and I feel really sorry about that, but have you ever needed to do something and whenever you ask for help, the person you ask just sucks at helping you, almost as if they're holding you back?"

Soos responded, "I have, but you must remember, it isn't the point of getting a good answer from that person, it's having that person to ask in the first place that counts. If I couldn't ask my grandma for help, I wouldn't get to where I am now. Now, at times, she does give me bad ideas, but having her in the first place is more than enough with me. Mabel may not have a good idea, but she does have the heart to help you out."

I felt really bad now, "As always Soos, you're correct."

"My wisdom is a blessing, and a curse." He slowly back-peddled out of the room.

Now I realize I need Mabel in order to find Pacifica, she may have crappy ideas, but hey, she makes me feel smarter right?

I ran upstairs and tried to turn the doorknob, but it was locked. I knocked on the door. "Mabel? It's Dipper. Can we please talk about this?"

Mabel yelled behind the door, "NO! You don't think I can help you! So why would we talk about that?!"

"Mabel…I'm sorry, I'm just really worried about Pacifica and I can't afford anything holding me back. But I promise you that you are helping me out a lot. It was anger that made me yell at you and for that, I ask you to please help me."

There was a long pause, but eventually she opened the door. She said, "I'm also sorry Dipper, I do have to admit my ideas were pretty stupid, and for that, I will not hold you back anymore!"

"Don't worry about it… awkward sibling hug?"

"Awkward sibling hug." We hugged and said, "PAT, PAT."

Mabel said, "Alright, back to Pacifica, now, was there anything suspicious when you were handing out the invinations to the party?"

I did remember the Manly Dan thing, but I came to the conclusion that I was seeing things. But then there was Bill's warning, but even if Bill was behind this, he couldn't have done this all by himself, so that goes back to the simple question, who did this?

I said, "Well, I did run into Bill a few days before the party…"

"You did what?"

"Well, I was worried if I told you, you would have freaked out and that would have ruined the party for you…"

"Dipper! Look around you! If you told me, you could have saved Pacifica from all of this! Do you really think I would care about this party? I think your girlfriend safety is more important!"

She was right. I'm an idiot! Why did I go along with this?! I could have saved Pacifica and all of this madness! Ugh, why was I so stupid?!

That's when Stan came in. "Alright, after handling all of the chaos outside, I have officially hated this party." He looked around the room. "Hey Dipper, where's Pacifica?"

Mabel said, "She was kidnapped! But we don't know who!"

Stan responded, "What?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! I'm calling the police!" He reached for the phone.

I quickly said, "Grunkle Stan, wait! This isn't just a simple kidnapping. Mabel and I believe that someone, or something was behind this. Like someone we already know."

Stan said, "Was it Gideon? That twerp could always be behind everything these days!"

"That can't be, he's in prison. And even if he could, he could have gotten me instead, what's the point of Pacifica? She has nothing to do with anything! How could someone like her still like me after all of this?! I feel like if it wasn't for me, she would be here right now, out of harm's way!" Tears came to my eyes.

Mabel placed her hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry bro, we'll find her. But I think we need to call it a day for now. We have to clean up and rest. But I promise, tomorrow, we'll look for her all day!"

Stan said, "Yeah! You can't look for anything at this hour, we'll have to wait till morning. But as soon as morning hits, we'll get her back!"

"Thanks guys." As we all went upstairs, I had the worst feeling of worry and dread. I never been this long without Pacifica saying hi to me, but how could I sleep with Pacifica being out there?! That's just evil! But Stan and Mabel are right, we need light to find Pacifica. I changed and walked towards the window. As I looked out the window I said under my breath, "Don't worry Pacifica, I promise I will find you, and when I do, I will make sure nothing ever happens to you ever again!"

* * *

The next day, I was up and about early once again looking for any clues to where Pacifica went. Stan was right, with the light from the sun, I did find a footprint outside the broken window, but it didn't get me very far. Even with Mabel and Stan's help, we didn't get anything.

But around noon, there was a knock at the door. Originally, I thought it was someone that forgot something last night, because we have been getting a lot of people coming back for their forgotten items, but when I got to the door and opened it, my eyes widened.

Outside my door was Pacifica standing there, looking at her nails.

I said, "Oh my gosh! Pacifica!" I hugged her, "I can't believe you came-" but I was stopped from her pushing me away saying, "Come on Dipper, you know I'm not the hugging type!"

I said, "Well, you want a kiss instead?"

"No! Just let a girl like me be observed, not touched!"

Something seemed off, if anyone was gone the entire night and came back, they would never act like this. She is almost acting as her old self again. The Pacifica I know would never do this! But after everything that went on yesterday, I really don't care.

"Well, that's fine, come in!"

Pacifica walked in and quickly sat down on the couch, she grabbed her phone out and started playing on it.

I called out saying, "Mabel, Stan. Pacifica is here! You don't have to look for her anymore!"

Mabel ran down the stairs and said, "OMG, I thought you were joking! Hey Pacifica! You had us all worrying there for a second! What happened?"

She didn't even look away from her phone. "I was just lost in the crowd and by the time I was free, I was lost in the woods and couldn't find my way back, so I chilled there for the night and came back at sunrise."

Mabel raised an eyebrow, I would too, but I'm just happy she is here. Mabel said, "I never knew you were an outside person?"

"I guess you learn something new every day." She was still looking at her phone.

Mabel's smile turned to a frown, "Hey Pacifica! We haven't seen you in 12 hours, how about you look away from your phone and at the people who were searching for you all night!"

Pacifica said, "Don't tell me what to do!"

"Hey! Stop being a…" Mabel stopped herself from saying what I think she would have said, "Pacifica! How could you just sit there and be on your phone!"

"Hey! I'm richer then all of you combine! So don't temp me or I could buy you and sell you in a heartbeat!"

Stan came downstairs, "Hey Pacifica! You had us worrying all about you last night! Where were you?"

Pacifica shot back, "Shut up you old man! Since when do you care about me? All you been caring about is your money and that's it. Without this dump to give you money, you would never be the tough guy you think you are!?

Mabel yelled, "We're not objects Pacifica! We're real people! If you're going to act like this, why don't you go back to your father?!"

"I don't know Mabel, you people are dragging me down from becoming richer, and maybe I should go back!"

I jumped in, "Wait, how could you say that? After all we've been through?" I was shocked.

Pacifica said, "I don't know Dipshit! Maybe you're the problem! Now I see your personality is just like your sister's, stupid, psycho, and fucked up in the head!"

I was shocked even more. I grabbed Pacifica's hand, but she just slapped me across the face.

Stan said, "Hey! Don't do that to my nephew! What is your problem?!"

"You are the problem, all of you are! Don't you ever touch my hand again!" She pointed at me, "And, from this point forward, we're through! I don't ever want to see you again! You're the worst boyfriend ever! And if you ever get a girlfriend, I will tell her that you suck more than anything!" She looked at Stan and Mabel, "That goes towards all of you! Don't you ever come to see me ever! And I swear I will buy you out if I ever cross roads with any of you again!"

Stan said, "That's fine by me! Get the hell out of my house!"

Pacifica stormed off and Stan closed the door. "Man, what a spoiled brat!" He walked back to Mabel and I, "Dipper, if you ever date a girl like that again, I will seriously kick you out of this house, and think that I actually liked her…" He stormed up the stairs.

Mabel turned to me, "Don't worry about it Dipper, she was bad from the start."

But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't hold in the tears. They exploded out of my eyes and I ran upstairs to my room. Mabel yelled, "Dipper! Wait!" I locked it and fell on my bed. I screamed in my head, _where the hell did I go wrong?! I made Pacifica so close to me and now it's over?! How could this be possible?!_

* * *

Pacifica's POV

I was still trying to escape when the Shape-Shifter came back. He came back earlier with a dead raccoon and said he had some business to take care of. But this time, he had a giant grin on his face.

I said, "What are you so happy about?"

He laughed, "Let's just say, I paid Dipper a visit!"

My face went red, I yelled, "What did you do to him?!"

"I told him how you truly felt about him. And let me say the look on his face was priceless, you want to see it?"

"You evil bastard! How could you do that?! Love is not an emotion you can play with!"

"Who says I'm playing him. This is all part of my plan. And so far, it's working perfectly!"

Now I was worried, I have an idea of what he did, but the damage he has done is beyond repair. I only wish that Dipper could just see that he is not me! But I need to get out of here first!

* * *

Mabel's POV

It had been several hours since Dipper locked himself in our room. I tried talking to him, but he isn't listening! He is so bummed out about Pacifica that he won't listen to me. I've been waiting outside the room for four hours now, and so far nothing has worked.

I know I said that Pacifica was a no from the start, but I lied. Before Pacifica, I thought Candy and Dipper were the perfect pair because they were both the same age and seemed to be nerdy, but after seeing a side of Pacifica that I've never seen before, I really thought this could work! But what made Pacifica tick off, that's the thing I don't understand.

Soon, Soos came walking down the hall and stood next to me.

He said, "Hey Mabel, what are you doing outside? Where's Dipper?"

I said, "He locked himself inside because Pacifica broke up with him. And he's all depressed about it. But I don't blame him, they were the perfect couple."

Soos shook his head, "I see, if Melony broke up with me, I would be crying for hours. We seem to really get each other, similar to Dipper and Pacifica."

I heard Dipper moan even more in grief. "Uh, Soos, can we talk about breakups not right now?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. But I do have a solution, try to distract him with something else. Keep his mind off of this as much as possible. Well, that's until he opens the door."

"Hey Soos, you're amazing!" I ran down the hall to look for something interesting in the shack. But there wasn't anything good! All I found was some old dusty stuff not worth Dipper's time. But that's when I came across a closet I have never seen before. I opened it and found an awesome set of fireworks in it! That should do the trick! But I need to wait until Dipper gets over this breakup, but when the time is right, I will show Dipper this and he will definitely forget that brat Pacifica!

***Cue, 'Not What He Seems'***

**Okay, so let me explain what is happening between this chapter and the next. Everything from the episode, 'Not What He Seems' will now happen. From the fireworks to Ford coming out of the portal. I know I lied from the first chapter that I won't have 'Not What He Seems' in it, but having Ford in this story will make things, interesting… Have any questions about what is going on just PM me! Stay tuned!**


	18. Chapter 18

Dipper and Pacifica's Love Story

**Disclaimer: Sorry again for not updating in a long time! I'll try to make an updating schedule that will work for me. I'm feeling every two-three weeks. Is that fine? I really need time to relax and have time to write, I feel that's fair. But we'll see. Enjoy chapter 18! **

Chapter 18

Pacifica's POV

What the heck just happened?! One second I was just sitting on the ground (still tied) and the next, gravity just collapsed! Everything around me starting floating, including me! What the heck could cause that?! But the whole gravity falling thing was the least of my problems because I actually found a way to escape! Well, not really, I'm still where I am right now, tied to a tree in the middle of nowhere, but I'll just explain what happened again since I have time to kill.

So it was a long summer afternoon. The weather was fine, the birds were chirping, and I was still tied up in the middle of the woods! Screw this! Anyway, I was just planning my escape when all of a sudden, the whole ground shook, and soon, everything around me starting floating! Now, at first, I was thinking it was all a dream or that triangle guy was coming back again, but then I realized, I was floating! So I scream and do what blonde rich girls do when they're in trouble, however, I noticed that the rope around my waist was suddenly lighter! I quickly pulled on it and somehow cut it! I was free! I soured through the air like a bird! Now I can go back to my Dipper and live happily ever after again! But, the gravity thing ended suddenly and I slammed my face onto the ground. Screw gravity! On the other hand, I couldn't release all my anger on gravity, I needed to get out of here! The Shape-Shifter was close before gravity decided to stop. First I grabbed the knife that was on the ground and ran. I ran and ran and ran! I couldn't stop for anything! I needed to find my way to the highway, then get a ride to Gravity Falls, then get Dipper, then get married and have three kids and-

My thoughts were interrupted from the large object that rammed into me out of nowhere. I fell to the ground and look to see the Shape-Shifter right above me.

He said, "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

I responded, "You don't scare me! That triangle guy needs me! You can't place a hand on me!"

The Shape-Shifter laughed and said, "Please! You're such a little brat! How the hell does Dipper handle someone like you?!" His laughing soon turned to anger, "You know what? I've had it with you! I don't care what Bill said, I'm sick of feeding you and looking after you! Who says I can't beat you up a bit? As long as you're alive, who cares how many teeth you've lost? I'm feeling good right now, I will give you 10 seconds to run, and after those 10 seconds, I'll hunt you down. If you get away from me, I'll let you go and never bother you again. But if you get caught, let's just say it will be a painful return…" He cracked his knuckles.

My confidence soon increased. I couldn't pass up an offer like this! I was the all-star runner in Gravity Falls, I have never lost a running match and I don't plan on losing one now! But if I fail, I'm worrying on what he means by, painful… But he could just be bluffing because he knows I'm that type of person. But I know that love will always prevail over evil! And the passion for Dipper will not fail me now! I said, "I accepted! But don't kill yourself when I run laps around you!"

The Shape-Shifter said in a creepy voice, "You just made a big mistake…" He turned around and covered his face, "One… Two…"

I quickly turned around and ran. I kept on running, trying to go in different directions so he'll never know where I am. This plan is flawless! He'll never catch me! I'll be back in Dipper's arms in no time!

After about 20 minutes of running, I decided to take a small break. I knew that the Shape-Shifter gave up by now because how long could that thing run for? Like 5 minutes before losing his breath? I sat down on a log and decided to look at the sky for a moment. For the past couple days, I've been staring at the sky tied up, cold, hungry, and not to mention having a bad hair day! But the point is, I have been looking at everything in the sky. From morning to night, I looked at it all. I even found the Big Dipper constellation at night! That constellation is the only thing keeping me going. If it wasn't for that, I would still be at the tree, crying, or just given up. But I know that the only way I'll see Dipper again is if I stay strong and have courage! I can't be the rich spoiled blonde I am, I need to be the strong independent woman I become! And nothing will stop me from achieving that goal!

That sounded inspiring right? Well, it didn't really go the way I wanted it to.

So I was still chilling on the log when I heard rustling behind me. I pulled out the knife I took and quickly scanned my surroundings. I have a feeling that my prediction on the Shape-Shifter was wrong, but this time, I have a knife to protect me.

I screamed, "You can't beat me! You hear me?! I have the knife!"

There was a sound of laughing coming from all directions. I couldn't tell where it was coming from, and the sound only got louder. It was like the laugh the Joker from Batman makes. I was turning my head left and right, trying to get a face or figure on where the Shape-Shifter was. But the laughing only got louder to the point where it really hurt my ears. I had to cover them in order for them not to explode.

That was my first mistake. And unfortunately that was my last.

I was on knees, covering my ears. The sound was awful! I couldn't block out the constant screaming of laughter. Soon, I found myself dropping the knife, and that's where things got ugly.

The laughter randomly stopped and I was immediately struck on the back of my head. I looked back and saw the Shape-Shifter looking above me once again.

He said, "You didn't think it would be that easy did you?"

I reacted fast. I quickly grabbed the knife and stabbed him right in the leg. His greenish blood squirted everywhere, and some of it got on my dress. He did have 3 other legs, so I really thought that wouldn't do anything, but he did scream and fall to the ground.

I got up and tried to run away while I still had the chance, but the Shape-Shifter grabbed my leg before I could get away.

I screamed, "Let go of me!"

He responded, "Never! You will never get away from me no matter how far you run!" I shook his arm off and ran away. He yelled, "And when I get my hands on you, the doctor won't know which arm to stich back on!"

I ignored his threats and kept on running. I must have a good amount of time before he gets back up right? No way can you run full speed on one leg that's bleeding.

After about 20 minutes of running, I stopped to see where I was. You don't really look at where you're going when being chased, you just go. But of course, I was still in the middle of nowhere with no idea on how to get out, but that was until I heard a very familiar voice.

"Pacifica? You out there?"

I listened more closely. It sounded familiar, a voice that I haven't heard since I was captured.

"Pacifica? Say something if you hear me!"

That time sounded even more familiar. But then it hit me. That's Dipper's voice! I screamed, "Dipper?! It's Pacifica! Where are you?!"

"Pacifica? Was that you? If it was I think you're close to me! Just walk to my voice!"

My heart filled with joy. Finally I'm safe! Dipper found me and this nightmare is finally over! No more of this horrible lifestyle! Now I can enjoy my time with Dipper and don't have to worry about anyone or anything!

I went through a bush and found Dipper facing away from me. He was wearing his usual attire as always, but he looks cute in it I think.

I said, "Dipper?"

But it wasn't Dipper. His head turned 180 degrees. Soon his body turned white and slender. The Shape-Shifter soon was back in his original form. He said, "You miss me?"

"Uh oh…"

* * *

Dipper's POV

Who knew that having another Stan around could be so much fun! At first I was worried about Stan since he lied to us about Ford, but let me tell you, Ford's awesome! We share so much in common! It's almost like we were made very similar… But so much has happened since Ford came out of the portal. I bought this really fun game called Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons, and of course no one wanted to play with me. But turns out Ford's favorite game was DD&amp;MD! So we played that for a while, but soon the usual weird Gravity Falls crap happens and soon Ford and I are battling against this wizard guy from the game, more known formally as Probabilitor the Annoying. And that's not all! Stan decided to run for mayor, and we had to control everything he said because he kind of sucked… But as long as Bud Gleeful didn't win, all was well. And the best part was… actually, that's pretty much everything. Besides that wonderful 30 seconds where I thought Ford was possessed by Bill and I almost erased his mind… but why would you guys want to know that?! Now, I do have to admit it, Mabel and I have not been the same after Ford came. I really thought she would listen to me and shut down the portal. But I guess she was right to let it play out… but I still have this feeling of betrayal. I really thought Mabel trusted me on situations like those, but I guess the only person you can trust at the end is yourself. But on a happier note, not having Pacifica in my life is great! I finally feel happy as if we never even went out. All the stuff I did for her is water under the bridge! Don't need to worry about that anymore! And as a matter of fact, I have been thinking about Wendy again. As if all those feelings about Pacifica transferred towards Wendy now. Life is going great ever since Ford came, the past several days have been the best day of my life!

* * *

Pacifica's POV

The past several days have been the worst in my life! After the Shape-Shifter tricked me into thinking he was Dipper, the outcome of what happened was not good. I was beat up in multiple spots on my body. Most of them were punches to the gut and face. My right eye was all swollen up so I couldn't see. My gut feels like crap, not to mention my entire body hurts from running and getting hit of course. And then after getting beaten, I was dragged all the way back to the tree I once sat and once again tied up again, but this time, the Shape-Shifter made sure I wasn't going anywhere. So I've been sitting on the ground for the past several days being watched like a hawk on its prey. How could I've been so stupid?! I could have gotten away from this madhouse but I fall for a trap that could have been easily avoided. Why didn't I realize that a Shape-Shifter could shape shifted? And thanks to my stupidity, I have been beaten, dragged back to this tree, and tied up. And now I'm back to the same thing I was before, but now since everything hurts, I don't even think escape would be a good option.

I was sitting on the ground trying to get some shut eye, when the Shape-Shifter was laughing to himself while facing the other direction. I couldn't see what he was doing because my eye was still swollen, but from the sound of things, it wasn't good.

I said, "What are you up to?"

He turned around, "None of your business!"

"Well it's part of my business now so matter as well tell me."

"No. But I will tell you that it is all part of my master plan. Step two is already in play."

"And do you mind telling me what step two is exactly? It's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon."

"Watch what you say you little girl. I could still knock some more sense in you before Bill comes-"

And just like that the surroundings started to slow down and the color of everything turned gray. And soon the same triangular shape appeared in the sky. Bill soon popped up and flew down to us.

Bill said, "Well, well. How are you two holding up?!"

The Shape-Shifter responded, "We're doing fine! Just cut to the chase Bill!"

"I don't know Shifty! You seem to have beaten Llama up pretty well… Why did you do that Shifty?"

"Because that little brat tried to escape yesterday and she even stabbed me in the leg! She's almost worse than that pathetic boyfriend of hers!"

"Oh stop your whining! You have three other legs Shifty! There's no harm done here!"

"For you that may be! But I can barely walk until it heals!"

Bill said, "Poor Shifty… First world problems over here!" Then his voice got deep and scary, "If I ever find you beating on Llama again without my consent, this deal is off!"

The Shape-Shifter soon lost his cool, and even backed off a bit. He said, "Understood."

Bill then went back to normal. "Anyway… How's that plan to get Pine Tree?"

"It's going fine. I'm about to play the second part of my plan. Everything will fall into place."

"That's good Shifty! Now you're getting it!" Bill turned to me. "You're very quiet Llama, what's on your mind?"

I said, "I don't know! Maybe I can't think probably since that bucket of trash over there beat the living crap out of me!"

The Shape-Shifter turned his head and gave me a look. But thanks to my eye, I couldn't get a good look at it anyway.

Bill said, "I see that you two aren't getting along, but thanks to Shifty's plan, it will soon be all over. You will soon have company Llama! But it may not be the reunion you were hoping for…"

"Go back to the hole in the sky you came from!"

Bill laughed to himself. Similar to what the Shape-Shifter did when I was in the woods. Then Bill's voice turned scary again saying, "You people will never understand what is beyond that hole, the dimension I'm from will bring this planet to its knees! And nothing is going to stop me!" And just like that he was gone. Everything went back to normal.

The Shape-Shifter stared at me stared at me with a dirty look. "If it wasn't for that triangle you wouldn't be sitting here right now…"

"Shut up! You can't lay one finger on me!"

The Shape-Shifter's face got red and he looked away once again getting back to what he was doing before.

Within the next 20 minutes the Shape-Shifter said out loud, "Now to play step two! Be back in half an hour, don't go anywhere!"

He left with a small laugh leaving me with many questions for myself.

* * *

Dipper's POV

I was laying on my bed looking at my journal, when Mabel yelled, "Dipper! You want to go to the diner with Grenda, Candy and I?"

I yelled, "No thanks! I'm good!" I went back to my studies. Ever since Pacifica broke up with me, everything has been very different. I've seen to have lost all my feelings towards her. Even after many adventures and awesome dates, it seems that was all for nothing. When she came back, she wasn't the same Pacifica I liked, okay, loved. She was her usual self again, and that doesn't add up. She was kidnaped 12 hours before she came back and when she did, she was acted like nothing happened? That makes no sense! Similar to the Manly Dan incident, things aren't adding up. But once again I don't understand why this would happen. Maybe Pacifica isn't what she seems to be? But at the same time, she acted like her usual self when I first met her, maybe I'm just overreacting again… But hey! Maybe Wendy will fall for me again and I won't have to worry about Pacifica ever again!

Mabel soon yelled, "Dipper! You have mail!"

Mail? I never get mail. Unless I signed up for something, I never get mail! I ran downstairs and found Mabel holding an envelope.

I said, "Who's it from?"

She responded, "Don't know bro, bro. All it has is your name on it."

I grabbed the envelope and found the word, 'Dipper' on the front, no name, no return address, nothing. So this must have been delivered by the same person that wrote it.

Mabel said, "Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know…" At this point it could be anyone in Gravity Falls because it doesn't have any name besides mine on it. Maybe it's Wendy! Maybe she's finally ready to tell me the truth on how she feels! Oh boy! This letter is making me excited!

"Get me a letter opener Mabel." She ran and quickly got one.

I tore open the envelope and a letter came out. It was hand written so it wasn't done by someone formal like the president. So there goes one option, but hey, there's still hope for Wendy!

I quickly skimmed through the letter and found the signature of someone at the bottom that I thought I would never see again. I said, "Uh oh…"

**So I'll try to do this every two-three weeks depending on my time schedule. Stay Tuned! **


	19. Chapter 19

Dipper and Pacifica's Love Story

Chapter 19

Mabel's POV

When Dipper said uh oh, I knew something was wrong. Dipper's smile disappeared and his eyes started scrolling down the letter, making sure he was reading it correctly.

I said, "What up bro, bro? Who's the letter from?"

Dipper was silent, but then said, "It's from no one Mabel, I just realized I needed to ask Ford something..." he then placed the note down on the table and walked away. That's weird, I never seen Dipper ever do that before? Maybe he got a letter from Wendy or something.

I picked up the letter and it read:

_Dear Dipper,_

_I know it has been a while since we've last seen each other, but I just want to say… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for acting the way I did when I came back to the shack after the dance. Therefore, I want to make it up to you! Let's meet in the woods near the Manor later today in the afternoon, like around 3. Make sure you're alone, I want to give you something!_

_Love, _

_Pacifica Northwest_

Oh…My…Gosh! Pacifica wants to get back together again with Dipper? Hell no! That witch called not just me names, but Grunkle Stan, and Dipper! Dipper can't be serious about this is he? I ran after Dipper and found him not where Ford was, but in our room looking out the window.

I said, "Hey Dipper… I see that something's on your mind, what is it?"

While still looking out the window he said, "It's nothing Mabel, I just need to think about somethings."

I responded, "Dipper, I read the note…I just wanted to say that getting back together with Pacifica seems kind of stupid… I know that was a little harsh, but I can't get the insults she used against us out of my head. She didn't even apologize for what she said to Grunkle Stan and me! Don't you think she has been a little off ever since we met her? Like almost she isn't what she seems."

Dipper said, "You don't know what you're talking about! Pacifica is just the same way she was before, and this letter is clearly saying she is sorry. I believe she's just fine!"

"But Dipper, she said to meet in the woods alone. Doesn't that seem a little fishy?"

Dipper finally turned around, "Yeah, but she just wants some alone time, that's all. I can respect that. If Pacifica wasn't really sorry, she wouldn't go through the hassle of making this note. But Mabel, don't you see? I've finally gotten all those feelings for her out, and now they're all coming back in. This is my opportunity to get back with the girl I seem to have fallen in love with. So I will go to the Manor later today, and I will go alone, so don't even think about following me."

"But Dipper just listen to me! This isn't right! Pacifica would never want to go in the woods, alone, it makes no sense! Please Dipper just think about it for two seconds!"

"Mabel! Ever since Ford came out of the portal, I've trusted you, but this time I need you to trust me! I'm telling you, Pacifica is perfectly fine, just leave me to it and go hang out with Candy and Grenda or something." He stormed out of the room and left me chasing him to the entrance of the shack.

I yelled, "Dipper! Please don't go!"

"Mabel! Trust me! I'm going to town to get Pacifica a gift, most likely some flowers or something, then I'm going to go to the Manor, I will be fine Mabel. Don't follow me!" He got on the golf cart and drove away.

I can't believe it, my own brother once again didn't trust me. But I know for sure that note was a trap for Dipper. But who would set up something like this? It can't be Gideon, he's still in prison. But it couldn't be something like the Shape-Shifter because he's frozen in that bunker… Wait a minute!

I ran inside the shack and screamed, "Great Uncle Ford! Great Uncle Ford! Where are you?!"

I found Ford just coming out from the vending machine. I said, "Great Uncle Ford! I need your help!"

Ford said, "No time Mabel! Bill is on the move and I need to do something!"

"But Great Uncle Ford, it involves Dipper!"

Ford's eyes widened, "What?! What happened?! Is Dipper alright?"

"He's not for long! I think Dipper's walking straight into a trap! We need to save him!" I started pulling on his coat.

Ford responded, "Calm down Mabel, tell me what's going on first."

"Okay, well Dipper fell in love with this girl named Pacifica Northwest, you've probably heard of the Northwest's, but anyway, everything was going nice and well for them until we threw this party a couple of days before you came out of the portal. Later in the party, something went horribly wrong and the lights went out. One of the windows was smashed and soon, people were running for the exits. Pacifica was kidnapped by someone but because of the lights going out, we couldn't see who got her. So after the chaos roared down, Dipper and I looked all over for a clue on who took her. But after a long night of searching we decided to take a small break and went to bed. The next day, Pacifica mysteriously appeared back at the shack, but when she came inside, I noticed she wasn't the same Pacifica that my brother feel in love with. Dipper didn't really notice this until she actually slapped him and called Grunkle Stan and I names! So they broke up and haven't heard each other ever since, but just a few minutes ago, Dipper got this letter from her asking to get back together again. Now, I didn't mind that, but she said to meet in the woods and told him to come alone. I have a small suspicion that Dipper is walking straight into a trap, and the person who sent the letter is the Shape-Shifter!"

Ford's head was all over the place, "What? Mabel, slow down! I didn't get like half of that, but I did hear something about the Shape-Shifter? If so, then there is nothing to worry about, he has been safely contained in a bunker in the woods ever since I put him there myself, don't worry it!"

I scratched the back of my neck, "Uh, Ford, about that… While you were in the portal… Dipper, Soos, Wendy and I kind of went in the woods one day and we released him," Fords eyes widened, "but we froze him in a container! He didn't escape out of the bunker!" Ford gave a sigh of relief and said, "Then there was no way he could have gotten out of the container, the victim can't leave unless someone outside the container releases him, but no one knew about that bunker except you guys, so no one could have released him."

"But Grunkle Ford, I feel that he somehow isn't there anymore, can we please just check, I really have a deep feeling that may impact Dipper right now!"

Ford responded, "I don't see why not." I followed him outside and into the woods. We continued to walk until we got to that big tree in the woods. I saw the branch we had to pull and realized we didn't have Wendy to climb up to pull it. Shoot.

I said, "Grunkle Ford, how are we going to get up there?"

Grunkle Ford quickly drew out his gun and fired one bullet at the branch, making it move and of course, opening the bunker secret entrance. He brought the gun back to his pocket and said, "Bullseye!" I followed him down the steps into the fallout shelter. I was really tempted to ask him about why he made this bunker, but I knew we needed to check on something first.

We got to the tunnel and quickly crawled through that, which lead us to the room where we almost got killed from the tiles. I was about to step forward, but Grunkle Ford stopped me. "Mabel! Don't move! This room is filled with traps, just follow me." He stepped on certain steps which didn't cause the room to try and squish us. After a few more steps, a door opened and Grunkle Ford said, "Okay, let's just get this over with."

We walked into a minilab and saw the vault door that lead to the container where the Shape-Shifter should be. Even though I really want to get this right, I really have a horrible feeling that losing for once wouldn't be so bad considering the Shape-Shifter gave me a billion nightmares. And knowing that he's out there would make me not sleep at all.

Ford came to the vault and pulled the leaver, causing water to fall and a large amount of heat to blow against us. Then a door opened revealing the container area. The area still looked exactly the same as we left. The greenish blood from the Shape-Shifter was still there, the tin cans were still in the same spot, but I then saw a horrific image at the container.

Grunkle Ford said, "Where's the Shape-Shifter? He should be in one of these containers?"

I lost my voice, "He…he's supposed to be in there." I pointed to the container where the Shape-Shifter was last seen." Ford looked at the container and said, "That's impossible! There was no way he could have escaped unless someone let him out, but who?"

I wasn't even listening to him, I was thinking of the horrific thoughts of the Shape-Shifter being free now. He could be anyone we've met? Everyone we know could be a psycho beast trying to kill us. But wait, that means, Dipper!

I turned to Grunkle Ford, "Grunkle Ford! That means Dipper's in trouble! We need to save him!"

Grunkle Ford said, "Hold on Mabel, he could be perfectly fine, the Shape-Shifter would be long gone by now if he was after Dipper, but I will check it out in the meantime, but as for you, I need you to go back to the shack where it is safe, in a case where the Shape-Shifter is after your brother, I can't let you or him get hurt, so I want you to stay with Stan until I get back."

"But Grunkle Ford, my brothers in trouble! He needs me!"

"I know Mabel, and I'm proud of your bravery, I really am, but just like you, I was once brave, and that got me into a world of pain. I just want you to know that the shack is a safer path then coming with me. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt or worse on my watch. I'm begging you Mabel, please go back to the shack and wait for me to return, I just want to make sure that you're safe and if the Shape-Shifter was out there, he won't get to the family I love."

As much as I wanted to say no, he was right, "Alright, but please bring Dipper home!"

"Don't worry Mabel, I will." He got out his gun and we quickly ran out of the bunker.

* * *

Dipper's POV

I can't believe my own sister wouldn't trust me. Even after all that's happened, she still thinks that Pacifica and I aren't met to be. Well I find that 1000% not true! Yeah, Pacifica was a little harsh when she came back after the party, but maybe I was being a little too pushy with her, which I guess is what made her go off. But I promise this time will be different! I'll make sure that this relationship works and doesn't end with disaster.

I quickly drove to the flower shop in town and got some nice white roses, Pacifica's favorite. Luckily for me, they weren't too expensive. I know I spent like my entire life savings on that necklace I gave her, but when you're in love, you usually have some extra money for something nice. It was 2:30 when I came out of the store, which meant I had some time to waste. I sat down on a bench a quickly got out my phone.

I texted Pacifica saying, 'Hey Pacifica! I know this is sort of last minute, but do you want me to come earlier because I have some time to kill right now?'

I awaited a response by playing some Smashy Road on my phone. After about 10 minutes, I still didn't get a response. That's weird, usually Pacifica responses in a few seconds, not minutes… Ah, maybe she's in the bathroom or something, matter as well just go.

I got to the golf cart and quickly drove to the manor. I parked a long way away from the main gate and started my long walk into the woods. I started thinking about some stuff such as _why does Pacifica want to be alone? If she wanted to apologize, why did she go through the hassle of writing a letter with no return address on it? Now when I think about it, this all seems really fishy. Maybe Mabel's right…Maybe this is a prank or something. You know what? Forget about this, the more I think about it, the more I think this was all a joke-_

I suddenly heard a voice say, "Dipper? You here?"

Or maybe Pacifica is here and this was actually legit, cool. I responded, "Yeah Pacifica, I'm here! Where are you?"

"Just follow my voice…"

I obeyed and found her waiting next to a tree. She had her usual attire on, which is fine, I don't care. I guess she went back to the manor after the breakup, seems like a logical choice, but whatever!

I said, "Well… You look nice…"

She responded, "T-Thanks, you too!"

There seemed to be an awkward vibe filling the air, but I'm pretty sure that's how most ex-couples would start out if they wanted to get back again.

I said, "Oh, before I forget, I got these flowers for you. I also wanted to say I'm sorry for being a little pushy that day you came back. I thought that I may have made you feel uncomfortable and that may have caused you to react that way, so this is my apology gift."

She acknowledged this and said, "Apology accepted, you were a little pushy when I came back, but that doesn't mean it should end our pack."

"Pack? Don't you mean relationship, or bond?"

"Of yeah! Woops! I meant that!"

That was unnatural for her to do that. Her vocabulary is never off. But I guess anything is possible. I gave her the flowers and she seemed to hide the fact that she didn't like them from the look on her face. It was like a fake smile people make. I said, "If you don't the flowers, you can tell me. But I thought white roses were your favorite?"

Pacifica answered, "They-," she coughed, "they are!" cough, "I'm just coughing from this," cough, "cold I have! Yeah, a cold!"

She sounded perfectly fine to me, something is definitely off here. Maybe Pacifica isn't what she seems, but there is one way to find out.

I said, "Hey Pacifica, can I ask you something?"

"S-cough-Sure Dipper, what is it?"

"What was the song I asked you to sing when we first started dating?"

She froze for a second. Her coughing stopped and seemed to be lost in the question. She opened her mouth and was about to say something when all of a sudden, a gunshot was heard in the distance and soon hit Pacifica right in the leg, causing her to fall and scream.

"Ahhhh!" Her voice sounded deeper for a second until it went back to normal. I heard Grunkle Ford yell, "Dipper! Stay away from her! She's not Pacifica!"

I turned around and said, "Not Pacifica?! If she's not Pacifica," I turned around, "Then who are you-" Then I saw her body transform back into the shape of the Shape-Shifter! I screamed and backed away as the Shape-Shifter crawled towards me saying, "I-I'm going to kill you Dipper!" He was getting closer but Grunkle Ford stepped in front of me saying, "You evil beast! Now do you know why I left you in that cage?!"

The Shape-Shifter jumped up and kicked the gun out of his hand making land where I was. I picked it up and aimed it at the Shape-Shifter who was attacking Ford. I yelled, "Hey!" This caused the Shape-Shifter to stop and quickly transform to Ford. He grabbed the other Ford and spun him around, causing me to lose track of which one he was. They stopped and immediately both said, "Shoot the Shape-Shifter Dipper!"

I moved the gun back and forth trying to understand which Ford was the real one.

The right Ford said, "Dipper! It's me! Your Grunkle Ford! We're family! Shoot the Shape-Shifter so we can go home!"

The left Ford said, "Dipper! Don't listen to him! Remember the plan we had! We were to make the house Bill proof and make sure he didn't get the rift! Please Dipper listen to me and shoot the Shape-Shifter!"

I was going back and forth, I couldn't tell which one was which. I didn't want to mess up! We're talking about another man's life here! I got lucky with Wendy, but I can't tell which one was which!

The right Ford said, "That's right Dipper! We're going to Bill proof the shack with the Unicorn hair you got from your sister! Come on Dipper! It's me! Shoot the Shape-Shifter now!"

The left Ford said, "No Dipper! He's tricking you! Yes, we did get the Unicorn hair from Mabel, but please Dipper! You have to trust me!"

The right Ford said, "Your sister told me about everything! That you and Pacifica were made for each other, and how you guys went into the bunker while I was gone, do it Dipper! Shoot him!"

I raised the gun to the left Ford, who was saying, "NO! Dipper please! He's tricking you! Don't do it!"

I screamed, "If you are the real Ford, give me a sign!"

He curled his fist and banged his head, which made a loud bang sound, like banging metal, that's it!

I changed direction and fired a bullet at the right Ford. It hit his right shoulder causing him to fall to the ground and quickly transform back to the Shape-Shifter. Ford stood on top of him and said, "Why? I raised you from birth and this is how you repay me?"

The Shape-Shifter yelled, "You left me to die! You locked me in that bunker because you couldn't deal with the problems in your head so you locked me up! You thought I was evil, but deep down we both know the real evil was you! You should have locked yourself in that cage!"

I looked at Ford, "Is that true?"

Fords eyes lowered, "Dipper… There was a time period that I'm not proud of. This town has driven me to my limits and caused me to do things I very much regret. But I know that because I caused all of this chaos, I need to solve it. However, I didn't lock up the Shape-Shifter because of my anxiety, but because he tried to harm my assistant Fiddleford during the construction of the portal. I felt betrayed and was forced to put him in the cage because I knew that he would do it again to Fiddleford if he had the chance. That's one of the reason why Fiddleford left, he felt very unsafe with the Shape-Shifter being very close by. I couldn't kill the creature I look care of, so I had to decline Fiddleford's request to kill it. " He turned to the Shape-Shifter, "I looked at you as my son I never had, and you repaid me by harming my nephew, that's the last straw." He took the gun from my hand and pointed it at his head. "I'm only going to say this once, where's Pacifica?!"

The Shape-Shifter laughed and said, "You're never going to find her! I hid her far away from her so that brat Dipper will never see her again!"

Ford said, "You evil creature…" He kept his gun over the Shape-Shifter's head. A minute went by of waiting, until the Shape-Shifter yelled, "Do it you old man! Do what you couldn't do 30 years ago and kill me!"

Ford shook his head and pulled the trigger. The sound echoed throughout the forest, making all the birds in the area fly away.

Ford lowered the gun and stared at the Shape-Shifter's lifeless body. I didn't say anything, I was in shock like he was. But finally that evil beast was put to rest permanently. After a while Ford turned to me and said, "You alright?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, we need to find Pacifica, but let's first go back to the shack."

"Okay."

We walked back to the golf cart. Ford drove it while I sat next to him. We didn't talk for most of the ride. Who would? We just witnessed a creature die right in front of us. Even though it was evil, nothing deserves to die like that.

I said, "Ford?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving my life and all."

"Don't thank me, thank your sister. She told me everything and that was the only way I could save you. But I should be thanking you, you trusted me even though the Shape-Shifter had me beat."

I said, "The Shape-Shifter couldn't have known that you had metal in your head, so I knew that you were the real one after you showed me."

Ford said, "For now on, let's stick together so these things don't happen again. If we do so, I promise you that we will get Pacifica back Dipper."

"Thanks Grunkle Ford."

* * *

Bill's POV

So Sixer and Pine Tree think they won this round, but I have many other pawns to play on them. The Shape-Shifter was just one of them. But in the game of chess, even the most useless pieces can help you win at the end…

**Thank you guys so much for the reading my story! Thanks to you guys, I have over 100 reviews, 100+ followers, and finally 100+ favorites. This was my dream ever since making this Fan Fic. Now on another note, I do have a small problem. I have an idea of where I'm going with this story, but I'm not 100% passionate on if it is good or not. So I wanted to ask you guys if you have any ideas for the story? And if you're willing to share them to me, that would be awesome! Just PM me an idea if you want. If I find it good, I may enforce it, with your permission of course. But if not I don't get any other ideas, I may fall behind on my writing schedule because I may not have a good enough idea to do. But once again thanks for reading this and stay tune!**


	20. Chapter 20

Dipper and Pacifica's Love Story

**Disclaimer: Thanks to several people such as J. Hellscythe, Fanficlover1117, and all the other people who gave me an idea, I've a good feeling on where I'm going with this. As always guys, I'll finish this story with as much done as I can. I want this story to be the very best it could be, and I'm sorry for taking a while to do so. Similar to what Alex Hirsch said, quality over quantity. Anyways here's chapter 20!**

Chapter 20

Dipper's POV

The drive back was short, but full of emotions. This was the first time both Grunkle Ford and I came to the possibility of being killed, not to mention killing something that was so evil in this world. Mabel and I have done similar things together that I believe helped the world out a lot, but none of that was close to what Grunkle Ford and I encountered. Throughout this whole summer, I never realized what this boring town did to me. When I first came here, I was small, shy, and couldn't even lift a stick if I wanted to. But now I can lift a maximum of two sticks! What an improvement! But I learned what it was to be a family, considering that my parents didn't know who Grunkle Ford was, this summer taught me so much about that. I soon realized that summer is coming to an end and all I've learned will soon be put to a close. Before today, I wasn't sure if I was emotionally ready to leave this town, but after looking back on what I've become, I know that I'll be ready. Imagine if my parents saw me like this? Would they even send me back? So many thoughts came to me about the future that I didn't even realize that we were at the Shack already.

Ford said, "Alright Dipper, let's quickly freshen up and we'll talk about our plan with Pacifica."

I nodded my head and walked through the front door to see Mabel pacing. She turned around with a giant smile on her face. She said, "Dipper! You're alright!" She ran up to me and hugged me. I was a little surprised from this, the only time we would hug would be if it was an awkward sibling hug. But we both know that this hug is more important than that.

I said while still hugging her, "I'm sorry Mabel. Once again I let the stupidity of love blind me from something that was so obvious. I should have listened to you…"

Mabel responded, "I'm sorry too Dipper… Even though I thought it was bad at the start, I really wanted myself to be wrong. I know how much you love Pacifica and how much she makes you happy, so therefore it's both of our faults."

Soon I heard Grunkle Ford's voice say, "Don't sweat it Dipper, I would know what love can do to a kid like you. But let me tell you, you may have endangered yourself, but you're far braver now then I was ever in my entire life. The way you went with your instinct and trusted me even when the Shape-Shifter had me beat was amazing! How many 12 year olds can say that?"

I pulled away from Mabel and saw Ford cleaning out his shoe. I didn't realize how late it got and how badly Grunkle Ford got injured. He got cuts and marks all over his body, his jacket got ripped, and his face was all bruised up. I was lucky to get away with just one cut on my arm, but he looks like he went through WWII.

Grunkle Stan came down the steps and said, "Geez Stanford! You look like you went through a battlefield, what happened?"

Ford angrily responded, "I'll have you know Stanley that I was out all day today saving my nephew from the hands of a monster! And what were you doing all day? Sitting on the couch watching TV?"

Grunkle Stan's smile turned into a frown, "Well, I didn't know! Nobody told me that Dipper was in trouble."

Ford said, "Jesus Stanley when are you going to take action for what you did?! You always have to blame something else, never yourself! When will you finally grow u-" His sentence was never finished from the punch of Grunkle Stan right to the cheek. He feel to the ground while Grunkle Stan yelled, "You don't think I care about my actions?! Or my family?! I wasted 30… fricken…Years on you! 30! I never gave up and always wanted to bring you back! Fine! You want me to apologize, you want me to accept responsibly?! Fine! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for not helping Dipper! I'm sorry for putting you in the portal! And I'm sorry for ruining your science project!" Tears were in his eyes when he finished. Ford was still on the ground looking like he saw a ghost.

The shack was dead silent, no one dared to move or speak. Ford soon stood up and just stared at Stan. At first, I thought they were going to start a fist fight, but little did I know, Ford actually hugged Stan. For the first time ever, I saw Ford actually cry, and have emotion. Mabel, who was in the background of all of this, cried out, "Scrapbook memories!" She quickly grabbed her camera and took a picture. And on another side note, I would actually want that picture for once.

Ford said, "Glad to finally have you back Stanley. Thanks."

And with that, Grunkle Stan smiled.

Ford soon turned to me and said, "Okay, back to business, I want you to go change while I think of a good plan in order to get back Pacifica."

"Okay." I quickly ran up and changed into the same outfit I have on. I have like 50 of the same outfit, never do I actually wear anything else, but less talk about clothes, more about plans to help save my girlfriend.

I got back downstairs and saw Ford writing something down on a piece of paper. I walked up to him and said, "Whatcha up to?"

Ford responded, "I'm writing some notes I want to note in my journal, mostly just some things about the Shape-Shifter."

I felt a little guilty about what happened. The Shape-Shifter was sort of Ford's pet. He did raise him from birth, so I feel that I just killed the thing he wasted so much on. Ford noticed my uncomfortable face and said, "Don't worry about it Dipper! I may have raised him from birth, but you're the only family I care about. And besides, I knew that sooner or later I would have to come back to that decision. You helped me get over something that I couldn't do for 30 years! There's nothing to feel guilty about."

"Well, if you put it that way. Okay." I sat down and watched as Mabel and Stan sat down also. This was the first time that all of us actually sat together at the table. We almost look like a real family. Well, at least something like a family. Stan stroked his chin and said, "Okay, so what do we have so far?"

Ford said, "All we have is the Shape-Shifter taking Pacifica at the party that you had a week ago, and that's it."

Stan said, "So pretty much, nothing."

"Yep!"

"Go figure."

I said, "Well not exactly. After seeing the Shape-Shifter so eager to die, I don't think he was the full culprit in this…"

Mabel said, "So you're saying that he didn't do this by himself?"

"Yeah, but I don't understand why he didn't just take me at the party? He clearly had the chance to, so it makes no sense unless he was told to by someone else."

"But who might that be?"

I thought about and eyed Ford who was also thinking, then at the same time we both yelled, "Bill!"

Stan said, "Who?"

Ford said, "Of course! It all makes sense, that's how the Shape-Shifter got out of the frozen container! Bill probably tricked someone and took over their body. He went in the bunker and released him. Amazing job Dipper!"

I smiled, it's not every day Ford is proud of me, except for saving his life and all.

Stan said, "Can someone please tell me who Bill is?"

Ford responded, "In time Stanley, but now we have to think, why would Bill want Pacifica?"

I said, "He's probably after the rift."

"Yes, that's true, but I don't know any logical reason why he wouldn't take you and just force me to handoff the rift to him. Why Pacifica?"

I couldn't come up with anything, but for the first time in a week, we've actually gotten a lead on where we're going. Soon we can save Pacifica and Gravity Falls from Bill!

Ford thought about it and said, "Actually, I may have a theory, but I don't know if it's correct or not." He ran to the vending machine and punched in the code. I ran after him saying, "Grunkle Ford! Where are you going?"

"I need my journal Dipper!" He ran down the steps and disappeared faster than I could blink. I walked back to the table and found Stan playing with his Pitt Cola can. I asked, "Hey Grunkle Stan?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened between you and Ford after he came out of the portal? I thought you two were all good."

Stan said, "Eh, even though he was back, he still had a grudge on me for what I did to him so long ago. I would too if I were in his shoes. But I don't want that happening to you and Mabel," he pointed to Mabel, "you hear?"

We both shook our heads yes and waited for Ford to return. Once he finally did, he had a smile on his face. He said, "I have good news and bad news."

Stan said, "What else is new? Give us the good news for once."

"The good news is that I think I found a way to defeat Bill once and for all."

Mabel said, "What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is that I need many things in order for it to happen."

I groaned and said, "Don't tell me you need more unicorn hair…"

He chuckled, "No. But I do need Pacifica, and some other people in order to pull it off. And that's where the hard part is, we need to find Pacifica."

"So back to square one?"

"Yes, but if the Shape-Shifter was telling the truth, there's a large chance Pacifica could be within the neighboring area. So we just need to search and rescue."

Stan said, "Easier said than done poindexter."

Ford gave Stan an annoyed look and said, "In the meantime, I want you and Mabel to search for these people." He gave me a piece of paper with a list of names. I recognized all of them, most of them ranging from Soos, Robbie, Wendy, Old Man McGucket, Gideon, wait, Gideon?!

I said, "Why do we need Gideon?"

"Trust me Dipper, I need you to find all those people before Bill gets them first!"

Now I was confused, "Why would Bill find them first? What's the point of these people?"

Ford responded, "I'm trying to keep you safe Dipper, the least you know, the better you are. I want you to look for Robbie tomorrow at the start of dawn!"

"Uh, one problem Ford, Gideon is in prison! Not to mention hates us!"

"Go to the mayor or something and make a deal with him. Just tell Gideon that the world is doomed if he doesn't comply."

Before my head exploded from questions I said, "Wait! How do you even know Gideon? You've never even met before!"

"There's somethings I don't tell you for a reason, please just trust me and just look for Robbie tomorrow! Tell him to come to the Shack as soon as possible."

Before I could refuse Mabel said, "Don't worry Grunkle Ford, Dipper and I got this!"

I gave Mabel a looked and she just shrugged her shoulders. I'm pretty sure Ford knows what he is talking about, so I guess I should just shut up, but why Gideon, or Robbie, or Soos?!

I said, "Okay, well, even if we can get Gideon to help us, how does this impact Pacifica?"

Ford responded, "Don't worry about that Dipper! I have a plan to get her, but we need those people first to help us."

I was still confused out of my mind, but I guess that Grunkle Ford would know best. Stan said, "Enough with the rescue talk, let's eat dinner! I'm starving!"

We quickly ate dinner and got ready for bed. It was a long day ahead of us tomorrow and we needed our rest. We all said goodnight to each other and went to our respected rooms. I looked out the window looking at the stars saying, "Don't worry Pacifica, we're coming for you!"

* * *

The next morning was nice to get up. Even though the events that unfolded yesterday were haunting, I still felt relief knowing that something as evil as the Shape-Shifter is finally put to rest period. That, and also we have a plan to get Pacifica back for the first time in days, so that gives me some relief. Even though I still don't know what Robbie would have to do with Pacifica, matter as well get this over with.

I found Mabel downstairs already up and ready to go. She said, "Come on Dipper! We need to find Robbie for Ford now!"

"Can we at least eat breakfast first?"

"Already did bro, bro. Just grab a bagel and eat it while we're out."

I couldn't say no, so I grabbed my coat and a bagel. As we exited the shack Ford was waiting for us.

He said, "Ah Dipper! You're awake! I have already thought of the decisive plan on getting Pacifica back. I have also already packed everything you may need on your search for Robbie." He handed me my backpack and Mabel the same crossbow from when she went on the Unicorn adventure, I even noticed a crossbow for me in the backpack. "That should do it. Now, if anything happens, I want you guys to please run home as fast as you can! I don't want any of you to get hurt, so please just run if something happens! Other than that, good luck!"

Mabel and I walked to the golf cart and quickly drove away. We first drove to the center of town just to see if there was a possibility that he could be there, and of course, he wasn't. We both sighed and drove off to the mall. No dice. The Valentino household, nothing. The graveyard, nothing. Where the heck can a teenager like Robbie be?!

I sat back against the cart with an annoyed look on my face. I said, "Where could he be?! We wasted the entire afternoon looking for him!"

Mabel said, "Maybe he went back home?"

"No, that isn't what Robbie would do," I thought about it for a moment then realized he had a girlfriend, so where could they have gone… The woods? I said, "I guess we can look in the woods? Maybe he and Tambry are going out for a picnic or something."

We drove off and stopped outside the usual woods area where everyone would go into if they're just going for a walk. Mabel and I walked on the trail until we heard the sound of Tambry laughing behind a bush. My original thoughts were pretty dirty, but once we took a quick peak, they were just chilling on the ground talking to each other.

Tambry said, "So you were in a band?"

Robbie responded, "Yeah babe, I've always been in a band, hence the reason why I play the guitar."

"You mind playing me a song?"

Robbie started playing on his guitar. It wasn't bad, but for someone like me who just hates Robbie for getting after Wendy, I would have to rate it a 6 out of 10, but whatever.

Mabel said, "Well that's cute! Let's just tell Robbie and get out of here!"

"Okay." We were about to walk out of the bush when I heard a large sound of tree branches breaking and leafs being crushed. That's when I realized we weren't alone.

Soon a large Manotaur appeared behind Robbie and quickly grabbed him. I realized that the Manotaur was no more than Beardy himself.

Tambry and Robbie immediately screamed which made all the other Manotaurs come out of their hiding spots. The one leading them all was Chutzpar.

He said, "Grab the boy! Forget the girl!"

Pituitaur grabbed Tambry and placed some duct tape on her mouth, making her cries for help stop.

Mabel whispered, "Let's get out of here! Ford said to leave if something bad were to happen!"

I said, "No! I can't believe I'm saying this, but we need to help Robbie! We can't just leave him here, let's just see how things play out."

Mabel nodded and we continued to watch.

Robbie yelled, "What do you want from me! Just let my girlfriend go!"

Chutzpar said, "Too much information, let's just deliver the boy to the triangle and get out of here!"

Triangle? Does he mean Bill? I whispered to Mabel, "Mabel, I need you to shot the one holding Robbie in the leg, can you do that?"

She responded, "No problem bro, bro." She aimed the crossbow at the leg of Beardy and fired once right in the leg. It hit Beardy directly in the leg which made him drop Robbie to the ground. Robbie grabbed his guitar and smashed hit over Pituitaur's head, resulting in him letting go of Tambry and making Chutzpar freak out.

Mabel and I jumped out of our bush and immediately went after the other two Manotaurs (Clark and Pubertaur). Robbie noticed our surprised ambush and said, "What the heck are you two doing here?!"

I said, "No time! You need to come to the shack ASAP!" I pulled out the other crossbow in my backpack and shot Clark in the shoulder, resulting in him falling to the ground. Mabel just threw her crossbow at Pubertaur making him fall to the ground.

Chutzpar threw his hands in the air signaling surrender. That's pretty unmanly!

I walked up to him and said, "Why were you after Robbie?"

"I promise you Destructor, we didn't mean to harm the boy! Just let me and my boys go!"

"Who hired you?!"

"Some triangle guy told us to do him a favor. He made Leaderaur go crazy, so we had no choice. He said he wanted the boy, so we did our best, but this was surprising to see you here."

As much as I wanted to hit Chutzpar over the head, he and his guys didn't really have a choice due to Bill's control on Leaderaur. I said, "Get out of here."

Chutzpar said, "Everyone retreat!" And they quickly ran away back in the woods.

After all the madness went down, Robbie said, "What the heck was that?! Who were those things?!"

I said, "Doesn't matter! I need you to come with me to the shack!"

Robbie said, "No way! You think I would go anywhere with you two? After what just happened I need to stay as far away from you as possible!"

Tambry said, "They did help us Robbie, you have to go with them…"

Robbie turned to Tambry, "I hate it when you're right…"

And with that, one of the 5 was found.

* * *

Bill's POV

2 down, that's a shame, but luckily I have 6 more in line…

**Stay Tuned!**


	21. Chapter 21

Dipper and Pacifica's Love Story

Chapter 21

Dipper's POV

As we walked home, Robbie seemed to be very jumpy to everything that he saw. I would too. It's not every day you're just chilling with your girlfriend and a giant hairy beast tries to kidnap you. Actually, when I think about it, that's exactly what happens in this town.

Robbie said, "So can one of you two explain why your uncle needs to see me?"

Mabel responded, "Well, to be completely honest, he didn't really tell us. He just said that we need to find you as soon as possible."

"Wait, you're telling me that he just told you guys to get me, and that's it?" Robbie raised an eyebrow.

Mabel responded, "Yep, that's it!"

"But that doesn't make sense! Your uncle never does that! He just pick pockets other people and just creeps me out period."

Mabel but her lip and eyed me. We both knew what would happen next. We had to tell him eventually. It's not like he'll walk into the shack and just look at Ford and NOT say something.

I said, "Uh, Robbie? When we say our uncle, we aren't talking about Grunkle Stan…"

Robbie turned to me and said, "Then who the heck are you talking about?"

I scratched the back of my neck, "Well, it's a long story, but to make it a short one, we have another Grunkle Stan."

Robbie's eyes widened, "Wait, there's two of them?! I'm getting out of this crazy town!"

I said, "No! There aren't two legit Grunkle Stan's, the Stan you know has a brother, and his name is also Stan. So the Stan you know is actually named Stanley while his brother is named Stanford."

Robbie looked like he was going to explode, "Wait! You're telling me that the Stan everyone has known in this town had a brother named Stan also, but because they had the same name, we couldn't tell which one was which?"

Mabel laughed. I responded, "Not exactly, Stan's brother only appeared in Gravity Falls not that long ago. So you haven't seen him yet. As a matter of fact, none of you have. He hasn't left the shack yet."

Robbie said, "Is he some kind of paranoid psychopath?"

I thought about it for a moment, "Actually, pretty much!"

Robbie's face got really worried and said, "Some help me!"

Mabel laughed even harder and patted Robbie on the back saying, "Don't worry Robbie! We're just joking about the psychopath part, but take away the paranoid part, he's a genius!"

Robbie made a fake smile as we finally got to the shack. When I walked through the front door, I saw that Stan was actually doing something besides sleeping for once. He was helping Ford with some tools and papers. I have never seen Ford and Grunkle Stan actually work together. Ever since that event yesterday, they haven't been at each other's throats most of the time. It was nice to see that, it makes us look like a real family.

I said, "Uh, sorry to interrupt, but we have Robbie here."

Ford looked up and said, "Ah yes Dipper. Nice job! I guess you didn't have any trouble finding him right?"

I was about to tell him what happened when Mabel jumped in, "Oh yeah Grunkle Ford, everything went super well! No problems here!"

Ford gave a small smile and watched as Robbie walked in. Robbie looked confused to see two Grunkle Stan's standing right in front of him. He said, "Uh, are you supposed to be Mr. Pines?"

Ford responded, "Precisely Robbie! But I would bet that you're probably confused, so let's take a seat for a moment and talk."

Robbie and Ford took a seat and Ford just explained to him about everything that's happened and why he summoned him. Robbie seemed to understand, but I still had a small feeling that he was still confused.

Robbie said, "Okay Mr. Pines, now I know what's going on. But can you tell me why you need me? I know you said you needed me for an important reason, but it would help to get an image in my head."

Ford responded, "You're special Robbie. Same goes for Mabel, Dipper, and my brother Stanley. But that's all I can tell you for now. I really want to tell you guys more, but please trust me when I say that everything I'm not telling you is for your own safety." I think that was more towards Tambry who has stayed silent the entire time ever since we got her and Robbie.

Robbie seemed to understand and said, "Alright, well, what now?"

Grunkle Stan jumped in and said, "Now…we just wait it out until Dipper and Mabel find everyone else on that list. As soon as we find everyone we need, we can go to phase two."

Robbie asked, "And phase two is what exactly?"

Ford said, "We'll get to the specifics later, as for now Dipper and Mabel have to find the next person I need." He turned to me, "Whose next?"

I grabbed the piece of paper out of my pocket and said, "The next person is Soos, and do you mind giving us another crossbow, because it seems Mabel broke hers and well, I seemed to break mine too…"

Ford raised an eyebrow and said, "How the heck did you two break a crossbow without even using it? Ah, whatever! I'll get you something before you two go, as for you Robbie, I need your services elsewhere, if you would please follow me." Robbie and Ford left the room leaving Stan, Tambry, Mabel and I standing in the kitchen.

I looked at Tambry and said, "You can chill in the living room if you want. You probably want to rest after the experience you've just had."

Tambry said, "Oh yes! That would be nice." She left the room.

Stan asked, "What happened? I thought everything went all well?"

I said, "No, everything didn't go well. We were about to get Robbie who was hanging out with Tambry at the picnic area in the woods, when out of nowhere, some Manotaurs ambushed Robbie. They were also trying to get him, so Mabel and I jumped out and somehow beat them. After talking to the leader about why he was after Robbie, his response was that Bill already got to them first and wanted Robbie for himself, so the Manotaurs had no choice."

Stan said, "Before I say this, I just want to say that I'm all for your bravery, but why the heck did you put your own life for this?! You could have gotten hurt, and I couldn't live with myself to see you two hurt on my watch!"

Mabel responded, "We wanted to make Ford not disappointed in us! He told us he really needed Robbie for this, and we didn't want to come back empty handed."

"But your life is more important than a stupid mission like this."

I said, "In Pacifica's case, my life is second for her safety… I know that sounded deep, but after what happened with her and Bill, I really want her back in my arms."

Stan said, "I'm 100% with you on that, but who the heck is this Bill guy?"

Mabel said, "He's this evil triangle guy that's a demon and he wants to take over the world!"

"And he's the guy who kidnapped Pacifica?"

I said, "Yeah, he's responsible. But I guess there was a specific reason on why he did it."

Stan acknowledged, "Okay, well why didn't you want to tell my brother about what happened?"

I responded, "We were worried that he would react bad, and won't want us to get the rest of the people he needs. Like Ford, I really want to beat Bill and find Pacifica, she's really the only person I care about, well, besides you guys. But the point is that if Grunkle Ford says he has a plan to find Pacifica, I'll go all out if I have to."

Stan shook his head and walked over to the living room. He came back with a baseball bat and golf club. He said, "You guys shouldn't wait for Ford. Just take these and go find Soos. But I'm still with Ford on this one. If something gets bad, don't hesitate to come back to the shack. There isn't anything that this family can't handle together."

Mabel and I both shook our heads yes. We were about to leave when Mabel asked, "Wait, Grunkle Stan, why don't you join us?"

"Kid, I want to join you, but whatever poindexter is doing to Robbie, he told me that he needs me too for that, but I'll join you on the next search, I promise."

Mabel and I then walked out to the cart. We still had sun in the sky so matter as well get this over with. After what happened before with Robbie, we decided to look at the park/woods area again just to make sure Soos didn't just decide to go for a walk. And with all our luck, we actually found him sitting down on a bench with his laptop.

We walked up to him and said, "Hey Soos! What's up?"

He turned to us and said, "Guys! So glad you're here! Say hi to Melody!" He turned his laptop to us and we saw Melody on the screen.

Mabel smiled and said, "OMG, it's been too long since we've seen each other! How's it going?"

Melody said, "Going well actually, I been trying different jobs over here and they've actually worked out, but I miss you guys."

"Aw, well, if you have any free time, don't hesitate to send a card or something!"

"Will do Mabel," she paused, "Hey Soos, I don't want to take up your time with these guys, so I'll head off. Talk to you later."

Soos said, "See ya!" And right when she got off, Soos quickly yelled, "I love you!" But then slapped his forehead and said, "Dang it! Missed my opportunity again!"

He closed his laptop and turned to Mabel and me, he said, "Alright dudes, whatta need?"

I said, "Grunkle Ford sent us to retrieve you, he didn't say why, but told us it was important."

Soos said, "Uh, does he really need me right now? I would go straight to the shack right now if I could, but I just realized that I got to go out to dinner with my grandma, and I kind of promised her that I wouldn't be late."

I looked at Mabel and she shrugged, "Alright Soos, can you come first thing tomorrow to the shack? I really don't want to retrieve you myself."

Soos responded, "Of course dude! I promise, first thing tomorrow." He looked at his watch and said, "Oh shoot! I'm going to be late! See you tomorrow!" He got off the stool and ran fast to the parking lot.

As we walked out of the park, I really started to wonder what would Ford want with people like Soos, Robbie and Wendy. He has made it clear that he doesn't want us to know, but I have no idea what he would need with them. Then I thought on what could Pacifica be thinking about right now? She's been out there for so long, that I couldn't even imagine the horror that she has endured.

* * *

Pacifica's POV

Well, even though I have been stuck to a tree, it hasn't been bad since the Shape-Shifter left. And from the look of Bill's expression on his face, I've a feeling that something didn't go according to plan. But look at the bright side! No creepy white monster trying to kill me even though he wasn't allowed! No more fearing for my life, well, not as much anyway. But overall, life has been going well! Living the life in the same dress that I've worn for a week now. Yep, good old Pacifica Northwest chilling in the woods, tied to a tree, with an evil triangle holding me hostage. Seems like everyone's average Monday to me.

Anyway, I was chilling by the tree when once again Bill appeared, but this time, he had some company with him. But for some reason, they were just out of my line of sight that I couldn't see them. But I did overhear their conversation.

Bill said, "Alright, you know the plan shorty?"

The unknown character said, "Don't call me short you triangle! Once I for fill my end of the deal, I'm expecting you to do the same for yourself."

Bill relaxingly said, "Relax! I'll do everything you said I will if you deliver the big guy, but if you fail, the deal's off!"

"Don't underestimate me and my boys, we'll deliver your guy."

"Good, you can go now." Bill then flew over to me and said, "Hey Llama! How are you doing on this fine day?"

I responded, "Quite well Bill, I never felt so good BEING TIED TO A TREE! Who were you talking to?"

Bill responded, "That doesn't matter, what does matter is that they'll prevail at the end."

"And what if they don't, because whatever you want, it isn't going to work."

Bill giggled, "Oh Llama, I don't know how Pine Tree handled you, especially since all your doing is asking questions. Maybe I did Pine Tree a favor by kidnapping you."

My face got red, "You and I both know that Dipper is doing everything in his power to get me back! I bet you there isn't a moment where he isn't thinking about me!"

"I wouldn't be so sure on that Llama."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Llama, have you noticed that I'm a dream demon, so I know what exactly everyone is thinking about right now, and let me say this to you, Pine Tree isn't always thinking about you. As a matter of fact, he hasn't really thought about you at all."

I looked away, "You're bluffing! Dipper cares about me!"

"I don't know Llama, it seems ever since you left, all Pine Tree has been thinking about is his family, I guess you're not part of that…"

I was in disbelief. That couldn't be true! After everything that's happened, Dipper has to care about me right? But Bill is a dream demon, so he can look into people's minds to see what they're thinking… No! I refuse to believe in something that simply isn't true. I spat out, "I refuse to believe you!"

"Believe what you want Llama, I'm just saving you some time and tears..."

I completely ignored that last statement and remembered that the Shape-Shifter was nowhere to be found, so I asked, "Where the heck did the Shape-Shifter go?"

Bill laughed and said, "Nice job in changing the subject! But anyway, he didn't for fill his end of the deal, so he was… terminated."

"So he's dead?"

"Well, I never seen someone jump to a conclusion that fast, but yes, he's gone. But don't be worried for long Llama, you're going to have company very soon!"

I said, "You going after Dipper again?"

Bill responded, "You mean Pine Tree? Oh, no! I'm done with him! The Shape-Shifter already failed on getting him, so matter as well learn from my mistakes. No, I don't need Pine Tree, well, not yet."

"What are you up too?"

Bill once again laughed and said, "The little you know Llama, the better…" He then disappeared and left me once again alone.

As I sat there, I couldn't help but think about what Bill said. Is he right about Dipper? After everything that's happened, maybe he just gave up on me and doesn't love me anymore… oh God, please no! All I want is to be with my Dipper, but if Dipper doesn't love me anymore, I would rather just stay to this tree and never know that! It would be heart breaking to be rescued just to get told that he wants to break up with me.

As I said before, your typical average Monday.

* * *

Dipper's POV

It was a bright new day ahead of us! With Soos coming at noon, that give Mabel and I time to look for Wendy and possibly Old Man McGucket. When I think about it, we haven't seen McGucket ever since the Northwest party, I hope everything is alright with him…

But I guess Mabel wasn't up for another search, so we decided not to check on Wendy or McGucket. Later that day, I looked at the clock, and it read 12:32, making Soos already 32 minutes late. Now, on a regular day, Soos rarely misses a minute of work, but I guess there's a first to everything.

After about another half an hour, I decided that something's up. I found Mabel on the couch playing with Waddles.

I said, "Soos's late, that isn't like him to be more than an hour late."

Mabel responded, "Maybe his Grandma wanted him to help her with something, I bet it's nothing."

"Yeah, but I really don't like this at all, you know what, I'm going to just take a quick ride to Soos's house. I just want to make sure that nothing happened."

Mabel said while looking at Waddles, "No problem bro, have fun."

I walked out the shack and got on to the golf cart. I knew where Soos lives after Gideon tried to take over the shack, and also when Soos got addicted to that game before Melody. As much as I like Soos, those where some really dark day's at that house. Our family went from being a hopeless, about to split, to becoming more like one. That, and also it was hot at night since Soos's grandma never paid for an air conditioning. But enough about that, let's focus on Soos.

I finally turned the corner to Soos's house when all of a sudden, I heard a large roar coming from some of the houses down the road. Then out of nowhere, the front side of Soos's house exploded and a large pile of gnomes on top of each other came out of the smoke with Soos in their hands.

Their leader (Jeff) said, "Alright guys, now that we have what Bill wants, let's just deliver the fat guy and get out of here!"

Soos said, "Someone help me!"

I yelled, "I'll save you Soos!" I immediately floored the gas and ran right into one of the legs of the giant gnome. Unfortunately, the amount of gnomes in one leg made the golf cart and me feel like running into a wall. So the golf cart broke into pieces while I fell off onto the hard pavement. And let me tell you, it hurt!

After the rolls from my body finally stopped, I felt like crap. I took a quick peek at my arms and legs. They all had cuts on them and starting to bleed in some spots. And while I was recovering from the impact, the gnomes regenerated their leg and walked over to me.

Jeff said, "Ah Dipper! We meet again! And this time you don't have your sister to back you up."

I got to my feet and yelled, "Give me back Soos! Or else!" I reached for my backpack, but realized I forgot it at the shack, which meant I was empty handed, crap!

Jeff said, "Oh! I'm so scared! Without your sister, you're nothing! And with no leaf blower either, that's another negative for you!" With his other arm, he flicked me, which made me fall even further back onto my head (still on the pavement).

Jeff said, "Alright boys! We had our fun, let's deliver the package."

And as they walked away, Soos yelled, "Dipper! Help me!" I tried to get up and chase them, but I was in so much pain, I couldn't run after them. I yelled, "NO!" but it was no use, they took Soos away and there was nothing I could do about it.

**Stay Tuned!**


	22. Chapter 22

Dipper and Pacifica's Love Story

Chapter 22

Dipper's POV

I couldn't believe it. Soos was right in the palm of my hands, and they took him. I felt so small without the journals, not to mention without Mabel by my side. As I stood up, I felt a sharp pain coming from my back, causing me to limp as I slowly made my way back to the shack. Because of how clueless this town is, it has seem that no one even noticed the large explosion from Soos's house. And with the cart destroyed from the collision with the gnomes, I was on my own.

As I limped home, I thought about what I would say to everyone back at the shack. I failed them. There's no disputing that, but how could I have gotten so close and lost it all? Maybe Gideon was right about me, without the journals I'm nobody, and without Mabel, I'm like a bird without wings. But I need to keep positive! I can't give up on Pacifica! I bet she hasn't given up on me, so I need to do the same for her!

After about half an hour of limping, I finally made it to the shack. I quickly waddled though the door and found everyone in the living room enjoying themselves. All three of them (Grunkle Ford, Grunkle Stan, and Mabel) turned to me and dropped their orange juice drinks they were drinking to the ground.

Grunkle Stan said, "Oh my gosh kid! What happened?!" He quickly made his way to the first aid kit and slowly moved me to a chair to sit down.

I responded, "They got him…"

Mabel said, "Who got who?"

"The gnomes. They got Soos and brought him to Bill. I tried to chase after them, but I was in so much pain, I couldn't move fast enough. And with the golf cart destroyed, I couldn't do anything. But I tried! I really did!"

Ford shook his head and placed his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry Dipper, I have no doubt that you didn't do what was necessary for this mission. But we'll not make this little bump in the road stop us! If I would guess, Bill brought Soos to where Pacifica is. Soon we'll find Pacifica, and then get Soos. But we have to stick with the plan. Who's next Dipper on that list?"

Stan jumped in, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute Stanford. I know we have a plan and everything, but I'll not jeopardize my nephew's life over something like this! Look at him! He's got cuts all over him! Not to mention a bunch of bruises on his body. It's too dangerous for them to-"

I cut him off, "You're wrong Stan! This town has shown me things that I could never imagine before I came here. And after finding someone that actually likes me, I can't stand it if I were to lose her! I don't care if I have to walk through hell to bring her back! But if that means we get closer to saving her then I don't care!" There were tears in my eyes, but I spoke from the heart, and everybody knows that speaking from the heart shows real emotion.

Stan looked at me with a worried expression, "Listen kid, I'm all for saving your girlfriend, I really am. But I don't want to send you to your parents in a stretcher, or God forbid this, but something worse!"

"But Stan! Look deep into your heart and tell me would you risk everything you worked for just to make those you love happy?"

Stan looked away for a second. He took a long sigh and said, "Fine! But this time we're all working together on this one. No more splitting up."

I hugged Stan and said, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Ford said, "Alright, now that's taken care of, who's next on the list?"

I reached for my pocket and pulled out the piece of paper. "It says Wendy."

Ford said, "So it's settled, starting tomorrow we'll look for Wendy. But for now, let's patch you up Dipper."

As they patched my up, I couldn't think of what would have happened differently if I brought Mabel with me. Sometimes I think she brings me down, but too many times this summer she has actually brought me up. But how could I've been so stupid and not bring the journals! Or even a weapon?! I've failed this family so many times with my stupidity that I have a hard time thinking good thoughts about myself. I lost Soos, and I destroyed the golf cart. I'm surprised that Stan wasn't up my butt right now about the amount of money just lost. But I guess he's just showing sympathy.

Stan said, "Alright Dipper, you're all set. Take it easy for the rest of the day."

"Thanks guys." I waddled all the way to my room and just sat on my bed. Every second I sit here doing nothing, the more I think Pacifica is getting further and further out of my reach. What if I don't ever see her again? It's been more than a week that I don't even know if she even likes me anymore? My thoughts were interrupted from Mabel knocking on the door.

She said, "Hey bro, want to talk?"

"Sure."

She walked in and sat across from me on her bed. She said, "Dang man, you took a beating from those gnomes."

"Yeah, I'm kind of annoyed by that."

"But don't you worry Dipper! I bet we'll get Soos and Pacifica back before you know it!"

"But Mabel, I was thinking about some things and I wondering if Pacifica even likes me anymore?"

Mabel raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? Of course she likes you!"

I responded, "But before I met her, the life she had was different. Even though it was tough, it was safe. I broke the number one rule Mr. Northwest told me to do, and that's to keep Pacifica safe! How could anyone like someone else when all they do is get into trouble? And it's not like its trouble with school or anything, but actual life threatening issues!"

Mabel glared at me, "Dipper! Are you questioning the power love has on people?! Bro, I have seen many cases where people _really _like someone, and what you and Pacifica have is defiantly under that category. I swear on Waddles life that Pacifica still likes, actually, loves you more than anything. Yes, you did put her in danger, but I've talked to Pacifica more than enough to know that she likes you because you make her life an adventure. The reason why she moved out was because her old life was boring, and unfair. But with you, her life became free and exhilarating! I bet she knows that you're doing everything in your power to bring her back."

I said, "Wow Mabel, I never thought of it that way. Thanks."

"No problem bro. I'm always going to be there for you. Let's get prepared for tomorrow, and maybe watch a movie afterwards!"

As we walked out the room, I couldn't help but put a smile on my face.

* * *

Pacifica's POV

Ever since Bill left me to my thoughts about Dipper, I've been thinking about it nonstop. Dipper and I have been through things no one else (besides his sister) could even imagine. How could all that love and not to mention money be put away? Maybe Dipper has forgotten about me. That would explain why I haven't been rescued yet. Maybe he never loved me in the first place and all that stuff about being meant to be together was all a big lie. Maybe-

My thoughts were disrupted from the sound of someone screaming and a bunch of tree branches being snapped. Before I knew it, a large pile of gnomes broke down a giant tree in front of me and in one of their hands was Soos from the shack! There was a small blind fold around his eyes so he couldn't see where he was or where he came from. They placed Soos next to me around the tree and tied him. After they made their knots, they dismantled themselves and took the blindfold off. But the creepy part was that they just sat in front of us and didn't say a word.

Soos turned his head to me and said, "Pacifica! You're alive!"

I responded, "Of course I would you idiot! It would take more than a triangle to kill the powerful Pacifica Northwest thank you very much!"

"But we've been looking for you for so long that we weren't sure if you were even alive."

I lowered my voice, "Wait, do they actually think I'm…dead?"

Soos said, "Too be completely honest with you, I don't even know what they think anymore. But I do know that Dipper is doing everything he can to get you back, that's for sure."

For the first time in a week, a small smiled appeared on my face. "H-he's still fighting to get me back?"

"Yeah! He hasn't wasted a minute on trying to get you back! I couldn't even think of anything else he did do during his free time. All I hear from that shack is Pacifica, Pacifica, Pacifica. That boy is doing anything he could think of in order to get you back!"

I couldn't help but blush. If this was true, then he still really cares about me, and still wants to be with me. It's hard to believe that I would even question the love Dipper and I have. But even though that's one problem solved, we're still stuck here in the middle of the woods with no way out. Crap.

But soon everything began to change and time slowed down. Bill soon appeared in the sky which made all the gnomes on the ground stand up straight. I turned to Soos who's was making a gasp face the entire time.

Bill flew down to where I would assume was the leader of the gnomes was standing. He said, "Ah! So you didn't fail me this time! Nice job!"

One of the gnomes said, "Hey! We held our side of the deal, so you give us what we want!"

Bill's voice got deep, "Actually, I have different plans in mind." Then out of nowhere, he jumped towards one of the gnomes and disappeared. The gnomes got very confused until one of the gnomes eyes got yellow.

The gnome started to laugh just like Bill. That's when I realized that he was Bill! He said, "YOu'Re mY pUPpeT NOw!" He laughed very load and with his hands, started to move them towards his neck. He gripped the neck and squeezed very hard, making the gnome's face go red, and soon blue. Soon, the gnome's eyes closed and he fell to the ground. The horrible laughing stopped, and there was a large silence engulfing the forest. All the gnomes just stared in horror at the fallen gnome in front of them.

Bill soon reappeared and said in his normal voice, "HA, HA! Wasn't that fun?!"

All the gnomes started to shake and get worried expressions on their face.

Bill continued, "Okay, now that you don't have a leader anymore, I guess you're no help to me." In his deep voice, "GET OUT!"

All the gnomes screamed and quickly scattered into the woods. I think I overheard them say, "Jeff's dead! Everyone run!"

After all the gnomes scattered, I said with horror, "W-What did you do?"

Bill responded, "Oh I just had a little fun with the limited power I have in this dimension. Besides, that gnome was being a real pain towards me, so I decided to, how do you guys say it, take out the trash? Ha, ha!"

I said, "B-But how? How could you forced a gnome to kill itself?!"

Soos whispered, "The triangle guy's a dream demon, so he can take over people's minds! This happened earlier in the summer with Stan at the shack."

Bill said, "You're right on the money Question Mark! You see Llama, because of my power, I'm able to take over someone's mind and force them to do anything I want. I even did that to Pine Tree earlier in the summer too!"

I sat there is shock, at first, I thought that Bill couldn't be any major threat, but now I see that he could be a horrible monster! I asked, "But how could you kill someone if you're sharing the same body as them? Why aren't you dead?"

Bill answered, "Because even though I'm taking their body, their soul is still there. I'm not a physical organism in this God forsaken dimension, so I can't be killed that easily. So when this poor gnome over here died, I simply just left his body and returned here. Isn't that hilarious?!"

I didn't even want to respond to that knowing that Bill could take over my mind at any time. But the more I sit here, the more I realize that I may never get home again. I'll never get to see Dipper again. Am I going to die here? Is this going to be the final resting place for the popular Pacifica Northwest? I do have to admit it, this would be a real crappy way to go.

Bill continued, "Alright, let's get down to business! Even though the gnomes got me what I wanted, they have no more use for me, so there goes another pawn to my set… But I still have more where that came from! As for you two, I hope you're not too comfortable, because things are about to get interesting…" And he soon vanished, leaving Soos and I.

Soos said, "Alright Pacifica, while he's gone, let's find a way out of this!"

I acknowledged, "What's the point?! I've tried everything! And even if we somehow got out of here, where would we go? We don't know where we are, not to mention we have no money. We wouldn't get further than a mile before we get screwed."

Soos looked at me with disappointment, "But… we can't just sit here and rot! The gangs out there trying to get us back! The last thing we should do is nothing. Come on bro, you need to have hope."

I was about to say something when I realized he just called me bro, "You called me bro. Why?"

"Oh, I call all my friends bro. It's just who I am."

I said, "But I called you an idiot, how could you look at me as your friend?"

Soos smiled, "Because I know deep down that you didn't mean to say that. You've been out here for so long that I couldn't imagine the stress you've been through. Don't worry bro, I understand."

I shook my head, "I see." I eyed a sharp stick that was just out of my leg's reach, but I know if I could get it we could get out of here. "Soos, can you reach for that stick that's in front of me?"

He answered, "I think I can, but I'm tied very well that I can't move over!" He tried moving, but he barely moved an inch. The tree we're tied too was very large, so even though Soos is only several feet from me, it's going to take a long time for him to get where I'm sitting.

But for the first time in days, I finally have some hope to get out of here.

* * *

Dipper's POV

I woke up the next day later then I wanted to. I tried to get out of bed, but I soon felt the wonderful pain that I acquired yesterday. My back was better, but now everything was just sore. I saw that Mabel was already out of bed, so I started to make my way to the door. As I walked down the steps, I felt myself limping a bit, but definably better than yesterday.

I finally got to the kitchen to see everyone up and already set to start the day. Grunkle Ford said, "Ah Dipper! You're awake! Glad to see that you're still with us. Whenever you're ready we can start the search for Wendy today."

"Okay," I quickly ate a bagel and got ready myself. Due to the fact that the cart was destroyed, we were all forced to use Grunkle Stan's car.

We drove around town to every single place you could think of, the bowling alley, the cemetery, the mall, literally every place in town. We went from one side of the town all the way to another. Even though we wasted an hour on lunch, we wasted a perfect good summer day looking for one person!

When it was starting to get dark, we were about to give up when Mabel came up with a suggestion, "Maybe they went mini-golfing?"

I thought about it for a moment, it made sense. We haven't gone mini-golfing ever since Pacifica and Mabel had their golf competition and not to mention were attack by the Lillputtians. But ever since that day, the gold course has been still operating. I responded, "Yeah, let's just take a few minutes and check it out real quick."

We quickly drove to the Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt to just check to see if Wendy was there. When we got there, we saw Thompson mini-van outside the main area. As a matter of fact, that was the only car in the parking lot.

We parked it and decided to take a quick look to see for ourselves. As we walked through the main gates, I couldn't help but remember the last time we were here. Everything happened so fast that I actually forgot most of the stuff that did happen. But maybe that's a good thing considering the circumstances.

The golf place hasn't changed. Everything looks the same, so I guess after we left nothing different happened. But I couldn't help but feel something fishy about this. All the lights were off, so we couldn't really see anything that far.

We stood right next to the first hole when all of a sudden, the main gates closed shut, locking us all in. Soon, lights starting turning on towards the windmill hole (18th hole). Then one familiar face soon appeared with a smirk on his face. It was Franz!

He said, "Hello hugelings! Long time no see! How are all of you doing on this fine night?"

I said, "We aren't here to annoy you tiny Dutchman, we just want our friends and leave!"

He said, "Ah yes! The other hugelings!" Then, the lights on the pirate hole (8th hole) went on showing Wendy, Thompson, Lee and Nate all tied up. They were eyeballing us obviously wanting our help.

Ford said, "Now listen here you little golf ball! We're here for them, so get out of our way!" He stepped forward but soon a giant ax came out of nowhere aiming right for Ford. He dodged it, but it was very close.

Franz said, "Unfortunately, we're all at a disagreement. You see, Bill wants up to deliver him these hugelings, but he said if you were to come around, a different plan would be placed. So we're all going to have… a golf tournament!"

Mabel said, "A golf tournament?! We want our friends! Not a stupid trophy!"

Franz responded, "Well, that's what Bill wants… So let's do it! If you guys win, I'll hand over the hugelings to you and you can leave, but if we win…" Then his voice got very deep, "You will die…" The lights went out making the entire place go dark.

**Stay Tuned!**


	23. Chapter 23

Dipper and Pacifica's Love Story

Chapter 23

Dipper's POV

As soon as the lights went out, there was a lot of noises in all directions. I tried calling out to everyone around me, but my voice never broke through the sound barrier of whatever the noise was.

Soon, there was a larger spot of light that formed in front of me. I soon saw that everyone was still around me. We all stared at the large amount of light appear in front of us, soon forming into a triangle. Bill soon appeared spinning his cane.

He said, "Ah! If it isn't the Pine's family! It's so nice to finally see you all!" He stared at Grunkle Ford who was just glaring at Bill. Bill continued, "Hey Sixer! How was your wonderful journey into the portal?! I haven't seen you since you broke our deal 30 years ago. How's it going?!"

Ford yelled, "You betrayed me you evil demon! Go to hell!"

Bill shook his head (or whatever it is), "Tsk, tsk, that's no way to treat your friend Sixer… I thought you and I were the best of friends after you told me how desperate you were to find the truth about this town. So I helped you, but you broke the deal that we had!"

Ford responded, "That wasn't the deal! You never told me that the portal would bring pain and destruction to this world! You tricked me for your own demise!"

Bill soon stared to get redder. I spotted all the Lilliputtians just staring at what Bill and Ford were talking about, not daring to interfere. But for the first time in a long time, I broke that silence.

I yelled out, "Hey Bill! Where are you hiding Pacifica?!"

Bill just laughed at my question. "HAHA! You really think you're tough Pine Tree?! Yelling out at me for your girlfriend's sake?! The truth about all of this is that if it weren't for your pals, you wouldn't be able to do anything!"

I quickly felt embarrassed. He was right. If it wasn't for everyone else around me, I wouldn't be trying at this point.

Mabel saw my red face and yelled out, "You're no different Bill! If it wasn't for your powers, you wouldn't be able to do anything either!"

Bill then got very mad and his color changed. He screamed, "Enough with this stupid commentary! Let's get down to business," he got calmer as his sentence went on, "the reason why I came here today was to see this wonderful golf tournament happen! As what the golf ball said, if you guys win, you can get Ice Bag over there and her friends, but if I win, then I get them."

Mabel called out saying, "Are you going to mini-golf?"

Bill laughed and said, "Ha, no. The Lilliputtians are going to putt for me."

I said, "But they run the course, that's no fair!"

Bill said, "You're wrong on that Pine Tree! This competition will be ran on my terms and my rules. The Lilliputtians will play for me and whoever gets the lowest score at the end of the game wins!"

Grunkle Stan said, "But how can we know that you won't cheat yourself?!"

Bill responded, "You don't! I'll let you guys think about it. It's not really like you have a choice in the matter, but I'll give you a second to take it all in!"

We all looked at each other. We have no choice. We can't let Bill get Wendy too, so we have to mini-golf. For Pacifica's sake!

We turned back to Bill and I said, "We're in!"

Bill soon stopped spinning his cane and snapped his fingers. This made the entire golf course engulf in blue flames, blocking all possible routes of escape. This also gave out a lot of light to the court. Four mini-golf clubs floated from the stand to us. The Lilliputtians followed Bill to the first hole, which was the Cowboy hole from when Pacifica and Mabel mini-golfed. Two golf balls floated to the start of the hole and just landed.

Bill turned to us and said, "Alright, let's get this started! These are the rules. Every hole someone else has to play. One person per hole, however, since I'm sooo nice, I'll let the other people who aren't golfing, help the person who's on that hole."

We all huddled up while the Lilliputtians did the same thing.

Grunkle Stan said, "Alright, who wants to go first?"

Everyone looked at Mabel since she was the best at mini-golf in the family. That, and she also played on this hole before, so she knows what's up."

Mabel acknowledged, "Alright, I'll go."

Mabel walked up to the hole and we soon all the Cowboy Lilliputtians walk to the hole too.

I noticed this and said, "Wait! This is unfair! You can't have the creators of the hole play on their hole! They know every crack, bump, and hazard!"

Bill stroked his chin (or the part under his eye if you want to look at it that way), "Mm, this is more annoying than I thought it was going to be. Fine! There must be different Lilliputtians for each hole!"

The Cowboy Lilliputtians gave out a small groan and slowly walked back. The pirate Lilliputtians soon stepped up.

The head pirate (the captain) said, "Yarg! Don't think we have forgotten what happened before! Prepare to walk the plank!"

Mabel walked up to her ball and aimed herself. The hole was shaped like a backwards 5, and from remembering what happened the last time, this hole seemed to be very easy.

Mabel aimed herself, raised her club back, and smacked the golf ball. It ricocheted off the walls and continued its run towards the hole. It went past the wagon and went straight in the hole, getting a hole in one.

Mabel said, "Yes!" And raised her fist in the air. I grabbed some paper and a pencil and wrote down the score.

The pirate Lilliputtians walked up to the ball. They quickly then split up. Some went to the wagon, while others grabbed a small club in order to hit the ball with. The Cowboy Lilliputtians were barking orders at the pirates telling them what to do. I couldn't tell what they were saying because they were speaking in a language that I never heard before.

As soon as everyone was in position, the pirate Lilliputtians grabbed the small club and tired their best in order to lift it. They raised it back slowly and smacked it as hard as they could, but due to the fact of being small, didn't get very far. But I soon noticed small little patches of the fake grass lifted in order to move the ball. It continued to move even though it stopped until it was right next to the wagon. The pirates quickly shot a cannon ball at the ball making it roll straight into the hole.

Mabel looked at Bill and said, "That's cheating! They used a cannon ball to move it, to mention the fake grass!"

Bill waved off Mabel's complaint saying, "I'll allow it."

Everyone eyeballed each other, we all knew this wasn't going to be easy. But I guess we have no choice in this game. It Bill's game after all, anything's possible.

* * *

Pacifica's POV

As Soos tried to make his way to where I'm sitting, I tried myself to reach for the large stick in front of me. But due to my little height and therefore shorter legs, I was unable to reach it.

Frustrated, I said, "Crap! I can't reach for this stupid stick!"

Soos, who was panting from the amount of little hops he's done in order to get as far as he is right now said, "*PANT* You can't give *PANT* up Pacifica! I'm *PANT* almost there!"

I turned my head and eyeballed him at the corner of my eye. 20 minutes ago I wasn't able to see him period, so this is at least better than before.

I nested my head back against the tree and just heard Soos's grunt sounds as he tried to continue his journey towards me.

I closed my eyes for a moment. I've been stuck to this tree for too long. I've seen things that I want to un-see. And the worst part about all of this is that no matter how close I am from getting out of here, I still feel vulnerable. Even if I were to get out of here right now, I would still be tracked down by Bill no matter how far I run, no matter how far I go, I'll be followed to the ends of the Earth. I escaped from this horror show before, but that resulted me being hunted down and beaten up at the hands of a creature that I didn't even knew existed! How could someone like Dipper be so brave and have the courage to fight these horrible creatures like the Shape-Shifter or the monstrosity of Bill? Maybe that's why I love Dipper. I never 100% really thought about why I like Dipper so much until now. Before all of this, I was still understanding what is was to be free. To be free of the chains that hooked me to become that awful Northwest that my parents wanted me to become. But Dipper was the one to show me that I don't have to be that person. I can choose who I want to be, and who I want to be with. But now I realize the real reason why I love Dipper is because he is my guide, my guardian. He showed me the light even when it was dark, he protected me from my parents grip on my life. Even though I'm here in the middle of nowhere, I still feel safe knowing that my Dipper is out there, somewhere, trying everything he can to get me back.

I was so in depth with my thinking that I never even noticed that Soos actually was sitting right next to me.

He said, "Pacifica? Hello? Earth to Pacifica?" He waved his hand in front of me even though my eyes were close. I felt the air move against my face.

I opened my eyes and was startled from seeing Soos so close to me. Just a minute ago he was at the corner of my eye, now he's sitting right next to me. As I continued to look, I soon noticed that he was covered in sweat, and still trying to get back his breath.

I said, "Uh, Soos? Do you mind giving me some personal space?"

Soos gave an annoyed look, then soon turned his direction towards the stick in front of us. He said, "Okay, I think I can reach for it." He stretched out his leg and surprisingly, got his leg on top of the stick. He brought his heel in front of it and dragged his leg back, making the stick come along with it. As the stick got closer and closer, my heart began to race. I can't believe I'm going to make it out of here! All those hours of torture and not to mention having a bad hair day finally pulled off!

When Soos's leg finally got close enough to his hands to grab it, he grabbed the stick and started to cut the rope that was tied around his hands first. After about 5 minutes of cutting, he finally broke through the thick rope and found his arms were free. He then cut his rope around his body that was tied around the tree to finally break free completely. He did so and stood up for a quick second.

He said, "Ha, ha! Victory!"

I smiled. This is really happening! We're finally going to out of here, and I'll finally get back together with the person I love the most. I said to Soos, "Nice! Alright, get me out please!"

As Soos got down on his knees, there was all of a sudden a lot of bush noises, probably indicating that someone, or something, was coming towards us. I also heard some voices, but they weren't anyone I've heard of.

Soos freaked out and got to his feet. I quickly thought about an idea and said, "Soos! Leave me! Find the others and go get help!"

Soos looked at me and said, "No way dude! I can't leave you here, I'm getting you out!"

I responded, "No Soos! Please go on without me! If you can go get help, then it doesn't matter if I stay here a little longer. But if we both get caught, then this escape will be for nothing!"

Soos gave me a worried expression and looked back at the direction of the noise.

The group of people or creatures were getting closer and Soos is still here deciding on what to do. I quickly say, "Soos! Go now or we'll never get out of here!"

Soos just sighed and said, "Don't worry dude! I promise I'm coming back for you! Never forget that!"

I quickly said, "That's nice and all Soos, but do you mind GETTING OUT OF HERE?!" That came out a little too loud, but I _really_ wanted him to get out before whoever was coming catches us.

Soos gave one last look then ran in the opposite direction saying, "I'm coming back for you dude!" He then ran into the woods, leaving me once again with my thoughts and presence in this God forsaken place.

As the noise got closer, I couldn't help but think of how close I was from getting out of here! Tears came in my eyes. I was so fricken close! I was so close from leaving, I was so close from going home, I was so close to finally seeing Dipper again, but I guess I'll just have to wait a little more.

Soon, three unicorns came through a bush. One was pink, with purple hair, the other was blue with white, lake foam green hair, and the last one was white, with rainbow hair.

The blue unicorn said, "Hey! Wasn't there a fat guy here 30 minutes ago?!"

The white unicorn said, "Yeah! He must have escaped while we were gone! Quickly, we must search the forest and find this guy or Bill will have our heads on a silver plate!" Her voice sounded anxious to find Soos. They didn't even question me as they started to run in different directions once again leaving me to myself. Sigh.

* * *

Dipper's POV

The game got intense ever since the first hole. Turns out that even though the Lilliputtians ran the course, they still have problems communicating with each other. While everyone on our side was communicating with each other, helping each other with the hole, the Lilliputians lacked teamwork, which made the game closer than one sided.

We were on the last hole, which was the Dutch hole. Fortunately for me, Grunkle Ford was up for the last one, so I didn't have to deal with the stress of winning the game yet again. We were up one stroke, and with this last hole, we just need to get it in the windmill and we pretty much have this in the bag. But since Bill runs this game, I still feel like we're going to get cheated out.

As we finally got ready to go on the last hole, Grunkle Ford got a worried expression in his face.

Mabel said, "Grunkle Ford, what's wrong?"

Ford responded, "Nothing Mabel, just a little nervous that's all."

Mabel said, "Well don't you worry Grunkle Ford. All you have to do is hit the ball in the hole and just hope it rolls out the right way. Nothing too complicated."

Ford laughed very uneasily. Even though Grunkle Ford dealt with more scary things in the past, he still had a very worried look on his face.

Soon, it was time to go up, Grunkle Ford walked up to his ball and stared at his target. He practiced his shot several times and took a deep breath. Even though we had a one stroke lead, it would be very nice to get this shot. He brought his club back and smacked the ball lightly, but not too light. It went up the hill and actually went in the hole. After about 5-10 seconds in the windmill, it came out the other end about two feet away from the hole, should be an easy shot for Ford.

Ford let out a sigh of relief while the Lilliputtians talked it out with each other. They knew that they were in trouble if they didn't make this shot, and with Bill making the rules and all, they couldn't cheat to the extreme in order to win.

Mabel said out load, "Grunkle Ford you did it!"

Ford smiled and said, "Thanks Mabel, I'm not known to be good at anything not academically."

I quickly eyed Bill who was just spinning his cane in the air watching the whole thing. He didn't even have any look of worry or relief on his face. As a matter of fact, he didn't have any expression whatsoever!

As the Lilliputtians walked up and tried their best to lift the putter in the air, Bill's bowtie started to ring. He picked it up and answered saying, "Y-ello?"

I didn't hear what the other line was saying, but I did hear some urgent voices on the other line. And from Bill's reaction, it wasn't good.

He said, "You did what?! You do realize that if he gets away my plan is ruined?! Find him!" He ended the call and quickly flew down to us.

He said, "Alright everyone, change in plans. Due to circumstances out of my control, this tournament is cut." Then all of a sudden he yelled, "Dutch! Get the girl! The rest, distract the Pines!" And soon after he said that every Lilliputtian stopped everything and started charging us with pencils, just like last time.

He backed up until we were up against the windmill. I quickly eyed Wendy and her friends being taken away by other Lilliputtians and with Bill leading the way towards the exit. The blue fire surrounding all the exits went out, but with all these golf balls blocking our way, there was so may out of here.

Mabel said, "Is it me or do I feel a good sense of déjà vu?"

I responded, "Nope, same here." And with that we grabbed our putters and started smacking the Lilliputtians all over the place. This actually felt fun considering our current situation is bad. That, and it's also fun to see Grunkle Stan and Ford try to hit a golf ball considering Grunkle Stan is always complaining about his back.

But after we were able to make an opening, we quickly followed Bill to the exit, but when we got there, he was already gone. Within two days, we let the people we were searching for go slip through our fingertips, crap.

**Oliver: If you want to edit my earlier chapters, then I would be very thankful. Shoot me an email (my email is jeffreywklein ) if you're interested and I'll just give you the files. **

**I know the last couple of chapters seems a little repetitive, but I promise it's going to get better, happy new years to you all! (Also happy late holidays), Stay Tuned!**


	24. Chapter 24

Dipper and Pacifica's Love Story

**Disclaimer: Screw Midterms! Also, Wendip is spotted in this chapter, sorry.**

**Oliver: I'm so sorry from last chapter! I never realized that FanFiction never took in the end part of the email until not that long ago. If you're still interested, just email me at this email: jeffreywklein(yahoo)**

Chapter 24

Dipper's POV

As soon as we left the golf course area, the large wooden doors shut behind us, cutting us from the golf course once again, but that didn't matter. We continued searching for Bill and Wendy for 20 more minutes afterwards. We're hoping to find something whether that being a clue or anything that could lead us to Wendy. If it wasn't for my love with Pacifica, I would probably be killing myself knowing Wendy, the (once) girl of my life, is in trouble from the hands of a triangle.

After coming to the conclusion that we got nothing, we lowered our heads and walked to the car. We all knew that there was no point in talking, we just lost a friend, and for all we know, that could be the last time we see them.

While Grunkle Stan drove us back to the shack, no one talked. We just sat there in silence. It was kind of awkward, I've never seen such a loud group of people be silenced so fast. Soon, we were at the shack, and we all sat silently in the living room.

Finally, Mabel said, "Now what?"

Grunkle Ford responded, "Now, we just have to place this lost behind us. We had a plan, and we have to stick with that plan. It may kill us, but the whole world is counting on us. Every time Bill gets the people we need, then he's slowly getting stronger. Soon, there won't be anything else in this world that can stop him."

I said, "But Grunkle Ford, how are we going to defeat Bill without two people you need? You said Soos was an okay lost, but now we lost two people that we need, how are we going to beat him now?"

Ford responded, "Just because we lost the battle, doesn't mean we lost the war. There's still time for us to get the people we need and stop Bill. We just have to stay focused and I'm certain our goal will be accomplished."

Everyone shook their head and acknowledged. Grunkle Stan said, "Alright, then what's next?"

Ford said, "For now, let's just take a break. We had a long day and we all deserve a good night's rest. We'll recap on what the plan is in the morning."

Everyone agreed and we all went to our respected rooms for the night.

* * *

3rd Person POV

That same night, Bill with Wendy and her friends all tied up, arrived at the area where Pacifica was being held. They of course had a blind fold over their eyes so they couldn't see where they were. As the Lilliputtians tied them to the trees, Pacifica was sleeping, not knowing that she wasn't alone anymore. It wasn't until one of the Lilliputtians stepped on a leaf which made a loud crunch sound, and woke up Pacifica.

Pacifica said, "W-what? H-hey! Who are they?!"

Bill flew right next to her and said, "Didn't I say you were going to have company Llama? If it wasn't for Question Mark escaping, there would be a full house… Speaking of Question Mark, where the heck is he?!"

One of the unicorns from earlier came up to Bill slowly. She said, "U-Uh… It has seemed that… The person you're searching for has… escaped…"

Bill's voice got deep, "WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU LOSE A PERSON THAT CAN'T RUN FASTER THAN A BRICK?!"

The unicorn cried out, "We don't know! We searched the entire forest, top to bottom, it has almost seemed like he disappeared…"

Bill (still angry) said, "Don't give me that crappy excuse! You had one fricken job! And that was to not let him or anyone here escape, and he just somehow got past your guard. Care to explain?"

She responded, "I don't know!"

Bill said, "You and I both know that's not true, so just spit it out!"

"Okay! We were just getting bored of waiting around, so we decided to just go for a small run! We're sorry!"

Bill's voice got very deep at this point, "Sorry sweet cake, sorry don't cut it! We had a deal! And you broke it! Prepare to accept the consequences!" He quickly flew over to one of the guy unicorns who was standing near the girl. He then suddenly disappeared on impact. The unicorn then fell to the ground and started to squirm around. The unicorns were alarmed, but everyone, including Wendy and her friends, went silent wondering what would happen next.

Pacifica on the other hand knew what exactly was going to happen next. She yelled out, "Run! He's going to kill you! Run!"

The girl unicorn took the suggestion and quickly ran away with the other one. The other unicorn continued to squirm, making weird uncomfortable noises. Similar to what you see in horror movies, the unicorn was moving and shacking uncontrollably. Everyone just watched in horror as the evil deed that would soon be fully activated in front of them unfold. Pacifica just closed her eyes and looked away, while Wendy and her friends just starting screaming in horror.

Soon, the squirming stopped, and the unicorn just stopped moving. Bill soon reappeared back above Pacifica panting. "Alright, now we can get down to real business." He looked over to Wendy and her friends who were all in shock, clearly afraid from what they just witnessed. Bill then looked over to Pacifica who was turning her head back slowly making sure that the monstrosity that happened in front of her was over.

However, while Bill was looking away, Wendy said, "What the hell's wrong with you?! You just kill anything that annoys you?! How about you undo the rope and I'll show you what's it's like to-"

Bill cut her off my coming very close to her face. "Be careful Ice Bag, you may regret what you're about to say next…" Wendy quickly went quiet and stopped arguing.

Bill continued, "Alright, if there aren't and further interruptions, I've got business to attend too, so you guys can talk all you want. Goodbye!" He disappeared and left Ice Bag and Llam- I mean, Wendy and Pacifica to their own thoughts.

Wendy said, "Pacifica! I forgot you were here! Are you okay?!"

Pacifica responded, "Yeah, I'm fine, but don't worry about me, Soos escaped a long time ago and he'll get help."

Wendy said, "Oh, so that's what they were talking about. I thought they were talking about my dad or something…"

Pacifica said, "Enough about me, how about your friends?"

Wendy looked over her shoulder at her friends. Most of them were in complete shock still, or just too scared to even say a word. Wendy responded, "They'll be fine…"

Pacifica sighed and laid back against the tree, she's been here for so long that she's been used to this, it's nothing new at all. She closed her eyes and said, "How did you get captured?"

Wendy responded, "We decided to go mini-golfing, so we went to the Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt, but while enjoying our game, Nate decided to get a soda. After a while, he didn't return, so we sent Thompson to go after him. He didn't return. So after that Lee and I went after them and soon we were captured by some small golf balls. But there were hundreds of them, so we couldn't beat them. They tied us up and we waited for hours on a small pirate ship, aka the 8th hole. Soon after nightfall, we heard a car come in, and soon the Pines family appeared, apparently looking for me. Bill was unfortunately there, so they ended up playing a golf tournament and the winner got to keep us. Everything was going well until the last hole. Bill got on the phone and soon called off the entire game. So they quickly grabbed us, placed blindfolds over our eyes, and brought us here."

Pacifica said, "Interesting, that sounds like what happened to Soos."

"What happened to him?"

"He was attacked by a giant pile of gnomes and brought here, of course Dipper was right there when it happened, but from the gnomes overwhelming numbers, couldn't break Soos free, so they brought Soos here. Speaking of Dipper, how was he?" Pacifica opened her eyes wondering what the answer would be.

Wendy made a small grin, "He was great. He did very well mini-golfing. He even screamed at Bill asking where you were. He really wanted to find you, and to win the golf game. You're definitely lucky to have someone like him to call your own." Her smile soon turned into a frown.

Pacifica noticed this and said, "Wendy, what's wrong?"

She responded, "Did Dipper ever tell you how he felt about me?"

"No he didn't. Why?" Pacifica raised an eyebrow. This question from Wendy was very surprising to her.

Wendy continued, "Well, several weeks ago, he told me that he likes me. Not in a friend way, but a crush like. I was very flattered, but due to our age gap, I turned him down. He's a really smart kid for his age, and if he was closer to my age, I would maybe give him a chance, but me dating a 12 year old? That's like a senior dating a freshman. It may be fine between the lovers, but to other people, it's just weird. I for one am fine with Dipper just being my friend, anything more would just be annoying for me."

Pacifica couldn't tell whether to be mad, or to be happy for Wendy. She hated to think that Dipper used to like another girl besides her, but at the same time, she has witnessed most guys go thought what Dipper went through in the past, so it's normal for guys to act this way.

Wendy said, "But I don't want that to worry you, I was just saying that because you have the right to know the truth, and there shouldn't be anything that we're hiding from you."

"Thanks for telling me. I never knew Dipper had feelings for someone before me, I guess you learn something new every day." Pacifica said.

There was an awkward silence between the girls for a little bit. Wendy was wondering if telling her right now was the greatest idea, judging from Pacifica's look on her face, but then, Pacifica was actually getting over the fact of being jealous. In a situation like this, it just makes no sense to worry about relationships.

After a while of silence, Pacifica asked, "How much did you really like Dipper at the time?" She couldn't help herself, but at the same time, she just wanted a flat out answer here then drop it.

Wendy thought about it for a moment, "I actually liked Dipper a lot. He and Mabel were huge dorks, but before I met them, working at the Mystery S'Hack was just plain awful. But Dipper made it exciting with his adventures whether it being to a bunker, or with Mabel on a quest for unicorn hair. Anything they did that I tagged along with was better than my life before. But I guess as time went on, I never noticed at first why Dipper liked me so much, but even after he told me, I was still in little shock. I've been through many boyfriends before, and I wouldn't have thought realistically for a moment that Dipper would be another."

Pacifica shook her head. In her mind, it was quite an interesting story to the least. If it wasn't for the Northwest dance they had several weeks ago, Dipper and her wouldn't have had met and probably gotten together.

Then out of nowhere, there was an evil laugh from only one person, Bill. He reappeared right in front of the girls laughing his head off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, you really believe that story Llama?! That story is all fake. You and I both know that Ice Bag over there really wanted to have Dipper for herself, but unfortunately, you took it from her." Bill said.

Pacifica looked over to Wendy with a shocked expression on her face. She wanted to believe Wendy, but somewhere in her head, she was just plain jealous of her, and didn't want anything to do with her. Despite Bill being person that tricks people, Pacifica's jealousy clouded her sense of judgement.

Wendy said, "Shut up Bill! Since when do you know anything about relationships, have you ever been in one?!"

Bill responded, "Nope! I plan on never being in one! Love is an emotion that blinds you from reality. It makes you into things that some people never thought were possible. It clouds your judgement, turns people from dark, to good, or good to dark. I for one never hope on having any feeling of that emotion at all."

"Then how would you know what my feelings are for Dipper?! It's not like you were there when it happened!" Wendy said.

Bill raised his finger at her, "Ah! That's where you're wrong Ice Bag, I was actually there the whole time. Several weeks back in the summer, I met Pine Tree for the first time in his uncle's dreamscape. After a short intermission with him, I scanned the minds of everyone there (Soos, Mabel, Dipper) and figured out stuff that they didn't even know I knew. And that's when I realized Pine Tree had feelings towards you. For the next several weeks, I've been following Pine Tree's dreams, and his everyday lifestyle, trying to see what I found was true, and with my luck, it was! Don't you get it Ice Bag?! I was there the entire time! I was there when he confessed his feeling after the bunker incident. I was there when all of that happened. Why don't you tell Llama the truth she deserves and then we'll see what'll happen?"

Wendy gave a worried expression at Pacifica. She said, "No! I refuse to tell her!"

Bill threatened, "If you don't tell her, I'll kill her right on the spot! That way you can have Pine Tree all for yourself Ice Bag, wouldn't that be great?!"

Wendy's emotions were all over the place. She was embarrassed out of her mind, she was scared to tell the truth, and she was mad at the two dimensional shape forcing her to tell her feelings to everyone, not forgetting her friends, who were still witnessing the whole thing with her.

Wendy said, "The truth is…uh…um…oh! I can't do it!"

Bill shook his head, "You made me do this you know." He flew over to Pacifica, who quickly yelled, "Just say it! I don't care what the truth is! I'll forgive you no matter what, just say it!"

Just then, Wendy yelled out, "OKAY! I STILL LIKE DIPPER A LOT!"

Bill stopped his charge towards Pacifica who was awaiting for impact. Wendy's face was all red, and after saying what she said, she knew she would never come back from the embarrassing statement. Not to mention almost was responsible for the death of Pacifica. Bill flew back to his original position and just looked down at Wendy, who was covering her face in shame.

"See? Was that very hard Ice Bag? You got something off your chest, and now you can deal with it for your entire life. You can thank me later." Bill said.

Wendy's friends didn't know whether to intervene with this, or just stay to the side for their own good. Lee on the other hand, couldn't help but crack a small smile and laugh. Wendy, the girl they've known for a long time, just confessed having feelings for a 12 year old! That's going to be something he'll never forget.

But if there was anyone here that would be hurt most of all, it would be Pacifica. But surprisingly, Pacifica wasn't angry, sad, jealous, or annoyed at all. She had no emotion on her face, almost like if someone just drained all the color out of her body. She almost died, so that may explain it, but even after all of the drama stopped, her expression was nothing.

The person really enjoying this was Bill. But as he read Pacifica's mind, he didn't sense any hate, no jealously, just nothing. His plan failed. He planned on making the girls hate each other by making one of them confess their feelings. But if Pacifica's emotion's is really nothing, then his job here was for failed, and therefore must continue his other one.

He said, "Okay! That's enough fun for today! See you in for morning!" He disappeared.

That night no one talked, no one moved, no one said anything…

* * *

Dipper's POV

I was woken up in the middle of the night from the sound of something hitting the window. I thought it was just the wind, so I discarded it. But then I heard it again. I got out of bed and rubbed my eyes. I walked over to the window and looked out. All I saw on the ground was a large dark figure waving its arms at me. I opened the window and heard the person say in a whisper, "Hello?! Is anyone there?!"

It was so dark, I couldn't see who it was, so I grabbed a flashlight and shined it down at the figure to see Soos! He was covered in sweat, mud, and overall just looked exhausted. I quietly said, "Soos! You're alive!"

Soos said, "Dipper? Is that you? If it is please let me in fast!" He looked behind him real quick.

I ran downstairs but tried not to wake anyone up. I ran to the door and got Soos in. He sat on one of the chairs in the living room and quickly said, "Lock the doors! Lock the doors!"

I did as he said and locked all the doors that lead outside. After doing so, Soos closed his eyes and laid back against the chair.

I pulled up a chair of my own and asked, "So what happened?"

Soos responded, "I was taken to this area in the woods not the far from here. I had a blindfold on, so I couldn't see where I was going directly. I was then tied up to a tree, next to Pacifica. We talked for a little bit, then we tried to escape by cutting the rope with a sharp stick. We actually gripped the stick and I was free. But then I heard voices and Pacifica urged me to leave her and get help. I objected it, but she insisted. I therefore ran my heart out trying to make it back to the shack. I'm sorry for not getting Pacifica back dude, I really tried!"

I had a small annoyed look on his face, but Pacifica did the right thing by letting Soos go, but since Soos's here, I can finally ask the question, "How is she?!"

Soos responded, "She's fine dude. Nothing's wrong with her."

I let out a sigh of relief. At least now I can sleep at night knowing that as for this one moment in time, Pacifica's safe. But then I just realized something.

"Wait, Soos, does that mean-?"

"Yes Dipper it does! I know where Pacifica is!"

My face went to (as what Mabel calls it) smile overdrive. I hugged Soos and raised my fist in the air. I can't believe that we're finally going to save Pacifica! It's a dream come true.

Soos said, "Hold on dude, let's wait until the morning to get this happy. Go back to bed and I'll just chill here for the night."

I shook my head and said goodnight. As I went to my bed, I was on top of the world. No words could express how much excitement I was in, and how much happier I was since the day before. I looked out the window and into the night thinking, don't worry Pacifica, we're coming for you!

* * *

3rd Person POV

But little did Soos and Dipper know, there was someone, or something, listening to their conversation. After the conversation ended, it said to itself. "I have to tell Bill about this!" It quickly ran into the woods, leaving the quest for Pacifica in the balance. This is the beginning of the end…

**Sorry for the Wendip in the story, I wanted to incorporate the drama part of the story back into it, but never the less, the next chapter is going to be big! Stay Tuned!**


	25. Chapter 25

Dipper and Pacifica's Love Story

Chapter 25

Dipper's POV

I couldn't sleep that night. I was only thinking about Pacifica. For the first time in forever we actually know where she is, and within 24 hours she could literally be in my arms again! No human could ever calm down and just go to bed knowing such things, but nevertheless, I did fall asleep several hours later.

* * *

I woke up later in the morning still having a giant smile on my face. I may have gotten five hours of sleep last night, but I feel like I got over 10. I noticed that Mabel was already downstairs from the look of her bed being somewhat done. She's never really learned to make her bed, but since it is summer vacation, who could blame her?

I quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs to see everyone sitting around Soos. As what you would expect, they were asking him a bunch of questions. They didn't even notice me when I came downstairs at such a later hour than I usually do. As I walked up to their conversation, I overheard Soos talking about his experiences with Pacifica in the woods. It's pretty much the same thing he told me, so I didn't really pay attention as I walked into the kitchen and had breakfast.

As I sat down and just enjoyed my cereal in peace, my mind seemed to have taken over. Similar to last night, all I could think about was Pacifica. It's been a rough week or so looking for her, so having anything like Soos getting back really makes me very happy and not to mention 1000% less stressful. And with all this excitement about finding Pacifica, I can finally get back on track with her again.

I continued to eat my cereal until I noticed something right outside the shack's main door. I walked over to the door and opened to see nothing out of the ordinary, but for some reason, I had a deep feeling about something. I walked down the steps and noticed something on the ground. My suspicions were correct because soon I found footprints that lead to the shack. I followed the footprints to the side of the shack where there was a very small hole in it. I looked through the hole and I saw everyone talking with Soos in the living room, I could even overhear what they were saying.

I thought about it to myself for a moment. _Hmm, why would someone be chilling over here where you could overhear and see people talking in the living room?_ But then that's when I realized it. I quickly ran inside to the living room and said, "Hey guys! I think you should see something I found out here."

Grunkle Stan said, "Quiet kid, we're trying to see what happened to Soos."

I responded, "But guys, I think someone or something is on to us?"

Mabel asked, "What do you mean?"

"After Soos arrived late last night, we had a conversation. It was pretty late, so I didn't think that anyone would be up, but I went outside today and found small footprints that lead up to this wall over here," I walked up to the wall. "On the other side of this wall, there's a small hole that you could look through and even listen to everything that happens in here. Then the footprints start aiming for the woods. So someone or something I believe is on to us. Soos, did you see anything last night while you escaped?"

Soos responded, "No dude. I never looked back for one second. I just ran my heart ou-, actually when you think about it, I did hear some small sounds behind me, but I just discarded them as nature."

Grunkle Ford said, "If this is true, then this isn't good. If this thing was working for Bill, they could've easily told him by now and Bill could simply just move Pacifica and the others to another location."

Grunkle Stan said, "In that case we have no time to waste, let's go!"

* * *

Pacifica's POV

It was an awkward night. After everything ranging from Soos escaping, to Wendy confessing that she like Dipper, you could say that my day wasn't going at I thought it would. After Wendy dropped the bomb, it has seemed that I lost all my emotion. I've been sitting on the ground for more than a week now, and let me just say I'm literally three seconds away from going insane, but after everything that's happened, it seems that losing my insanity will just have to wait.

Wendy wasn't taking what she said earlier any better than me. There were no words exchanged between me and her for the night. Even her friends just sat there in silence. But what could anyone say in a time like this? I'm sorry? No. There's truly nothing anyone could say in order to take back something this bad like what Wendy said. It's kind of hard to describe how I feel about that, or about any of this. You could say that I'm annoyed, sad, jealous, mad, but deep down I'm just lost. I'm lost inside my own emotions and head. There isn't anything that could make me feel happier or more sad/annoyed than where I am right now. Unless of course Dipper just breaks down all these trees and rescues us right now.

But enough about this stupid drama element, let's get back to the stupid plot at hand!

So Wendy and I were still tied to the tree, unable to go anywhere. As I said before, there were no words exchanged between us, so it was a very silent night. As morning came, nothing really happened either. It wasn't until later in the afternoon something actually interesting happened.

We were still tied to the tree when Bill soon appeared above us.

Bill said, "Ah! That was a nice shower! So how have you two been?! It's been awhile since Ice Bag over here dropped the bomb, any words to describe your feelings Llama?"

I responded, "Can you _please_ stop calling me Llama?"

Bill responded, "HAHAHAHAHAH, no. I'm never not going to call you by your real name, same goes for Pine Tree, Ice Bag, or anyone else I've met. It's just who I am."

Finally, Wendy said, "Oh my gosh Bill, just shut up with your stupid name calling and just tell us what you want!"

Bill said, "Sure! I came back to check on you guys! I've lived long enough to see that when things like this happen between people, things could get a little hairy. But considering that both of you aren't dead and aren't trying to rip each other limb from limb, I could say that you two are taking this very easily. Why is that?"

I said, "First of all Bill, go to hell. Second of all, just because a girl confesses her feelings for another person doesn't mean we're going to kill each other. It may sometimes seem that way, but deep down in a situation like this, we kind of can't do anything about our feelings since we're tied to a tree."

"Thanks for the wonderful response Llama, I'll totally keep that in mind if I ever want to get rid of you. How are you feeling about this Ice Bag?"

Wendy said, "Eh, at first, I may have felt a little weird, but Pacifica's right. In a situation like this, having feelings for other people won't save you, so worrying about it seems very pointless."

Bill just started rubbing his chin, or his head, or whatever you look at it as. He said, "To be honest, I don't get any of you people! All you people do it sit here and be silent. So you two are telling me that after the x amount of hours I was gone for, there wasn't one conversation or even one word distributed between you two?"

Wendy and I shook our heads in agreement.

Bill said, "Ah! You, people, are no fun! Can't a cool guy like me have any fun these days?"

I said, "Is that really the only reason why you came here? Just to see how we would react to your stupid questions?"

Bill said, "Well, to be honest, that's really the only reason. Unless something were to happen…"

But just then, a large figure came through one of the bushes at incredible speed. It stopped right in front of Bill. That's when I noticed the large figure is an actual spider! The spider said, "We have a problem."

Bill said, "Ah! Darlene! Please tell me you have something interesting to talk about."

"Indeed, I do! I was following that large man you told me to follow all the way back to the Mystery S'Hack. Once I got there, I overheard the large guy and that small kid named Dipper talk about their plan to get a girl named Pacifica back. Since they have the big guy now, he knows where this place is and will, therefore, show the Pines family where we are."

Bill's face went blank. He probably didn't expect such a response. But he did say, "Oh. That _is_ interesting…Okay, let's just move everyone away from this area and mission accomplished."

Darlene said, "But I can't move all these people at once. I could only take a maximum of two people!"

"Crap. I'll get the little golf balls from earlier to help us, you just watch over the camp until I get back!" Bill soon disappeared and left us with the spider lady.

Darlene said, "Ah! I hate this summer weather!" She then all of a sudden, changed her spider shape into a human form. She actually didn't look that bad. She had blonde hair like myself and a nice body shape. If it wasn't for what I just witnessed, I wouldn't even guess she's a spider at all!

Darlene sat on a rock and crossed her legs. She got out a nail file and tried to trim her nails. Wendy and I just looked at each other not knowing if we should even talk or just continue to be silent.

But Wendy decided to go for it. "So, do you mind telling us who are you?"

Darlene turned around to Wendy and said, "Oh sure. My name is Darlene and I'm a spider. There's not a lot more I could say about myself." Lee let out a small chuckle.

I said, "Is there a reason for why you're helping Bill?"

"I just hate the Pines family. After their disgusting uncle came to visit the attraction I work for, he tried to hit on me. So I made him feel like he won me over, but little did he know I dragged him into my trap. I eat other animals to live, and that _does_ include humans. So having a man like their uncle would've _really_ helped me! But right when I was about to go for the kill, the small boy, and his sister came to the rescue and helped him escape. So I lost my dinner that day and vowed that I would get my revenge on the Pines family.

I said, "But don't you think that vowing to kill the Pines family seems a little excessive? It's not like they destroyed your house or something."

"You don't know what's it's like to have something that important get taken away from you," Darlene said, "it's almost like you getting a gift from someone, and at the last second they decide to take it back. It's just so annoying!"

"But why help Bill?" I said. "It's not like he cares about you! He'll probably dump you and the rest of his companions the second he gets what he wants."

"What would you know?! You're just a small little girl that can't handle your own problems. Do me a favor and just shut up."

Wendy said, "Hey! She's telling you the truth girl! I bet you that as soon as Bill gets whatever he's looking for, he's just going to throw you away!"

Darlene got up from the stump and walked over to Wendy. She quickly changed into her spider form again and sprayed a small amount of her spider silk around Wendy's mouth, preventing her from speaking. She said, "It would be very nice if you were to just stop talking for a while." She then turned back to her human form and sat back down on her stump.

As rude as Darlene might be, I just hope that Dipper and the rest of the Pines family get here fast! Time's running out!

* * *

Dipper's POV

As everyone in the shack quickly got their weapons of choice, Grunkle Ford quickly ran down the steps to his lab and grabbed the rift. I noticed this and asked, "Grunkle Ford, why are you bring the rift?"

He responded, "Because if we do run into Bill, then I have a plan in order to get rid of him once and for all, but we need the rift for that."

I didn't argue with him since he knows what's best. We quickly got our stuff and ran into Stan's car. We somehow all fitted in, and Soos was the GPS in this case. We followed his directions all the way until we got to the woods area near the corn field attraction we stopped not that long ago. I try to forget about what happened that day considering that everything went from 100 to 0 very fast. But as we got out of the car, I soon realized that this area was known as the place where people camp for the night. So why would Bill pick an area so local to people?

We walked to the campsite and followed Soos way off the trail that every camper follows. So it seems that Bill picking such a local spot doesn't seem as bad as I thought, but still, why here?

Eventually, Soos told us to get low and walk silently. We did as he said and followed him until we were behind a large bush and heard a bunch of small voices. The voices sounded way too familiar, but that's when I realized they were the voices of a bunch of Lilliputtians, and the sound of the person leading them was Bill.

I heard him say, "Hurry up! We don't have much time until the Pines family gets here!"

I turned my head to Grunkle Ford. He shook his head and got his laser gun out. Everyone got their weapons out and on the count of three, we all ran out.

Grunkle Ford raised his fingers. 1….2….3! We all ran out of the bushes and started smacking, shooting, kicking, all the Lilliputtians all over the place. It was actually surprising to see this many golf balls in one spot. Bill was stunned from our attack and quickly yelled, "Darlene! Get them!"

Soon, the roadside attraction spider came forward and knocked Grunkle Stan to the ground.

He yelled, "Darlene?! I thought you were dead?!"

Darlene said, "You'll have to do more than that to kill me, now DIE!" She lunged herself towards Grunkle Stan. Her attacked was stopped by Soos's baseball bat attack to the face. Darlene was thrown a few feet back and fell to the ground. Grunkle Ford quickly ran up to her and shot a single shot in the leg to make sure she wouldn't get up anytime soon. While all of this was going on, the Lilliputtians were trying to attack us, but due to our height and weapons, they didn't really put up a fight. I heard Pacifica scream my name.

"Dipper!" She yelled. I eyed her tied to a tree and ran towards her, but out of nowhere, an avalanche of golf balls came down on me so I had to fight them off.

Over time, Bill just completely lost all hope in the Lilliputtians, so he quickly turned to Pacifica. He then started to laugh in an evil way. He then flew straight into her, causing her to fall to the ground on impact. At this point, everyone stopped fighting and just watch the once and still girl of my life fall to the ground with a large thud.

I screamed, "Pacifica!" I ran to her side and tried to get her up. "Are you alright?!" Her eyes were closed and she still had the same dress from the party we had last week.

She quietly whispered with her eyes closed, "Dipper?"

I responded, "Yes?"

"GIVE ME THE RIFT!" Her eyes opened. I saw the eyes of Bill and I quickly pushed her to the ground. I walked away as she slowly rose to her feet and said in Bill's voice, "What's wrong Pine Tree? It looks like you've seen a ghost?!"

I said, "Get out of her Bill! This is between you and me! Leave Pacifica out of this! Grunkle Ford, use the rift on Bill!" To be completely honest with you, I was very scared that Bill would harm Pacifica, but I have to stand my ground.

Grunkle Ford responded, "I can't while he's controlling someone's body, I need him to get out of Pacifica!"

Bill said, "But that'll be no fun for me!" He grabbed a sharp knife nearby and brought it to her neck.

I said, "NO! Don't do it!"

Bill said, "Give me the rift and I'll let her go."

I turned to Grunkle Ford and said, "We have to! It's the only way to get Pacifica back!"

Grunkle Ford responded, "But Dipper! If we give Bill the rift, it means it's the end of the world! We can't do that!"

"But Pacifica will die!" Tears came to my eyes. I knew that giving Bill the rift would mean the end of the world, but Pacifica dying in front of me would be so much worse.

Ford looked at Pacifica then at me. He closed his eyes and said, "I'm sorry Dipper…"

The next 30 seconds I regret my entire life.

I screamed, "NO!" And for some reason, I tackled Grunkle Ford, which made him fall forward and lose his grip on the rift. Everyone watched as the rift fell to the ground, smashing into a billion pieces…

Pacifica started laughing and dropped the knife. Her yellow eyes soon were closed and her body fell to the ground. Bill soon appeared saying, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FINALLY! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING! THE GATE BETWEEN WORLDS IS OPEN! THE EVENT ONE BILLION YEARS PROPHESIZED HAS COME TO PASS! THE WORLD IS FINALLY MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He grew in size and the sky soon started to rip open.

We all watched in horror knowing that there was nothing for us to do. That's when we all realized it, the end of the world has started…

**What'll happen next? Who knows?! Speaking of what's next, the final Gravity falls episode is going to happen between this chapter and the next. So that means the next chapter is going to be a post-Gravity Falls chapter. I don't know for sure, but this story may be coming to an end. I may have something planned after Weirdmageddon and all of this, but at the same time, I may not, it depends on if you people really want a few more chapters after I plan to end it or just call it a day. But I would like to quickly say that this show is the reason why I decided to make this story in the first place. I may not update as much as I want, but it still makes me happy to do so and see many people actually enjoy my writing. When I first started this, I didn't even think this story would be this long, or I would get this much support. So I thank everyone that has survived the journey with me even if it was from the beginning of the story, or just last chapter. I'm very thankful for you guys and I hope that you enjoyed what I did so far. Stay Tuned!**

**P.S. Just in case Alex Hirsch doesn't say it, I'll say it for him.**

**Stay Weird! You guys rock! **


	26. Chapter 26

Dipper and Pacifica's Love Story

**Disclaimer: I just wanted to say that the ending to Gravity Falls was amazing! That show will forever have a place in my heart for as long as I live. Unfortunately, there was no Dipcifica at the ending, but I'm proud to have shipped it. What they did at the ending with Wendy was cute in a way and I feel that they couldn't have done it any better. But without further ado, here's chapter 26!**

Chapter 26

Pacifica's POV

***Flashback***

Fear was the only thing from that point on. It's the thing that keeps you up at night, it's the thing that makes you rethink decisions, and it's the thing that makes you who you are. The fear that was released on Gravity Falls will truly never be forgotten from that point forward.

Once the rift fell out of Dipper's Uncle's (Ford) hand, the place I once loved soon turned into a nightmare. Everyone was speechless from the sight of Bill getting bigger and the sky turning dark all of a sudden. Even after Dipper untied me and everyone else, we still didn't have any emotion on our face except fear. Immediately after untying everyone, we all ran for Dipper's Uncle's car that was parked outside camp site. While running, Dipper and I didn't even look at each other in the eye, but instead focused on the car up ahead. It wasn't until Dipper's Uncle (Ford) being taken by Bill that made Dipper change his expression on his face. Dipper immediately turned around and tried to stop Bill from taking his uncle, but Mabel and I stopped Dipper from doing so because we knew we couldn't lose another person too. I'll never forget the screams of Dipper, wanting his uncle back, even after we were all in the car, he wouldn't stop crying and screaming. We somehow all fitted in the car and quickly drove away to the center of town. Mabel and I tried to calm down Dipper, but as I said before, he wouldn't budge. As for everyone else, you've probably seen a billion apocalypse movies to know how everyone in the car reacted, so I'm going to skip that part.

We made it to the center of town, but by then, the madness Bill said was already in full swing. The sky was opening up, the townsfolk were screaming and running in all different directions, demons were everywhere, and the town was completely turning upside-down. You could almost say Gravity Falls was literally falling (apart).

As we were trying to get through the town, we, unfortunately, ran into one of the demons I was talking about. He smashed his left hand onto the hood of the car, making it impossible to drive. Everyone screamed and ran out the car. And because of all the chaos, everyone ran in different directions, so we all got separated. Dipper and I ran together thankfully, but everyone else seemed to have gone the other way. We didn't really speak but instead avoid the fricken demons that were in front of us. We eventually found ourselves running into townsfolk that was screaming and getting turned into stone by floating eyeballs. But the key factor in all of this was that we found ourselves running into my parents! Out of everyone!

We ran into each other and both fell to the ground. We looked at what we ran into, and at the same time, my parents said, "Pacifica!" and they ran towards me. To my surprise, they actually hugged me, even after everything that's happening around us, they still cared about me. I couldn't help but smile while we were like this.

With urgency, Dipper said, "Run now, hug later!" My parents both agreed and we all ran together to the only thing that wasn't destroyed yet, the mansion…

* * *

***Present Day***

It's been days since Bill took over the town with his demons by his side. The screaming of townsfolk never stopped even though time stopped itself. All the clocks stopped working, and it seems that everything just stopped period. At every moment of every day, we were forced to look out of the small bunker we were staying in at the mansion. If you recall, my parents once tried to bring me in with them at the Northwest dance, but instead I let the townsfolk in. Turns out the bunker my father had was useful after all. The bunker itself was dark for the most part, cold, and most of all, very small. It was probably meant to hold in a maximum of two people, not four. There were two small twin sized beds, but nothing to actually keep all of us warm. My father was right at the time that we only had sandwiches for a week because as we looked at our supply of water and food, it has seemed that we were running out.

But that was the least of my problems. Ever since Bill took over, Dipper hasn't been himself. He tried to sleep, but every time he tried, he couldn't. And even if he did, he would have nightmares and literally scream in his sleep. My parents and I tried to comfort him, but it was no use. In his sleep, he would say that it was all his fault, and he destroyed everything good that happened to this town. It was kind of creepy and sad at the same time. As someone who had so much money to get out of any situation, there wasn't a lot I could say. I didn't know what Dipper was going through because I never went through it, so I'm no help. There were times where we would be next to each other and I would try to talk to him, but half the time Dipper wouldn't even respond.

Anyways, after another day of nothing productive, I was sitting with Dipper outside the bunker just watching the new scenery of Gravity Falls, right outside the giant doorway to the mansion. We once in a while looked outside the bunker to see if anything happened, but 99% of the time, we were heavily disappointed. To be honest, I really want Dipper to be himself again more than everything. In a case where an evil triangle demon takes over the entire town turning everyone and everything into stone, you don't have a lot of options when it comes to the things you want. I wasn't afraid of turning into stone, but instead, I was afraid that I would never have the real Dipper back. I never imagined being saved by Dipper could be so bad on our relationship. Before all this voodoo magic stuff happened, we were a happy, nice couple. We went on dates, we kissed, and we did everything together. Why did everything go wrong so fast? Do I deserve such a great boyfriend even after everything that's happened? I tried asking my father this, but even he didn't have a response, he just said that things happen for a reason, and we just have to accept it in order to get through life.

While still sitting with Dipper, I once again tried to break the ice by saying, "Have anything on your mind Dipper?"

I was expecting no as a response, but he responded, "Yes, I have many things as a matter of fact."

"It wouldn't happen to still be about the rift thing is it?" I questioned. Every time we talked, it always had to do with the rift, so maybe something different would be better for all of us.

Dipper got on his feet and said, "Yes! It's always that! How could I've been so stupid?! I made all of this happen! The reason why we're here in the first place it because of my stupidity! If I was more careful, I could have saved you without jeopardizing everything, but look where that got me! I lost my uncle to a triangle, I probably lost Mabel and Grunkle Stan too while I'm at it. I'm responsible for everything that you're witnessing here Pacifica! Tell me it's my fault! Say it!" He stared at me in the eyes. I saw tears form and fall down his face. I didn't know how to respond. There's no point in lying to him, but I can't just say it was his fault, that'll just dig the grave deeper than it is already.

Finally, I said, "No, you're wrong…"

Dipper's expression changed to confusion and said, "What?"

I screamed out, "It's not your fault! You did everything right! Think about it! I was taken control by Bill, and he was about to slit my throat. You reacted the way you did because of me! So if there was anyone to blame here for everything that's happened, it would be me! I was the one who got captured! I was the one who Bill wanted! I was the one that made you tackle your uncle and ultimately made the rift break! Never blame yourself for doing something for the person you love!" Tears were starting to form in my eyes too, but I didn't care.

For the next five minutes, no one talked or moved. We just stared into each other's eyes, not daring to look at anything else, or say anything else. Deep down, we both had our reasons to blame each other, but as I said with Wendy, in times like these, you can't let the past get in your way. That's what makes fear happen in this world. Things like the rift breaking made Dipper not into that courageous, brave guy I fell in love with, but instead, a depressed, scared boy that just wants to blame himself for what happened rather than change the future. After being in the woods for so long, I seemed to understand the real reasons on why I liked Dipper so much, and seeing him act the way made me worried about our future together. But I knew that somewhere in that head of his, that courageous, young boy is still in there, I just need to break it out of him, but how?

But just then, an idea came to my head, and I knew I needed to try it.

I asked, "Dipper?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still love me?"

Without even a millisecond passing after I said it, Dipper immediately said, "Yes! From the bottom of my heart, I do!"

"Then prove it!"

"What?"

"If you still love me, then prove it! The Dipper I fell in love with wouldn't hesitate to prove how much someone means towards him, so prove it to me!"

Dipper didn't know what to do for a moment, but then he realized it. He leaned in and for the first time in a week or two, he kissed me. I was expecting it to be really messy and off target, but like where we let off, he did it the same, if anything, he did it better than before. There are truly no words to describe a kiss, but if I had to come up with one, it would be exhilarating. One moment you're just talking with someone, the next your kissing. It was over before I knew it, but for the most part, I knew that he was still the same Dipper that I knew and loved before.

As we stared at each other in the eyes again, Dipper for the first time in a while said, "I love you."

Those three words brought tears to my eyes. I remembered that was one of the last things I was about to say to Dipper at the dance before I was kidnapped, so hearing Dipper say that really made me cry. But unlike the past, these tears were happiness. I hugged Dipper and we stayed that way until my parents found us like this and told us to come inside the bunker before we get seen, and they also had something to tell us.

As we went back in the bunker, Dipper and I held hands and sat down, waiting for my parents to tell us their statements.

My dad said, "Looks like you two are acting lovable again."

I said, "Thanks, dad, you can say that Dipper is back and to stay this time."

My mother then said, "Continuing on with our statement, we have a small problem."

Dipper said, "What type of problem?"

My father continued, "Since we've been down here for quite a few days now, we're running out of food. Our water supply is good, but our food supply is getting quite low. And since the mansion is so far away from any house, it's almost impossible to get through the town without being seen. So does anyone of you to have an idea where food could be?"

I thought about it for a moment. I haven't been outside the mansion long enough to know any other place that would have food. But luckily, Dipper came in handy.

Dipper said, "There might be on place…"

Dad said, "Where?"

Dipper continued, "A couple of weeks ago, I came back to the Mystery S'Hack and saw Grunkle Stan whistling a song about the apocalypse and loading lots of cans on the shelf. If we could somehow get to the shack, I bet we could hold off there until we have to find another place. But there were so many cans, I don't think we would have any problem."

My father thought about it for a moment. We all knew that leaving the mansion would be suicide, but not having food wouldn't help us at all, so that would be a risk we would have to take.

My dad said, "Alright, we're going to move our hideout to the Mystery S'Hack. Matter as well leave as soon as possible, so get ready."

We grabbed all the things we would need to survive the journey. My father had a firearm in the bunker with a few bullets in it, just in case something were to happen. Dipper and I helped load our water supply into a large bag and tie it up. As we were about to leave, I took one last look at the mansion to see everything I wanted to see one more time. If we got turned to stone, I wouldn't see anything again, but looking at a place that was heaven and hell at the same time was the only thing I could do now.

Dipper and I held each other's hands while we all walked out the mansion and followed my father through the woods. The large eyeball demons were looking through the main city for survivors, so we should be good as long as one of them don't come off course, but knowing our luck, we would run into one right now.

But we didn't. As a matter of fact, we got pretty far to the shack without being seen. The woods makes it incredibly hard for things like the demon eyeballs to see anything, and since the Mystery S'Hack is hidden in the woods, I actually had a good feeling that we could make it.

As I looked through the woods, I saw the large eyeball creature through the woods flying around the city. I even saw one or two people being taken away to the giant pyramid thing in the sky. Them doing this reminds me of a horror movie where aliens would take people away and destroy everything that got in their way. They came out of nowhere and took everything away from us. Similar to the movie, that's what happened too. It seems too similar the more I thought about it.

As we were still walking through the woods, I tried to think why would Bill do this? Why would he torture a town like Gravity Falls? It's not like we did anything wrong, but why destroy everything? It just doesn't make sense, but at the same time, nothing about this does.

Dipper asked me, "You alright Pacifica? You seem to be thinking about things."

I responded, "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just thinking about stuff, that's all."

"If you ever have something to talk about, I'm always here for you." Dipper said.

I said, "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

We looked ahead and saw the Mystery S'Hack not that far away, but still was a good 300 yards. I was getting so excited, that I ran forward in front of my father.

I heard him say, "Pacifica! Get back here young lady before you get us all seen!"

I said, "But dad, we're almost there!" But out of nowhere, three giant eyeball demons came through the woods and spotted me.

My father yelled, "Pacifica! Get over here quick!"

I quickly turned around and ran. The eyeball demons were fast, but the large trees gave me a small advantage. I ran to my father and he said to everyone, "Quickly, everyone, run!"

We ran and ran. The eyeball demons were right on our tails the entire time. It wasn't until we ran to a dead end was when we got into trouble.

As we stared at the pile of trees that we couldn't get over, we soon realized that this could be the end of the road for us. We all turned around to see the eyeballs approach us slowly. I ran behind Dipper, but we both knew that wouldn't do anything.

My father pulled out his firearm and scream at us, "We'll hold them off, Dipper and Pacifica, run to the shack! It's just up ahead!"

I screamed, "NO! You're going to be turned to stone!"

My dad said, "You have too! I love you Pacifica," he kissed me on the forehead. This was the first time ever he did so. "Now RUN!" He pushed me and Dipper forward as he shot a few bullets at the eyeball's forcing them to focus on him and not us.

I tried to stop myself, but Dipper grabbed me and said, "Come on Pacifica! Don't let their sacrifice be for nothing!"

Tears went into my eyes. For the first time ever, I didn't want my parents to go. Just like Dipper with his Grunkle, I didn't want to let them go. But even after we continued to run to the shack, we heard more gunshots until there was nothing left to hear but silence.

Dipper and I made it to the shack, which was surprisingly still in the same shape as before. There was a couch right next to the front door, I sat down and completely collapsed with tears.

I can't believe that my parents sacrificed themselves to let Dipper and me get away. In all my life, they never did anything once for me in the act of love. All they did was let the money talk, but that didn't do anything. But for the first time, I could actually say they did what every parent would do, risk everything for their children, I'll never forget that.

Dipper sat next to me and said, "They did it for you, Pacifica, don't think this is your fault for a second."

I placed my head on his shoulder and cried a little more saying, "What's the point to fight Dipper if everyone you love will leave you?"

Dipper said, "If someone like your parents were to get captured, they believed that the fight wasn't over yet, and by letting others go, there's still hope that justice will happen. Not fighting would make their sacrifice be for nothing."

With Dipper saying that, I soon realized he was right. Even if you fail at the end, not fighting would make the ones who fell before you happen for nothing.

We stayed on the couch for a few more minutes and soon, Dipper got up and reached out his hand to me.

He said, "No more tears from now on. From this point forward, let's make all those people who got taken before us not be forgotten, but be an inspiration. Let's find every survivor and beat Bill once and for all!"

I hesitated for a quick second. But as I touched his hand I said in the distance, "Don't worry mom and dad, we'll get you back! I promise!"

**Will Dipper and Pacifica have the courage to beat Bill? Or will they let the fear of failing stop them from avenging the fallen? Stay Tuned!**


	27. Chapter 27

Dipper and Pacifica's Love Story

**Disclaimer: BEWARB! Big chapter coming up!**

Chapter 27

Dipper's POV

I took Pacifica's hand as we got up. We both turned around and walked to the front door of the shack. But right before I pulled the door open, we both heard a sound. It sounded like voices and we heard a lot of movement coming from inside the shack.

"What was that?" I asked. Pacifica immediately went behind me for protection. I've noticed that after I rescued Pacifica from Bill, she's been more and more connected to me. I don't mind this, but I find it just out of nowhere, that's all. But then I realized that since she's the person I care about the most, I have to protect her. After her parents sacrificed themselves for Pacifica and me to get away, I can't let them down by failing what Mr. Northwest told me to do the day Pacifica moved out. Even though Pacifica's father and I didn't see eye to eye at the time, I vowed to keep that promise and to keep her safe. Even if that means I have to jump into the bullet for her, if it means I keep her safe, so beat it.

Pacifica and I backed up and I told her to keep quiet. I grabbed a golf club nearby and Pacifica grabbed a pretty worn out baseball bat. I then said, "On my count, we rush in."

"Okay," She answered. She looked quite nervous. When I think about it, I couldn't blame her. I mean, she was kidnapped by a creature that she never thought was real, then held hostage for a week and probably was scarred from it. I find it so hard to comfort her because ever since the dance we had, I've been thinking about what to do if I ever got Pacifica back. However, I never would've thought that Bill would also get in the mix of this. Ever since the rift broke, I was in a total state of depression for a while. I once again let everyone else in danger from my stupidity, but Pacifica showed me that I can make mistakes as long as a fix it, and I do plan to do so.

My thoughts were broken by the noise coming from inside the shack. I gripped the golf club tightly and tapped Pacifica on the shoulder giving her the signal. We both ran in screaming at the top of our lungs. The people who were on the other side of the door seemed surprising to us considering that it was everyone that we thought were gone (besides Pacifica's parents). There was Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Soos, Wendy, Grenda, Candy, Old Man McGucket, Sheriff Blubs, some Manotaurs, the Multi-Bear, some gnomes, and one of the unicorns that Mabel described when she was getting the unicorn hair. They all screamed too at the top of their lungs. It wasn't until both sides stopped when Grunkle Stan, Mabel, and I all ran to each other.

"Dipper! You're alive!" Mabel and Grunkle Stan said. They both ran to me and I did the same thing. We all hugged and had a very small family moment together. It kind of brings a small smile on your face. When you see something so good like a family reuniting, you feel like something good in this world just happened. But our family moment was short-lived when one of the Manotaurs screamed, "Eye bat!"

We all scrambled and closed the door. Pacifica and I stayed close together as the lights inside the shack went out. We all watched as the bat scanned the shack with the red rays that were coming from its eye.

After a while, the red ray of light left and Grunkle Stan lit a match. He threw it in a trash can which lit up the shack again. As the light came on, I soon realized how many people were taking refuge in the shack.

Grunkle Stan said, "Welcome to what's left of normal around here—home base." I scanned around the room and saw many familiar people. They ranged from Lilliputtians, to Pacifica's friends, to even the man that married a woodpecker. We even saw the Sev'ral Timez group that Mabel let free into the woods earlier in the summer. It's very depressing seeing all these people in one spot. Usually, there are a bunch of tourists and stuff, but this is just weird. Heck, there was even Rumble McSkirmish in the shack, but all this weirdness made his aggressive personality into fear itself too.

"How did this all happen Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked.

Stan responded, "I was out back putting up some signs when the sky starting vomiting nightmares. I listened to a lot of AM radio, so I knew what this meant—the end of the world. But what I didn't expect was what happened next." He walked to the front door. "Turns out whatever you and my brother did to the shack with your unicorn voodoo, made the crazy place invincible to weirdness."

But that's when it hit me. I said, "Of course, the unicorn spell! That's why this is the only place Bill's magic can't touch." Personally, I had some small suspicions about the unicorn hair. The only test for it, of course, was if Bill tried to do something himself, but right after we made the shack Bill-proof, all this weird crap came into reality. So there wasn't any time I could test it with Grunkle Ford or anyone.

Grunkle Stan continued, "That's when Possum Breath over here shows up leading a bunch of injured stragglers through the forest. They needed a place to stay, and since the Mayor got captured, I elected myself de facto chief!" He had on a small chief ribbon around his torso. It was almost like what Mabel and I made for him when his spot as mayor was suspended. He continued, "The plan's to stay in here and eat brown meat until we run out. Then I vote we eat the gnomes."

The leader of the gnomes, Jeff, then blurted out, "Hey! I'm short, not deaf!"

"Shh! Shh! Stress will make you chewy." Grunkle Stan said.

Pacifica snickered from this, but I found myself frowning. Grunkle Stan's plan seems very simple, but if you look forward, it won't work. Bill will continue to get stronger, and we'll slowly run out of food as the days go on. What are we going to do when we run out?

I said, "Grunkle Stan, we can't all just hide inside the shack. There's a town in need of saving! Ford and I tried to do it, but he got captured by Bill." I'll never forget that moment when he got captured. We were grabbing Pacifica when all this madness happened. He tried to stop him, but Bill was too powerful and Grunkle Ford had nothing on him. I tried to grab him, but Pacifica and Mabel both stopped me from doing so. I also made a vow that day that I'll finish was he started and fix the horrible deed that I unleashed onto this town.

"Serves that jerk right! My brother's had some stupid plans, but going against an all-powerful space demon was his worst one yet. Trust me, we have everything we need right here. It's not the Ritz, but, at least, the monsters inside know how to massage." Grunkle Stan said.

Mabel the said, "Grunkle Stan…weren't you and your brother finally getting along?" She looked like she was about to cry.

Grunkle Stan responded, "If that know-it-all really cared about us, then he wouldn't have risked it all against Bill, he could've came back with us!" Tears started to come to is eyes, "But instead, he tries to be the hero like always and save us. Look where the hero's go! All they do is lose and get caught. If he had one brain cell that was still working, he should've seen that the only option was to run! We could've brought him back here, we could all be safe and sound! But he decided to give it all up! What an idiot!"

I said, "So, you're really just gonna let Bill win? You're willing to let Ford's sacrifice happen for nothing?! Even if you take Ford out the equation, what about the townsfolk?!"

He responded, "Look, kiddo. We got a good deal here. Besides, I'm sure wherever the rest of the townsfolk are, they're fine." He placed his hand on the remote and accidentally turned on the TV. The TV showed Shandra Jimenez reporting inside Bill's castle. The cameraman showed the viewers on the screen of Bill's chair, which was full of the townsfolk except they were all turned to stone. We saw all of Wendy's friends, Wendy's family, and even Pacifica's parents! It wasn't until Shandra herself getting turned to stone that the newscast finally went off.

Pacifica saw the whole thing and started to cry at the sight of her parents. She and I both knew that if it wasn't for her parents sacrifice, we wouldn't be here.

I turned Grunkle Stan and screamed, "You think this is fine Grunkle Stan! All those people were taken by force or simply was in the wrong place at the wrong time! They don't deserve to be stone! You don't know this, but if it wasn't for Pacifica's parents giving up their freedom, Pacifica and I wouldn't be here! So don't tell me everything's fine! Everything's falling apart around you Grunkle Stan! So are we going to just stand around until we're next?!" Everyone around me looked shocked at my reaction, but every one of them knew that I spoke the truth.

After a long silence from everyone in the shack, Mabel said, "Guys, don't you see? Our friends need us, but we can only save them if we fight back!" She stood on top of the Multi-Bear at the time.

I joined her and said, "Mabel's right. Bill wants us to run and hide. He wants us to think he's invincible. But deep down I know that Ford knows a way to defeat Bill. He wouldn't have gotten captured if he didn't."

When I said that, everyone inside the shack started to mutter. The idea of taking down an all-powerful demon seems impossible, but knowing that there is a way to defeat him must seem surprising.

I continued, "Now, if we band together. If we combine all our strengths, our smarts, our…whatever Toby has…"

"Aureus rashes!" Toby said.

"Then we just might be able to rescue Ford, learn Bill's weakness, and save Gravity Falls!"

As a result of my small speech, everyone in the shack started cheering. I would think it was the first time they actually cheered in forever. But our little victory was stopped by Grunkle Stan.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Have you all forgotten who's in charge here? Besides, we're only safe inside! It's not like we can take the Mystery S'Hack to Bill." He explained.

Everyone seemed to understand the position we're in, that was until McGucket started having one of his happy moments again and spoke.

"Wha—Whoa! Holy hootenanny! Flapjack and fiddlebanjos! Sorry. Sorry. Got a little excited." His leg started shaking again until he slapped it himself. "What I meant to say is, I think I figured out a way to fight Bill and rescue Ford. But we're all gonna have to work together! Now…" He snapped his fingers and one of the gnomes came up and threw some glasses on his face. "If you just make the shack into a moveable fortress, then Bill can't do a darn thing to harm it. All we have to is build the limbs and the add-ons that'll be needed in order for it to work!"

Everyone seemed to understand yet again about what we are up against, and they all seemed agreed to help with this. After hearing this, Soos said, "Don't worry Ford, we're coming for you!"

McGucket then went away trying to find the blueprints we would need in order to make this. Everyone just waited around and starting talking. I was talking to Mabel when Pacifica came up to me. I almost forgot about her.

She said, "That was very inspiring Dipper… That almost made me fall in love with you again…"

I blushed from the comment and said, "Thanks, Pacifica. It really means a lot to me." For some reason, this made Mabel's face explode with laughter. Soon, Pacifica starting laughing and I stormed off with embarrassment. I didn't need this stupid stuff holding me back. My mind was set on rescuing Grunkle Ford, defeat Bill, save the town, and… eventually, marry Pacifica.

McGucket came back with a blueprint saying, "All right, I've made some thingamadiculous robomajings in my day, but this is the first one that won't be used for evil!"

Mabel, Pacifica, and I looked at the blueprints. We were all surprised and impressed at McGucket's work on it that I said, "Whoa! These blueprints are incredible, McGucket."

Mabel commented, "This in your most amazing invention yet."

Even Pacifica commented saying, "Wow, for a crazy old man, you aren't so bad." For some reason, this made McGucket blushed a little, maybe I'm not the only one who gets red from compliments.

Soos budded in saying, "Question: Does it have any gun-swords? I watched a lot of anime and, uh, trust me, you're gonna want some gun-swords."

McGucket asked, "What's an "anime?""

Soos placed his arm around McGucket, "We have much to discuss." But Grunkle Stan jumped into the conversation.

"Discuss, nothing! These scribbles are a bunch of cockamamie balderdash! Excuse my French." Then one of the Lilliputtians said some stuff in French too, even though I'm pretty sure that what Grunkle Stan said wasn't in French, he continued, "And where would you even find a bunch of idiots crazy enough to build it?"

Mabel said, "Grunkle Stan, you're looking at those idiots." Everyone started cheering, "Idiots" out loud. I turned back to Grunkle Stan who was giving me an annoyed glare. I truly didn't know what the deal with his problem was, but I can't worry about that, we have a town to save!

* * *

For the next several hours, we started the construction of the shack. We set out a list of stuff we needed and we all split up to get them. Pacifica and I were chosen to get some large pieces of wood for cutting. We went with some Manotaurs to the woods and looked for some trees that were worthy of cutting down.

After finding the tree, we told the Manotaurs to cut it down. While they went to work, Pacifica sighed and fell to the ground.

I asked, "Hey Pacifica, you're alright?"

"Dipper?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we're going to get out of this alive?"

I was about to say yes, but there was something deep down that made me think so I couldn't just say yes. There was always a major chance that we're going to fail, but we can't just assume anything. We just have to continue with our duty and hope for the best. But nevertheless, I needed to answer Pacifica.

"Pacifica, I can't say for sure that we're going to succeed, but we have to try. You miss 100% of the shots you don't make, but if we try, we might as well pull it off and beat Bill."

Pacifica laughed, "Haha, you know, I can't get enough when you answer like that. You can't just tell me yes or no, but you answer saying that it could go either way. You make me believe in stuff even when it has no chance of succeeding. That's one of the many attributes I love about you Dipper." She started to smile and look in the distance.

I sat down next to her and said, "Pacifica? If we don't make it out of this alive, I just want to say that I'll never forget you no matter where our souls go. You changed me from a socially awkward geek, to just an awkward geek. There isn't a moment in time that I can't thank you for dating me. I love you from the bottom of my heart, so don't you ever forget that."

For the first time in a while, it was Pacifica who blushed from my comment. She turned her head towards me and we kissed. It wasn't long or anything, just a simple one.

We finished when the Manotaurs did and we all went back to the shack. Everyone focused all their energy on finishing the shack. Grunkle Stan still didn't do anything except watch his house get turned into a machine. We finished the final touches by adding the limbs and the extras to the shack before we decided to chill by the campfire one more time before we attacked Bill head on.

Mabel went out of her way and made everyone apocalypse sweaters. Everyone except me pretty much had a sweater on that was done by Mabel, even Pacifica had a llama sweater on. We all talked about our hopes and said some jokes to lighten up the mood. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves except for the only person not by the campfire.

I asked, "Hey, has anyone seen Grunkle Stan?"

Mabel and I got up and found Stan sitting on a rock talking to Schmebulock.

We overheard him say, "This whole plan is bonkers. But of course, no one asked the Chief what he thinks. After all, I've done for everyone! They still think that Ford's the hero! The only thing he's done for everyone is getting them all turned to stone, or simply hide with fear. No one ever thanks me for everything I do for this town! Yeah, I may have done some stupid things like shoplift the occasional tangerine, drive with a fake driver's license, and overall have zero care about the other people around me, but after all this voodoo magic happened, I willing handily gave my home to these people and I didn't get a single thanks for them."

The gnome responded, "Schmebulock!"

"Yeah exactly—it's a total load of schmebulock!"

I said, "So it that why you're acting all annoyed at this? You just want people to thank you?"

Grunkle Stan was startled from our approach but immediately regained his composure. "I'm just sick of this, I just want to be thanked for the stuff that I do for these people."

"Just because people don't thank you doesn't mean they aren't thankful. I bet you that people will thank you when all of this stuff is over. But please Grunkle Stan, come with us and help us defeat Bill!" Mabel said.

Grunkle Stan crossed his arms and grunted. I guess that was his way of accepting our request, but I still feel that he's annoyed that the thought of not being thanked. I would just hope that he'll be thanked when all of this is over.

Later after the fire, we decided it was time. We all got in our positions and waited for the signal from McGucket.

McGucket said, "Alright fellas. Let's hope this turns out better than my other inventions! Dipper and Pacifica, pull the lever now!"

Pacifica and I pulled the lever which started to move everything inside the shack. The whole shack started to rise to its feet. Soon, the shack was on its two legs, and we started to walk towards Bill's lair. When we got there, we used one of the arms and destroyed the front door. From there, we saw all of Bill's minions surrounding Ford who was chained up. Bill was super surprised by this and screamed at us saying, "WHAT?! I just fixed that door!"

Pretty soon, Bill's minions came out of the door and landed right in front of us. For a couple of seconds, no one moved. That was until Soos got on the loud speaker and said, "Uh, hey dudes. Is this thing on? Test-" He made a really load feedback screech. "Heh. Uh, I just wanted you monster dudes to hand over Ford or we'll have to, like, fight and junk? Heh, heh. Hey, you're a little cutie." He pointed to one of the minions.

The minion responded, "I have butchered millions on countless moons!"

Soos responded, "Whoa, I liked you better before you talked. Real—real bring-down, this guy-"

But all of a sudden, one of the minions screamed, "Attack!" and all the minions charged the shack. Soos ran back inside and that started phase two.

I said to everyone, "Everyone! Like we planned! Three, two, one, Go!" Everyone then got into positions and started to move the shack just like a transformer. Minions went flying all over the place from the arms, and many were flung from one point to another. The cannon on top of the shack fired at the minions. The Gobblewonker ate some of the eyebats that were flying while Rumble McSkirmish and Wendy took care of the rest. But soon, one of the giant minions rammed into us throwing us back, but thanks to Sev'ral Timez, we gained our stance and threw the minion far back.

But soon, after all the minions were defeated, Bill soon flew out of his lair and stopped right in front of us. He raised his fist in the air and slammed his hand on the shack. This then made our surroundings explode from the amount of power Bill used on his attack, but thanks from the unicorn hair, the shack was untouched.

Bill was super surprised from the little damage that was done and screamed, "What the—No! NO! NO! NO! NO!" and grew ten arms and started punching the shack which still did no damage from the shield.

On the inside, everyone held their stance, Stan was screaming with worry in the background, but we couldn't stop here. Mabel then quickly screamed, "Attack!" This made Grenda (who was in control of one of the arms) reach forward and grab Bill's eye. She then literally pulled it out of the eye socket which made Bill scream with pain.

He screamed, "Ah! My eye! Do you have any idea how long it takes to regenerate that?" But this was our chance, so that started phase three.

I said, "We've got him distracted! Now's our chance!"

Mabel said, "Recuse team, move out!"

This resulted in Wendy, Grunkle Stan, Pacifica, Mabel, McGucket, Sheriff Blubs, Soos, and I to grab all our weapons and a parachute and run to the area where the cannon was. We got all in our pods and I said, "Okay, everyone! We get in, rescue Ford, get out, and save the world, piece of cake!"

Pacifica then said, "Hey, just so we're clear, I'm glad to have met all of you. If this plan doesn't work, I'm happy to have known you all." She blew me and kiss and winked.

Grunkle Stan said, "Hey, on second thought, maybe we could come up with a plan that doesn't involve us plummeting to our certain death."

But Wendy quickly said, "Now!" which made all the pods shoot up and throw us all into the cannon. We were shot out of the Gobblewonker and high enough over Bill. We then started to fall into the hole that we made in the pyramid.

I said to myself, "Oh, man, oh, man…" But it seems that Mabel was actually enjoying this considering she flew by me saying, "Woohoo!" We then activated our parachutes and landed into the pyramid. It was super big, and the surroundings were very dark. We all landed nice and safe, that was, until Stan landed on his body rather than his feet. Mabel sort of laughed from this. We all undid our parachutes and gasped at the sight of Bill's throne, which was all full of the townsfolk.

I said, "Oh, man. It looks ever worse up close." I looked to see Pacifica in complete shock after seeing what it looks like to be her parents being turned to stone.

Mabel shot up her grabbing hook which hooked on to the throne. She went up and said, "I found Great-uncle Ford! He's golden! But not in a good way!"

Stan responded, "Great! Grab him and let's get out of here."

But that's when a big question came to my head, "But how are we going to unfreeze them?"

But then, everyone heard a high-pitched voice saying, "I know!" coming from the left of Bill's throne. The voice was Gideon and he was wearing a weird attire and dancing uncontrollably in a cage. He was panting and it looks like he hasn't done anything else but dancing for days.

I shot up my grabbling hook too and followed Mabel to the throne. Mabel asked Gideon, "What happened to you?"

Gideon responded, "Bill captured me. He's been forcing me to do cute dances in this cage for all eternity." Then while sobbing, "I'm so tired of being cute!"

I asked, "How do we undo this?"

Gideon responded, "Mayor Tyler. He's the load-bearing human. Pull him out and the whole thing goes down."

I walked up to the stone mayor and pulled him out, this made the entire throne full of people come tumbling down. Everyone was unfreezing and one person knocked into Gideon which made the cage come down too. Gideon landed and said, "No more sailor suits!" he then ripped the attire he had into shreds.

That's when everyone realized who saved them and everyone reunited. Wendy's family went to Wendy, Pacifica went to her parents, and probably the happiest one of all was Sheriff Blubs and Durland. They hugged each other and everyone clapped.

Everyone was happy to be with their loved ones again, that we almost forgot the main reason on why we came here. Ford then unfroze and realized what the situation was.

He looked at Mabel and me with a surprising look. He then said, "Kids! Ah, you did it! I knew I could count on you two, ha, ha!" He hugged us and then saw McGucket.

He said, "Fiddleford, I haven't seen you since we parted ways. You must hate me." Grunkle Ford lowered his head with shame.

McGucket responded, "I've tried forgetting, but maybe I should try forgiving. Come here old friend." They then hugged and I could have sworn I saw Ford shed a single tear.

Grunkle Stan said, "Hey, good to see you too, bro. Now let's get out of here, huh?"

I then said, "Listen, Uncle Ford, we don't have a lot of time. Remember how you told me right before you were frozen, that you knew Bill's weakness?"

Ford responded, "I—I do! Now, does anyone have a pen? Pencil? Anything?" He then looked on the ground and saw spray paint from Robbie, "Ah! Perfect!" He then starting spray painting the ground. He made weird symbols and threw them all in a circle.

Originally, I thought he was doing something useless, so I said, "Uh, we have Bill outside, but I don't know how long we can keep him occupied."

But Ford responded, "Yes, yes. Good, good."

While he was doing so, Grunkle Stan added, "Drawing a circle on the floor. Well, he's lost his mind."

Ford responded saying, "My mind is fine. And there is a way to beat him, with this!" He spread his arms out to show us the thing he spray painted on the ground. It looked like a wheel with Bill in the middle of it. There were ten symbols that went in a circle. It looked weird, but yet, almost familiar.

Pacifica and I were on the same thought because she said, "The world's most confusing game of hopscotch, that's what's going to save us?"

Ford said, "No, a prophecy. Although, it would be a pretty fun game of hopscotch. Many years ago I found ten symbols in a cave. Some I recognized then. Some I only recognize now. The native people of Gravity Falls prophesized that these symbols could create a force strong enough to vanquish Bill. With Bill defeated, his weirdness would be reversed and the town could be saved. This whole time I thought it was just superstition. But seeing you all here now I finally understand that it's destiny! Dipper, the pine tree." I stepped forward onto the symbol. "Mabel, the shooting star." She did the same thing.

Soos said, "The question mark. This one's unsolvable."

Wendy saw the patched heart symbol and said, "That's easy!" She pushed Robbie onto the symbol. "You're been rocking that dumb hoodie since the seventh grade."

Robbie's eyes widened, "Whoa. Destiny hoodie!"

I noticed the tent of telepathy sign, I immediately said, "The tent of telepathy sign! That must be Gideon."

Gideon said, "Whoo! An excuse to stand next to Mabel!"

Mabel with disgust said, "Don't turn this into a big deal."

"Oh, I won't!" Then under his breath, "I will!" I rolled my eyes. I then looked outside and saw the shack being clubbed by Bill with a leg, wait, leg?! Oh no!

Grunkle Ford then said, "Quick, before Bill gets back, hold hands, everyone! This is a mystical human energy circuit."

I then looked to my right, the ice symbol wasn't chosen by anyone, but I couldn't think of anyone who would fit in with it. So I asked, "Ice? Who's Ice?"

Ford responded, "The symbols don't need to be literal, Dipper. It just had to be someone cool in the face of danger."

Then I overheard Wendy's friends chanting, "Wendy! Wendy! Wendy!"

Wendy giggled saying, "Shut up, you guys." She then walked on the symbol and held out her hand. I was a little hesitant, but when I looked at Pacifica not that far away, she shook her head saying she understood the circumstances. Oh, yeah, I forgot to say that Pacifica told me everything that happened when she was kidnapped, and that does mean the stuff Wendy said to her. I was a little embarrassed when she said it, but she said that it was water under the bridge at this point.

Ford continued, "Much like the spectacles need to be someone scholarly." McGucket walked in on that one. Then left of him was the llama symbol. Pacifica looked at her sweater, then at the symbol.

"This is freaky, but yet, kind of cool!" She stepped on the symbol.

Ford said, "Now hold hands, everyone."

Everyone held out their hands and everyone took it. After all the hands were locked, our bodies started to glow in a blue shape and the ground started to shake. I looked outside and saw some dark clouds outside start to form out of nowhere.

I said, "Great-uncle Ford, I think it's working!"

Grunkle Ford said, "Yes, this is it!" He then turned around saying to the townsfolk, "The rest of you get out! It's too dangerous!" Everyone understood and left very fast.

Grunkle Ford's left hand wasn't taken, so Ford looked to his left and said, "We just need one more person…" And the only person left in the room was Grunkle Stan crossing his arms in the distance. "Stanley! Stanley, get over here! You're the only one left."

Grunkle Stan said, "You realize this is a bunch of hogwash, right? You really think some caveman graffiti is going to stop that monster?"

Gideon then yelled, "Dang it, old man, now's not the time!" Everyone else agreed with him in that case and started yelling at him.

Grunkle Stan yelled, "Hey! Don't tell me you've all forgotten the person who made this all happened! And not to mention the person that saved every one of you people from being turned into a couch or something!"

Grunkle Ford then yelled, "Stanley! Stop this stupidity! You're talking about the world here! Do you really want that monster to take everything dear to us? Even after everything that's happened? Don't you want to finally get back on track with us? I haven't seen you for 30 years, and all you wanted so long ago was to go on an adventure with me and save the world. We may not be able to go on the adventure with the Stan O' War, but we can still save the world. Please, Stanley!"

Stanley walked slowly to Ford but was still hesitant. He looked in the other direction until Grunkle Ford said calmly, "High six?"

Grunkle Stan turned around with a shocked expression and he actually started to tear up. He wiped the tears and said, "High six!" He grabbed Ford's hand and the ground started to shake. But then, the wheel on the ground starting spinning quickly and glowed very brightly and before we knew it, we were floating all floating in midair…

**Geez, that was a long chapter. I know, that was a terrible spot to stop, but I didn't want to make this chapter a billion words, but I do apologize for the sudden stop. Please don't hate me guys, I do all this for you! Also, a good amount of that dialogue/plot was from the episode itself, just an FYI. Stay Tuned!**

**P.S. I stole the 'High Six' thing from a piece of fan art on Tumblr, so don't think I stole that for the sake of calling it my own. All that credit is given to the person that made it.**


	28. Chapter 28

Dipper and Pacifica's Love Story

Chapter 28

Dipper's POV

All I could remember was the ground shaking and the wheel on the ground getting brighter and brighter to the point where I couldn't see anymore. I couldn't scream for help because my voice would not break the amount of noise that was around me. All I could do was watch the people around me all freak out as our environment changed and time slowed down.

Before I knew it, we were all standing in mid-air. The pyramid environment we were just in just turned into a large white space. Similar to when Mabel, Soos, and I were in Stan's mind right before Bill left. All you could see was a white. White for miles. Everyone around me was too shocked to let out a single word.

"W—Where are we?" Mabel asked.

Grunkle Ford responded, "I-I don't know. My research never said something like this would happen… It doesn't make any sense?"

"Well, did we defeat Bill?" Grunkle Stan asked.

But then, a giant, deep voice was heard in the distance that said, "Not yet you haven't!"

Everyone quickly looked around them to see who just talked. Originally, I thought it was Bill, however, Bill's voice is very distinct and easy to identify. I called out, "Show yourself! Whoever you are!"

A large, circular orb appeared, only to shape into a person. He looked human, with a small brown beard and brown hair. His clothes were all white however and overall, didn't look like someone with Bill all over their face.

I asked, "Who are you?"

The figure responded, "My name is Alex. I'm the first person to ever step foot in Gravity Falls and made this all reality. I shaped this town from the ground up to where it is today. Before I died, my soul was forever sealed into this town and I was forced to stay here for all eternity since I created such a crazy place. I control everything that happens. Time, life, and even death itself. I can't say that I'm a God, but I'm more of an absolute tyrant that can't die."

Robbie then said, "That's BS! You're probably just Bill!" Everyone seemed to agree with him and started arguing.

Alex yelled, "Silence!" His voice echoed and made all arguments come to a halt. "You're ignorance is going to kill you one day Robbie! I promise all of you that I mean no harm, and I'm certain I'm not the evil demon Bill. I'm just the ruler of this town and a friend to you."

Robbie asked, "H-How do you know my name?"

"I've been watching all of you very carefully during the summer. I know everything about you from your deepest thoughts, to your hopes and dreams, to even your secrets that you hope the world will never know about." Alex said.

Everyone's glare soon disappeared from the sound of what Alex had to say. He may not be Bill, but that doesn't mean we can trust him.

I asked him, "Why are you here Alex?"

He responded, "I'm here because you tried to destroy the dream demon, Bill. This has happened in the past, but unfortunately, didn't work 100%. Bill was gone, but not out of the picture completely. After a good several hundred years, the hold on Bill was released, and the gate to this dimension was open, he just needed to be summoned." Alex glared at Gideon who simply looked at his shoes in shame. "Anyway, since you ten are the chosen ones, I'm here to finally get rid of that dream demon once and for all. But in order to take out something so powerful, you all have to give up something you hold dear."

Pacifica asked, "But what does that mean?"

"It means that you have to give up something special to you. This could be a memory, a loved one, an object, anything that you value the most at this point in time you have to give up forever." Alex said.

Everyone gasped at the words that just came out of Alex's mouth. We have to give up something forever? But what could one person possibly give up in a time like this?! This doesn't make any sense.

Grunkle Stan said, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I'm not giving up anything! I thought as soon as the wheel was complete, we would win?! What the hell is up with that?!"

Alex responded, "I know you're all confused and angry, but it's very simple to explain. In order to kill Bill once and for all, you have to give something up. It's a major sacrifice you chosen ten have to do in order to save the world. I control time and space itself. Unlike Time Baby, I'm capable of more things than one!"

Grunkle Stan said, "So can you give us an example of what we have to give up? Do me for example."

Alex said, "You Stanley Pines have to give up… your brother Stanford…"

Stan's face went super red really fast, "YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A PERSON! THERE ISN'T ANYTHING IN THE WORLD THAT I WOULD TRADE FOR MY BROTHER! NOTHING! THIS BETTER BE A JOKE!"

Alex said calmly, "I'm sorry Stanley, this has to be done. You value your brother more than anything. Stanford would give up his freedom from the portal."

Grunkle Stan said, "I would never give up my brother! I gave up too much for him, and I lost so much! Please! I beg you! He and the kids are the only things I have that's family left! Please make me give something else up!"

Alex lowered his head, "I'm sorry… These are the things that have to be done… I'm so sorry…"

Grunkle Stan fell to his knees and started crying. Grunkle Ford came up to him and said, "It's alright Stanley. I know you gave so much for me, and I'm very thankful. There isn't a moment that I think I could be here right now without you. You're my brother no matter what happens in the future. I promise that I'll always be with you no matter what. So please stop crying for me…"

Grunkle Stan looked up and said, "I can't give you up! I just got you back!"

Grunkle Ford then whispered something into Stan's ear that I couldn't hear. Stan then wiped away his tears and got to his feet. Mabel was a split second from crying that Grunkle Stan and Ford just hugged her. I was also heartbroken, so I joined them. Many tears were let out at that time which gave everyone else a sense of sadness knowing how a great story between brothers has to end for the sake of the world.

Alex said, "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but I have to tell everyone else what they have to give up." Everyone quickly got back on their feet and waited. "Gideon and Soos. Gideon has to give up his love for Mabel, and Soos has to give up his love for Melony."

Gideon said, "NO! There has to be another way to kill Bill! I won't give up my love for Mabel to do so!"

Soos said, "Sorry dude, Gideon's right. I can't give up Melony. She's the only girl that makes me happy and makes me feel human! I won't do it!"

Alex said, "I don't think you have a choice here guys. I promise both of you that there are plenty of people of the opposite sex out there. One of them is bound to like you."

Soos said, "But Melony is everything I want in a girl! She's the one I like!" Soos actually had tears in his eyes. I placed my hand on his shoulder and shook my head. Soos then fell to the ground in tears.

He said under his breath, "I'll do it for Melony… I'm sorry…"

While that was going on, Gideon said, "I won't do it unless I get something first!"

Alex asked, "What do you please?"

"All I want is a simple kiss from Mabel. I'm not asking for a lot, just a simple kiss before I go."

Mabel objected saying, "No! I refuse to give Gideon a kiss from the amazing Mabel. I don't even like him!"

Gideon responded, "Fine! How about a simple kiss on the cheek then?!"

Mabel with disgust said, "That's still a no!"

I said, "Mabel! We're talking about the world here! Do it for them! It's just a kiss on the cheek, it's not on the lips."

Mabel sighed and walked slowly to Gideon who was frantically trying to fix his hair. After doing so, Mabel, with a look of revulsion on her face, slowly leaned forward and kissed Gideon's cheek. It was hard to watch, but that takes care of four out of ten people.

Alex said, "Moving on, Robbie has to give up Tambry and Wendy has to give up her relationship with the Pines family, more importantly, Dipper and Mabel."

The reactions from Robbie and Wendy were completely different because Robbie took the Soos approach of losing his girlfriend, and Wendy just shrugged her shoulders and said, "That's fine with me, if it's for the world, then it has to be done."

I said to her, "Aren't you just a little sad Wendy?"

She responded, "Eh, I would be. But I know that if we run into each other again in the future, I know that we'll be friends again!" Her eyes were watering again, but still laid back as always I see.

After Robbie was under control, Alex said, "Next, McGucket has to give up his memory he acquired. As for Mabel, you have to give up… the pig Waddles…"

Mabel's face exploded saying, "WHAT?!"

"You heard me. Waddles the pig is unfortunately out." Alex said.

Mabel said, "I refuse to betray Waddles like that!"

Grunkle Stan placed his hand on her shoulder saying, "Don't sweat it, kid. You and I both have to give up something super important to us. We'll do it together!"

Mabel's eyes started to tear again and she hugged Grunkle Stan. The more I think about it, the more I say it's not fair. Why do we have to give up something that's so close to us? I thought it was simply just holding hands and that was it. However, it seems that Grunkle Ford was reading my mind because he quickly said something that went straight through me.

"Everything happens for a reason Dipper. We were all chosen to do this… It may be hard, but we have to do this for all of mankind!" Grunkle Ford said.

I said, "But why us?! Why not someone else?!"

Grunkle Ford got on his knee and said, "Dipper, you're a very smart kid. Probably smarter than me at the time. I have no doubt that you can search for that answer yourself. You just have to be smart. Don't let your feelings blind you from being the best person you can be. I promise that if you stick with that thought, you'll accomplish anything in this world, with or without me!"

I was already in tears and I didn't even know what I was going to give up, but I knew what was coming next deep down.

Alex said, "Then there's finally Pacifica and Dipper. I hope you two know what you have to give up…"

I lowered my head in sorrow. I would cry, but there aren't any tears left for me to cry.

Pacifica, on the other hand, wasn't as calm. "NO! I won't give up the guy I love the most! Please, don't make me do this!"

I walked up to Pacifica and said, "Pacifica… Doing what you're doing now is a waste of time. We all have to give up something dear to us. Don't make this any harder than it has to. I promise we'll always be together. I also promise that I'll return to you in the future. I'll find a way! I'll find a way!" I hugged her and fell into tears, she did the same thing.

After a while, Pacifica pulled out and said, "One last kiss is all I want."

I nodded my head and we kissed. If you were watching a romantic movie, it would be one of those cliché things where the sun would be setting in the distance and whatnot. We separated and got to our feet. We all turned to Alex telling him we're ready.

Alex said, "Alright. You will fulfill your sacrifice by going into an alternate universe where everything after Dipper and Mabel came to Gravity Falls never happened. You'll forget about everything from this universe and go back to your original lives. Bill will be forever out of the equation and will never harm this dimension again. You all may cross paths again one day, but when you go through the portal over there," he pointed to a portal that opened not that far away, "you'll forget about everything. I'll give you time for some last words."

Everyone started thinking until McGucket said, "Fellas! Please listen to what I have to say!" He cleared his throat. "I know the idea of giving up a favorite memory or junk seems too much to ask for. But we came all this way to defeat Bill. We can't just kick the bucket just because we don't like where this is going. We've gotten this far! So why stop now?! We're all connected through this wheel thingy, so that means no matter how far our distances are, we will always be connected in spirit! So don't even think for a second that you're alone in this world. Just remember that you saved the world from chaos and destruction. There isn't a greater honor in all of the world." Everyone shook their heads with what McGucket had to say.

I then said, "Before we all cross into the portal, I just wanted to say it's been an honor to know you all. I never knew any of you when Mabel and I came here. The idea of knowing all of you and calling you guys' friends truly makes me happy to know Gravity Falls. Please, even when you forget everything that's happened, just remember that I'll never forget you all, and that does include everyone that wasn't here too."

Mabel said, "Same here."

Grunkle Stan said, "That includes me too."

Wendy said, "And me."

Gideon said, "I may not like all of you, but I'll miss y'all, I guess…"

Soos was about to cry again and ran up to Mabel and I and quickly hugged us saying, "I'll never forget you, dudes! Please don't hesitate to talk to me in the future for your sake, and mine!" Mabel and I both hugged him and I looked at Pacifica.

I held out my hand one last time and she took it. Everyone stood side by side as we all started walking towards the portal. We all waved at Alex who watched us from where he first stood. I could've sworn he had a single tear in his eye. While walking, Grunkle Ford said, "It's been a pleasure knowing you kids! I'm proud to have you guys as my niece and nephew." He hugged us and we returned it.

Mabel said, "Promise me that you'll come back Grunkle Ford."

"Mabel," he said, "I will return… Because I have a brother that'll stop at nothing to get me back." He looked at Grunkle Stan who was smiling at him.

I turned back to Pacifica who was still holding my hand. As we were a few feet away from the portal, I said out loud, "Pacifica?"

"Yes?"

"I love you more than anything…"

"I love you too dork…"

But just before I went into the portal, I took a quick second to look back on everything that's happened since Mabel and I came here. All of this stuff started with me finding that journal in the woods. That led to so many things such as gnomes, shapeshifters, zombies, a dream demon, and a return on a long lost Grunkle of mine. I even got a girlfriend! Some might say that this is the end of the line, but deep down, I think that everything will happen again in the future. Yeah, there won't be Bill and whatnot, but that doesn't mean I'll befriend Soos, Wendy, Grunkle Stan, and every person in Gravity Falls. All I have to do is go out and find it. It's somewhere in the woods, I just have to find it...

* * *

I woke up from the yelling of my Grunkle Stan who was having us for the summer. I really didn't like this place once my parents mentioned it, but that didn't stop them from shipping us off here! Oh! Where are my manors?! My name is Dipper Pines and I have a twin sister named Mabel with me in this godforsaken place called Gravity Falls, in Oregon. Whatever this summer has in store for us, it won't be fun.

"Dipper! Wake up bro, bro! Today's our first day at Gravity Falls! Aren't you excited?!" My sister Mabel said. She was a very jumpy sucker, but I couldn't ask for more from her.

"Ugh! Wake me up when I care!" I rolled to my side, but I was startled from the feeling of getting hit with a pillow. "Ow! Mabel!"

"Come on bro! This town is just like any normal town! So stop worrying about it and let's enjoy our summer! Also, this is the year I'll finally get my summer romance I've wanted!"

I giggled to myself as I got up slowly and went to the window that was between Mabel and mine. I looked out the window and thought to myself, _yeah, it's just a normal town. Just a normal town…_

**I know guys, another terrible spot to stop, but I promise there will be more. Stay Tuned!**


	29. Chapter 29

Dipper and Pacifica's Love Story

Chapter 29

Dipper's POV

Ugh! I hate this place! It's so boring! Ever since our wonderful parents shipped us off to Gravity Falls, nothing fun or a least interesting has happened! The only thing my sister and I have been doing is sitting around and once in a while, going out with our Grunkle Stan on certain things. But even when we go out, all Grunkle Stan does is yell at me to do crap and tell me that I'm weak and whatnot.

For example, he told me that I needed to place signs all over the forest where I got bit by a crap ton of insects, then he forced me to finish those signs even after I told him that I've been bitten! I swear, once in a while, I just want to punch him in the face. But the thing that'll really make you jump out of your seat is the funny fact that after a certain job is done by yours truly, Grunkle Stan finds it fun to do certain things with him like go fishing on the lake or other useless things that he finds enjoyable. Even my sister finds it annoying! But the only difference is that she NEVER gets called to do work.

The only thing that's keeping me going is the fact that I befriended people like Soos and Wendy. Soos is a pretty cool guy that helps Grunkle Stan around the shack while Wendy just tries her best to work but always slacks off, nevertheless, I like her and Soos a lot.

Anyways, things in boring Gravity Falls have been going alright. Most of the summer is already over, and literally there's nothing I can do right now. So after a while of chilling in the shack, I decided to go outside.

I called out, "I'm going out! If anyone cares…" I walked outside and grabbed a lantern. I've been going out more and more lately on my own to look for something to do. When I wasn't helping out at the shack, I was off exploring in the woods. I never really went into town or anything, but I'm fine with that. I'm just not a very sociable person when it comes to this. I tried talking with some people in the town, but all I got was laughter, some glares, a hiss from an old man, some disgusted looks, and overall, not anything worth talking about.

However, there was this one time I was in town with Mabel getting ready for a small fair we had at the shack when I ran into this blonde girl for the first time. Mabel greeted the girl very friendly, but the girl just shot down her kindness. But before she walked away, she looked me directly in the eyes. I couldn't say that I knew her well, or anything at all, but there was something about that blonde girl I thought was familiar. Maybe I'm just going insane.

After that incident, I was told by Mabel the girl we ran into was named Pacifica Northwest. She's a rich, snotty, spoiled brat that always gets whatever she wants with her money. I was told to just avoid her at all means so trouble wouldn't start. Yet, even after we got back to the shack that day, I still didn't know why Pacifica sounded familiar. But after a while, I just lost the thought and moved on.

After walking for about an hour, I finally reached my destination. It was a small cave on the outskirts of Gravity Falls. I found it one day while walking in the woods. I noticed the cave and decided that I wanted to see what was inside of it, so I grabbed the lantern the next time I was free and left.

I stepped into the cave with my lantern and started walking forward. I don't know why, but I find caves very weird. I know it's just a bunch of rocks, but the thought that hundreds and thousands of years ago, people lived in caves and called it their home. I've always been interested in exploring stuff like caves to see what I could find. I always tell myself that maybe one day, I'll find something big and it'll make me famous. But so far, I haven't been that lucky.

As I got deeper into the cave, I started to notice that the distance between the walls was getting bigger and wider. I soon realized that there was may more space for walking than when I first walked into the cave. I moved my lantern back and forth to see if there was anything written or simply sketched on the walls. I didn't see anything, but that didn't stop me from exploring deeper.

Eventually, I noticed I giant wall that was in front of me. I raised my lantern to see what was on it, and what I saw shocked me. The entire wall had a picture of a wheel, with a giant triangle in the center and small symbols around it. In total, there were ten symbols, but there weren't words on it at all. I decided to grab the small camera I carry around my waist and took some photos of it. I didn't know what I came across, but I had my theories. It was incredible that I found something like this! This wheel could very well be some ancient hieroglyphics by the people who made this town so long ago. Whether not this means something to them remains a mystery, but for now, I decided to take my findings to the Gravity Falls Library.

When I got to the library, I grabbed a chair and some books on hieroglyphics. As I read the books, I didn't even notice that Mabel was right in front of me.

"Hey, Dipping Sauce! What's up?!" Mabel yelled.

I was startled and said, "Mabel?! What are you doing here at the library?!"

She responded, "I was looking through some stuff on pigs. Ever since I won Waddles at that fair, I wanted to know more and more about them."

I raised an eyebrow, "No offense Mabel, but you would be the last person to read a book on pigs or really anything period." Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Mabel won a pig that she named Waddles at that fair we had. I usually would mind, but at first, it was cool seeing a pig considering nothing exciting ever happens in this town. Now I find Waddles more and more like a pet and nothing more.

"Anyways, what brings you to the library bro?" Mabel asked with eagerness.

I responded, "Well, I was walking through the woods and came across a cave. I had a lantern with me, so I went inside. Deep inside, I came across a big hieroglyphic image on the cave wall and decided to take pictures. After that, I wondered what the symbols meant," I showed her the pictures, "so I went to the library to see if I can find anything."

Mabel said, "Did you find anything?"

"Nothing so far. For some reason, I feel like I've seen this before, but I know nothing about it. I know it sounds crazy, but whenever I look at the pictures, a small familiar memory that's just clouded up in my mind keeps coming back. I'm trying to remember, but all I can remember is that foggy memory." I said.

Mabel started laughing and said, "Bro, I think you're sticking your head into too many books, why don't you take a break and get some fresh air? I know! How about you, Grenda, Candy and I go to the mall and get some new clothes?!" She sounded really into the idea of going out.

"I'm not in the mood Mabel, and besides, you know how much I hate the mall, all people do there is shop and cash out their wallets, and I for one don't need to waste my valuable time to buy clothes that I'll never wear. Sorry." I responded.

"Your loss bro, just please get some fresh air before you go back to the shack?" Mabel said.

I was already deep into my reading that I just responded, "Yeah, yeah," and waved her off. I know that was kind of mean, but I can't let small distractions like those get in my way of finding something interesting.

I read for hours and hours and couldn't find a single clue in any of the books I looked into. I found some small stuff, but it doesn't 100% match with what I found in the pictures, so that didn't help me. I laid back against the chair and looked up at the ceiling. I thought to myself _what could the answer be? Why do I have this weird sense that I've seen these pictures before? If they are so familiar, then I should remember, right? Ah! This is hurting my brain! Maybe it would be better if I just went home and tried again tomorrow._

I got out of the chair and looked at my watch. Shoot! I was so into my reading I didn't even realize that it was already six pm. Grunkle Stan is going to kill me if I don't get back soon! I grabbed the pictures and quickly exited the library. As I ran out the front door, I accidentally ran into someone which made me, and the person I hit, fall to the ground.

The figure said, "Ow! Watch where you're going you idiot!" It sounded like a girl's voice, but I didn't know for sure.

I quickly said, "I'm so sorry Miss! I was just running out of the library and accidentally ran into you! My bad! Do you need any help?" That's when I got a good look on her face and saw who she really was. It was the same blonde girl that Mabel and I ran into earlier. I didn't know a lot about her, but I did have a feeling that maybe she's the person you don't want to get annoyed.

"Help from you? Ha! You're just lucky I wouldn't sue you for my injuries that I sustained!" She responded.

I looked at her arms and legs trying to find something serious, but I didn't see anything. "Um, I may be mistaken, but I don't think you got any injuries that are worth yelling about! I was only trying to help!" I said.

The girl just glared at me and turned the other direction so I couldn't see her face. I could've sworn I saw a small blush on her face, but I couldn't tell. I shook my head and said, "Look, I think we just got off on the wrong foot, let's start over. Hello, Miss, my name is Dipper Pines, and you are?" I know it's childish, but you would be surprised on how many people actually start off with this approach.

The girl, still looking away, said, "My name is Pacifica Northwest, but this doesn't mean we're friends just because I told you my name!" She responded with disgust.

I lowered my head and said, "Well, it was nice knowing you then." I started walking away when Pacifica quickly said, "Wait! Did you just say your last name was Pines?"

I turned around, "Yeah, why?"

"That must mean you're that brat Mabel's brother! Ugh! Now I really hate you!" Pacifica said crossing her arms.

For some reason, I responded in the defense of my sister saying, "You know there's something called kindness in this world, and from the few minutes I talked to you Pacifica, it seems that you have none. Maybe if you looked what was right in front of you, you may be able to see what real kindness is you arrogant imbecile!" I immediately covered my mouth when I said that. I've never burst out saying such a cruel thing in my life.

At first, I thought that I was going to be attacked by a mean comment, but Pacifica just stood there. She didn't respond or move. She just stared at me with a shock expression on her face. I kind of felt bad considering that I barely knew her no longer than ten minutes and I already called her an idiot. Smooth move Dipper.

I said, "Pacifica, I'm sorry, I didn't me-" But I was stopped by her lifting up her palm with her head down. I couldn't tell if she was crying or what, but it seems that she was in all sort of emotions.

I was about to walk again when she said softly under her breath, "Dipper…"

I turned around again and prepared for a slap or something, but she just punched me in the face which made a bigger impact on me than I thought. I flew back and landed on my back.

Pacifica walked up to me with some tears in her eyes saying, "Go to hell you jerk!" She then stormed off leaving me on the ground in front of the library. Luckily for me, no one saw what happened, so there was no worrying about what others might have seen, but I'm more worried about Pacifica since I did say a really mean comment to her. I'm not the person who does that, so I kind of feel happy, sad, and curious at the same time. I got back on my feet and walked home holding my face where Pacifica punched me. I then could only think about what I would say when I got back to the shack with a giant bruise.

"HAHA! You ran into a tree and got a bruise?! That's hilarious kid! Man, you're weak!" Grunkle Stan said when I told him about the bruise. I couldn't have just said that an angry girl punched me because I called her an idiot, the pain from Grunkle Stan insults would be worse than any punch a person could do to me.

Soos was sweeping by the stairs when I walked by with the bruise. He stopped and said, "Whoa dude, how did you get that awful shiner?"

"If I tell you, will you actually take it seriously? Or are you just going to laugh?" I asked.

Soos gave me a smirk and said, "I wouldn't laugh at something like this. I used to get hurt from embarrassing things all the time hambone. You just have to accept it and laugh it off. If you don't you end up like a broken cuckoo clock."

I sighed, "Alright, don't tell anyone this. I told Grunkle Stan that I got it from hitting a tree, but the truth is that I was talking with a girl named Pacifica Northwest and while doing so, she called Mabel a brat. And for some reason, I call her an arrogant imbecile. She then came back at me with a fist to the face. I expected a slap or something a little less aggressive, but I was dead wrong. I apologized! But that didn't stop her."

Soos shook his head and said, "Ah, don't worry about it dude, I was never good with women either."

I blushed and quickly said, "This isn't about getting a date or something Soos! This just happened really fast and I don't know if I should feel bad about what I did, or say that my actions were justified because she attacked my sister."

Soos then laughed, "Dude, dude, I know I don't know a lot about women, but I think that Pacifica is more in a state of shock rather than anger."

"What makes you say that?" I asked with curiosity.

"Dude, do you know who Pacifica Northwest is?" Soos asked.

I shook my head, "Until an hour ago, I never knew anything about her."

Soos said, "She's the daughter in the Northwest family. The Northwest's own most, if not, all things in Gravity Falls and are super rich. They built everything from the ground up and are super powerful. If what you're telling me is true, that means you just made fun of the second most powerful woman in Gravity Falls."

My eyes widened, "Who's the strongest then?!"

"Her mother." Soos responded.

I fell to my knees and just chilled there. I wasn't crying or anything, but I was really annoyed at my actions. I was blinded by ignorance that I never knew that the girl I called an idiot was one of the most powerful women in this town. That just makes my situation even worse!

Soos laughed again and said, "Don't worry about it dude, the Mystery S'Hack is privately owned, so if you're worrying about the Northwest's attacking us with ownership and whatnot, there's no need to kill yourself."

I looked back at Soos and said, "So does this mean that I'm screwed?"

"Probably dude. Ha," Soos said.

I groaned and started walking slowly up the stairs. After realizing the situation I was in, I couldn't help feel that I brought this place a state of pain from here on. I got to my/Mabel's room and sat on my bed. Mabel still wasn't home yet, so there was no worrying about her asking me about my bruises whereabouts.

After a while of staring at the ceiling, I soon noticed that I still had the pictures from earlier in my pocket. I laid them out on my desk and looked at them deeply. That foggy memory keeps coming back every time I look that them. I placed my pine tree hat down and stared for a long time. I was digging through my memory trying to see if I remember certain things like a stitched heart, or an ice bag, or even a simple pair of glasses! But nothing came up!

Before I knew it, it was already time to go to bed. I got into bed and once again stared at the ceiling. It's a habit that I really need to work on…

* * *

I woke up at a ten and looked to see Mabel still not home. I didn't worry because she was probably at Grenda's or something. I got out of bed and grabbed the pictures. I planned to go to the library again to see more about the pictures, but I needed to eat breakfast first.

I walked down the stairs rubbing my eyes. However, once I got to the bottom, I noticed a man with my Grunkle Stan at the table.

Grunkle Stan turned around and said, "Good morning Dipper! I'm glad you're awake!"

"Who's the man sitting next to you?" I asked.

He responded, "Dipper, this is my brother, or your other Grunkle Stan named Stanford!"

My eyes widened again as Stanford got out of his chair and pulled out his hand to me, "Nice to meet you Dipper! I've been gone for a while, but you can just call me Ford since my brother and I have very similar names! I hope to know you more as time goes on!"

**Oh, how I hate cliffhangers. Stay Tuned!**


	30. Chapter 30

Dipper and Pacifica's Love Story

Chapter 30

Pacifica's POV

***Right after punch***

As I walked away from that devilish boy named Dipper Pines, my eyes started to water. I didn't know why I was crying, but to be honest, I'm in a mix of emotions right now. I've been alive for many years now and no one has ever dared to call me an imbecile in front of my face before. Yeah, they may have done it behind my back, but never to my actual face! When Dipper said that to me, I didn't know how to respond for a quick second. I was shocked, mad, sad, confused, everything. My parents have left a powerful grip on our family and I never knew that people like Dipper actually have the nerve to say certain things at me! I swear I'll get that boy if it's the last thing I do… AND WHY THE HECK AM I CRYING?!

I made my way back to the mansion where I found a butler waiting for me as always. I tried to hide the tears that were in my eyes, but from the amount of mascara that I had on, I couldn't hide it very well.

The butler said, "Ms. Northwest, is there something wrong?"

"No. I'm fine Benjamin. Don't worry about me…" I responded. I tried to walk by him, but he stopped me.

"Ms. Northwest, may I remind you that your father told me that I'm responsible for everything that happens to you. If something happened, I _need_ to know!" He sounded very urgent when he said that.

"I appreciate that you're taking your job seriously, but I promise you that there's nothing wrong with me Ben, I swear!" I said.

"Then how do you explain your mascara being messed up?" He pointed to my cheeks that were ruined with makeup.

I had to think fast, I didn't want him to get the idea that I'm a little girl who can't take an insult… "Uh...I was walking when one of the townsfolk spilled some water on my face. I yelled at them and they apologized dearly, so I came back to change, and as you can see my face is ruined. The clothes did dry on the way here, however, but my perfect face was ruined from the hands of the lower class!" I tried to sound dramatic about it since the motto for the Northwest's is being emotional about the littlest things.

Benjamin studied my face very close trying to see if I was telling the truth or not. I swear, if he stared any longer than he did, I may have cracked. He said, "Mmm, well… If you say so, then I guess I'll take your word for it… But if something does happen, please, please, PLEASE, tell me."

I responded nodding, "Don't worry Benjamin, I will…" I started walking to the stairs when my father stopped me with a very annoyed look on his face.

He yelled, "Pacifica! Where have you been the last couple of hours?! You should very well know that you're on a very tight schedule and we need to know where you are at all times!" If you were expecting him to say that he worried about me, then you would be dead wrong!

I gave him a fake smile saying, "I'm sorry dad, I just went into town to meet up with friends!" That was a total lie, but I wanted him to get off my back as fast as possible.

"Friends aren't a good reason to ignore the things we have to do in life! Don't you ever forget that we have a reputation to uphold! We can't afford any time that's wasted on stupid things like friends!" He raised his hand in the air and I covered my head thinking that he was going to slap me, but the slap never came.

I looked up and saw him cover his hand. He said, "Ah… Never mind that… We'll finish this conversation with your mother later, I want you to go to your room and finish the things you are responsible for before you even think about doing anything else!" He then shoved me forward towards the stairs and walked away.

I stuck out my tongue at him and continued to walk to my room. These conversations usually happen a lot and never really end this well in my favor. Yes, I have been slapped multiple times, but they haven't been anything that you would call abusive. Don't get me wrong, he still has major anger issues and his slaps are never meant not to hurt, but no one would call the cops anytime soon just because of that reason. And for every slap he brings upon me, the feeling of pain slowly goes away. All his slaps are the same at the end. They hurt a lot at the beginning, but as time went on, the pain slowly went away. I've chosen over the years to just ignore the man that continues to beat me sensuously without any thought every single time I do something wrong. It's unjustified most of the time and I personally believe that man takes things way too seriously. He's not an overly protective father, but an abusive, ignorant, and arrogant one that doesn't know the first thing about being a father! It makes me very angry to think that I'm related to someone so stupid, but I'll get over it.

As I finally made it to my room, I fell on my bed and stared at the ceiling. There isn't a moment I don't wish that I could have a father or even a mother that actually cares about me. I have everything I want, but when it comes to my birthday every year, the only thing I want is to have a family that cares, but after saying that to their faces, my mother and father spend a good 30 seconds on thinking of the thing I don't have in my wardrobe whether it being clothes, jewelry, or something else that's useless to me. But since my birthday is once again coming up, here goes once again the madness that I have to go through with my parents. Every year, they literally go all out with streamers, guests, food, entertainment, and other crap that you would wish for on your birthday, but the only problem with that is when you have the same things every year, it gets very annoying and repetitive! Maybe when I was younger I would have a ball, but the last couple of years have consisted of the same old stuff, with the same old guests that I don't like, and the same old gifts as I said before. What makes this birthday different is that I'm finally going to become a teenager! No more being looked at as a kid anymore, I can now finally do what I want and feel normal about it! I can invite my actual friends to the party, and maybe I'll finally be able to-

"Pacifica! I swear that if you haven't started your chores I will come up to your room myself and make you do it!" My father yelled.

Scratch that last thought then… There's nothing in this world that'll make my parents nice or loving. I thought maybe if I wait long enough and keep doing what they said, they may just accept me and open more to me, but I guess not…

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a small headache. Usually, in the case of being sick, the butlers would be up my rear-end trying to handle the issue, but I decided to keep this one a secret for now.

I came down the long staircase and saw my father and mother at the long dinner table discussing something to themselves. When I finally came into the room, my father turned around and cleared his throat.

He stated, "Here's the deal Pacifica. Since it will be your 13th birthday soon, your mother and I wanted to do something for you that's extra special. Since we've always invited clients and cousins to your party, we thought that it would better if you got involved it that…"

I couldn't believe my ears! Is he actually saying that I could invite people I want at my party?! I can't believe this! A giant smile appeared on my face.

He continued, "So we've decided that you can bring one of your friends that you choose! Isn't that great?! But only one! So choose wisely!" He and my mother gave me a creepy smile and waited for my response.

My smile immediately disappeared, and my happiness was slaughtered by the hands of my parent's idiotic ideas. But unfortunately, I can't go against them since I never win…

But I couldn't resist saying, "But dad, could I possibly have more than just one friend over? I hang out with two of them every day, so how am I going to narrow it down to one?" I tried to make it look sweet and innocent, but nothing gets past my father.

His smile soon turned to a frown and said, "This isn't a negotiation Pacifica! Your mother and I know how important this party is for you and for all of us too. The reason we never let you invite anyone is because we make a lot of money through invitations that we give out. The ones you give out would be free, and that doesn't mean any money for us! We did the math and if you add up all of the expenses for the party, and minus the payment to get into the party, we would just about break even, so having pesky people like friends during this celebration is more money down the toilet! You should be thankful that we're giving you an opportunity to choose a friend, not come at us with fangs and anger!" His veins on his head were starting to come out meaning that he's getting pissed.

I couldn't stand the sight of what I'm seeing and hearing right now, but I just have to accept my fate and get on with it. I said, "I'm sorry dad, I didn't realize how much this means to you…"

He straightened his coat, "That's fine Pacifica, we all forget about the numbers sometimes. In the meantime, I want you to order some stuff for your party. Since your mother and I have to do our own personal work, we've provided you with a debit card with 1 million dollars on it. You can buy whatever you want within that range and have it shipped here." He handed me the card. "Now remember Pacifica, you're a Northwest, make sure you show that off in your party!" He gave me a small glare and walked out the room with my mother behind him.

I stared down at the card and thought to myself on what I'm going to buy this year. Every single year my parents do this to me since they actually don't know what their child wants in a party, so they just get a card with some money on it and expect me to be good with it. But every time I get this card, I do the same thing as always. Throw it against the wall. It's truly sad to think that I have to plan my own party and my own celebration for the day _I_ was born on! Instead of the parents rejoicing with the party, they expect me to handle all that crap! And no matter how much I buy every year, it's never enough to make my parents happy. They always say that I could've shown off more with a certain item or clothing I wore. And instead of something like the birthday wish, which I haven't done before in my life since my parents find it childish, I just write down my wish on a piece of paper and leave it in my parent's room! How crazy is that?! I cry every night of my birthday hoping that the next one would be better, but it never is. However, I can finally invite someone over! Unlike the other ones, it seems that I have some control on where this could be going! But who am I going to invite? Maybe one of my friends from school? Or maybe that one cousin I always forget the name of! Or maybe that one cute boy in my social studies class last year! AH! There are so many choices! But who?!

My daydreaming was interrupted from one of my butler's saying to me, "May I inform you Ms. that your father wants you to decide the stuff you want for the party now. That could either mean who you're bringing or the actual party itself. But he wants an answer of at least one of those things by the end of the day! So get to it!"

I shook my head and quickly picked up the card on the ground. I found my way outside to my private limo waiting for me outside.

I got inside and the butler asked, "Where to?"

"Take me to the center of town please!" I responded.

* * *

Once I got to town, I decided to just walk around to see if I could find anyone that interested me or anything that I could buy with the card. But so far I've come up empty-handed. It wasn't until I looked at my watch did I realize on how much time I wasted on finding something. It was already lunchtime and I was _still_ walking in circles!

I tried to find a place for food but it's actually hilarious and how hard it actually was to find one. And when I did, it was closed! My luck!

I sat down on a chair and closed my eyes. I felt my stomach roar with hunger and watched as the clouds above me floated away. The summer sun was beating down on my skin which made me sweat buckets and I forgot to bring an umbrella. But out of nowhere, I saw under my closed eyes the light from the sun decreased incredibly. I opened my eyes and saw that brown haired boy named Dipper Pines from yesterday was standing right in front of me with an umbrella over my head.

He said, "I thought that you might have needed this…"

I gave him a sour look and moved my head in the other direction. I was still very mad about before, but it seems that he was still confident with him talking to me.

"Look, Pacifica, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday, I didn't realize how much of an impact it would have on you… Please accept my apology with some lunch! You must be hungry!"

I couldn't help but give him a look. I was indeed very hungry, so when someone is offering you to pay for food when times like this happen, I have to accept. I said while still looking away, "Just because I'm going out to lunch with you doesn't mean we're square Pines!" I said sharply at him.

Dipper laughed it off and I followed him to a Greasy's Diner and he ordered me some pie since that's really all they had at this time of the hour. I was still looking away at him and avoided any questions he brought up. But things soon changed when he said, "So Pacifica, I heard that your birthday is coming up…"

I turned to him and said, "Yeah, so what? If you're trying to get me to invite you to the party you're dead wrong!"

"Whoa, I'm not trying to pull anything here; I'm just trying to know you better that's all. So you're turning 13 right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess you can finally say that I'm a teenager!" I made a small smile and looked out the window.

"That's so cool Pacifica! You're older than my sister and me by several weeks. Got anything planned for the party?"

"Yeah, the usually extremely cool stuff that my parents plan every year for me." Those words were extremely hard to say, but I had to keep up the spoiled rich girl act.

"That's so cool! It must be cool to be rich! For our birthdays, Mabel and I usually stay with our family and do small stuff with friends. We wake up and surprise each other with cards and gifts, then go swimming with friends, hang out, maybe go bowling or so, all cool things you would do. Then at the end of the day, we have a giant cake with two candles, one for me, the other for my sister. Then at night, we count all the stars we can see in the night sky and compare to those from last year. And for some reason, the number count always gets bigger and bigger as each year comes and goes. But for your birthday, I would assume you get to do all the stuff every day if you wanted!" He said.

For some reason, after hearing that, I started to tear up. I didn't realize that someone like Dipper or an idiot like Mabel has a better birthday schedule than I could! Dipper noticed the tears and said, "Oh my gosh Pacifica, are you alright?!"

I responded, "I'm fine, just...happy…" There was a long silence between us until I said, "Dipper?"

"Yeah?"

I asked, "Are you free next week?"

"Yeah, why?"

I reached into my purse and handed him a golden envelope. I know that my father would yell at me for this in the future, but I want someone like Dipper to show me how to throw a party! I've never counted the stars, or gone bowling with family, or anything cool like what Dipper said. It's ironic to think that someone with all the time, money, and fame in the world hasn't done the simple things like count the stars. It makes me very sad.

Dipper looked at the golden envelope and asked, "What is this?"

I responded, "It's an invitation to my party next week. I want you to come in order to show me what it's like to throw a real party! I've never done the things you just said before! So I want to do that!" I was almost begging him at this point, but I really wanted to do this.

Dipper looked at me than the letter. He scratched the back of his head and said, "Sure Pacifica. Anything for a friend!"

"I never said we were friends! I just want you to show me what it's like to throw a party!" I played the anti-friend attack on him which seemed to work since his smile disappeared. But deep down I regretted saying that...

* * *

I came back to the mansion really late and I found myself walking straight into my father in the hallway.

He said, "Ah! Pacifica! Since you're here, why don't you tell me who you decided to bring to the party?"

And for the first time in my life, I actually smiled and responded, "I'm bringing a commoner!"

**I hate school as much as the hells of life! Stay Tuned!**


	31. Chapter 31

Dipper and Pacifica's Love Story

**Disclaimer: Sorry for the small delay, finals held me down the entire week!**

Chapter 31

Dipper's POV

Walking back from the diner was pretty interesting. Usually, I would be thinking about how bored I am in this town, but after looking at the thing in my hand, I knew things were about to get interesting. I'm not saying this summer hasn't been interesting, but this one envelope might be the cherry on the cake if you catch my drift.

Anyways, I continued to think about the envelope in my hand as I walked into the shack. As soon as I did so, I was immediately attacked with questions by Grunkle Stan and Mabel.

"Where have you been kid? We've been looking for you all over?!" Grunkle Stan said.

"Yeah, Dipper! I've wanted you to come with Grenda, Candy, and I to the mall today! But it looks like you dodged that one!" Mabel gave me a glare; I guess I have to tell them the truth then.

"Calm down guys, I'll tell you. After I left this morning I was originally going to get some food at the diner, but I ran into Pacifica Northwest. She looked down in the dumps, so I took her to the diner. But as time went on, things got out of hand and she started talking and talking. I tried to speed things up, but I couldn't say that to her face," that part was a lie, but I needed to make it look like I tried to get home even though I didn't want to. "So anyways, she gave me this envelope after saying that I'm invited to her birthday party next week-" I was interrupted from Stan grabbing the golden envelope right out of my hands.

He stared at it and said, "IS IT MADE OF GOLD?!" You could see the look of excitement in his eyes, but he and I both knew that it wasn't really made of gold.

"Stan, stop being an idiot and give it back." I grabbed the envelope and waited for the two hyenas in front of me to respond to my previous statement.

Mabel cleared her throat. "Anyways, YOU GOT INVITED TO A BIRTHDAY PARTY?! THIS IS CRAZY!" Mabel exploded with a giant smile on her face.

"What's the big deal about a party? Yeah, it's being hosted by the most powerful/rich family in the town, but it's not like you're going to get free money at this event." Grunkle Stan said.

Mabel made a creepy smile saying, "I don't know Grunkle Stan, there have been rumors that guests who go to their parties get gifts that are worth thousands…"

Stan's eyes opened wide and said, "Wait, WHAT?!"

I stepped in finally, "Stop being greedy Stan for two minutes! But in all seriousness, that's what happened today."

Mabel said, "That's all?! You've been invited to your first birthday party! How can you say that it's not huge?! The antisocial Dipper Pines has finally been invited to a birthday party! Aren't you happy?!"

I scratched the back of my head, "To be completely honest with you, I'm sort of excited, but at the same time, I don't think I should go along with this…" I know what you're thinking, not going to the birthday party would be more stupid than going, but we're talking about the Northwest's here, my money's on Pacifica coming to the shack later today or tomorrow and telling me how she was being an idiot for inviting me and will want her invitation back.

Grunkle Stan said, "Well you're going to that party Dipper, whether you like it or not!"

I looked at him with confusion, "Why are you telling me that I need to do so?!"

"Look, kid, I know that you're antisocial and hate doing stuff outside of your comfort zone, but in order to be the person you want to be, you have to go with the things that you don't find comforting. Those things whether you'll like them at the end or hate them, they'll teach you the wonders of life and make you stronger…" Grunkle Stan said.

I couldn't believe my ears! Could this be the Grunkle Stan that's actually smart and trying to make me a better person?!

"And with you going to the party, I can make a huge profit on the gifts you'll get! It's a win, win for all of us!"

Of course, money is involved, it's always involved! Just when I think Grunkle Stan is actually being the responsible adult, he's just being a greedy old man… Go figure!

Changing subject now, "Hey," I said, "where the heck it Ford?"

Grunkle Stan crossed his arms, "That guy thought it was good to go out and get some science stuff for a project that he plans. As always, he keeps me in the dark and just leaves without even leaving a note! So he's been gone the entire day and I truly don't know when he'll get back-"

But just as he said that, we all heard the front door open and a jolly old man named Ford walking through the front door with a bunch of bags in his hands.

"I'm home!" He yelled even though we were only 10 feet away from him.

Grunkle Stan gave him an annoyed look and said, "Where the hell have you been Stanford?! You and Dipper both decided to abandon us when we needed you without even saying anything! This better be a good excuse!" He pointed his finger at him.

"Well I'm sorry Stanley; I didn't intend to make you angry at my actions of leaving my house!" You could tell after he said that, things were about to get interesting.

Grunkle Stan's face got dark, "What's that supposed to mean Ford?"

"I'll tell you what it means! You're an idiot for even thinking that you can live here! If I weren't so nice, you wouldn't be even 100 miles from this house! I'm allowed to go anywhere I want without you breathing down my neck for once! I'm a very intellectual guy that likes to do things without being yielded to do so, therefore, stop bothering me!" Ford yelled.

"You know you don't have to yell at me when you're answering my questions Ford! You're such an annoyed brother after dad died and sometimes I wish I didn't destroy your science project so you would be sent across the country and get out of my life!" Stan yelled.

The entire shack went dead. I guess that caught Grunkle Ford off guard since he just stood there with a surprised look on his face.

Ford yelled, "You know what? I'm done! I want you out of the house immediately! I'll take care of the kids, but you, on the other hand, GET OUT!" He threw a tennis ball at Stan whom just bounced off his chest.

Stan just stood there and said, "So is this it? Is this the final straw the Pines family will draw before we all turn on each other? I have to say Ford, we lasted more than I would've thought…"

Ford yelled, "Shut up you stubborn piece of garbage! You're the reason on why I have to do this! You blame me for what happened to dad 35 years ago, but yet you fail to realize that you too are equally responsible for his death than me!" Tears were in his eyes when he said that. "It's not my fault! It's your fault too! But yet you never admit it! When will you admit it?!"

Grunkle Stan just lowered his head and walked up the stairs saying, "Let me grab my stuff and I'll be out of your hair…" Ford and the rest of us just watched as he disappeared.

Mabel and I both looked at each other and gave the same confused expression. Neither of us knew what happened back then, but seeing our Grunkles' act like this is tearing our family spirit we have for each other apart.

I turned to Ford who was wiping out the tears in his eyes.

I asked, "Grunkle Ford, what are you and Grunkle Stan talking about? How did your father die?"

Ford quickly shot a look at me and said, "Don't worry about that Dipper, once Stanley stops avoiding the truth, then I'll tell you, but for now, it would be better if you didn't know anything…I'm going to get Stanley's bus ticket while he packs..." Ford walked away leaving Mabel and me.

I turned to Mabel, "What are we going to do Mabel? We can't stand by as our family starts to break apart just from one small story!"

Mabel stroked her chin, "Hmm, if only we could go back in time and see for ourselves, but what am I thinking right now, that's impossible!"

But just as Mabel said that, a sharp pain came from my head and it gave me a major headache all of a sudden. I sat down on a chair and placed my hand on my forehead.

"You alright bro?" Mabel asked.

I tried to concentrate, but the only thing my mind could handle was the statement Mabel just said about time traveling, why the heck is it hurting all of a sudden?! I looked back at Mabel and said, "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little doozy that's all…" I didn't want Mabel to worry about me or think I'm going crazy, so I kept the usual, 'everything's okay,' act.

Mabel continued thinking. She started to pace herself around the living room trying to dig deep into her thoughts for an answer. That or she's just trying to look smart since she never acts or thinks she's smart.

Finally, Mabel said, "Why don't we just ask Grunkle Stan himself?"

I laughed under my breath at the solution she came up with. It's not like it's bad or anything, it's just I could've come up with that plan 20 minutes ago before my head started to hurt. But I guess that was my first mistake trusting Mabel.

"Okay," I said while finally being able to stand up, "let's go ask Grunkle Stan ourselves."

We walked to Grunkle Stan's room and saw that everything in it was being taken out of the room by Grunkle Stan himself.

We walked up to him while he was staring at an old family photo and asked, "Hey Grunkle Stan, can you please tell us on why you and Ford are at each other's necks regarding your father's death?"

Grunkle Stan's eyes started to water, "The truth is kids, I'm not the man you think I am. I was a someone that I'm not proud of being even to this day, and after a certain event happened, I realized that what I just did forced me to the point of no return, and it did. Shortly after what happened, my father died and I was left with only my brother, who was off at college trying to find a way to keep our family alive, and my mother who went insane after his death and couldn't work anymore. As for me, I just did what I do best, pickpockets, steal, and shoplift everything I can in order to stay afloat." Stan lowered his head and the picture. Even though Stan sort of told us what was on his mind, there are still a lot of questions that need to be answered, but one thing at a time.

As I was about to ask another question, Ford walked into the room and said, "I have another suitcase for you since I don't think you can fit all your stuff into the small bag of yours."

Grunkle Stan got up and grabbed the suitcase from Ford, "Are you ever going to tell them what happened, or do I have to tell them?"

"No… You'll not tell them anything. I'll tell them the truth and make sure they never want to see you again after the goose chase you pulled!" Ford said.

"Oh yeah?! I didn't see you come to dad's aid when he needed you! All you were doing was staying in the library reading books instead of helping your poor family out!"

"I was trying to get an education which would lead to a high paying job Stanley! How many times will I have to say to you that I was trying to do what I needed to do! And that saved this family from disaster. I know we lost mom before I could do anything, but she told me to take care of you no matter what! So why don't you ever just accept my charity and realize the truth behind dad's death instead of being an idiot like what you're doing right now?!" Ford questioned.

"C-C-Charity?... Y-You're telling me that everything you did for me wasn't because we were family or anything, but just because of you doing what you thought was nice?! You piece of shit! I'll tear you apart!" Grunkle Stan quickly charged Ford, but Ford stood his ground and with one hit in the gut, Stan was on the ground.

"This isn't like when we were younger Stanley, you and I are adults with kids to take care of, even after everything that's happened; you just won't accept the truth will you?" He took off his glasses and cleaned them with his shirt. "Your bus leaves in 45 minutes, don't be late…" Ford walked out of the room and left Mabel and me, who were still confused, and Grunkle Stan who was on the ground.

Grunkle Stan got to his feet and said, "That jerk! I hope one day he just gets hit by a truck and jumps off the face of the earth!" He grabbed his shoulder and continued to pack his things.

Mabel and I walked out of the room and just walked into ours. We sat on our beds and did nothing but hear the sound of silence. None of us really knew what to say since we're being overwhelmed to the point where our Grunkles' are literally attacking each other! Not to mention that I have Pacifica's party next week! Shoot, I almost forgot about that! And to think that all of that stuff with Pacifica happened only several hours ago seems unreal.

I said, "Mabel, what are we going to do? Grunkle Stan is going to leave the shack and if there's one thing we all can agree on is that he's going to get himself killed since he can't do anything! So we need to act fast!"

"I don't know bro, bro. With the birthday party, and now this, I really don't know what I could be more focused on right now…" Mabel responded.

"Isn't it obvious? We need to understand what happened 35 years ago between Stan and Ford. Only then can we bring them back together! But we need to get the full story from both of them so there isn't biased information." I said.

Mabel said, "How are we going to do that? It's not like we could just split up and ask each Grunkle ourselves…" I threw a pillow at her as soon as I heard that. "Oh yeah, sorry, we could. Sorry Dipping Sauce!"

Okay, I thought about it for a moment, we have exactly 30 minutes before Grunkle Stan's bus arrives, so we need to act fast and split up. I looked at Mabel, "Okay Mabel, I'll ask Grunkle Ford and you can ask Stan. Once we get the information we need, let's meet back quickly, discuss on how we're going to fix this family, and then worry about the party when this problem is over.

Mabel and I shook our heads in understanding and quickly went our separate ways.

As I tried to search for Ford, my mind was still caught not about the whole Grunkle Stan and Ford issue, but the issue when Mabel brought up going back in time. I still don't know why my head started to heart all of a sudden. It's not like I was hungry, thirsty, or slammed it against the wall, so why would it hurt? Ak! It's starting to hurt the more I think about it now! It's almost like my head it trying to find something deep in my mind but keeps coming back negative.

My thoughts were interrupted from me tripping on something that was left on the ground. I turned around and saw a small, yellow, metal tape measure that I've never seen before, but for some reason, my mind once again was starting to hurt and trying to remember the importance of this tape measure.

I picked it up and looked at it. It really didn't have anything I haven't seen before in my life, but yet, I never have seen this exact one before until now. I definitely haven't seen Soos or Grunkle Stan with it, so this tape measure is getting weirder by the minute. But I can't let this stupid thing stop me from my real goal, I have to find Ford!

I found Ford in the kitchen sipping on a cup of coffee while looking at an old family picture, as a matter of fact; it was the same picture Grunkle Stan was looking at.

I quickly ran up to him and said, "Grunkle Ford! I need you to tell me what happened 35 years ago!"

Ford responded, "Didn't I just tell you no Dipper? I said that you shouldn't get involved with this until the time is right!"

I responded, "If you're telling me this ISN'T the time, then you're a bigger idiot than Stan! I need to know the truth! What happened 35 years ago that made you and your brother hate each other?!"

* * *

Mabel's POV

After hearing Dipper's plan, I quickly ran into Grunkle Stan's room where I found Stan almost done with cleaning his room out.

I ran up to him and said, "Grunkle Stan, you have to tell me what happened with your bro 35 years ago right now!"

Grunkle Stan's reaction was surprised. He probably didn't expect to be asked.

He looked away saying, "Why don't you just ask Ford?!"

I answered, "Because I want your part of the story Grunkle Stan, I don't want his!"

* * *

3rd Person POV

And at the same time, Ford and Stan sighed and said, "Alright, well, if you must know, it all started... a lifetime ago…"

**I know that's a terrible spot to stop, but I was rushed with finals to finish this chapter ASAP and not to mention, I have to make things interesting! Sorry once again. Stay Tuned!**


	32. Questions Answered (NOT A CHAPTER!)

**THIS IS JUST ANSWERING QUESTIONS, NOT A CHAPTER!**

Super Hacker: Yeah! You can translate it in Italian!

Everyone else: I update these chapters every three weeks, so since I updated it technically at midnight of today, I would post the next chapter three weeks from now, do the math! This just gives me time to think, write, and edit. Please understand that. I make this story for your enjoyment, so I like to give you my absolute best work I can do!

PS: I'll tell you guys if the chapter I end on is the ending, just because you read to the end of the chapters doesn't mean I ended it, you just caught up to where everyone else is! As for the number of chapters I have planned, I don't know! I originally didn't think this FanFic would be this popular when I first wrote it in April of 2015, but seeing now on how much support people are putting into this story, I just plan on writing until there is nothing left to write!

Remember guys, if you have anything you need to talk about or have a question directly towards me, I'm always here! Just send me a DM and I'll respond as soon as I look at it! I have it connected to my email, and yes, I check my email every time I hear it vibrate, so don't be shy to ask! If you have any other questions that need to be asked that I didn't answer in this, DM me!


	33. Chapter 32

Dipper and Pacifica's Love Story

**Disclaimer: This chapter will be all from Grunkle Stan's POV since he would be more open out about the topic than Ford. I know it would be better from both brothers, but it's hard because I originally wrote the story like that, but the result I got was little to none Ford talk and mostly Grunkle Stan anyway. **

**BEWARB! Has lots of swears because of the time period. Also, long chapter!**

Chapter 32

Grunkle Stan's POV

Our story begins a long time ago when my brother and I were very young. Ford and I were the best brothers you could be. We played on the beach, rode our bikes in the city, and had fun no matter where we went. He and I both had dreams of leaving the dump we were from and sailing out to find treasure, glory, and babes for the both of us, but we were just children at the time, and we didn't know where our adventures would lead to.

When my brother and I got into school, that's when our relationship between us started to split. I was the dumb idiot that got in trouble every single day and didn't give a single thought about school. Ford, on the other hand, was your typical high honors student that was always on top of his stuff. That guy had 100s in all his classes except for one, PE! But even then, who cares?! My brother was incredible when it came to school. And since he and I were on completely different levels of education, we didn't really hang out at school unless we found each other in the halls or something. And even when I'm home, Ford spent all his time studying and never came down even for dinner! So I never got to see him…

My parents were both on Ford's side when it came to his studying since he actually had a future in their eyes, but my father was never the nice man towards me. He looked at me as if I was an alien. Whenever I talked to him or even looked him in the eyes, he would always have a frown on his face and never gave a single thought for what I wanted, but who could blame him? I was the high school dropout.

My mother on the other hand actually paid attention to me, and if it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't be right here telling this story. She kept me in line, but yet, gave me total freedom on things I wanted to do. Whenever something big in school happened, she would help me study for it, but if it was anything else like homework or a project, she wouldn't care. I was lucky to pass many years of school when I was younger, but I managed.

In our final year of high school, my brother was at the top of the grade level when it came to grades by far! He was the person every student wanted to study with even though he had 6 fingers on his hand. He stayed after school for hours helping hundreds of students with tests, quizzes, and projects. Whenever I asked him to help me, he would always say he was busy, but that's Ford for your information! But later in the year, there was a huge science fair that my brother and I took part of, and let me tell you, out of all the classes Ford had a 100 in, he had a 128 in science! It was his favorite subject and he went all out! He won the science fair, passed the assignment with no sweat, and impressed everyone! I asked him to help me with my project once he finished it in like, one day, but he just said he was busy…

I got a nice, solid, 68 on that project…

But anyways, after the science fair ended, Ford and I were called to the principal's office for something. When we got there, I was told to wait outside while Ford went in. I couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation and try to get an understanding of why we were called to the principal's office. But once I listened, I regretted doing that for the rest of my life.

The principal told Ford and my parents who were also there, that his science fair project was incredible, which it was, and how he impressed everyone, including teachers. He also said that there was a group of people from a very big college on the west coast that were looking for students to recruit for the next school year, and they were coming tomorrow. At first, I thought to myself why the heck would my brother do such a thing, but then I realized that of course he would do such a thing. The guy is an Albert Einstein 2.0, and even then, I still think he would be smarter than Einstein himself. I couldn't imagine not having my brother around at all next year. Personally, I thought that he would go to a local college nearby like Backupsmore or something like that. But going to a super college on the west coast for free would a gift from the Gods since my family can't afford anything.

But as the conversation went on, I heard my name be brought up into the conversation by my mother. My father didn't really care since he didn't even talk once I was brought up, but why would he? My mother asked with Ford gone, what would happen to me? But my principal said something that I wish I really didn't hear. He said that I'm not any person someone wants to have as an employee, so I would have only two options, join the army, or look for a job that no one in their right mind would sign up for. Heck, he said that I probably wouldn't be able to throw the trash away correctly!

Hearing that completely ruined me. I left that office without even thinking about where I was going. I walked until I found myself next to a staircase in my school and just sat there for hours, looking at the ceiling. Even after the final bell went off and all the students ran past me or better yet, stepped on my face, I just sat there and looked. I could only think about the idea of losing my brother to something so stupid like an education! I thought to myself right before I lost my bond with my brother that if I just wait until the end of high school, him and I could finally be the old brothers we once were and focus on our promise to sail the world and look for treasure, but after hearing that I could lose him forever to school, I'm completely devastated…

I got up from my position on the stairs and looked directly at a small flyer that was on the wall right in front of me. It showed a group of students in their graduation attires, looking in the distance, and there were giant letters at the top saying, "Gradation is only the beginning…" As soon as I saw that, I got furious and walked up to the flyer and ripped it off. I tore it into pieces and stormed down the hallway. Graduation is only the beginning my ass! The only thing that graduation leads to is more and more work! What's the point of wasting the countless hours on homework and projects if I'm just going to do it again but with more and more classes and harder stuff?! It's stupid!

As I was raging on about college and whatnot, I came across a vending machine in the middle of the hallway. I felt my stomach growl at me indicating that I was starving. I didn't realize how long I actually stayed on the staircase, so it would make sense that I was hungry. I reached for my wallet but came up empty handed once I realized that I had no money for chips. I was about to walk away when I saw another college flyer but this time saying, "Your new life beginnings now!" I clenched my fist and punched the glass on the vending machine so hard that it broke the glass completely. Now, I would worry about someone seeing me, but I didn't care… My fist may be bleeding from glass and other stuff, but my mind was on food. I grabbed my chips and continued to walk down the hallway.

After several minutes of continuous raging, I found myself walking into the cafeteria and right in front of Ford's project. I stared at his work of art and then at my work of garbage. The words from the principal came back to me once again as I saw the completely different levels of work, and effort that was put into both projects. I thought about the college people walking up to his project tomorrow and immediately giving him the scholarship and the ticket out of this dump. I should be proud of him, but I don't want to lose my brother forever. He was the only person that I thought of as a true friend to me. So what do I do? I do what any brother would've done.

In a fit of blind rage, I smashed the table where his project was, and after doing do, smoke started to appear and everything went to hell. I started to freak out and fix the stuff that went out of place, but it was useless. I placed a tarp over it and just told myself that everything would be fine, but little did I know that I did something that was terrible.

* * *

The next day later, I was on the couch playing with my paddle when Ford walked in front of me. He looked pissed and I could tell something went wrong.

I said, "What's the word bro? You get in?" Even though I knew the answer to that, I still played the dumb act.

Ford just looked at me with a cold stare. I'll never forget those eyes of his… His face was dark, full of hate, didn't even look 0.01% happy. Never in my life have I see such misery and hate on his face. That's when I realized that I screwed up big time, and I was about to pay for it.

My father walked in seconds later and grabbed me by the shirt. He also gave me a very cold stare and screamed, "You fricken idiot! Your brother was our ticket out of this dump! And you screwed it up for him! All you've ever done for this family is look off your brother's work and call it your own, but deep down you know that you're just an uncreative bastard that can't do something for yourself! Let's see how you like doing stuff for yourself!" He threw a gym bag at me and continued, "You're going to enjoy the world out there! You're going to love the fact that the world hates you and hates people who copy other stuff! I don't want to see that you called this house, or anyone living in this house! You're about to know what it's like to be all alone and the feeling of being worthless! You're worthless to me and you're never going to be a somebody! YOUR BROTHER WILL BE FAR BETTER THAN WHAT YOU'LL EVER BE! Get out of this house!" He literally grabbed me and threw me outside our house. He closed the door and I watched at my childhood and everything with it burn down like the feeling of love in my heart.

After hearing that, I walked into my car and immediately drove away in anger. I didn't pay attention to lights, signs, or anything. I just drove and drove until I ran out of gas and didn't have money to refill it. I only thought about the horrible things my father, and even what my principal said about me. It may be true that I didn't do anything in school, but I believe that Ford's not the only one who will be successful in this family! I'll show them that I can be as successful, if not better than what Ford would be any day-

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! What the heck does this have to do with your father's death? We're already 2,016 words into the story and I don't see where you and your bro went pure cold hearted over your father!" Mabel said.

"I'm getting there kid! Just let me finish!" I said.

Where was I? Oh yeah! The next 20 years were the worst of my life. I didn't know where to go or what to do? I try applying to many jobs, but they all shoot me down. I can't say that I was living the life, but I wasn't going to call my brother or father up just yet and ask for help! I made a vow that I wouldn't!

I got into the entrepreneur business and tried making my own ideas for myself. My father said that I wouldn't, but I'll prove him wrong! I made many products that started off great, but they were all cheap, BS stuff that didn't really work, but people still bought them! It wasn't until the local authorities came in, and then the government, was when I realized that what I was doing was illegal. So I was chased out of every state I joined and ultimately was forced to go to Mexico! But once I got to Mexico, things got even rougher…

I tried starting more businesses down there, but even when many people bought my stuff, the peso was worthless compared to the US dollar. So I made no money and ran out of luck fast! Little did I know, I was poor as a peasant, forced to live on the street and wear the same clothes every day. I didn't shower for weeks on end, and even when I got ahold of water, I chugged it knowing that chug of water may have been my last. But I still didn't call Ford or dad for help! I refused to be defeated just because I needed money, so I kept going!

But one day, I would myself sleeping on the side of a bench when all of a sudden, a man ran up to me with a large, yellow envelope and screamed at me in perfect English, "Take this envelope and run as far away as you can! Don't let them have it!" The man was covered with blood and looked much wounded, but because of my idiotic human nature, I didn't even ask why, or who was I to keep it away from.

I took the envelope and started running. I didn't know what was in it, or where I was running to, but all I knew was that I had a job from someone and I won't let this one fail! But of course, I was stupid and ran straight into a car that was full of men.

All the men in the car got out and started beating me up asking for the envelope. I tried to escape but there were too many guys. I laid on the ground and watched as the men grabbed the envelope from my hands and opened it up. They looked inside, but their reactions were not happy, but pure anger. They threw the envelope on the ground and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"¡¿Dónde está el anillo?!" That's all I heard from them. I didn't know what the hell they were saying to me, but I knew that there was something in the envelope that they wanted, and know it's gone.

After several minutes of yelling, they grabbed me and threw me into their trunk. They punched me in the head a few times and which knocked me out cold. I woke up hours later tied to a chair in the middle of a white 4x4 room. There was a single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling and no windows. The walls were white and had some spots of black, looks like mold. I tried to get up, but my wrists were tied together behind the chair.

But right before I yelled for help, I heard a door open behind me and I saw from the corner of my eye a man with another chair walk in front of me and placed the chair down. He gave me a nice long stare and literally looked like the actor from _Wolverine_ or something like that.

He said in perfect English, "Stanley Pines! Welcome to Mexico!"

I was stunned by his statement that I almost rocked my chair over. I was just beaten up, thrown into a trunk, and this guy just says, "Welcome to Mexico," like a damn tour guide? What the hell? I asked, "How do you know my name?"

The man laughed, "We found your driver's license in your pocket. I'm gonna go straight to the point here. You were carrying a yellow envelope once we found you. What did you do with the ring that was in it?"

I looked at him with a confused look. I didn't know there was a ring in there! I was just told by a bloody man to run with an envelope! I said, "I don't know what you're talking about! I was sleeping on the bench when this man walked up to me and told me to run with this envelope. I didn't know there was a ring in there!"

"Well, there was $50,000 dollar ring in there that my boss wants really badly. So if you're telling us a bullshit story, I hope you're ready to die…"

I screamed, "I swear! I didn't know what was in there! I swear!"

The man's expression got angry and he pulled out a gun and pointed it at my head, "WHERE THE HELL IS THE RING?!"

I yelled, "I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW!"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT CRAP YOU JUST SAID! I WANT THAT RING STANLEY! I WANT IT NOW!" The man yelled.

I was thinking on my feet. If I didn't say what I said next, I probably would've died. "I KNOW SOMEONE IN AMERICA THAT CAN GET ME THE MONEY! GIVE ME TIME, PLEASE!"

The man lowered his gun and placed it back on his waste. "Ha, ha. I knew you could get it for me. You know what Stan? I like you! We'll give you 10 days to get the money, but if you don't come back or come back empty handed, remember, we know who you are…" He threw a file on my lap that showed all the personal information about me. It even had an address and the names of the people in my family. I gulped hard and watched as the man untied the rope on my wrist and threw me into the street saying, "Here's a boarding pass and plane ticket to Oregon. You have 10 days to give us the money. Don't even think about running away, we know everything about you now…" He closed the door and left me on the street with a scared expression on my face. I just experienced certain death in front of me and I somehow didn't die! But now I have to do something that I promised myself I wouldn't do. I have to make a call…

* * *

I walked up to Ford's house for the first time ever in 20 years. I never thought that I would see my brother live in such a big house by himself. He lived in a big, very private house in Oregon after he did some medical research on blood clogging inside the brain. I guess becoming a doctor means you have to live in the woods away from anyone for miles. Supposedly, he figured out a way to stop the clogging in the brain if something like it were to happen. He did it faster and saved more lives than ever before. He's pretty much what my principal said, Albert Einstein 2.0.

I knocked on the wooden door and waited for an answer. I heard footsteps from the inside and a bunch of undoing of locks. The door finally opened and Ford gave me a weird look for the first time in 20 years. He looked the same as I left him but bigger and older. It's not like he had a beard or something like me. Heck, I've been wearing the same clothes for the past several months!

Ford said, "Stanley… How have you been?"

"Great, just great!" I could tell that he wasn't happy to see me. You could tell from a mile away that I was doing horrible, but that didn't stop him from mocking me or something like that.

"Please come in…" I followed Ford into the living room full of paintings on the wall. The wall was wooden, but I can tell he tried to change the color in some spots. There was a giant fat box TV in the center end of the room, and a chair sitting right in front of it. There was a small table in the kitchen not that far away with a large wad of cash on top of it. Why the heck is that there?

Ford sat down on the one chair in the room and I just stood there. Both of us said nothing for 10 minutes. You could probably hear a water drop a mile away. We haven't seen each other for 20 years, but we didn't know what to talk about. I was about to ask him something but he went first.

"Well, I'm actually really busy Stanley, so why don't you just tell me why you came here?" Ford said.

Typical Ford, saying the same crap from before.

I said, "Ford, I need money." I was expecting a, 'how much,' response, but he didn't give me that.

"No." He said.

"Why? You have a large sum of money right in front of us and it doesn't look like you're going to use it anytime soon! I just need money this one time! I promise you that I'll never come back in your life again!" I said.

Ford said, "No Stanley! Father said that I can't help you with any financial stuff of any kind, and I agree with him! You should handle things on your own and earn the money you deserve. I got this money from saving a congressman from Oregon after he fell on his head and started bleeding from the brain. I saved him in record time even when doctors were all around him! I got this money from the work _I _did! You haven't earned a single cent in your entire life!"

I was thrown off guard by that statement; I can't believe he just said that… I thought he was my brother!

"You're my brother Ford! Give your brother some slack and hand me some money!" I was very selfish when I said that, but I needed the money because I didn't want him or anyone else in my family to get hurt from my actions! I reached for the stack when my hand was smacked by a small glass bottle.

Blood came out of my hand and fell to the ground. I screamed in pain as I watched my hand turn red and the glass embed in my skin. Ford just walked away and returned with some water, a bucket, some disinfectant, tape, and a towel.

"I'll patch you up this one time," he said, "but I want you out of this house and I never want to hear from you again…"

My heart burst with pain as he finished wrapping my hand with tape and gave me the signal to leave. I got up and gave him one more look of sorrow, but he just turned away.

I walked out the building and found a small bench nearby. I sat down and thought to myself who else could I ask, but that's when I realized there was one more person…

* * *

My father hasn't changed for the past 20 years, and that's expected. The guy is literally a brick and doesn't like change at all. I walked into his house and saw literally the same furniture design as our old house except Ford and my room was just two guest rooms. He moved with Ford to Oregon to escape the dump he was part of his entire life. He still wore the same clothes and had the same look from before.

We sat down on a couch and he said to me in a nice, stern voice, "What do you need?"

"$50,000 dollars," I said. There was denying the truth to him. As I said before, he's literally a brick.

"Why?"

I said, "I was caught up in some stuff down south and I owe this guy $50,000 dollars. They said they'll kill me if I don't, but I swear dad, I didn't do anything wrong! I have 10 days to get the money and I have nowhere else to turn! I haven't called you in 20 years and I never asked you anything! Please, dad! I promise I'll never interfere with your life again!"

"No, get out!" He got up and walked to the door.

I walked out and turned around saying, "Wait, dad, why?! Please tell me why!"

He screamed at me, "You want me to tell you why?! YOU SUCK! You can't do anything for yourself, and when you do, you get caught in crap like the thing you're in now! If you were my son, you wouldn't be such an idiot! Your mother was the only one who saw something in you, but I still believe that after all this time, she was just blind to the truth! You…ARE…TERRIBLE!" He slammed the door on my face and I just stood there, shocked from what just happened right in front of me. This is exactly the same thing that happened 20 years ago. I've been shut out from my family once again for a stupid mistake I was part of! I literally don't know anyone else I could go to. I'm done. Dead. Down with the count. Nowhere left to run…

* * *

For the rest of the 10 days I had left, I just stayed in a park enjoying the last bit of life I had left before I'm killed. I can't believe this all was from a stupid thing down south, and I'm actually going to die because of it. Well, at least my family isn't going to get involved. Seeing them succeed makes me feel a little bit happier.

But on the 10th day, I was approach by a man in a large trench coat and covered his face.

I asked, "Whatta want?! Can't you see I'm enjoying that last bit of life I have left?!"

The man unmasked himself and it was my brother Ford. He still had a pissed off look on his face, but at least I get to see my brother one more time…

Ford said to me, "I don't know why, but dad told me to tell you that he wants to see you. That's all…" Ford walked away and left me with the little statement he just said. Dad wants to see me? Probably going to yell other useless crap at me like before, but matter as well, I got nothing to lose!"

I took the long bus trip with the little money I had left to dad's house and walked up to his door.

I was about to knock but I stopped myself. Is this really who I want to spend the last day of my life with? The man that made me who I am, and ultimately threw me into this situation in the first place. But at the same time, we're still family! And I can't break that Pines family bond.

I knocked on the door but the door just slid open. That's weird. Why would the door be open…?

…

…

…

No…

…

…

…

NO!

I looked on the ground right in front of me and saw my father lying face down with his head bleeding and bullet holes in all parts of his body.

"DAD!" I ran to him and placed my fingers on his neck. I felt a pulse, but not a strong one. I ran for the phone and dialed 911. After confirming an ambulance, I ran back to my father's side and looked at him with a better look.

His face was covered in blood, full of black and blues, and some missing teeth. There were bullet holes in his arms, legs, and feet, but not his torso. I tried to wake him up, but it was no use.

I asked myself who could've done this, but that's when I saw on the wall in front of me say two words covered in my father's blood, "TIME'S UP!"

* * *

…beep…

…beep…

…beep…

I paced outside the room my father was in with my mother waiting in her chair. I had to pull her out of her job once we got to the hospital. I told her everything that happened and how I was so sorry for everything, but she just shook her head and said, "Stanley, your father is a living tank, he'll die when he wants to." But in her eyes, we both knew what was probably going to happen.

But after several hours of waiting in the hospital, Ford finally came in and found us waiting outside his room. He walked up to me and literally punched me in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS TIME?!" He screamed. The hospital personnel had to hold him from attacking me again.

I felt my cheek and said, "This could've been avoided if you just gave me the money!" That was the only thing I could say right now. It was bad, but it's all I could say.

"You little bi-." He stopped himself, "What the hell did you do in order to make him end up like this? Join a gang? Nail someone else's wife?! Tell me you idiot!" He was about to punch me again when all of a sudden the door to dad opened and the doctor came out.

The doctor said, "Your father is awake, but we fear anything could happen from this point forward. We stopped the bleeding, but there's a large possibility it may start again, and if it does, I'm sorry…"

My mother said, "Thanks, doc." The doctor walked away and we all walked in.

Our father was sitting in a hospital bed and still had his sunglasses on even though he was inside, typical dad.

He turned his head slowly to us and said, "Whatta guys want? C-Can't you see that I'm trying to relax here?!" We all laughed, even though Ford still gave me the angry look.

My mother asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Frankly, like shit." We all laughed again.

We all talked a little bit more and more about stuff. It wasn't anything that's worth mentioning, but still, it was good.

But right before we left, my father said, "Hey Ford, can you and your mother leave for two minutes? I want to talk to Stanley."

They both left and Ford still gave me the annoyed look even after he left. But soon, it was just my father and me.

I sat down on a chair and said, "I'm so sorry dad! I didn't ever imagine for this to happen…"

Dad said, "Screw your apology!"

"What?"

"You heard me! Screw that crap! I didn't go through hell just for you to tell me you're sorry! This is what the real world is Stanley! I wanted you to learn that! But it looks like we both learned it the hard way eh?" He laughed a bit.

I made a small smile and said, "You were right dad, I am a failure…"

But for the first time ever, I heard something that I never did, "You're not a failure…"

I looked up, "What?"

My father yelled, "Wipe away your tears you piece of garbage! You're my son! You're a proud member of the Pines family! From this point forward, I want you to be successful in any way you can! You showed me that being a cheapskate it was you do best! So? Be one! If I don't make it, be the best Pines you can be! So if we ever do meet again, I want you look me in the eyes and say four words. I'm not a failure…"

Tears came to my eyes again even though he just told me not to cry. But that's when I saw under my father's sunglasses, tears of his own. We both cried and then talked for a little bit longer until I was told by a nurse that it was time to go.

I walked to the door and was about to exit when I heard my father say, "I did always like you better…And don't tell Ford that…" He gave me a smile and thumbs up. That was the first time ever he actually smiled at me…

I smiled and walked out the room to see only my mother waiting there.

I asked, "Where's Ford?"

My mother responded, "He left as soon as we left the room, I guess he had something to do."

We looked at dad one last time before we left, but all of a sudden, dad's smile changed into a straight face, and his heart rate started increasing incredibly.

…beep…

…beep…

…beep…

We heard yelling and screaming coming from nurses that were running into the room.

I yelled to a nurse, "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?"

The nurse said, "The bleeding in his head started again and he's losing blood fast. GET A DOCTOR!"

I yelled, "DAD! DAD! STAY WITH ME!" But my mother pulled me away and tried to hush me up.

I was flipping out again when I had an idea, blood in the brain, FORD!

I grabbed my mother's phone and called Ford on speed dial.

…beep…

…beep…

…beep…

"Come on Ford, pick up, pick up!"

"Hello, you've reached the phone of Stanford Pines, I apologize for my absence for this call right now, but if you want me to call you back, leave me a message and your number and I'll call you back when I can, thanks."

I yelled, "DAMNIT!" I redialed.

…beep…

…beep…

…beep…

"Hello, you've reached the phone of-"

"FUCK!" I redialed, "Come on Ford, come on! Please, Ford! Pick up!"

"Hello, you've reached the phone of-"

I yelled, "NO, NO, NO, NO! Ford, pick up!"

…beep…

…beep…

…beep…

...beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…

**That was almost two entire chapters into one. Wow, Stay Tuned!**


	34. Chapter 33

Dipper and Pacifica's Love Story

Chapter 33

3rd Person POV

Mabel sat in silence as Grunkle Stan finished up his story with tears in his eyes. Despite being the one who usually helps get everyone back on their feet, Mabel was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say during a time like this. From her perspective, she thinks that neither brother deserves all the credit for their father's death, but both brothers have a factor into it.

Grunkle Stan wiped the little tears he had left on his face and said, "Well, thanks for listening to me Mabel. I know it was a long story and probably a little hard to listen to. But after talking about it, I feel a little better now. If only Ford felt that way too…"

"But Grunkle Stan, you're not fully to blame here! Grunkle Ford is to blame as much as you are in this situation! Don't think that you're the only person who has to live with this!" Mabel said.

"I understand what you're saying Mabel, but no matter how much I think about it, everything comes back to me and Ford's project. If I didn't destroy it with blind anger, I wouldn't have gotten kicked out of my house, I wouldn't have gone to Mexico, and I wouldn't have gotten my father shot!" Grunkle Stan yelled.

"But don't you think that Grunkle Ford also has some to blame for this? He didn't help you after not seeing him for whatever the amount of years was, and once you guys met at the hospital, he left you and your father! If he stayed, then he could've saved him! Or, if he just gave you the money, things would've been different! You see Grunkle Stan; it's not all your fault!" Mabel acknowledged.

Grunkle Stan got off his bed and walked up to a wall full of old pictures from his past. He stared at the old pictures of Ford and him playing on the beach together and hanging out like the good old days. But as his eyes shifted from left to right, the enthusiasm in each picture started to fade and fade away. Ford stopped smiling, and Stan just stood there trying to make him smile. Eventually, the pictures just stopped, and all that was left was the same background they took every picture with. Grunkle Stan stared at the last picture on his wall, which was him standing in front of their apartment like any other picture by himself while Ford was seen on the top left side of the apartment building writing papers. It made Stan feel depressed inside to the point where he couldn't control his tears anymore.

Stan punched the wall hard, but not too hard to break it. Mabel jumped from this sudden action and waited for him to talk. But nothing came…

Mabel said, "I don't know a lot of things Grunkle Stan, but I do know what it means to be family. What you and Ford had long ago was the soul definition of family. You stayed together even when the entire world went against you. Don't let this horrible incident in the past destroy that bond that you and Ford fought so hard to keep together! Do you think your father wanted his family to break apart all because you two want to point the finger at each other? Please, Grunkle Stan, don't go…"

Deep in Stan's mind, he knew what Mabel just said was 100% correct, but he's tired of waking up in the morning and walking to the mirror just to see that same face that did those horrible deeds long ago. He doesn't want any more of his family to suffer from his actions! So Stan turned around with tears in his eyes and said, "I'm sorry Mabel, I have to pay for my actions, and this is the only punishment that seems fair." He walked out of the room with his suitcase and bags. Mabel just stood there in shock.

Mabel ran out of the room and tried to find Dipper, who was doing exactly the same thing. They ran into each other right outside their rooms and at the exact same time said, "What were you told?!"

* * *

After several minutes of exchanging the information they were given from each Grunkle, they thought about what they should do next.

Dipper thought about the information he got and rubbed his chin and said, "I don't know Mabel, this is much harder than I thought it would be. It's obvious that each Grunkle is to blame for what happened, but how do we say that in order to stop Stan from leaving?" He personally believed that both Grunkles were to blame for this. And even if you wanted someone to point the finger at, one could argue that Stan may have been the first domino in this chain of events, but Ford does indeed have some blame when it comes to this.

"I don't know bro, but we have to come up with something fast since Grunkle Stan is leaving soon and from what you told me about Ford, he's in no rush to throw him out the door right now," Mabel said.

Dipper started to pace. "But what strikes me is that Ford never showed his face again after he left the hospital until now. So why did he run away from his family for so long? Was he super annoyed at Stan? Or did he think that he also had a part in the making of his father's death?" Dipper asked. "Well, whatever the answer is, that's a key point that we could bring up to Stan or Ford when we go to them."

But before they could come up with more key points, Grunkle Ford yelled at them, "Kids? Stan is leaving now, so if you want to say goodbye, now's the time!"

Mabel and Dipper looked at each other in the eyes both thinking that they needed to think on their feet in order to stop this family from being torn apart. Both of them ran downstairs and saw Grunkle Stan with his bags standing by the door. Ford had an impatient look on his face as he spun the car keys on his finger.

Grunkle Stan said, "Well kids, I guess this is goodbye, do me a favor and stay out of trouble?"

Dipper said, "Wait Grunkle Stan! Mabel and I have something to tell you!"

Grunkle Ford pointed out, "Now kids, your Grunkle has a bus to catch, so it's very important to-"

"Oh shut up! Let us speak first!" Mabel yelled.

Ford stopped talking and with an annoyed look on his face looked in the other direction.

Dipper said, "Grunkle Stan, Mabel and I have been exchanging information with each other about the death of your father, and we come up with the conclusion that both you and Ford are the ones to blame! Not just you Stan!"

"Yeah, Grunkle Stan! Don't think you're the odd man out! Grunkle Ford is also to blame!" Mabel said.

Grunkle Stan sighed. "I told you, kids, that I'm doing this for myself and this family. I don't need you guys telling me that I'm not the only one to blame here. I was the one who destroyed Ford's project, I was the one who went to Mexico, and I was the one who accepted the envelope. All of those things were from me and me alone! So stop saying that I'm not to blame when I really am!" There were tears in his eyes, but deep down Grunkle Stan didn't want to go. The only person that would determine if he could stay or go was his own brother. He never thought for a moment that their father's death had anything to do with him. If he were about to accept that he had a little, if not as much responsibility for their father's death compared to Stan, then Stan would be able to stay.

Ford turned around and yelled, "Kids! This has nothing to do with you! I had nothing to do with this tragedy! So don't tell my brother more stupid lies that he'll live by!"

Dipper said, "Stop running from the truth, Ford! You didn't help your brother out even after the fact that you haven't seen each other for 20 years, and all he needed was some money to get him out of a jam that he didn't cause! But you slammed the door on his face! And even after your father was placed into the hospital, you ran away from your family right after saying your goodbyes! However, you mysteriously jump off the face of the earth and come back x amount of years later?! Why did you run away when you could've saved your father in the hospital that day?!"

Grunkle Ford's eyes started to tear up. He said, "It was because I was jealous!"

Everyone looked at each other with confusion. Jealous? That was something no one expected.

"What?" Grunkle Stan asked.

"I was jealous of Stan since my father put more thought into him even though he was the failure in the family! After he got kicked out, I thought that my family would focus all their attention on me! But my parents only thought Stan the entire time! After losing contact with him, they began to worry, and pretty much forgot about me! So when he finally reappeared 20 years later, I got so angry knowing that my parents will once again forget about me and go on crying in their son's arms. So when my dad asked to talk to only Stan in the hospital, I got so pissed that I stormed off. I got into a car and drove and drove. I didn't know where I was going, but I just drove. I thought to myself that my dad liked me the most, but I guess that he liked his other son more…" Ford was crying in a chair at this point while everyone just stood there in shock. "I know that I could've saved my dad that day, but my hate for being left out forced me to abandon my dad and ditch my family. I only realized now that I was wrong about everything, and I apologize…"

Everyone was silent until Grunkle Stan said, "No, I'm sorry…"

"What?" Grunkle Ford asked.

"I'm sorry for destroying your project, I'm sorry for calling you those names, and I'm sorry for being blind to the truth that I was wrong about dad's death," Stan said.

Mabel asked, "Does that mean?"

Ford wiped his tears away and said, "Yep, you can stay."

Grunkle Stan dropped his bag and hugged Ford. The Pines family can finally sleep well knowing that their family name has been restored! But little did they know their perspective on everything was about to change soon…

But moving on. Mabel and Dipper got smiles on their face knowing that everything was working out. Their Grunkles were finally making up and this issue of who did it can finally end. The Pines family has been restored and fixed at last!

* * *

A few days later, things inside the shack were cooling down. Ford and Grunkle Stan are probably officially made up, so there is no worry about that now. Yep, things for Dipper and Mabel are going smoothly without hiccups. But that's all about to change right now.

Dipper woke up one morning and eyed some pictures on his desk. He walked over to them and said to himself, "Hey, I forgot about these. I was going to show Grunkle Stan or Ford these pictures." Dipper stared at the pictures and still got that small headache every time he looked at them. He couldn't tell anymore if he recognized them or if his head just hated seeing those images. Either way, he needed an outside source, and that's where Ford comes in.

Dipper walked downstairs and found Ford sipping on coffee and reading a newspaper while at the table. Dipper walked up to him and said, "Hey Grunkle Ford, you got a minute?"

Ford stopped sipping and said, "Sure Dipper, what do you need?"

Dipper handed Ford the pictures and said, "I found this cave in the woods not too far away and these were on its walls. I'm trying to understand what they mean, but every time I stare at them, I get a small headache and I can't focus correctly. Any thoughts?"

Ford studied the pictures deeply and thought on what they could be. He too started to get a little of a headache when looking at them. He didn't know how, but in the back of his mind he felt that there was a connection with these pictures somewhere, but all leads led to a dead end.

He said, "Hmm, I don't know Dipper. I too am thinking I've seen these before, but I think I need more time to look at them. Do you mind if I keep these with me until I figure out the connection here?"

"Sure. Go nuts." Dipper said.

Grunkle Ford walked away and thought to himself saying, _'whatever the connection these pictures have, I have a feeling it's not good…'_

Dipper stood in the kitchen and said, "Well, now what?"

Mabel overheard this and said, "I know Dipper! Let's go get Pacifica a birthday gift since her party is coming up!"

"But where do we get her a gift from? She can afford everything she wants." Dipper asked.

Mabel said. "That's an easy one bro, to….THE MALL!"

* * *

Dipper always said to Mabel and everyone around him that he wasn't a big fan of the mall for multiple reasons. Looking for a gift could range from 5 minutes to 20 years. So Dipper's smile turned to a frown when hearing the words, 'mall,' come out of Mabel's mouth, but even he couldn't argue against the idea since he didn't know where else.

Mabel and Dipper drove the golf cart to the mall and started their search for Pacifica's gift. They went into all types of stores like clothes, utilities, games, and many others. Dipper and Mabel at one point were about to give up until they saw one more store that they didn't go into.

"Come on Dipper! Let's go to this jewelry store!" Mabel yelled while dragging Dipper around like a rag doll.

But for the first time all day, he actually wanted to go since he had a small feeling that there was something in that store that could be useful.

The two kids walked in and were greeted by a man in a button-down blue shirt saying, "Welcome to Gravity Fall's Jewelry store! Please, don't be afraid to ask me any questions you may have!"

Mabel raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms.?" The clerk asked.

Mabel asked, "Do you know any jewelry that a 13-year-old rich girl would want for her birthday?"

Dipper's face got red and he immediately said, "Mabel! You don't ask that stuff in public, I'll find something for her, I don't need help sir, thank you anyways."

Mabel said, "I don't know bro, after the past 20 shops we've been to, it looks like you can't find anything for the poor girl…"

"Mabel, shut up."

Dipper and Mabel continued to look around the small store for a little bit until both kids started to give up on their search. They were about to leave when something caught Dipper in the corner of his eye. It was a small necklace that had a small llama symbol at the end of it. As Dipper walked up to it, his mind started to feel weird. Similar to the pictures, it was almost like he's seen that necklace somewhere… But unlike the pictures, his mind doesn't hurt while trying to remember, it's just fuzzy now. But even with the weird sensation happening in the mind of Dipper, he grabbed the necklace and said to himself, "I don't know why, but I have a small feeling that she'll like this one!" Dipper bought the necklace for a hundred dollars since it was on sale and walked outside to find Mabel.

Mabel was spotting all the cute boys inside the mall with her spectacles when a large, white, thing blocked her eyesight.

She took off her hands from her eyes and saw a young, short, well-dressed person standing in front of her.

Mabel asked, "Uh, hello there? Do I know you?" In the corner of her mind, the person she was staring at did look familiar, but it all seemed like a blur to her at the moment.

The short person said, "Hello Ms. My name is Gideon Gleeful, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Mabel thought his southern accent was funny because he's just so small and cute, but nevertheless, creepy for approaching her.

"Well, it was nice knowing you, Gideon!" Mabel started to walk away when Gideon blocked her escape.

"Oh Mabel, even though we just met, I have this feeling that we've been together in the past and we're bound to come together now again!" He started to reach for her when Dipper bumped into him which made him fall to the ground.

Mabel yelled, "Dipper! I'm so glad you came back!" She hugged him in front of Gideon which made him angry.

Gideon said, "I see how it is! You like this Dipper guy more than me?! Well, I guess Dipper and I will see who deserves Mabel then!"

Dipper turned to Gideon and said, "Whoa man, you alright?" He handed his hand to him.

Gideon saw this as a threat and grabbed Dipper's hand and threw him into the wall which was right next to him.

Mabel yelled, "Dipper! You alright?"

Dipper got up and examined the cuts and bruises he just got, "Yeah, I'm fine Mabel; I just don't know what this guy's problem is!"

Gideon said, "From this day forward, you're my love rival boy! I won't let you steal my Mabel away from me! I know deep inside my mind that we're meant to be! So I won't let you win her over!" He was about to pounce on Dipper, but Soos intercepted him.

Soos said, "Ha! There you are, dudes! Ford wants to see you at the shack right now, so I'm here to get you guys!"

Dipper, who was confused out of his mind just said, "Sure Soos, we'll follow you…"

"But Dipper, what about Gideon-" But Mabel was stopped by Dipper pushing her towards the exit.

Gideon, who was still on the ground, said, "This isn't over Dipper! I will get my Mabel from you even if it means I have to kill you!"

Dipper stopped and turned around saying, "Gideon, I'm her brother."

Gideon's face exploded in red. His mouth flew open and just hung there for a bit. He was at a loss for words and just stood there as the Pines (and Soos) exited the mall.

Dipper, Mabel, and Soos all squished into the golf cart all the way back to the shack. But before they arrived, Mabel asked, "So Dipper, what did you get her?"

Dipper responded, "Oh, just a small necklace, that's all…" Dipper was a little embarrassed but still happy that he got the gift for her.

Mabel saw this raw emotion and said out loud, "Looks like someone's in love!"

Dipper's face got red and he quickly said, "No I'm not! UGH! Soos! What did Ford want?"

"I don't know dudes, I was just told to bring you back." Soos responded.

Mabel and Dipper looked at each other with a weird expression even after they arrived at the shack. Dipper, Mabel, and Soos walked in and found Grunkle Ford lying on the ground with a ton of papers, machines, and photos everywhere. His clothes were dirty and his face was full of sweat.

He opened his eyes and stared at Dipper directly with a cold stare. No one knew what the heck was going in until Ford yelled, "DIPPER! I REMEMBER! I REMEMBER EVERYTHING!"

Even though Dipper didn't know what the heck he was talking about, he knew that things were about to change…

**I know guys, that wasn't a good chapter at all, but I made that on a very short notice because I went on vacation for a couple of weeks and didn't have any access to my computer, which is where I write this stuff on. So I came back with only a few days left before I posted this. Also, I'm not good at writing in 3****rd**** person. I apologize for all of that and I hope you guys can understand! Stay Tuned! **


	35. Chapter 34

Dipper and Pacifica's Love Story

Chapter 34

Dipper's POV

He opened his eyes and stared at me directly with a cold stare. No one knew what the heck was going in until Ford yelled, "DIPPER! I REMEMBER! I REMEMBER EVERYTHING!"

I looked at him with a very confused look on my face. I've never seen Grunkle Ford in a state like this. He was much disheveled, dirty, looked like he was sweating, had bloodshot red eyes, and almost had the characteristics of a zombie! Even though we saw him only a few hours ago, he looked like he went through WWI to tell us that he remembered something? Weird…

"What did you remember Ford? Why are you like this?!" I asked. I could tell that I wasn't the only person here that thought the same way. Mabel and Soos both looked confused and scared from Ford's sudden approach.

Grunkle Ford reached into his pocket and threw one of the photos I gave him towards my face. "Don't you remember what these photos represented?!" Grunkle Ford asked.

I once again stared at the photo which showed a triangle with arms and legs wearing a top hat. Even though my mind was trying very hard to remember what this photo was, it always led to a dead end.

"No, I can't say I remember what this means Grunkle Ford. All I get when I look at this photo is a headache and confusion." I responded.

Grunkle Ford got off the ground and quickly ran to the other side of the shack. We followed him to the vending machine that was in the gift shop area.

"Don't you remember what this vending machine led to?!" Grunkle Ford asked with urgency.

Mabel said, "Uh, Grunkle Ford? That's just the vending machine… You okay?"

Grunkle Ford went up to it and started to hit random buttons. After he hit the 5th button, the vending machine started to move to the left. We all stared with astonishment until all there was behind it was a brick wall.

Grunkle Ford's face went from happy, to puzzled. He walked up to the brick wall and placed his 6 finger hand on it.

"But… It was right here… The portal… My lab… It was right HERE!" He punched the vending machine hard, but because of his weak strength didn't really do any damage.

Everyone looked at him with a confused look. This behavior is not like Grunkle Ford at all. It's almost like he's going through a paranoid phase and doesn't seem to want to end it. He never goes up to objects that have no meaning and just burst out with anger. That's not like him at all.

I walked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "I don't know what's going on Ford, but you need to explain rather than show. It obvious that there's something going on here, but you have to _tell_ us rather than punch a vending machine." I personally thought that Ford was going insane, but I've known him for a while now, and he's not the person who just comes up with random stuff like this. Maybe there's something going on here, but right now, Ford's got to start explaining.

Ford got up and led us to the table. He still was sweating a lot and didn't really look like he was feeling any better than when we walked in. The whole shack felt uneasy as Ford sat down and placed my photos out on the table.

He pointed to the triangle one and said, "That picture is a drawing of a dream demon named Bill Cipher. He was the demon that was responsible for destroying the dimension that we're part of."

Well, that didn't take long. All of us in the room were already on the same page with thinking that Grunkle Ford lost his mind, but we let him have his moment.

"This world we're part of now is actually an alternate reality. All of this," he pointed around the room, "all of this stuff wouldn't be real in the other reality we were part of." He pointed to all the pictures. "In this alternate reality, this Bill guy was an evil demon that was summoned by a kid named Gideon. You know him?"

Mabel and I looked at each other at the same time. "Yeah, we know him. But how did an idiot like that summon something, so… weird?" Mabel asked.

Grunkle Ford reached into his pocket and pulled out a book. He placed it on the table for us to look at and said, "With this!"

The book had a dark red covering and a 6 fingered hand in the middle of it. And there was a number 3 on the palm of the hand. Everyone looked at each other since none of us knew what the heck Grunkle Ford just showed us.

He continued, "This… is my journal. In the alternate reality we were part of, I carried 3 of these journals around with me talking about the information about this weird town. You may not know this, but Gravity Falls in the other timeline was a supernatural wasteland. On the outside of Gravity Falls, it may seem like a normal town, but after doing much investigation, I was dead wrong… This town is the home to the most supernatural anomalies in the entire world! I wrote down every single thing I could get my hands or eyes on. I wrote for years about my findings. Unfortunately, even though I remember the journals, I don't have the real one with me. So I made this fake one in the hope that it would shine some light onto you guys. But judging from the looks on your faces, it would seem that it's doing quite opposite."

Finally! Something we can all agree on!

I took a deep breath and said, "Grunkle Ford, are you on cocaine or something?"

"NO! I'm telling you guys the truth here! Everything that's happening now isn't what should be happening, everything here is different!" Ford stated.

I scratched my forehead and said, "Okay, let's just say that this is true, why the heck are we here then?"

"That Bill guy was almost successful with his doing, but we all stopped him." He pointed to the pictures again. "All these symbols in the photos represented people that were used to destroy Bill. Every one of you guys, including Stan, was used here! You all represented a symbol here! Don't you guys remember?!"

The three of us stared at the picture. We did indeed see symbols, but the whole idea of it being some kind of zodiac seemed a little far-fetched anyway. I mean, I never believed any of the zodiacs to begin with, but having it on actual earth seemed even weirder now!

Mabel asked, "Then which ones were we?"

Grunkle Ford pointed to the shooting star, "You're the shooting star Mabel. Dipper's the Pine Tree, and Soos is the Question Mark." He gave us the picture that showed each of our, 'symbols.'

I saw the Pine Tree very well, but I was still a little off about the whole zodiac thing. How could a thing that's 1000s of year's old show the same Pine Tree that I decided to start wearing after I got the hat from Grunkle Stan as an early birthday gift? Mabel has a shooting star knitted sweater, but once again, how could a painting know that we would have those symbols with us? As for Soos, his shirt never changes no matter what day of the week it is or temperature. He'll always wear it, so there's no question there… Stupid pun.

Mabel looked at the picture and said, "So, does that mean… I'M A WIZARD?!"

Grunkle Ford yelled, "No! None of us are wizards! We're just all prophesized to defeat Bill. Your other Grunkle wears that fez around all the time. Doesn't it look familiar?" He showed us the picture and it did indeed have the same symbol that Grunkle Stan's fez had.

Soos said, "Alright dudes, I get this! That means that the six-fingered hand has to be you, Mr. Pines!"

"Right you are Soos! But as you can tell, there are many other symbols that aren't taken yet. If you think about it, you could fill in the blanks of the rest. But has any of this information hit a lightbulb or something in your head?" Grunkle Ford asked.

Mabel took a seat for a moment and said, "So, what exactly happened that was different from our reality?"

Ford stood up straight and said, "Everything! Everything is different! There was a lab that I built under this house many years ago, and the way to get to it was through this wall of bricks. In my lab, I tried to come up with the answer on where did all the supernatural crap come from, but little did I know that Bill caused me to connect our world with his world, and that's where everything went down."

I said, "But what about us? What was so different that we would be different people?" I still didn't understand what was going on, but the more Grunkle Ford talked, the more my head started to think and think more. It's almost like my brain is on the verge of figuring something out.

Ford said, "You all had things that you needed to give up in order to defeat Bill. We all had to give something up. I don't remember everything that you had to give up, but I do remember that Soos had to give up a person named Melody."

Mabel and I looked at Soos and he just sat there for a moment. But that's when things got ugly.

Soos turned around and stared at a clock on the wall. The time was 4:59. The whole shack was dead until the clock finally reached 5:00. Soos immediately turned around and screamed, "HEY DUDES! I REMEMBER TOO!"

Mabel and I looked at him with a puzzled look. "What Soos? You remember everything that Ford just said?" I asked.

Soos said, "Of course dudes! Who wouldn't remember it? You guys were the mystery twins' dog! You went on adventures all the time together! Dipper used to carry around the 3rd journal and write stuff about things he saw. It was almost like he was a Ford Jr. And while you guys were doing all that stuff, I was out hanging out with Me…lo…dy… MELODY! I forgot about her! Where did she go?!"

Ford said, "She's gone, Soos. Not dead gone, but gone back to her own life. We all lost our memories with that guy named Alex, don't you remember?"

"Ah shoot! I can't believe that I forgot about her! Oh my gosh, everything is coming back to me! Mr. Pines is right guys! All of this isn't supposed to happen! We just all forgot about it!"

Now Mabel and I were the ones who were confused. When you finally think you're on the right track life always throws a curveball at you. Now we have two people claiming that the world we're living in is an alternate reality that we were forced to live through after trying to destroy a dream demon named Bill? Yep! We're going insane!

Grunkle Ford said to us, "Anything hit you guys yet?"

I said, "No, nothing has hit us yet! Just because Soos is also going insane doesn't mean that everything is going towards your argument! I still believe that you're on drugs or something, Grunkle Ford! The idea of an alternate reality is something straight out of a sci-fi movie or something! This can't be real! It's all BS! You're insane!"

"But it is real Dipper! And if you agree with it or not is your opinion! But you have to face the facts! If more and more people will remember what happened, then it can't be a coincidence. I always look at the facts Dipper, and if my mind is pointing in one direction while the facts are pointed to another, you can't run away from them! Come on Dipper! In the other world, you were the person I could always trust, and you agreed with me on everything because you knew that I was true to the facts!" Grunkle Ford said.

"But I don't remember! If I don't remember then I can't agree with you!" There were some tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry Grunkle Ford, but I can't agree with this ridiculous idea since I believe in common sense, not what an ancient prophecy tells me. I'm in control of my life! I make my own decisions!" I yelled.

Mabel turned to me and said, "Dipper… Maybe you should just take it into consideration… I'm not saying you have to agree with it, but you and I both know that Grunkle Ford wouldn't just jump to a conclusion without a reason."

I responded, "But Mabel, this is crazy! How could this be real?! He's stating that all the things we're doing now aren't even supposed to happen! All the stuff we accomplished was all for nothing? How could someone like me live with that? It's crazy! Do you believe this crap?!"

Mabel responded, "Well, I think Grunkle Ford doesn't state anything unless it's a fact. So, for the most part, yeah."

I can't believe this! My own sister has gone insane! This is madness! Crazy! How could all this supernatural stuff be even real?! When I said I wanted an interesting summer, I didn't mean this! And even if this was indeed all real, why the heck can't I remember?! Maybe I'm the insane one… Maybe I'm the one they call Bill and I'm bound to destroy the world? What is the meaning of life? Who am I? What's going on with these people?!

Grunkle Ford grabbed me by the shoulders and said, "Dipper, I'm not saying that you need to agree with me. But like Mabel just said, you have to consider what I'm saying. I've seen it all. The reason why I'm standing before you in this disheveled form is because I need you to help me! We need to make this town remember what actually happened and not live in this crazy alternate universe. Come on Dipper, you have to remember something!"

"No! No, I can't remember anything! And even if I could, I don't want my life to change into that other life! I like the life I live in now and I don't want it to be shunned all for some voodoo zodiac thing! I don't want to know what my other life was like! We live in _this_ world! Not some screwed up society of monsters! Did we defeat this Bill guy Ford?!" I yelled.

Ford lowered his head and said, "Well, yeah we did. But don't you want the memories on how we saved the world?!"

I yelled out, "No! If we defeated Bill then there is no reason on why we need to remember it! I like my life! No need to change it! End of discussion!"

Soos said, "But dude, don't you want to know your relationship with Pac-"

I couldn't handle it anymore! My head is literally about to explode! I backed up a couple of steps and said, "I don't. I don't remember anything, so stop living in this fool's paradise!" I turned around and dashed for my room. I never wanted my summer to turn into this. I just thought that something interesting would make my day, but an entire alternate reality seems WAY far-fetched for my mind to comprehend. The facts don't make sense at all! How could something like this be real?! One second I'm getting a gift for Pacifica and the next I'm sitting in my room debating if the world I'm living in is even real or not? Help! And even if this is all real, WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN'T REMEMBER?!

I heard a knock at the door. I was about to yell at them to go away when I heard Grunkle Stan's voice.

"Kid? You alright?" He asked.

I opened the door and saw him standing there with a cup of coffee. "Yeah I'm fine," I said.

Grunkle Stan sighed. "Dipper. I know you're going through some tough stuff right now. But I'm telling you from the bottom of my dollar- I mean heart that we're there for you. Just because you can't remember your past doesn't mean that you're alone. The entire town is lost right now. We're the only ones who actually remember what happened. So don't think this as crazy or being insane, but more like the truth, the ugly truth. But put it this way, even if we all do remember, we can't go back. So all your accomplishments, this time, will be here forever. But you can't run away from the truth no matter how ugly or how much you don't want to figure it out. You get me?"

I sighed and said, "I guess you're right Stan. I do feel a little bad about my aggressive approach. I wish I could just remember what's so big about these memories. Do you have yours back?"

Stan laughed and said, "Kid, I don't have any memories of what I had for dinner yesterday. I doubt they would matter anyways. But to answer your question, no. But I do intend on at least giving it a try. This town is indeed weird, and if there aren't any monsters to prove it, that makes it even better to know what really happened. But as I said before, we can't go back, so we just have to go with it!"

I laughed and said, "Yeah, I guess I could give Grunkle Ford's theory a try." I looked at a framed picture of our family on my desk. "I guess I was a jerk several minutes ago huh?"

Stan laughed and said, "Don't sweat it, kid, we all have those moments."

But just then Grunkle Ford ran up to my door and said, "Dipper! I remembered what you forgot about! Please open the door!"

I looked at Stan who just gave me a shrug. I opened the door and turned to Grunkle Ford and said, "What is it?"

"Your girlfriend was Pacifica Northwest!" Ford acknowledged.

And just like that, my entire mind blew up with the memories of… everything…

**Starting next chapter, I'll bring Pacifica back into it. Just hang on for a moment. You guys deserve a good chapter, and I'll try to deliver it to you next time. I promise. Stay Tuned!**


	36. Chapter 35

Dipper and Pacifica's Love Story

Chapter 35

Dipper's POV

All the information from the past came rolling in. My mind went under complete construction after Grunkle Ford finished his sentence. Everything came back to me. Bill, Wendy, the author, the journals, Weirdmageddon, everything! It was so much information at once that I collapsed to the ground, but luckily Grunkle Stan caught me.

He placed me on the bed and I just sat there. The two Grunkles watched me sit there and think about everything that's just happened. But even though I remembered everything, there was one factor that still remained, Pacifica…

Grunkle Ford got on one knee and looked me in the eyes. "Alright Dipper, take it all slowly. Don't get overwhelmed or you'll make things even worse for yourself."

I took a long breath and waited for several minutes. With every minute that went by I remembered almost everything that happened from the past. Each minute being different from the other, I couldn't help but wonder what the next minute would have in store for me. It took me a while to come back down to earth, and when I did, my head was still nowhere near Gravity Falls.

After a while of sitting and breathing, I shook my head and jumped to my feet. I said, "Alright, I think I remember everything now…"

Grunkle Ford and Stan just laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too. But that's when Pacifica came back into my head.

"Wait. How do we get everyone's memories back then?!" I said eagerly.

Grunkle Ford responded, "Whoa there. You just got hit with a hammer on the head and you already want to get everyone's memories back? Just slow down Dipper and take all the information you just got slowly. You may be able to remember all the memories you lost, but taking too much of the information in will make your head explode."

Even though I just heard exactly what Grunkle Ford just said, I couldn't just stand around and wait for something to happen. More than half the summer went by in a blink of an eye, and because of my ignorant self, I was too much of an idiot to remember all the stuff that happened! How could we forget all of that?! The Shape-Shifter, the party, Pacifica's kidnap- wait, Pacifica… Pacifica!

I ran past the Grunkles and down the steps as fast as possible. I overheard Grunkle Stan yell, "Kid?! Where the heck are you going?!"

I ignored the comment and got to the golf cart parked right outside the shack. Luckily, the keys were still in it so I turned it on and drove away. Even though I was just told to take this discovery slowly, I needed to tell someone about this! More importantly, a girl that I actually lo-, lo-,lov-, loved, more than anything!

* * *

Even though the odds of her being in town were pretty low, I decided to take my chances and see just in case. But of course, with my luck, she wasn't anywhere in sight. As I drove and drove to different parts of the town, more and more memories came back to me. And of course, they all had to do with Pacifica. The bowling match, the date we had, the mall experience we went on, and the jphone experience she forced me to do. All of them came flooding into my mind too fast! As much as I wanted to remember all of these things now, it seems that life was forcing me to take it one at a time.

After about 20 failures of looking for Pacifica, I parked the golf cart and sat on a bench. Even though I didn't find her on the street, I'm pretty sure she's in her mansion right now, and the odds of getting in would probably be little to none! Her parents are evil creatures that take advantage of her daughter since they're rich! Those devils are the reason why Pacifica had to move out- Wait! Didn't her parents actually decide to change after she left? And during Weirdmageddon, didn't they risk their lives to save us? Oh jeez, what am I saying? Pacifica's parents aren't bad at all. Once they realized what they were doing was wrong, they actually became decent parents. But I don't think going up to them and saying, "Hey! In another world, you were actually nice parents and cared about your daughter! Can I have your blessing in marrying her now?" would help my case at all. They're most likely in their usual scary, greedy form that Pacifica tried so hard to run away from. And even when she finally ran away from them, she was kidnapped by an evil Shape-Shifter working for an evil dream demon known as Bill. That girl couldn't get a break no matter how hard she tried. I tried to help her, but all I did was watch helplessly as her life slowly was thrown away by both her parents, and the paranormal crap that happened in this town. However, even though there's no dispute that all that stuff happened, there's no more of that paranormal stuff in this world! So that means if I could get Pacifica to remember and her parents to remember, then Pacifica and I can get back to our original lives again! Even though at the moment it looks like a stretch, I believe that I could do it! But how am I going to find Pacifica if I can't even get into the mansion, and even if I could, what am I going to say that will make her remember me-

But my thoughts were interrupted by a loud giggle noise coming from a small group of girls walking in front of me. I looked up and saw the long blonde hair that I could see a mile away. Pacifica! She was with two other friends that I've seen her hang out with before in the past. As usual, they all had on ridiculously expensive stuff that no human on the face of the planet would buy, but that's being rich for you!

But anyways, she passed me with her friends and didn't even realize that I was there! I remember a long time ago, she would make fun of every commoner that came across her path no matter what, but I guess she's over that phase now.

I got off the bench and caught up to them. Even though my actions were more related to being a stalker, this was my only chance to tell Pacifica something so that she could remember. If all goes well, then she'll fall in love with me again!

I said, "Hey Pacifica! You have a moment?"

Pacifica's friends turned to me with a cold stare. Their eyes looked right through me and went straight into my soul… Okay, maybe not that far, but they did give me a very creepy stare.

Pacifica stopped her giggling and also turned around. She raised an eyebrow and said sharply, "What do you want?!"

I was a little shocked by how harsh her response was, but I kept my composure. "I was wondering if I could ask you something in private."

Pacifica laughed and said, "That's very funny Dipper! But we richer folks only associate with rich people, not commoners like you!" That made Pacifica's friends laugh like hyenas.

My cheeks got a little red but I still went on with the offense, "But Pacifica, you did talk to me that one time about your birthday party a few days ago…"

Pacifica's friends stopped laughing and turned to Pacifica now. One of them said, "Is that true Paz? You really talked to that low-level piece of trash about your totally, hip, birthday party?"

Pacifica started to blush and said, "What?! Me?! O-Of course not! He must be crazy!"

Pacifica's ignorant friends seemed to agree with Pacifica and started to come back to me now. I was running out of ideas when I placed my hand into my pocket and felt something like paper. I pulled it out and saw a golden letter that was already opened.

I smirked and turned to Pacifica, "If that's true Pacifica, then how do you explain this!" I showed them the golden envelope that Pacifica gave me at the diner. Pacifica's friend's faces turned to stone as their eyes came across the golden edges of the letter. Both of them literally gave a glare at Pacifica, who was just trying to hide the blush on her face.

"I'm sorry Paz, but that's just uncool. You give that commoner an invite, but yet, you haven't even given any of us one yet? When are _we_, your friends, going to get an invite?!" One of the friends said.

Pacifica looked to the ground, "Uh… Well… My father only gave me the allowance for one friend to come, and I couldn't just pick one over the other, so I chose someone that'll show me what it's like to have a party…" Pacifica's face was dark red by the time she finished that.

Pacifica's friends at this point were steaming with anger and just decided to walk away at this point. If they weren't so arrogant and ignorant, they would see that Pacifica did the right thing by not picking one over the other. But at the same, she did give her only invite to a commoner like me, so I guess that goes against all her rich code of honors?

After her friends stormed off, Pacifica turned her anger towards me and said, "What the heck do you want?! Not only did you ruin my day of shopping, you made my friends walked away in anger! Now I can't do anything with them until I buy something they want. And let me tell you something, they _always_ go for the expensive stuff!"

I placed my hand on her shoulder and said, "Take a seat for me please."

That made her even more pissed because she literally tried to right hook me, but somehow, I was able to dodge it despite being terrible at physical things.

"Whoa! Pacifica! Cool off for a moment! Just take a seat!" I yelled.

After a while of steaming, she calmed down and sat down. I took a deep breath and said, "Have you ever _really_ liked someone before?"

She gave me an annoyed look and said, "Please tell me there's more to this stupid question?"

Well, that didn't work; I guess I'll have to go in deeper.

I scratched the back of my head, "Well, have you ever had a very important memory of yours be taken away from time itself? Meaning that you once remembered something great, but because of just time in general, you lost the memory?" What the hell did I just ask?

She gave me a confused look, "Dipper… I swear to God if this is something really stupid I will take the envelope away right now! Seriously! How could someone answer that question since they can't remember a memory that's forgotten?!"

I realized how stupid that question was right after it left my lips, but I couldn't go back on it I guess. Fine, I guess I will have to come very clean with her.

I sighed, "Pacifica, this world we're living in, isn't the world we're supposed to be living in…" Wow, that sounded really stupid out in the open.

Pacifica's face got super pissed that she slugged her left elbow into my right arm. "Dipper! Give me that envelope!

After getting through the pain I quickly said, "Wait! Please, hear me out!"

She crossed her arms and looked at her watch, "You have 30 seconds to tell me this ridiculous statement! And after those 30 seconds are up, you must hand over the invite I gave you!"

I got to my feet and said, "Alright, so the overall statement I have is that the world we're living in now is actually another universe that was created by a person named Alex. Now, you don't remember any of that, but the reason why we're here is because Gravity Falls in the other world was actually the #1 spot for paranormal things on the planet. And after one of the monsters from another dimension tried to take over the world, we all had to sacrifice something in order to save mankind. You, I, and 8 other people are part of a zodiac circle that had the power to defeat the monster. And believe it or not, you and I were actually in love with each other and we had to give up our relationship! So we all gave up something close to us and were transported into a reality where all the paranormal stuff doesn't exist and we all have amnesia of what really happened before!" I said that incredibly fast that I'm pretty sure she didn't get any of it.

Pacifica's face was blank and totally lost. I couldn't tell if she was pissed, or just really freaked out on how I could come up with an explanation that fast. And I also think that I fitted all of that information into 30 seconds, so she can't take anything away from me! Ha!

I started to talk again when Pacifica reacted swiftly and grabbed a small device on her purse. It was a small black thing with a handle on it. But that's when I realized that it wasn't just something for fashion… Pepper spray!

I covered my eyes quickly as she sprayed the liquid on my face. Some of it got into my mouth which hurt like heck, but luckily, none of it got into my eyes. My hands, cheek, and other parts of the face were screaming in pain as the hot sensation of pepper juice absorbed into the skin and caused it to burn. Even though it was not like burning from the sun, it was making my skin feel like it was on fire!

I screamed in pain as Pacifica grabbed her purse and smacked me across the face with it. I fell to the ground and watched as she walked away with a pissed off look on her face. I would go after her, but my face was in some much pain that I needed to just stay still for a little while.

* * *

After the pepper spray issue, I decided to just go home and live with the idea that Pacifica is a hard cookie to crack when it comes to things like this. But even after I got back to the shack, I got yelled at by everyone and went into my room. However, that's when I realized that I still had the golden envelope in my hands. After Pacifica sprayed me, I dropped the envelope on the ground and she had all the time in the world to take it if she wanted to. However, she didn't. I think she still cares about me being at her party to make it interesting, but I guess she still thinks I'm crazy. I think actually the last time we saw each other she also hit me in the face or something like that. So I guess certain things never change…

* * *

Pacifica's POV

Even after I tried to track down my friends, they were long gone after Dipper and his ridiculous story ended. After I heard those words come out of his mouth, I reacted the same way any normal person would. But even after all the stuff happened, I started to think about what Dipper said. He's not the person who would do something like that out of the blue. He doesn't take drugs or something, so it's not like he's going crazy. But he did seem very confident about it… Maybe I should take it under consideration…No! He said that he and I were love partners in the other world which is impossible! I couldn't possibly be his love partner, and better yet, he couldn't be mine if he even tried! I have no actual feelings towards him! And even if he wants to believe that, it's all BS anyways! I would never love him in a billion years, heck; even if you paid me all the money in the world I still wouldn't date him! He's annoying, a geek, and overall, just a fricken commoner. All commoners are the same. They're all after our money and will do anything do get their greedy hands on it! My father told me that a long time ago and I've seen it personally with my own eyes! The Pines family is only after our money and nothing else! Dipper may seem nice, cute, and adorable, but he's still a greedy commoner- Wait! What the heck did I just say about cute and adorable?! He's not cute at all! He's a geek! No one likes them! Ah! I hate that boy! Yeah, he may have some charms up his sleeve, but that doesn't mean I would be in love with him, or nevertheless, have a crush on him or something. Yeah, he has nice brown hair and a cute little hat that he wears around a lot…

…

Ah!

I got back to the mansion around 7 when my father came up to me as I walked in.

"You enjoy yourself today Pacifica?" He asked.

I responded, "Yeah, I guess."

He and I never really had a long conversation about anything, so this time made no difference than the other times.

He straightened himself, "And I assume that you tracked down that commoner that you gave that invite to yet?"

That hit me like a hammer on a nail. The invite! I forgot about it! But I remember looking at it when Dipper fell to the ground, so why didn't I take it?! I just walked away and pretended like nothing happened! But I have to think fast or dad will catch on.

"Uh, no dad. I looked all over for him today and still nothing…" I said.

He gave me an annoyed looked, "Now remember Pacifica, your party is in a few days, and I swear if that boy comes to that party, I will personally take out the trash myself!" He immediately walked away with anger.

I gulped hard. I have to make Dipper not come to that party to matter what!

**Have I ever told you guys on how much I love school AND work at the same time? No? It sucks. Stay Tuned!**


	37. Chapter 36

Dipper and Pacifica's Love Story

Chapter 36

Pacifica's POV

I'm just going to come out and say it, I hate commoners.

People like the Pines family are the worst when it comes to them. All they do is live together in a wooden house all together and be typical commoners. I don't see anything that would make them special in any way, but yet, every time I say their last name, all that comes up is mixed emotions.

Deep down, I want what they have. I want that family bond and those moments that my parents and I never had. I want the love and affection they give to each other. All I get is a small wave and a sour face whenever I come in contact with them during the day. They expect too much out of me, and whenever I don't come to that level, all they do is scold and hit me. Like I said before, they're not hard or abusive, but they do have their moments where they could be a little over the top. I know that I should consider myself lucky since I'm rich and could afford anything I want, but money can't buy everything. I just wish that it could sometimes…

I walked downstairs and saw my father pacing back in forth with his hands behind his back. He was obviously thinking about something, but I know that it would be foolish if I intervened, so I kept walking towards the kitchen.

I walked up to a chair and found the typical king's breakfast waiting for me on the table. Being rich is great, but having the _same_ thing every day is bad. I try telling my parents that, but all they do it laugh and shove food into my mouth.

As I sat down and ate my food, I tried to think about what I would do today. I know there's the typical go out and see what the town is doing routine, but there's also the Dipper factor that I have to deal with.

My father is a very strict man when it comes to things he wants, so not doing what he requests would be very foolish. There have been times where I've rebelled or simply not done what my father wants, but that usually ends with someone hurt or dead. Okay, not the dead part, but you get the gist. My father is not a force to be recanted with, so let's not test him now.

Dipper himself is a very hard person to understand. It's either that he's really cute and adorable, or really annoying and stupid. I can't tell which one he does more anymore, but I do know that he's a commoner, and all commoners are the same.

However, the thing I can't digest right now is the reason why I didn't take the envelope yesterday? I had the clear opportunity to do so, but why didn't I? Was I just really pissed that I forgot, or was it that I actually still wanted him to come? Either way, I can't have him around during the party since father doesn't want him there. I truly don't know what he would do if Dipper just walked in…

But I have to get rid of that envelope! No matter what!

* * *

I walked to town and tried my best to find Dipper or someone from the Pines family, but I didn't have any luck. After a while, I decided to just go shopping when I saw the fat guy that works at the Mystery S'Hack walk by the store, so I called him out.

"Hey! You! The guy with the question mark t-shirt! Come here!" I yelled.

The guy turned around and immediately walked away.

"Hey! Come back!" I yelled as I ran after him. I didn't even pay for the shirt I was holding, so the manager chased me yelling to pay for the shirt. I just grabbed some money out of my pocket and threw it at him. And of course when I turned around again, the fat guy was already gone and I was once again lost.

After a few hours went by, I sat on a bench and watched as cars ran past me. Little did I actually know there was _nothing_ to do in this town and I was wasting it all sitting on a bench.

So is this out it's going to end? With me waiting on this bench for Dipper or someone in that God forsaken family to walk by me? I do have to admit, not the best way to die…

But in the corner of my ear, I heard a sound that no one should hear. A sound that's been forbidden in all 50 states except for this one. The sound's origin, Mabel…

"Oh my gosh! It's Pacifica! How are you doing?!" She yelled at me with her scream of a thousand deaths.

I rolled my eyes and faked a smile. "Absolutely great Mabel! How are you doing?"

She made a weird face and said, "I'm fabulous today! I made this incredible sweater yesterday that had the cutest cat face on it…"

I couldn't take any more than 10 words out of her mouth before I zoned her out. It's just so bad and terrible to listen to… Kill me!

But after Mabel finished her rant on whatever she was talking about, she said, "So why are you just chilling here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your party in a few days or something?"

I gave her a sour face and said, "I don't need to tell you my business in this town! For all you know, I actually own this bench and the tiles around it. So, therefore, you're stepping on private property Mabel!" Even though it came off harsh, I was more going for the, 'get away from me,' thing rather than what I said.

Mabel just smiled and said, "Alright! I'll see you later Paz!" She skipped away and waved back to me.

As I turned my attention back to the cars I realized two things I just missed. One, I just let a person of the Pines family get away from me again, and two, she called me Paz as if we were friends! That fiend!

I got off my chair and looked in the direction Mabel skipped to, but there was no sign of her anywhere… I fricken hate the Pines family…

* * *

Around 3 in the afternoon, I decided to go swimming at the town pool to relieve some stress. Even though we're rich, surprisingly enough, my parents don't put their money on a small pool or something. I never understood why, but I guess they have their reasons then.

I grabbed my usual purple bathing suit and walked straight into the bathroom to change. After doing so, I walked out and just jumped into the water. Most girls walk in or just don't go in period, but I find the pool great to just let loose and relax.

After coming back to the surface, I realized that there weren't a lot of people here today. The only people I saw were the Pizza Guy and a few old couples just sitting on their chairs. There was literally no one in the pool and everyone seemed to mind their own business. I thought of this as a little strange and decided to just go with it.

I wasted my time at the pool by doing laps and floating. As the top model, I am, I need to stay in shape, so swimming does help a lot when it comes to shape. I swam for my entire life, and even though I never tried out for the swim team or something, I did find it enjoyable to do. That and I love showing off my skill and body to both girls and boys within my age. Showing off is part of being a Northwest, so I can't let that principle slide.

Eventually, I got very tired and got out. I made my way to my towel on my chair when a large, wrinkly man bumped into me causing me to fall. I landed on a floaty so I didn't get hurt.

I was about to give that person who ran into me a piece of my mind when he yelled at me, "Hey! I'm walking here! Can't a handsome old man get any respect around here?!"

I turned and saw that it was indeed Mr. Pines with nothing on but it bathing suit. I almost puked.

He looked at me and said, "Oh! It's the snooty brat from the mansion. How's the old man holding up?"

My face got red, "Don't try to change the subject! You ran into a woman, aren't you going to apologize?!" I crossed my arms and looked the other direction. I sat there waiting for an apology when all I got was the sound of him walking away. Seriously people?! What's with walking away from me today?!

I followed him and yelled, "Hey! Don't you walk away from me! What type of respect was that?! You first ran into a woman and then walked away?! You commoners are all the same!"

Mr. Pines turned around and said, "Well I'm sorry that the princess got a small bruise on her cheek. Will giving her money make her feel any better?! Don't attack me from bumping into you! You first placed your towel on my chair! So you should've known that I was sitting there!"

I gave a confused look, "Your chair? That chair is reserved for anyone that gets there first!"

"I did get there first!" He yelled, "Want me to prove it?!" We walked back to the chair and I saw a small sticker on the back of it saying, "Reserved for the Rico Reed." But if you look closely, you see that Rico Reed was crossed off in pencil and replaced with Stan Pines.

"What the heck? That's not you! That's some random guy's reservation!" I said.

Mr. Pines crossed his arms, "But it has my name on it!" He pointed to the penciled named.

"That's because you crossed it off! Where did you even get that sticker from?! The jail cell where you came from?" I yelled.

"I'll have you know that Jorge and Rico were the best Colombian prison mates anyone could have. And besides, if Rico wasn't using the card, then why can't I use it for my own benefit! If you care so much about where to sit, then why don't you buy your own reservation instead of taking my chair?!" Mr. Pines questioned.

My face was dark red with anger that my head was literally about to explode. I couldn't take these people for real sometimes anddoing that with Mr. Pines is not the next best thing right now. So, what did I do? I stormed off, never came back. I know I should've asked about Dipper's whereabouts, but I couldn't take any more of Mr. Pine's stupid Colombian sticker.

* * *

So after getting away from the demon known as Mr. Pines, I tried to get my mind off the subject by going to the library. I find the library a good spot to just sit back and relax with books. It's quiet, respectful, and there's always something to do/read while you're here.

I found a good mystery book and an empty chair for me to sit at. It was a comfy couch that the library had near its mystery section.

After a while of reading, I overheard someone who was also in the mystery section having a hard time finding a book. So I got up and tried to help them.

I found the section they were on and for some reason couldn't see them well because of the lighting for the section. I tried to walk closer to get a good image when I finally ran into something or someone.

I looked up and saw the gruesome animal known as Mr. Pines right in front of me. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it. I never thought in a thousand years I would see a low level like him walk into a place so peaceful and anti-greed.

I hissed, "What are you doing here?!"

But Mr. Pines voice was different than the last time I saw him. "What do you mean, why am I here? I'm always here! Who are you?"

I gave a confused look as I stared at the figure standing right in front of me very closely. I couldn't tell if this was a prank or not, but I saw a man with a lab coat and actually looked presentable. This guy couldn't be Mr. Pines! He's the opposite of Mr. Pines! But how could he be someone else but still look like him? Is he a Twin?

The figure laughed, "I think you're actually mistaken judging from the look on your face. You must be confusing me for my brother Stanley. He's the greedy guy that you see running the Mystery S'Hack. I'm his twin brother Stanford; it's a pleasure to meet you!" He held out his hand which freaked me out a lot. It wasn't like I was afraid of this guy or anything; it was more that I've never seen a person like Mr. Pines do something remotely close to what I just saw two seconds ago. The man right in front of me was very formal and actually nice! Unless Mr. Pines got hit with a hammer and learned how to be nice within the past few hours, this must be real!

I shook his hand, "I—It's nice to meet you? So you're Mr. Pines brother?"

"Indeed I am. But don't let my extra finger on my hands fool you. I'm still human, just have a rare condition." He said.

I looked down at his hand and he indeed did have an extra finger. If it wasn't for him telling me that, I would probably not even notice that!

I said, "Wait, so why haven't I've seen you or anything before?"

He responded, "I just came back from a long time away recently. I've tried to stay away from the townsfolk because they'll think I'm my brother and get very confused. As what you just saw, I would like to avoid doing that every time I walk into town."

I shook my head and thought about it for a moment. It's either that I'm really bad at noticing something or it's that this person in front of me went away longer than I've been alive. As the rich person in the family, I usually know everyone in this town because I'm usually at the top of their list. So this man has to have been gone for longer than my life.

Mr. Pines then said, "Yeah, I've been gone for almost 30 years, so coming back to this town is very foreign to me. I don't remember any of this stuff being here or any of the people."

I don't know why, but I feel so awkward around this guy. It's almost like walking up to the president of the US and not knowing who it was. I'm the third most powerful person in this town (my parents are two and one) and this man doesn't even know that. Part of me wants to tell him that, but at the same time, let's play it safe right now.

"So what were you doing for 30 years then?" I asked.

He said, "I was just doing some research and stuff. I'm an expert when it comes to internal bleeding inside the head. I've saved many lives and gotten millions in the process. But after a while, I just decided to come back to where it all began, so, here I am."

This man doesn't look like he's lying, so I guess that he's pretty smart. Wow, he's literally the opposite of Mr. Pines…

"Wow, that's really cool! So, you're the opposite of your brother then right?" I asked.

He said, "Ha, yeah, well, he may be an embarrassment to be around, but he's a great man to the kids. He kept them in line and showed me what I couldn't do for them, so I guess he's more of a Grunkle figure than I am…"

But that's when it hit me, Dipper!

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but do you know where Dipper is?"

"Why yes. He's just reading a book in the mystery section. Do you want to see him?"

I was a little puzzled once he said that Dipper too was in the library, but I guess I must have missed him.

I said, "Yeah if you could."

Mr. Pines said, "Wait here please," and walked away.

I didn't know what I was going to say to Dipper, but I guess I should just be literal with him and get to the point.

A few minutes later, Dipper came around the corner and was immediately alarmed by my appearance. He slowly made his way up to me and said, "So, I guess you met my other Grunkle eh?"

"I guess so. He seems like a very nice guy. Must be nice having a guy like that in your family?"

"Yeah, well, he did bring this family closer together than it was before. Until a few days ago, I never knew that I had another Grunkle or the backstory behind Stan and Ford. After hearing it and seeing what happened to those two, my respect for them went up. Those guys have been through heck and back, so not calling them Grunkles would be a crime. I just feel sorry for those people that don't get to experience this kind of family bonding like we do back home…" He said.

That last sentence killed me. I immediately felt remorse and a lot of guilt for making fun of them before. I thought about the envelope thing but then shook my head. Screw it. For once in my life, I want to do what I want and not my parents. So if I want a person like Dipper to come to the party, then who cares?

Dipper continued, "But enough about me, what did you want to talk about?"

I raised my head and let out a small smile, "You ready for the party?"

**There's a Pacifica chapter for you. Stay Tuned!**


	38. Chapter 37

Dipper and Pacifica's Love Story

Chapter 37

Dipper's POV

Here we are. Today's the day. For the past few days, all the preparation and shopping has lead up to this day, Pacifica's Party. I'll never forget the tens of hundreds of hours at the mall shopping for gifts and clothes for this special day. I tried my best with a suit and tie, but at the same time, I decided to go a little more casual considering that Pacifica's party wouldn't be anything high class.

As I stood in front of a big mirror in Grunkle Stan's room, I stared at the littlest things from my hair, to the fuzz on my shirt. I flicked and groomed myself a thousand times for this occasion. Pacifica's father and I never see eye to eye, but I do have to try my best to fit in. But as I fixed my hair and whatnot, I started to think about what got me here in the first place. Was it the act of buying Pacifica lunch? Or was it telling her on how I felt about parties? I was certainly surprised that she invited me out of everyone else, and I really wonder what her true intentions were. I like her a lot, but I'm having trouble seeing her actually liking me as a person, nevertheless something more. Yeah, she may have her occasional spoiled moments, but if you simply sit down with her and have a civil conversation, she could actually be a very nice person. I'm not saying that I have a crush on her or something, but I personally feel that everyone just overthinks the part that she's still a human being who has feelings. It's not all the time where you see her human side, but when you do those few times, she's not the horrible beast she usually is. So I hope that I find this party one of those, "not monster," sides we see her in.

When I was done cleaning and grooming, I looked directly in the mirror. My brown hair was combed back, my shirt and pants were ironed and straight, and my face was clean of any dirt or filth. Despite looking like a millionaire or some rich guy, the nervous feelings of what everyone else would think were killing me. I'm never the person who changes clothes, and when I do, it's usually only for pajamas and nothing else. Seeing me in a sort of suit and tie would be a first for me. But as I stared at myself, I felt a sense of déjà vu from the clothes and the way I looked. I never looked more formal in my life, but yet, I still felt like I've dressed up in this ghetto before. Don't get me wrong, there was that one time where I had to save Pacifica from the ghost in her mansion, but there was another time where I'm drawing a blank. Eh, I don't care.

I grabbed my small gift (which was located in a small gift bag) and walked down the steps. But once I reached the bottom, I saw that everyone was waiting for me. Soos was standing by the door, Mabel was taking thousands of pictures, and Grunkle Ford and Stan were just smiling at the dinner table. I rolled my eyes and continued to the door.

Soos said, "Whoa dude, you look incredible! I never thought a lost soul like you could do a complete 180 with your fashion."

"Hey! Just because I don't change my fashion doesn't mean that my clothes are bad looking. I'll have you know that many people like my outfit." I said while crossing my arms.

Mabel giggled and said, "You mean mom and dad?"

My cheeks went red while everyone else just laughed. How was I supposed to know that Mabel would look through my comeback? Usually, she's the last person to notice it!

Grunkle Stan got up, "Alright kid, let's get this over with before we forget. You remember your cell phone? Your gift? Your extra pair of clothes? Etc.?"

I once again rolled my eyes and said a simple, "Yes," in response. Grunkle Stan acknowledged this and grabbed his car keys.

Grunkle Ford then said, "Congratulations Dipper on your wonderful achievement!"

I gave Grunkle Ford a puzzled look and asked, "What achievement? I'm just going to party, that's all. Where does this achievement come from?"

Grunkle Ford just stood there and didn't really have anything more to say after that. What a weird man…

However, just as we were about to exit the shack, I was flashed with a thousand photos from Mabel's camera.

"Ah! Mabel! Stop doing that! You're going to blind me with that stupid thing!" I said.

She responded, "But Dipper, I need to get this in my scrapbook memories! What do you think mom and dad will think if I _didn't_ take a picture of you?"

"Probably thankful since I wouldn't go blind, but I guess that's just unstoppable now… Ah! Stop that already!" I said.

"Aw Dipper, you're no fun! Just don't screw up this opportunity with Pacifica bro!" Mabel winked while giving me the thumbs up.

I blushed again, "Hey! I—I don't have a crush on her! Stop telling people that I do!"

Soos placed his hand on my shoulder, "It's alright dude, we all know that you and Pacifica were dating each other in the past world, there's no need to hide it…"

As he said that, all of those memories with Pacifica came flooding in again. From the times where he first officially talked at her Mansion, to the time where I beat her father in bowling. I remember all those memories and she still doesn't remember my name most of the time. Wow, talk about different levels!

I walked past Mabel with the little eyesight I had left and made my way to Grunkle Stan's wonderful working car. I walked straight into the door since my eyes were still regaining the eyesight it lost and fell to the ground. Grunkle Stan laughed at my stupidity and walked in the car.

After driving for about 10 minutes, I turned to Grunkle Stan and asked, "So… What are you thinking about?" This was the longest I've ever heard him quiet before, and considering that I'm going to somewhere rich, I'm surprised that he isn't pouncing on me with questions.

"Nothing really Dipper. This day is really important to you, and I don't want it to be ruined because of my stupid antics." He responded.

Wow, talk about change!

I asked, "But aren't you going to ask me about anything in particular? Anything?!"

He shook his head and said, "Nope, nothing's coming to mind, so you're good. Just don't die or anything, that's all I ask."

I shook my head, "Okay, I'll try not to die, but no promises!" I joked around.

We eventually arrived at the Northwest Mansion and saw the mile of cars and trucks blocking the entire road. We saw tons of people crowding around the mansion entrance and outside the gate. There were so many expensive clothes and jewelry that Grunkle Stan's eyes exploded with dollar signs. I quickly exited the car and said, "Bye! I'll text you later!" before Grunkle Stan jumped out of the car and literally attacked the people for their money.

I walked towards the gate of the mansion and saw everyone giving me a glare. Most of them saw me come out of my Grunkle's piece of junk car, so they gave me the typical, "I'm rich," look. I discarded them and continued walking.

I made it to the front door where I found a butler holding a list. I waited in line and heard a large amount of music and laughter coming from the inside. There were a lot of fancy cars and people outside the mansion, but most of the party was on the inside I guess.

Eventually, I was at the front when the butler asked, "Name sir?"

"Dipper Pines," I responded.

He went through the list almost like sorting cards. "You're not on the list sir."

I gave a very confused look, "What do you mean I'm not on the list? Pacifica invited me here! I even have the golden envelope to prove it!" I showed him the envelope which was in my pocket. I had a feeling this might happen, so I brought the envelope with the letter just in case.

The butler shook his head, "I'm sorry sir, but I'm not allowed to let anyone in that's not on the list. Invitation or not, there's no specific proof that you're on the list."

I was starting to get really annoyed at this guy. How the heck could I not be on the list! Pacifica told me that I was invited with this envelope! But yet, I'm being told by this 80-year-old man that I can't get in just because of my name not being on the stupid piece of paper! That's BS!

I was about to walk away when I blonde girl in a dark purple dress came running up to the butler and said, "He's on the list! My father just forgot to add him, Benjamin!"

I turned and saw Pacifica wearing her same dress from that night with the ghost. Despite it being so long ago, I still remember her details in that dress very well. Not in a creepy way! But more of an, in awe moment…

The butler (Benjamin) turned to Pacifica and said, "Ms. Northwest, I'm pretty sure your father told me that the list was finalized this morning and there were no exceptions. I'm sorry, but this gentleman can't enter this house."

Pacifica said, "Benjamin, we've known each other for many years now, you can trust me right? I promise that my father forgot Dipper's name on the list and told me to let him in!"

The butler gave Pacifica a scary glare and shrugged, "I'm sorry for the long wait sir, you may enter the building." He bowed as I walked past him and I followed Pacifica inside.

Once we got through the main doors, I saw virtually nothing related to parties in the mansion. On one side of the room, you would have people getting food and enjoying drinks, and on the other, you would see people playing instruments like violins and whatnot. But in the center of the room was the gift area where you would see truckloads of gifts waiting to be unwrapped by Pacifica herself. If you ask me, this isn't a party at all! This is a gathering for rich people! Not Pacifica's birthday! I couldn't believe that a group of parents would do this to their child on their birthday?!

But before I could really take in the view, Pacifica grabbed my arm and quickly ran into a hallway that wasn't being used or anything.

I was confused with this approach and asked, "Pacifica, why did you bring me here? Isn't the party over there?"

Pacifica shushed me and said, "Be quiet! My father doesn't know you're here and let's keep it that way."

I asked, "Wait, you're telling me that I'm not even supposed to be here?!"

"I'm sorry! I just really wanted to have a non-boring party this year. And you were the one person that looked promising when it came to that!" She said.

I shook my head, "No Pacifica, this is bad! If your father sees me, he's going to kill me! This is too risky for a person like me to be here! I need to leave…"

However, Pacifica grabbed my sleeve and said, "No! You can't leave now! Not yet at least! You must show me what it's like to throw a real party! You promised!"

"But you never said that your crazy father didn't accept the fact that I'm here at the moment!" I said.

Pacifica said, "But he doesn't! That's the key! You can show me what you need to, and after you're done, you can slip out and never be caught, easy as pie!"

I stood there and thought for two seconds. Should I just leave and avoid any chance of getting caught, or get the opportunity to show a girl that I like how to be happy for once in her life, BUT run the huge risk of dying… Well, good thing I told Grunkle Stan about no promises with dying!

"Fine, I'll stay, but if things get hairy, I need you to stop being obedient to your father and stand up for yourself! This is your party! Not a stupid place where rich people can hang out!" I said.

Pacifica responded, "Okay, fine! I'll do that…" There was some uncertainty in her reply, but I guess I'll just have to take uncertainty for now.

After a while, Pacifica said, "So, what are we going to do?"

Before I answered her, I looked at my current situation and decided which one would be the most effective. I can't really do anything inside the mansion since Mr. Northwest doesn't know I'm here, and worst of all, I can't really chill outside since that butler guy will be up my rear-end about it. So, in other words, I'm screwed!

But that's when it hit me, "Can we leave the house?"

Pacifica frowned, "Well, yeah—actually, no! Of course not! Do you know what my parents would do if I just left?!"

I shook my head, "Pacifica, do me a favor and forget about your parents for a few seconds. They always make you change or modify your decisions based on what they say. Have you ever once in your life done something that you _truly_ want to do?"

Pacifica opened her mouth but immediately closed it. It seems I've made my point. I'm trying to think of something outside we could do that'll make her birthday somewhat more interesting… I didn't really think about this at the shack, and even if I did, I never thought that I wouldn't be formally welcomed to this party!

After a while of silence, Pacifica just turned around and kicked the carpet. "It's not fair!" She yelled.

I was surprised by her outburst and said, "What's not fair?"

She turned to me with an angry look, but if you look closely, she was crying. "It's unfair that I can't have a simple party without my father making it into something else! All I want to do is something fun, but I never get to do it! I can't leave my house on my birthday for crying out loud! How could someone with some much money, fame, and potential, be so weak to my own desires?!" She kicked the wall.

I stood there and said quietly, "You may look at yourself as weak, but I've looked at you as something far more than that."

She looked at me, "What?"

"You're not weak Pacifica. You have more power than you think you do. I've known you for several months, and I can clearly say that if you want something, don't let your parents get in your way! As what said in a show I've watched in the past, "Don't let the flame die out!" Pacifica, you're a nice girl, really nice girl actually, but you fail to realize that. Don't let your parents make you forget who you _really_ are! A strong, independent woman that will do what _she_ wants!"

Pacifica just stood there with tears in her eyes. Nothing was said or spoken for a long time. But Pacifica eventually said, "If you really have something planned outside, we _could_ go out, but we have to make it quick before my parents figure out that I'm gone!"

"Don't worry Pacifica, I'll get you out and back before your father even notices you're gone. Trust me." That was a complete lie, but that was the first time I've ever tried to play cool in front of a girl before, so give me some credit!

But that's when the idea hit me, "Hey, Pacifica! Let's go for a walk…"

* * *

I didn't know exactly where it was, but I knew that it was somewhere around the mansion. In the other world, I walked with Pacifica plenty of times around the mansion and found many cool things. But there was one in particular that I remember Pacifica liked the most.

As we continued to walk, all I heard from Pacifica was complaints about how we're getting lost and we should turn about.

"Come on Dipper! Do you know where the heck you're going! If my parents found me out here rotting away, there is no hope for you because they'll come and kill!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Just a little longer, I promise you'll like it…" There was no guarantee that she would like it, but I had to try since it was my only option.

"You're full of it Pines! I swear if we get lost I'm going to flip out and sue you!" She yelled.

"Shut up Pacifica, we're here," I said.

We walked through a bush and found ourselves 20 feet away from a large cliff edge. Past the edge, you could see all of Gravity Falls for miles. Pacifica's annoyed face soon turned into awe. She's probably never been this far away from the mansion for so long, and nevertheless, probably not anywhere this cool in her life.

She walked slowly towards the edge just to get a better look. You could see the water tower, the diner, the mansion, the Mystery S'Hack, and so much more! If you were looking at Gravity Falls from a birds view, that would be the image that Pacifica and I were looking at.

After a while of staring, Pacifica said, "Dipper… This is beautiful… I never knew such a cool place excited so close to me before…"

I said, "You would be surprised at what you find outside your front doorstep sometimes…"

Pacifica then said, "But why here? Why does this make my birthday special or different from the ones before?"

I looked into the distance, and then at her. "Because unlike your so called parties, things like this are true birthday experiences. These images will forever be in your mind and live with you for as long as you can live. That's what a birthday is supposed to be. Not with money and champagne, but with love, beauty, and happiness. Something you deserved for so many years…" And that's when I reached into my pocket and pulled out the gift for Pacifica.

But instead of yelling or objecting, Pacifica's left eye accumulated a single tear and I saw it go down her face. She reached into the bag and pulled out the neckless I bought her. She smiled and covered her mouth while more tears accumulated. She fell to her knees and started to cry and cry. It wasn't tears of pain or misery, but tears of joy and happiness. I hugged and just waited. Even though she broke through her parent's grip in the other world, she needed to do that again in this one. Even if she can't remember what happened, she deserves the right to live in happiness, and without fear of her parents. Showing her this is what she needed to let go of her past and look ahead. No longer will she have to subject to her parents every word, but live a life that she wants! She could finally be free and go to wherever she wants to go, wherever that might be.

After Pacifica regained her composure, we stayed on the cliff edge for a good amount of time before heading back. While heading back, Pacifica grabbed my sleeve again.

I turned around and faced her, "What's up Pacifica?"

"Thanks."

"Thanks for what?" I asked.

She immediately hugged me and whispered into my ear, "Thanks for showing me what the real world looks like with _my_ own eyes…"

I was at a loss for words that all I could do was hug her back.

We finally made it back to the mansion but immediately noticed something was off. There wasn't any more laughter or music playing. Pacifica and I looked at each other with a puzzled look and ran quickly to the mansion. I personally didn't feel that anyone noticed us from the amount of time we were gone, but the closer and closer we got, the more worried I got. We went through the same window we went through earlier but were met by a line of angry faces by the main entrance.

Within the line of angry faces, Mr. and Mrs. Northwest stood there with the butler guy from earlier. There were many other guests standing beside them giving us super scary glares.

Mr. Northwest stepped forward and yelled, "Pacifica Northwest! How dare you bring this commoner to this party! Even after I told you to get rid of him, you still refuse to obey me?! You're going to be taught a lesson one way or another young lady! Don't expect any mercy when I'm hitting it into you later!"

Even though I was scared out of my mind, I knew that what's happening right in front of me was the soul definition of why Pacifica's always obedient. I needed to step up and do something. I turned to Pacifica and saw that happy, smile of hers turn into a pale, scared expression. What I'm witnessing isn't right at all!

I yelled back, "Hey! Don't you dare speak to your daughter on her birthday like that! She didn't do anything wrong! All she wanted was to do something that _she_ wanted to do! But all you did was ruin her chances by forcing her to do your bidding! You call yourself her father?! You make me sick!"

Mr. Northwest looked like he was about to explode. "How dare you come into my house and talk that way to me, boy?! I'm going to do what my daughter failed to do so long ago… GET RID OF YOU!"

**That's all for now. Stay Tuned!**


	39. Chapter 38

Dipper and Pacifica's Love Story

Chapter 38

Dipper's POV

I took a step back as Mr. Northwest approached me. I saw the veins appear on his face and his skin color turn red. You could see the amount of hate in his eyes. Just from the look itself, you would think he would kill anyone he could. Reminds me of the look of a madman. Someone that's insane but, at the same time, impossible to reason with. I could see why Pacifica was afraid to say something or stand up for herself. I don't remember Mr. Northwest being this bad from the other world, so why is he more devilish than before? But I had no time to think because the crazy animal in front of me came closer and closer.

He yelled, "You! You think you can come into _my _house and tell _me_ what to do?! You've got another thing coming boy!" I saw as he reached for a bamboo stick against the wall and starting swinging.

"Whoa! You can't beat me up! What would all these people going to say about this?!" I said.

He gave me a creepy smile, "Money makes problems go away…" He got closer to me with every step.

As he got closer to me, I tried to reason with him, "Stop this Mr. Northwest! I'm not trying to do anything bad here! I'm just trying to make your daughter enjoy herself on her birthday! Let's resolve this without someone getting hurt!"

But Mr. Northwest didn't even take in what I said, "Shut up! You're the reason why I hate people like you! You have no reason to be on this planet if you're going to interfere with my affairs!"

I looked to the people around me for support, but I only saw them all glare at me. I even looked at Pacifica who was standing there, frozen, in shock, and unable to move. I was on my own against this man. But I know deep down there's a way to resolve this without me dying!

I took several steps back to avoid Mr. Northwest. However, I soon found myself up against the wall and found myself speechless. I couldn't say anything! No matter what I say he just gets more angry and aggressive! And if I try to fight back or anything, I won't be able to get near Pacifica ever again, not to mention, I'll probably be in prison! So I guess there's only one thing to do.

I looked up at Mr. Northwest who at this point was laughing to himself and getting super close to me. I held my ground and closed my eyes as I stepped forward into the line of fire. I braced for a hit on my head, chest, or legs, but nothing came. I opened my eyes, but of course, that's when I was smacked across the face with the stick.

I fell to the ground hard and felt the blood rush to my head. I looked on the reflective ground and saw blood on my forehead go down my face. The pain was unbearable. If you ever got hit with a thick, hard stick before, you'll know how much it hurts!

"You've got some nerve boy! If you think getting smacked across the face was the only thing I would do with you, then you're dead wrong! I'm going to make sure that you won't walk or talk again! You'll finally learn respect and where you fall on the social scale! Never again will I have a commoner like you tell me what to do or what to say! I hope that you learned that by now!" Mr. Northwest yelled as he slowly walked towards me.

My face was starting to hurt like heck as I tried to get on my feet. "You're the person who needs to learn respect! You call yourself a father, but deep down you and I both know you're nothing more than dirt! You never show any love or compassion to your own family! All you care about is money and how to be a spoiled piece of garbage! I used to think that your daughter was like that, but I realized that unlike you, she _has_ a future as someone _she_ wants to be! Not what she's forced to be by the hands of you! You even ruined the one day that you're supposed to care your daughter the most! Hit me all you want and pay these people what they want, I'll make sure that your daughter gets what she deserves! Freedom and the opportunity to do whatever she wants without you!" But my words were cut from the sound of my arm being smashed by the bamboo stick.

I screamed in pain and fell to the ground once again. As I finally stopped rolling and got the strength to look up, I saw the people around me continue to glare almost if I deserved this. But the fact was that they were all sick in the head and deep down the exact same thing as Mr. Northwest. I thought that maybe if I told the truth and the meaning of Pacifica's future, maybe they would stop this and save me. But at this point, all I could do was give up and give in. I can't win if these people aren't able to see the truth in front of them. These people are beyond help and all I can do is lie on the ground and bleed out. Sounds like a great way to go!

Mr. Northwest threw the bamboo stick away. "You know what Dipper?! I'm done with playing the tormentor." He pulled out a handgun from the back of his belt. "I'm just going to end this fiasco right now so we can move on with our lives. And don't worry, your family will be noted that their precious son was hit in a shooting accident. We'll make your funeral wonderful and cheap. And within a few days after you're buried, everyone will forget about you!" He pulled the gun and pointed it at my forehead.

I tried to say something, but I couldn't. The whole situation escalated from 0 to 100 very fast! I can't believe that people could stand around and watch this man do this?! How could someone with money get away with murder and no one cares?! I guess I can't keep your promise Grunkle Stan about dying… But I won't go away without one more thing.

I looked at Mr. Northwest directly in the eyes and said two words. "Do it…"

"What?!" He questioned.

"Do it!" I repeated. "Shoot me right now! Do it! Show these people and your daughter the monster you are! Do it! What are you waiting for?! DO IT-" But Mr. Northwest punched me across the face.

"ENOUGH! I won't tolerate this barbaric behavior in my house! This is the end for you, Dipper Pines!" He pointed the gun at me, but instead of pulling the trigger, a white, blonde girl stepped in front of me.

Pacifica said under her breath, "Enough…"

Her father said, "What?"

"I said enough! You're not a father to me dad! You're threatening to kill one of the only people that have actually seen me not as a rich, spoiled brat, but as a regular girl! You say you care about me, but we both know that you're full of it! All I want from this family is a bond similar to the Pines family! But all you do dad is care about money! For once in your miserable life, can you look to me not as a dollar sign, but your own daughter who you've grown and shaped into today? I was born on this day, and still to this day you haven't shown the littlest of compassion! Dipper Pines has finally opened my eyes! You're not my father! You're a monster!" Pacifica yelled. I didn't notice it, but Pacifica was crying. Despite being very angry with her father, she was actually crying.

The entire house went silent. Mr. Northwest was speechless from his daughter's actions. Never in his whole life has someone so close to him has talked back to him in a manner where he couldn't even say anything. Pacifica spoke with power and determination almost like she's been waiting to do this her entire life. I too was speechless from her actions thinking that she never spoke like that to her father before.

Mr. Northwest put his gun away and looked at us. He saw the horrible things that have unfolded right in front of him. His daughter has been abused to the point where she would rather risk her life for a commoner and step up to her father while he's on the verge of killing someone. He just stood there and didn't even move a hair on his face.

Finally, Mr. Northwest walked up to Pacifica who took a step back realizing that her father was going to hit her or something, but the hit never came. Instead, Mr. Northwest fell to his knees and just hugged her.

Under his breath, he said, "I'm sorry."

Pacifica's face was surprised, along with everyone else. Never in her life has she heard the words, "I'm sorry," from her father before. He's never sorry about anything he does, but this is a first.

Tears came from Mr. Northwest's eyes and he just erupted in tears. Pacifica just stood there confused out of her mind.

After the tears on his face were done, Mr. Northwest turned to his daughter and said, "I'm so sorry Pacifica… I just realized that all my work to make you into a woman wasn't helping you, it was hurting you, and I can't say how much I'm sorry for that. I was blind to the truth the entire time about my behavior. Not to mention, I beat up and almost killed someone that was trying to open my eyes." He turned to me, "Dipper Pines if you want to call the cops and arrest me, you can do that. But _please_ accept my apology for what I've done today!" He pleaded as he lowered his head.

I said, "Mr. Northwest, if your daughter is happy, then I'm happy. I only did what I did for your daughter, and if you finally will make her dream as a normal girl come true now, then there's no reason to call anyone."

Mr. Northwest looked up and smiled in a way that I've never seen before. It was one of those smiles that wasn't faked, nor forced, but full of happiness.

Pacifica turned to her father, "Dad?"

"Yes?" He asked.

Pacifica asked, "Can we finally be a carrying family that's not going to push each other down, but raise each other up?"

With one last tear shed, Mr. Northwest said, "Yes! From this point forward we'll be a better family! I promise you that!" Pacifica and her father hugged once more and everyone clapped.

One of the guests said, "What are we waiting for?! Let's party!"

And with that, everyone partied and for the first time ever, I saw Pacifica with a smile on her face with her parents next to her.

* * *

After I was patched up and given a thousand apologies for getting hurt in the first place, I decided to go outside and look up at the night sky.

The sky was clear and full of stars. I took this time to rethink about everything that's happened today. One second I'm walking through the woods with Pacifica, the next almost getting shot by her father. All of that was for Pacifica, and despite her not remembering what's happened in the past world, I still love her for what she is. A young, beautiful, intelligent, and independent woman!

I couldn't help but blush once I said, "love," in my head…

As my thoughts threw me into daydreaming, I didn't even realize the girl standing in front of me. "Dipper, you alright?" She asked.

"I'm alright now!" I joked. "But you did it. You finally broke the chains around your neck and spoke freely. You can finally do the things that you want without your family getting in the way!"

She sat down next to me and said, "I can't thank you enough."

"What do you mean?" I asked, "I was just doing this because I like you! You deserve to live a life that you want. Not be forced to live one your family sees fit."

"But why?! Why did you risk your life for me?! All I did was make fun of you and called you names! I also sprayed you with pepper spray and punched you! Why did you do all of that for me?!"

I was going to say something stupid, but there's no point in hiding it anymore right? I can't hide my feelings from her forever, matter as well tell her the truth.

"Because," I said, "because… I love you…I loved you in the past world, and I love you now…" It was hard to say that, but I had to. My face soon flushed with red.

But instead of screaming, laughing, or beating me up, she just got me to my feet and kissed me. It happened so quick that I couldn't really describe it. And despite it being our first one in this world, it's almost like she knew how to do it.

We separated and she looked me in the eye. "Dipper…"

"Yeah?" I asked.

She looked up into the sky and asked, "Do you remember the first time we met?"

I looked at her and said, "Yeah, it was with my sister several weeks ago."

"No," she said, "That's not the time I'm talking about. Remember the time that it was just you and me? The first time _we_ met?"

I thought about it for a moment, "The only other time was that one night at the mansion-" but that's when the real question came to mind.

"Pacifica," I asked, "do you remember the past world I've been talking about?"

She smiled at me and grabbed my hand. The breeze made her long hair wave behind her and from where I was standing, made her even more beautiful than before. She turned to me and I saw one tear roll down her face. "Does going on an adventure to find treasure in a cave seem familiar to you? Maybe singing it to you may help…"

**The End.**

**Or is it?**

**Here's the deal guys, I've been writing this story for over a year now, and let me tell you, I never thought I would get this far! I have you guys to thank for that! Now, this may, or may not be the end. I won't say the story is completed on FanFiction, but I don't want to tell you that the story will continue any longer from this point forward. I'm out of ideas, and also, I originally ended this story after Chapter 28, but all you guys didn't like it, so I had to change it. I felt that this ending is best for everyone because it ends all loose ends and whatnot, and not to mention, there's room for a possible sequel… But at the same time, I don't want to steal any ideas from other FanFics, so this is all the stuff I have. If you guys have an idea or something you're willing to share about this story or a possible sequel idea, then just tell me! I'm open for all suggestions and ideas if you're willing. Also, even if you have a question or something you want to ask me, fire away too. And hey, if the idea is good enough I may matter as well continue the story!**

**But if this is the end of the road, I'll like to thank you guys once again for all of the support and things you've said to me! I would've told you guys individually how great your reviews were, but most of you were guests! And I can't message guests! However, whether or not you're a guest, or have an account, you guys made this story happen. Don't thank me; thank yourselves for giving me the support needed to write this! Stay Weird!**

**PS: This isn't the end of me as a writer, I'll write more FanFics and whatnot in the future. School and work all kill my time of availability, but you'll see more of me in the future! Thanks again!**


End file.
